When you least expect it
by Barbara Rose
Summary: This is an alternate reality scrubs story. Robin and Patrick are high school teachers. Robin is not HIV positive. The rest will be revealed soon.
1. Chapter 1

This is an alternate reality scrubs story. Robin and Patrick are high school teachers. Robin is not HIV positive. The rest will be revealed soon.

Chapter One:

Beep Beep Beep; the alarm pierced the quiet and Robin reached over to shut it off? Groaning, she turned over onto her back and sighed. Another sleepless night, what the hell is wrong with me? She thought as she slowly blinked and woke up. Something was keeping her up at night, a dream of some sort, but what was it? What did it mean? What was she trying to remember? She stretched and asked herself the same question she had asked herself over and over again.

Heading into the bathroom to get ready for work, she took a shower and thought about how many times there had been that same dream. It's not like she was clairvoyant or anything, she thought, but there had to be a reason for this. Putting on her bathrobe, she walked over to the mirror to look at herself. Great, she thought, I look like I'm sick. She had bags under her eyes and her skin was so pale. Ugh, she thought, forget teaching how about I just scare the kids with my morning face, she laughed to herself as she brushed her teeth. She was distracted when her cell phone went off. Looking at the caller ID, she saw it was Elizabeth. She sighed, what could possibly be wrong at 6 in the morning? "Good morning sunshine!" she said with a cheery voice.

"Robin, you need to help me out, can you pick me up? My fricking car won't start." Elizabeth said with an exasperated voice. Elizabeth worked with Robin at South high school. Robin taught English and Elizabeth taught Science. They had been best friends since before Robin could remember; there it was again, remembering…she remembered how things used to be. That's how the dream always ended. Suddenly, a flood of memories came. She remembered how she used to hope things would be different and that her life would be exciting- just like in the novels she was now teaching in school. "Robin, get your head out of the clouds," mom would tell me. "Stop living in a dream world." She stood in the bathroom and became lost in the memory. She remembered hating the mundane world and all it offered. She had wanted excitement and romance and thrilling adventure. She wanted to be someone everyone else knew and respected. She wanted to be a superstar- okay, maybe not a superstar, but she wanted to be different and unique and special, well, at least to some people. She was so naïve back then.

"Robin, Robin? What are you doing? Are you there? Are you okay?" Snapping back to reality, Robin heard Elizabeth screaming into the phone.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I just spaced out a little. Of course I'll pick you up. But what about Brad?" Brad was Elizabeth's husband, and Robin figured he would help out.

"Brad has to go in later and didn't want to get up and take me now." Elizabeth said.

"Lizzie, is everything okay with you guys?" she began to question her.

"Robin, please, I don't want to get into it. Can you just pick me up?" Elizabeth said.

"Of course, be there in 15." Robin said and hung up.

Robin got dressed in her usual black pants and button down shirt. She finished drying her waist length dark hair and looked at herself in the mirror. I have a nice figure, she thought, more curves than I would have liked, but I was okay. She spoke aloud as if she needed to convince herself. Robin had never really been noticeable, and she sort of accepted her role in society. She was meant to be the fun girl, not the sexy vixen who stole hearts two at a time. So much for being someone special, she laughed. She put her long hair in a twist, careful not to make a bun. Smiling, she thought, "I never wanted to be "that" teacher." She fed "Toots", her cat, and picked up the piles of grading she had brought home the night before. Having done none of it, she laughed as she gathered everything. She was the same kind of teacher as she was student, never doing things until the last minute. Getting in the car and heading over to Elizabeth's, she frowned as she thought about Brad. They were always bending over backwards for each other. She hoped it was nothing serious. Pulling up to her house and honking, Elizabeth came down the drive, carrying a small bag. She opened the door and plopped in with a sigh.

"Thank you so much! I was totally freaking out." Elizabeth said as she put on her seatbelt. "You look so cute today," she said. I turned to look at her incredulously when I saw her smile.

"That was low," I said referring to the "cute" reference. It was a bad old joke between us. We headed toward school and made the usual stop; turning the car into the local coffee drive thru. "What do you want?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Large hazelnut double cream and sugar," she said with a smile.

"How'd I know that," I laughed. Her drink had been the same since we were 15. I ordered and we made our way to school, drinks in hand. "So, how did it go last night?" I asked her, knowing she had planned a special evening for Brad.

"It wasn't really anything. Brad got home too late and then he was mad that I didn't tape his favorite show. We argued and he just went to bed." Elizabeth saw Robin's worried look. "It's fine, really. You need to stop worrying about me so much. Everyone goes through rough spots in their marriage. One day you will see." She said.

I hated that, "One day you will see," like after I got married I would suddenly understand all issues between couples. I decided not to push it. "Okay, I hope things get better. You know I'm always here for you." I smiled at her.

I was setting up for my morning class when a few students came into my room. I overheard them talking about the new social studies teacher who was starting today. I had completely forgotten about that. I knew I should go to the lounge and be cordial, but I just wasn't in the mood. I would see him later. The only thing I knew about him was that he was 30 and his name was Patrick. I made a mental note to be a good colleague later.

"Good morning ladies," I said to my students as I walked by their desks.

"Hi Ms. Scorpio." They said in unison. They went back to discussing the new teacher.

"He is so cute, I wonder if he is single," One of them said. I smiled as I began writing vocabulary words on the board. It was always interesting teaching high schooler's. I wondered what kinds of conversations I would overhear if I taught first grade. I heard my door open and saw Elizabeth come in. She smiled at me and motioned for me to come to the door.

"Did you see the new guy?" She asked.

"You are as bad as the students," I said and smiled. "No, I have been stuck in my room."

"Robin, you live in this room. You need to go out and mingle. You are never going to meet a nice man stuck in your classroom with hormonal teenagers all the time. Now, come with me and be cordial." Elizabeth took my arm and led me to the lounge.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming, you're hurting me," I said with a smile.

Elizabeth stopped outside the lounge and smoothed her skirt down. She straitened her hair. "Um, did you forget that you're married?" I laughed at her.

"Doesn't mean I can't make a great first impression. Fix yourself up." She looked at me.

"What's that supposed to mean? I am as fixed as I am going to get. This is ridiculous." I said as I turned to leave.

"Not so fast," Elizabeth said as she led me into the lounge. There was a small group of teachers sitting around talking with Patrick. I stayed back and looked at a copy of the school news. I hated being around some of these people. I didn't know why, but I just didn't feel comfortable. Elizabeth made her way right to the center of the group, as she usually did. I smiled at her. She was such a flirt. I couldn't really get a good look at Patrick, as he was being hidden behind a bunch of people. I poured myself some more coffee and sipped, watching the drama.

"So, Robin, how was your weekend?" a male voice asked from behind me.

"Oh, hi Tony; It was nice, thanks." I smiled. Tony was a nice enough guy. He taught special education and was constantly hitting on me. He was harmless, but still annoying at times. I inched away from him a bit. Come on Elizabeth, let's go, I silently spoke to her.

"So, Robin, I was thinking," Tony began. "There is this great conference coming up on borderline personality disorders and I know it is more my thing than yours, but I wondered if you might be interested in joining me?"

Oh my god, could this get any more awkward? I silently cursed Elizabeth. "I am not sure, Tony. I have a few huge projects coming up in my classes and it would be really hard to miss school right now. I appreciate you thinking of me, though." I said and smiled. The bell rang and I said a silent thank you for the interruption. I caught Elizabeth's attention and motioned for us to go. She nodded and finally made her way over.

"You are so in trouble," I grumbled to her as we walked back towards the classrooms.

"What's wrong? Why didn't you come over and meet Patrick? He is amazingly handsome," Elizabeth said.

"Because I was too busy being smothered by Tony, again," I hissed.

Elizabeth laughed, "Oh, Robin, I'm sorry. You know he likes you, just go out with him already,"

"I will do no such thing. I am not interested in him. He is a nice man, but he is not my type. He has no personal space respect. He is all like "Hey Robin," I said getting all in Elizabeth's face.

She laughed. "You are going to be single forever."

"No, I just refuse to settle." I said as we reached my room. "I'll see you at lunch," I said as she made her way to her own classroom.

"Thanks so much for showing me around," Patrick said to Jodi, a teacher in his department. Her perfume had been making his stomach turn and he was trying to politely extricate himself from her clutches. "I think I am just going to go to my room and get ready. I don't have a class until next period, and I need to do a few more things." Patrick said politely as they got to his hallway.

"Okay, but anything you need, just ask." Jodi cooed and walked away

.

Patrick made his way to his classroom, dodging the blocks of kids walking in the hall. He smiled at the stares he got; those were usual for him. He knew he was handsome, but he was really nervous. He had been teaching for a few years, but any time you start a new job teaching at a new school, it is nerve wracking. He walked into his room and sat at his desk. He looked around at all of the empty desks and smiled. He was excited to be here. He was also excited to meet the woman he had seen earlier. The one who didn't come over to say hello; the one who stood politely trying to brush off the guy hitting on her; the only one he felt was worth getting to know. He grinned to himself, unable to get her out of his mind.

Chapter 2:

"Could this job get any crazier?" I asked Elizabeth as we sat down in the teacher's lounge to eat lunch. "I mean, how is it that I am supposed to write a million letters of recommendation, grade tests and write a new curriculum, all by Friday?" I took a bite of my salad.

"I hear you, that's why I teach science. We do an experiment, it's over, and we move on. No papers that aren't lab reports." Elizabeth said and chewed her sandwich. "I did have a kid almost light himself on fire during 3rd hour, but that was my only excitement." She shrugged. Suddenly Elizabeth nudged me. "There he is," She said pointing to Patrick who was walking into the room with his lunch.

"Hey Patrick, come join us," Elizabeth sang out.

"Liz, stop it," I hissed, not wanting to meet the new teacher. I was so not in the mood for this. Patrick came to the table and smiled. It was the first time I got a look at him and I had to agree, he was hot. He must have been at least 6 feet tall, with brown hair and brown eyes. He had the most amazing dimples, which he flashed when he smiled at us. "Hi, I'm Patrick, I don't believe we've met?" He extended his hand to me.

"I'm Robin, nice to meet you," I shook his hand. My breath caught in my throat as I touched his hand. It lasted only a second, but I felt weird, almost faint. What am I, 13? I thought to myself. I looked down at my salad; suddenly I had lost my appetite.

"It's nice to meet you, Robin." He said flashing his dimples. Elizabeth cleared her throat. "So, how was your first morning?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"Well," Patrick began just as Jodi burst in the room. "There you are, I was looking for you to eat lunch with me. Oh, Hi Elizabeth and Robin," She said with a sneer.

"Hi Jodi, why don't you join us?" Elizabeth said with a sickeningly sweet smile.

There was no love lost between Elizabeth and Jodi. I couldn't stand her, either.

"Yah, that's not going to happen, so are we going or not?" She asked Patrick.

"Um, well, I just," Patrick said, amused at the exchange but unsure of what to say.

"You know what? Just go ahead and join Jodi, We were done anyway," I said to ease his discomfort.

He seemed reluctant to go, but Jodi smiled at him and stood in front of me.

"Come on, I want to introduce you to some other people." She said and Patrick followed her.

"What a bitch, how are you so nice to her?" Elizabeth asked me.

"I felt badly for him, he looked really uncomfortable." I said, still thinking about his touch.

"He looked uncomfortable because he didn't want to go with that skank." She said. I laughed. "Come on, I need to go copy some handouts." I said and we left.

Patrick watched her leave. He had the strangest feeling about her. He had felt this connection when he touched her hand, he couldn't explain it, but he wanted to talk to her some more and soon.

I pulled my car into my garage the sighed. It had been a long day and I was exhausted. I had to grade my papers before Tomorrow and I just wanted to take a shower and go to bed. Oh well, I said to myself. Sleep would have to wait, papers were my priority. I took my bag and walked into my house, turning the lights on. "Hi Toots" I called out to my kitty. She came bounding into the foyer of my apartment and nuzzled my legs. "Hey, pumpkin, how was your day?" I scratched her ears and she purred. "Let's go change into something more comfy so I can get to work." I said and walked to my bedroom. I heard my cell go off and looked down to answer it. "Hi grams," I said. I smiled. I was definitely a gramma's girl, and I spoke to my grandma a couple times a day. She still called me after school as if I was still a student. I pretended to be annoyed, but I loved it, and I loved her. "Work was fine, same as usual," I said as I pulled off my shoes. I sat on my bed and chatted for a bit. We said goodbye and I hung up, heading into the bathroom.

Patrick made his way to the bar for dinner with a group of teachers. He had hoped Robin would be there, but it didn't look like she was going to show up. He laughed with the others at a joke that was being told. He had a nice day, although it was a bit stressful. He was glad to get settled with a beer and his new colleagues. He had become friends with Neil, another Social Studies teacher, who was in the process of giving him the low down on all of the teachers. Neil warned him about Jodi, and Patrick laughed. "I kind of figured," he said. "I'll watch my back. What do you know about Robin?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Oh, forget about her," Neil said. "She never dates anyone here. She sticks to herself a lot and Elizabeth. The two of them have been friends since birth. She is a great woman, but totally off limits." He smiled and took a swig of his beer. "You need to stick to an easier target." He smiled. Patrick laughed, more intrigued than ever.

"Elizabeth, I do not have the time to do this tonight! I have so many papers to grade. You are such a bad influence!" I yelled at her. It was dinnertime and Elizabeth had begged me to go to the bar with her for a bite and a cocktail. I knew it was mainly because she didn't want to be home alone, because Brad worked late. I reluctantly agreed, figuring it would be a nice distraction. I had on my jeans and t-shirt, and my hair in a ponytail. I knew I looked like a kid, but I didn't care, I was not in the mood to dress up. We walked to a table and I saw the group of teachers there. "Ugh, I do not need this now," I said as I saw Neil wave us over.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Elizabeth said as she led me over.

"Hey, Neil, how are you doing?" Elizabeth asked as she sat down. She motioned for me to sit next to her, which was also next to Patrick. I smiled and sat down.

"Hi Robin," he said. I was impressed that he remembered my name.

"Hi. How was your first day?" I asked him, aware of his eyes on me.

"Fine, the kids are great, and I really like the staff," he said with a smile that showcased those dimples. Gosh, they were gorgeous. I was about to respond when I heard a voice interrupt us. "Robin, since when do you go out after dark?" Jodi said to me as she pulled up a chair on the other side next to Patrick.

"Only when I know I will have the pleasure of your company," I said without missing a beat.

Jodi looked at Patrick. "Robin has a thing about hanging out with us after work, she never does it. She is too good for bars and beer. She prefers staying home with her cat," Jodi said and looked right at me.

"Wow, well that was great, Jodi. It's good to know you spend so much time figuring out my schedule." I looked at Patrick. "I am glad you had a nice day. I'll see you tomorrow," I stood up to leave. This was precisely why I didn't go out with the group. I just didn't fit in. "Elizabeth, I'm going home, I'll see you tomorrow," I told her.

"Okay, have a nice night," Elizabeth smiled. She knew it was a big deal for me to have come out, and she wasn't going to argue with me. I was glad she didn't hear what Jodi had said, because I wasn't in the mood for more verbal sparring.

I made my way to the door when I felt a hand on my arm. I turned around, "Look Elizabeth, I said." I stopped short when I saw it was Patrick. I blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were Elizabeth."

"I know, but I don't want you to leave," Patrick said.

I looked at him, not knowing how to respond. "Well, that's sweet, but I have a lot of grading to do," I said.

"Jodi is a jerk," he said and put his hands in his jeans pockets.

I laughed. "You're a quick study," I said. "She doesn't bother me, there are many Jodi's in the world." I said. "I really do need to get home. Thanks again." I said and smiled as I left.

I got into my car and felt tears stinging my eyes. What is wrong with me? A cute single guy wants to spend time with me, and I go home to my cat. Why couldn't I stay? What is my problem? I wiped the tears away that had fallen down my cheeks. I was a loser and a fraud. I was destined to be alone because I couldn't trust that anyone would ever want to be with me.

"So, how late did you guys stay at the bar last night," I asked Elizabeth the next morning. We had met in her room before class started. I had been thinking about Patrick all night, and wondered if he had a good time after I left.

"A bunch of us stayed until 10, but some left right after you." Elizabeth looked at me knowingly.

"What do you mean? Who are you talking about?" I asked, afraid to suggest Patrick.

"Patrick left a little while after you did. He tried to pump me for information about you, but I told him nothing." Elizabeth smiled at me.

"There's nothing to tell, because there is nothing to me." I said.

Elizabeth got that mad look in her eyes. "Dammit Robin, I hate it when you say things like that. When are you going to give yourself credit for being the amazing person you are? For someone who is so smart, you are acting like a moron," she said.

"It's not that easy for me. I have issues." I said, knowing it was a weak argument.

"We all have issues, honey. I have known you your whole life, I know all about your issues, and I love you. Why won't you let others see who you are? History is not going to repeat itself," Elizabeth wiped my hair away from my eyes and smiled at me. The bell rang.

"I'll talk to you later. I need to stay in my room today during lunch because I have to give a make-up exam, but I'll see you later." I said and left the room with Elizabeth looking after me, concerned.

I was making my way back to my classroom, deep in thought when I walked right into someone. I dropped all of my papers on the ground and almost fell over myself. Strong arms grabbed me until I was steady. "Oh my, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you," I looked up into the deep concerned brown eyes of Patrick.

"I see that," he said as he knelt down to help me pick up my papers.

"I've got it, thanks," I stammered. His close proximity made me feel things I haven't felt in a long time.

"Did I do something to offend you?" he asked me in a sincere voice after we were both standing.

"Of course not, why do you ask?" I asked, taken aback by his question.

"You can't seem to stand being in my presence for more than a few moments. I am not used to seeing women react like that," he said.

"Well I am sorry to wound your male pride, but I just have some things on my mind. I am sure you are a wonderful person to be with, but I don't think you would enjoy spending any of your time with me. I think Jodi has a free hour if you want some company." I said and hurried away, leaving him staring after me open mouthed. I had absolutely no idea why I just did that. I felt absolutely horrible.

What the hell was wrong with this woman? Patrick asked himself as he watched Robin walk away from him. What was her problem? He had been nothing but nice to her and she had blown him off continuously. He was irritated, but also concerned and he didn't know why. Why should he care that this woman seemed to have the weight of the world on her shoulders? She obviously didn't want his friendship. He shook his head and walked back to his classroom.

I got home after work and walked up to my spare bedroom. Toots followed close behind me, as she always did when she sensed I was in a "mood". She was so cute. "Well, Toots, your mumma messed everything up again," I said aloud. I went to the closet and pulled a box down from the top shelf. I sat down on the floor and sighed. Toots rubbed up against my legs and meowed. I scratched her ears and smiled. At least you are here with me, good or bad. I said. I opened the box and picked up a picture. I lightly touched the face on the image and felt tears come to my eyes. "Hi Tim," I said aloud. "I miss you so much." I held the picture to my chest and curled up on the floor. I cried softly while Toots curled up next to me.

"Thanks for the class, Mr. Drake," his last student said as she walked out of his classroom. He smiled and sat down in his chair at his desk; He exhaled and ran his hands through his hair. This was a tough day. He had to teach a unit on World War 2 and the Holocaust. It was always taxing because it was hard to get the kids to understand the gravity of what had occurred. He was trying to think of ways to change up his teaching tactics to engage more kids when he heard a soft knock at the door.

"It's open," he said, not looking up from his desk.

Elizabeth walked up to him. "Hey Patrick, do you have a minute?" she asked.

"Of course, what's up?"

"I want to talk to you about Robin, if that's okay," she began.

"What's to talk about? She can't stand to be in the same room with me for more than a few minutes. I got the message. I'll leave her alone," he said and looked back down at his lesson plans.

"That's not why I'm here. Actually, she doesn't know I'm here and she would be really mad if she did, but she is my best friend in the whole world and I want her to be happy. I think you could make her happy, Patrick. Don't give up on her." Elizabeth said softly. "There are some things about Robin that have made her very cautious. It isn't that she doesn't like you, she is just careful. I hope you keep pushing, she is worth the work." Elizabeth said in a voice that showed the emotion she felt for her friend. "Thanks for listening, and please don't tell her I was here." Elizabeth stood up to leave.

"I'll think about it. You know, she is lucky to have such a great friend." Patrick looked at her and smiled.

"No, I am the lucky one. Robin is my family." Elizabeth smiled back and walked out.

The phone rang and startled me awake. I sat up and realized I had fallen asleep on the floor of my spare bedroom. Every part of my body ached. Great, I thought. This day just kept getting better. I reached over to get my phone and didn't recognize the number. "Hello?" I said in a sleepy voice.

"Robin? It's Patrick, is this a bad time?" Patrick's voice came through the phone. I felt my heart jump at the sound of his voice.

"No, no it's fine, what can I do for you?" I said and then silently kicked myself for such a lame response.

"Well, I kind of think that we got off on the wrong foot and, well, I was just wondering if you weren't doing anything tomorrow night, I would love to take you to dinner, I mean, as colleagues, you know, no pressure or anything. I have some curriculum questions and I think you would be a good person to talk to." Patrick closed his eyes, humiliated at how stupid he sounded and mad that he was rambling. What the hell did this woman do to him?

I smiled at his rambling. "That sounds great; I would love to talk business with you." I said and realized I was smiling.

"Okay, great. So, shall we meet somewhere? I mean, or I can pick you up?" he stammered.

"I can meet you that will be fine. How about we figure out the details tomorrow at work?" I said, trying to end the conversation on a good note.

"Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow, Robin," I loved the way he said my name.

"Okay, good-bye," I said and we hung up.

I looked down at Tim's picture in my hand. What am I doing? I thought, immediately nervous. I stood up to put the picture away and the box back in the closet. I had to call Elizabeth.

Patrick hung up the phone and realized his hands were sweating. It was a phone call, Mr. Suave, he laughed at himself. He was a player. He had his share of women and he never had a problem leaving after he was done. There was never any attachment, any nervousness. He was flustered because this woman affected him, more than he wanted to admit.

"So, what are you going to wear?" Elizabeth asked as we ate our lunch in my room. She was smiling this stupid grin at me and I had to laugh, in spite of myself.

"Clothes; It's not a date, just two people talking shop." I said and ate my salad. I refused to meet her eyes; afraid something would be revealed. What, I didn't know, but just to be safe, I kept my eyes on my salad.

"Robin, you are the worst liar in the world. I can tell you are excited, even if you won't say it. Besides, can't you let me live vicariously through you for a bit?" Elizabeth asked.

"Why, what's wrong? Is it Brad? Is something going on with you two?" I asked, instantly concerned for her.

"No, it's nothing," Elizabeth said and I could see tears forming in her eyes.

"Please tell me what's wrong." I said, a bit angrier than I intended.

"Calm down, we just had another fight. I don't know why I keep nitpicking on the smallest things. I love him, I really do, I just don't know what's wrong with me." Elizabeth said quietly.

I squeezed her hand and handed her a tissue. "That's because you put so much pressure on yourself." I stated the obvious as she began to interrupt. I held up my hand. "I know you hate it when I talk badly about myself, but this is no different. I have known you my whole life. You would never settle for a life less than extraordinary. You and Brad fit perfectly together; perhaps a piece is just broken and it needs to be fixed?" I gently prodded.

"I think it's me. I need to be fixed and then maybe I would be the wife he deserves." Elizabeth said.

"Oh, sweetie, that's not how a marriage works. It should be give and take, not all give. Brad has always been all about your magnificence. You need to talk to him. If you are so bothered by this, chances are he is, too."

"You're sweet to worry, Robin, but I'm fine. Like I said, all marriages go through rough patches" we completed in unison. I smiled. "Okay, I'll drop it for now, but you know you can talk to me any time. " I stood up and hugged her. I heard someone clear their throat at my door and startled, turned to see Patrick standing there. Elizabeth looked embarrassed and wiped her eyes.

"We are kind of in the middle of something, I'm sorry," I began but Elizabeth interrupted.

"No, it's fine. I need to go clean up and get some things done before class starts." She looked at Robin. "Thank you for being so great to me," she said.

"You deserve it." I said and smiled as she walked past Patrick and out the door.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to interrupt anything. Is she okay?" Patrick asked, aware of Elizabeth's teary state.

"It's okay, like she said, we were done. She'll be fine." I said and smiled. I certainly didn't plan on going into details about Elizabeth with a virtual stranger.

"How has your morning gone?" I asked; why was it harder to breathe when he was near?

"Not bad, but I have a meeting right after school so I wanted to set up our plans for tonight," he said and shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Okay, did you have a place in mind?" I asked.

"Actually, yes, I do." Patrick said with a smile. He loved how her mouth turned up at the side when she thought about things. He had the biggest urge to kiss her and it was incredibly distracting. "Have you ever been to the Lake house on Main?"

"No, but I heard it is great. I'll meet you there. What time?" I asked.

"7:00; is that okay?" he asked.

He smelled so good. "That's great. I'll see you then." I smiled at him. He stood there for a minute and then left.

This was going to be an interesting night, that's for sure. I thought to myself and got ready for class to start.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Three:

I stopped by Elizabeth's on my way home to get some final advice before my dinner meeting. I was not calling it a date, because, well, it was easier that way. I rang the doorbell. Brad answered, looking disheveled. "Hi Brad, is Elizabeth around?" I asked politely. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I didn't have time to get into it with him. I had a date; I mean a dinner meeting to prepare for.

"She's busy, can she call you later?" Brad looked embarrassed.

"Sure, no problem. Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Fine, bye." Brad closed the door.

Strange. I made a mental note to call her later. I had a sinking feeling something bad was going on in my best friend's marriage.

On my way home I called my grams and filled her in on what was going on. "I don't understand how two people in love could be hiding things from each other," I said to her.

"I know, sweetie. But sometimes when we are in the midst of a terrible situation, we can't see our way out. You need to just be her friend and help her get through this patch," Grams said.

I knew she was right. "Thanks, grams; you are so smart." I laughed when she agreed. I told her I was meeting a friend for dinner, but I didn't go into detail. I didn't want her to get excited. We said goodbye and I arrived home to get ready for my da..dinner.

"So, you're taking Robin out on a date?" Neil asked, his eyes wide in amazement. "How did you manage that one?" he smiled as he watched Patrick get his stuff together for the weekend.

"It's not a date, just a meeting where we might eat." Patrick said, not making eye contact with his friend. "We have similar interests in our methods of teaching, and I thought we could bounce some ideas off of each other," he said simply.

"Right, bouncing ideas," Neil smiled knowingly.

"Man, don't be a jerk." Patrick laughed at Neil. "Robin is a really nice person, and I like her, that's all."

"Okay, but I'll tell you what, in the six years I have known and worked with Robin, she has never gone to a "dinner meeting" with a fellow teacher, not in her department, and not the opposite sex. Call it what you want, but she is into you." Neil patted Patrick on the back and walked to the door. "Call me with details?" He said as Patrick tossed his eraser at him, laughing.

I was on my way to the restaurant, wondering why I was going and stressing out. I looked in the rearview mirror to check my makeup again. I never really wore much, and tonight was no exception. I had on some pink lip-gloss and a touch of blush and some mascara. I am sure Elizabeth would be mad that I didn't do more with myself, but I was just not into it tonight. I was wearing my jeans and a tank top with a blue blazer over it. I was self conscious about my stomach and hips, and always covered them. I had pulled the top part of my hair up into a twist and let the rest flow free. I was ready; for what, I wasn't sure.

Patrick saw her as she came into the restaurant and felt his heart beat quicker. He smiled and stood up to wave to her. She saw him and smiled as she made her way over to the table. She looked beautiful. He had never seen her hair down, and although it wasn't completely down, he found it to be incredibly sexy. He felt like a little kid, with a secret crush. She walked up to the table and smiled.

"I'm sorry, am I late?" I asked. I felt badly to think he had been waiting.

"Nope, you are just on time. I was here a little early," he said.

I smiled and looked at him. He was wearing a black button down shirt and black pants. He looked amazing. I blushed when I realized I was staring. "Sorry, I guess I'm just not used to seeing people out of school."

"That's okay; you look very nice, too," he said and I blushed more. Ugh, this was going to be a long night. "So, tell me about your first full month at work," I began as I picked up my menu.

"I love it. The kids are great and for the most part, eager to learn. I was actually having a bit of trouble getting the kids to relate to the Holocaust in my World War II unit. It's just such an important part of our history, and I don't think I'm doing it justice," Patrick sighed.

I was touched by the passion I heard in his voice when he spoke about his classes. I offered some tips on integrating some excerpts of novels, which might help the kids to relate. We had been eating and talking for over an hour, and I was finding him to be really fun. I hadn't laughed like this in a while.

I found myself really enjoying his company and I didn't want the evening to end.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I asked him, totally stepping out of my comfort zone.

"A walk? Sure, where do you have in mind?" Patrick smiled, really happy to be spending more time with her.

"There is a park near my house that I like to walk through. If you want to take a little ride, we are not too far from there." I said, hopeful that he would say yes.

"Let's go," he smiled and we walked out.

"It is really pretty here." Patrick said as they walked together down the trail. He marveled at how different she had become since they had dinner. She was open and funny and relaxed. He was enthralled by her. They walked up to a pond and Robin looked into the water. "I come here a lot to think."

"About what?" Patrick asked, curious to know more about her.

"Everything, nothing, I don't know. The past, life," I looked at him as I blushed, realizing I was sounding like a lunatic. "So, are you sorry you asked?"

"Nope, just intrigued. I wonder about you," he smiled at her. "I wonder what has happened to make you so guarded."

"I just have history, we all do." I said as I looked ahead. I shivered and wrapped my arms around my waist.

Patrick took his coat off and draped it around my shoulders. I turned to smile at him.

"Thanks." I said as I pulled it around myself. He stood in front of me and looked into my eyes. I looked back at him and he leaned in to kiss me when his cell phone rang loudly. We both jumped apart, stung by the intrusion.

He frowned when he looked at it. "I am so sorry, but it's my mom," Patrick said.

"It's fine, take it." I said. I stood back while he answered.

"Okay, calm down and tell me what happened," he said in a panicky voice. "What hospital is he at? Okay, I'm on my way." He hung up the phone and looked at me with fear in his eyes.

"What is it, what's wrong?" I asked; feeling scared for him, and a sense of déjà vu.

"It's my brother; he's been in an accident. My mom didn't have all of the details, but," he stammered.

"Let's go." I said. I took his hand and we headed out to the car. "I'll drive, you are too upset." I said. He didn't object and gave me the keys to the car. "He is at St. Johns," Patrick said as he ran his hands through his hair.

"It's going to be okay," I said as I reached over and squeezed his arm. It seemed like such a natural thing to do. He looked at me and smiled gratefully. I fought the feelings in my gut that were threatening to come through. This is not about you, I told myself silently. We made it to the hospital in record time and we ran into the emergency room. I realized that I had no idea what I was doing there, but I felt like I should stay. Patrick saw his family and ran over to them. I stayed back a little ways, not wanting to intrude. They were deep in discussion about his brother, I guessed. I didn't even know his brother's name. In fact, I knew nothing about his family. Patrick looked up at me and motioned me to come over to him. I did and he met me half way. "They don't know anything yet, apparently he was in a car crash, but they won't tell us anything," he had tears in his eyes that threatened to fall.

"I have a cousin on staff here. Let me see if I can find anything out," I said. I couldn't believe I hadn't thought about it before. "Go be with your family, I'll be right back." I walked over to the nurses' station. "Hi, can you tell me if Dr. Jones is working tonight? " I asked the nurse on duty. She nodded. "Can you page her to call down here, it's a family emergency." I said. The nurse did as she was told. I walked over to Patrick. "Hi, um, what is your brother's name?" I asked him. "My cousin is going to help us find out what's happening."

"Matt, and thank you, Robin," he said with a heartbreaking smile.

"No problem," I said and walked back over to the nurses' station. My cousin called and they handed me the phone. I filled her in on the situation. "So, let me get this straight. You are on a date?" Maxie asked. I could hear her surprise through the phone.

"Yes, no, sort of, can you please just help me? I stammered. She laughed.

"Actually, I was just working on him. I'll come right out to talk to the family," Maxie said.

I walked back over to the family. "My cousin is on her way out. She will let you know about Matt," I said.

"How is he?" A woman whom I assumed was Patrick and Matt's mother asked me.

"I'm sorry, I don't have any information." I said. "Here is my cousin, Dr. Jones." I smiled at her and waved her over. "These are the Drakes," I said and stepped back while my cousin spoke with them.

A few moments later everyone looked so much more relieved, so I assumed all would be well. I realized I had been holding my breath and I let it out slowly. I sat down in a chair and rubbed my forehead. I felt a hand on my arm. "I don't know how to thank you," Patrick said as he sat down next to me.

"How is your brother?" I asked.

"He is banged up and has a few broken bones, but your cousin said he should make a full recovery. We should be able to see him soon. They are just setting his fractures," Patrick said with a huge sigh.

"Oh Patrick, I am so glad. That's such great news," I said with a huge grin.

"Why don't you come and meet my mother, she would like to thank you," he said.

"Oh, there is nothing to thank me for. I am just glad your brother is going to be

okay," I said as I reluctantly followed him to the woman I had spoken to earlier.

"Mom, this is Robin," Patrick said. The woman stood up and hugged me tightly to her.

"Oh," I said startled and hugged her back.

Patrick seemed embarrassed. "Mom, please," he said.

"Oh Patrick, hush," his mom said. "I don't know how Patrick met you honey, but I am really glad he did. I thank you for all of your help tonight."

"You don't need to thank me, I am just glad my cousin was on duty tonight, Mrs. Drake," I said and smiled at her.

"Please, call me Mattie," she said.

Maxie came out and told them they could go in and see Matt. Patrick looked at me and I shooed him in with his family.

"Don't leave yet," he asked.

"I'll be right here," I said and smiled.

Maxie looked at me after they went into the room. "So, spill. Who is he and what is going on?" she asked.

I smiled. "He is a coworker and we were out to dinner when he got the call from his mom. He was so upset that I drove him here. That's all, nothing more," I said.

"Uh huh, so 7 years since Tim and you haven't had a date, yet here you are sitting in the E.R. for hours with a coworker? I know there is more to this. This couldn't have been easy for you, sweetie. How are you doing? Does he know what happened to you?" she prodded.

"No, I barely know him. I'm fine, I mean, I have never even met his brother. Patrick only started working at the school a month ago. I just feel badly for him because he got really freaked out. Anyone would have done the same thing," I said unconvincingly.

"And what about being here in the E.R. for a car crash. I know this is hard for you, have you been having a lot of flashbacks?" she asked gently.

"No, I'm fine. This is totally different. His brother will be fine," I said, not daring to acknowledge the truth in her words.

"Okay, but I'm here if you need to talk, okay? By the way, he is amazingly handsome," Maxie said as she walked away, smiling at me.

I sat back in the chair and wrapped his coat around me, enjoying the smell of his cologne. I closed my eyes for a moment, giving in to the exhaustion I was feeling. I fell asleep almost immediately and suddenly I was back in that night, 7 years ago when I got that same phone call. "There's been an accident, Robin," my grandma had told me. I'm going to come and get you and we will go to the hospital together," she had said. That had been the worst day of my life. Tim had been killed in a car crash. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. He was on his way to meet me at the park. They had found an engagement ring in his pocket when they brought him in. His family had confirmed that he was going to propose that evening. Even in my sleep I could feel the tears coming. I felt a hand lightly shake me awake. I opened my eyes and looked into Patrick's brown eyes. "Hey," he said softly.

Chapter Four:

"How is he?" I asked as I got up, quickly wiping my eyes.

"He's good. He is in some pain and they are going to keep him overnight for observation, but he will be fine," Patrick said.

"That's so great. I am so happy for you and your family," I said and yawned.

"How about I take you back to your car and you go home to bed?" he said.

"Whatever you want," I said. "We can stay as long as you need."

"Come on," he said and reached his hand out for me to take. I did and he put his arm around my shoulders as we walked out to the parking lot. I didn't object, partly because I was exhausted, and partly because I was enjoying the feel of his arm around me.

We drove in silence, both deep in thought about our own demons.

"Okay, here you are," he said as he pulled up to my car. "Are you sure you are okay to drive home?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you, I'm good," I said. He turned to face me in his seat. "I can't begin to thank you for everything you did tonight. You stayed with me when I had no right to ask you. You were cordial to my mom and family, and you even got your cousin to help. I just want you to know that I appreciate it," he smiled a dimpled grin and took a deep breath. "I was also wondering if I could make it up to you tomorrow evening," he looked at me with a sparkle in his eyes.

"That's not necessary. You don't owe me anything," I said.

"It isn't payback; it's me asking you out on a date. How about I make dinner at my house?" he asked.

"You cook?" I asked surprised.

"I have many talents," he said with a sly smile.

There were a million reasons why I should say no, but there was something about him. "Okay, you're on," I said simply.

He took my hand in his and kissed it gently. "See you tomorrow," he said and I got out of his car and into my own.

_I woke up exhausted from my evening before. I rolled over and looked at my clock. 11am. Ugh, time to get up and get moving. I felt a huge weight on my leg and looked to see Toots lying completely on my right calf. I sat up and scratched her head. "Good morning sleepyhead" I said as she yawned and stretched. I got up and went to get dressed. I needed to get a workout in before breakfast, so I decided go for a walk outside. It looked like a beautiful day. I took my phone with me, and put my music on. _

_I began walking when I heard someone following me. Just keep going, I told myself as I made my way down the street and urgently searched for cover, a place to hide. I looked back to see if I was still being followed. I couldn't see them, but I knew they were still there, lurking in the shadows. I crouched behind a large dumpster to catch my breath. I could feel my heart pumping blood through my body. I wiped a tear away that threatened to fall, berating myself for showing weakness. _

I sat up in bed with my heart racing and sweat over my brow. Not again. How many times was I going to have his dream? The same dream, again and again. I took out my journal that I kept in my nightstand and wrote down what I remembered, which was the same thing I did most mornings I awoke from the dream. I laughed as I wrote the beginning part of the dream. I should have known I was dreaming, when do I ever go for a run? I put on my sweats and a t-shirt and headed to the kitchen.

I made some coffee and opened the newspaper to see what was going on. I sipped my drink and made mental notes of the grammatical mistakes as I read. The curse of being an English teacher, I smiled. I could never read anything without silently editing it. My phone began to vibrate and I picked it up, smiling when I saw the name on the id.

"Hello?" I said innocently

"What do you mean, hello. Tell me everything," Elizabeth said.

I sighed, "Actually, it was really going well until I had to take him to the hospital," I said.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? What did you do to him?" Elizabeth asked.

"What is that supposed to mean, I didn't do anything to him," I laughed at her implication. "We were enjoying dinner when he got a phone call from his mom saying that his brother had been in an accident. I could see he was scared, so I gave him a ride to the E.R. that's all." I said, not putting any more meaning into our evening.

"Oh Robin, I'm so sorry, are you doing okay?" Elizabeth asked, and I immediately knew why she said that. She was so sweet, always looking out for me.

"I'm okay, really. Maxie was on duty at the hospital and she sat with me for a bit. Really, I'm good," I said.

"Okay, but I don't believe you. So, how is Patrick's brother?" she asked.

"He will be fine. They kept him overnight to be safe." I said. "Patrick was really relieved and so was his mom, of course."

"You met his mother?" Elizabeth added with a smile in her voice.

"Relax; she was at the hospital obviously worried about her son. I would not have met her otherwise," I said, wanting to end the discussion.

"Uh huh, so when is the next date?" she prodded.

"How do you know there will be another date?" I asked innocently.

"Because I know you, sweetie. He would be a moron not to ask," she said.

"Tonight; he is making me dinner at his place," I said simply.

"EEEEEEEEEEEE," she screamed into the phone. "How come I'm on the phone with you for 10 minutes and I am just hearing this now?"

"You are too funny. He just wants to thank me for last night, and I agreed to come over. It's nothing, really," I said.

"Right, so when was the last time you went to a single man's house for him to cook dinner for you?" Elizabeth asked her.

"Okay, so it's a little something. Now let me get back to my grading, I'll fill you in tomorrow," I said and we said our goodbyes.

I pulled up to the address Patrick had given to me and smiled as I took in the view. It was a quaint little house on a nice street. The landscaping was fresh and neat, I wondered if he did it himself or if he had a company. I got out of the car and grabbed the bottle of wine I brought. My stomach was full of butterflies, but I forged ahead and rang the doorbell.

"Robin, hi," Patrick said when he opened the door and let me in. I could smell a distinct smoke odor in the house and he looked more than a bit disheveled.

"Hi, is everything okay?" I asked as I hesitantly made my way inside.

"Fine, just fine, um, make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back," he said and quickly headed back to the kitchen.

I smiled and slowly followed him into the kitchen. It was a complete mess. There were pots and pans all over the counter. There was something smoking in the oven. I walked over to him and put my hand on his arm. "Why don't you take it out of the oven, I think it's done," I said, trying not to laugh.

He turned around, startled that I followed him. He had a small blush creeping into his already red face. "You think?" He took whatever it was out of the oven. He waved the smoke away, which emanated from the burned food. "Maybe if I cut the burned parts away?" he said tentatively.

"Um, sure, and then what will we have left to eat?" I asked and cracked a smile.

He began to laugh with me. "I'm sorry; do you think this is an omen? I mean, first my brother, and now this? Maybe you should just run away," he said as he wiped the sweat off his brow.

"I don't know, is that what you think I should do?" I leaned over the table and turned off the oven.

"No, but obviously I'm batting zero," he said and looked so dejected that I felt my heart melt a little.

"I'll tell you what. Why don't you go get cleaned up, I'll order a pizza and we can sit and have some wine while we wait for it to arrive?" I suggested.

He smiled, grateful at the idea." Okay, just give me a few minutes."

I called and ordered the pizza. I heard him moving around in the bedroom so I went to work cleaning up the kitchen. I put the pots and pans in the dishwasher and wiped the stove of all of the burned remnants. I left the thing he had cooked on top of the stove. I was just wiping up the last of the crumbs when he came into the room.

"What are you doing? You don't need to clean my house," he said, totally floored.

"I'm not cleaning your house, just your kitchen, and I'm sorry, I wanted to be helpful. Do you want me to mess it up again?" I said, not sure if he was angry or not.

"No, of course not, but I don't know, this just isn't what I had planned," he smiled at how that sounded.

"Well, why don't you fill me in? What did you have planned?" I asked.

"I don't know, a little food, a little conversation, no house cleaning," he said.

"Okay, well, the pizza should be here in a few minutes and I brought the wine, now all we need is the conversation," I said with a smile.

This girl is amazing, Patrick thought. He had been so nervous all day trying to come up with something easy to cook to impress her. He never really had to work hard for a girl to like him, but this was different. He had seen something in her last night at the hospital. She was vulnerable, yet strong. She had a sadness about her that intrigued him. He didn't know why, but he needed to keep seeing her. He thought of the dinner idea before he knew what he was saying. He didn't know how to cook. He didn't know the first thing about making dinner, but he wanted to impress her. He watched her sitting there as he got the money ready for the pizza guy. She really was beautiful. Her long hair was pulled back loosely on her head. She had on loose fitting jeans and a white turtleneck t-shirt. She looked at him and caught him staring.

"What? Is there something on me?" I said, suddenly embarrassed.

"No, I was just staring, sorry," Patrick said. The doorbell rang. Thank goodness for the pizza guy.

A few minutes later they sat in front of the TV, pizza, plates and wine in front of them. "So, how is Matt doing?" I asked as we ate.

"He is great. They released him this afternoon and he went home with my mom.

Your cousin was really great to all of us, I can't thank you enough," he said.

"She is really great, and there is no need to thank me, I told you yesterday, it's what anyone would do," I said. There was a little silence as we both drank some wine.

"So, I really don't know much about you. Tell me something exciting," he asked me.

"Exciting? I teach Literature to high school students, not much to talk about there," I laughed.

"Are you kidding? Who would want a better job than shaping the futures of our youth? Isn't that what they told us while we were getting our degrees?" he said and I smiled.

"Yes, something like that. I don't know, I guess I am an average person, you know. I love my job, I don't like people who lie or cheat, I am loyal to my friends, I love my family, blah blah blah. Ugh, I sound so lame," I looked down at my plate and a wisp of hair fell over my eye.

"There is nothing average about you, Robin. Can I tell you what I see?" Patrick asked as he scooted closer to me.

"What do you see?" I said, my skin reacting to his closeness. My heart beat faster.

He gently brushed the hair behind my ear as he spoke. "I see someone who knows who she is. When I came to work, everyone gathered around, wanting to meet me, but you stood away from me, telling me it was my duty to get to know you. When Jody spewed her insults you handled her like a master and she didn't even know what hit her. When Elizabeth was upset you did whatever you needed to do to be there for her, and most importantly, you took care of me last night when you had no obligation to do so. That's important to me, and that's not average," Patrick said as he touched my cheek with his fingers. "You're also incredible beautiful,"

I reached up and took his hand in my own. "When you say it like that, I almost believe it,"

"It's the truth. I wish you could see it." He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers in a soft kiss. When she didn't protest, he pressed his mouth onto hers in a deep kiss, touching her face with his hands. The soft fullness of her lips was incredibly erotic and when she brought her hands up to his wrists and grasped them gently, he felt it through his whole body. She pulled away after a moment and smiled at him.

"Wow," he said to her.

"Wow," I whispered. He reached up to pull me in for another kiss.

"Please, don't." I said, not believing I was saying that.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Did I do something wrong?" He was concerned at my reaction to his touch.

"No, I'm sorry, I should go." I said and walked to the door. I grabbed my purse and ran out, feeling the tears sting my eyes.

Patrick sat there looking stung. "What did I do?" he asked aloud, to no one there. He was worried about her. Why had she reacted to him like that? He ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

I drove home in silence, not wanting to listen to the radio. I was so angry with myself, so disgusted with what had happened. Why couldn't I trust myself? Why did I sabotage everything? I couldn't deal with any of this, I just wanted to curl up in bed and die. I threw my coat and purse on the ground and went into my room.

I lay there on my bed looking at the ceiling, one hand lazily petting Toots. I needed to do something. I didn't want to be alone forever. I didn't want to be so closed off to everyone, but I had become so good at protecting myself that I don't think I remember how to let go. I thought back to Patrick and how much I enjoyed being with him. He was funny and smart, and he seemed to genuinely like me. I didn't have to pretend to be someone else. I might have blown it, though. Why should he bother with me? I honestly didn't know anymore.

The next few days passed and life went on. I saw Patrick sporadically at work, passing in the hall, but nothing more. I wanted to talk to him, to tell him why I ran, but it never seemed to be the right time. I decided to just go over to his house with a peace offering after school, and take my chances. He had every right to not talk to me again, but I owed it to him to try, at least to give him an explanation. I had made some cupcakes and decorated them with coconut and chocolate flakes to show him that I knew I was a flake, but I really wanted another chance to get to know him. I also included a note asking him out. I drove to his house and walked to the door with my present. I rang the doorbell and waited. Finally, he answered and looked completely surprised to see me there.

"Robin, what are you doing here?" he asked me, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"I came to apologize for my behavior the other night, and to give you a peace offering. I made you some cupcakes," I said it all in a rush of words; trying to get everything out before I lost my nerve. Why did he do this to me? It was as if being around him made me lose brain cells.

"I don't know what to say, I mean, thank you," he stammered. I suddenly realized that he was way too uncomfortable for getting cupcakes.

"What's going on? Are you okay?" I asked, suddenly getting a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I knew what was going on. My face fell.

"Patrick," a familiar voice called out. "What's going on?"

I looked up as Jody came around the corner with a glass of wine in her hand.

"Oh, hi Robin, Patrick didn't tell me we were having company," she said with a smile, putting her hand on his arm.

Patrick didn't take his eyes off of me. "Did you want to come in?" he said weakly.

"No, thanks, I just, please take the cake and enjoy it, both of you," I said and handed him the box. "I'll see you at work."

"Bye Robin," Jody said in a singsong voice.


	3. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Robin made her way back to her house laughing to myself. What an idiot. She was mad at herself for thinking there may be a chance for something to happen between her and Patrick, and she was mad for being angry with him. She had no right to be angry. It's not like they were together or anything. Theye had one lousy date and one amazing kiss where she ran out, nothing more. Why shouldn't he have fun and see other people? She just happened to loathe the one he chose, but so what, it was still his choice.

She decided to stop at the park to think for a few minutes, to gain perspective. She pulled over and walked deep into the woods towards the bench she often frequented. Robin suddenly got a strange feeling, a bad feeling, a really bad feeling. I need to leave, I am not alone, she thought. She began to walk back to the car when she heard a stick crack from someone walking behind her. Why had she walked so far into the woods and when did it get so dark?

Her panic pushed her forward, the only thought was survival. Oh god, she knew why this was so familiar, it was the dream, but she was wide-awake. Just keep going, she told herself as she made her way through the trees and searched for cover, looking back to see if anyone was following. She couldn't see anyone, but knew someone was there, lurking in the shadows. She could feel her heart pumping blood through her body.

"Okay, calm down and think, maybe it was your imagination and you are running around like a freak for no reason," she said aloud to no one in particular. She wiped the beads of sweat off her forehead and continued moving. She was almost back to the road when she tripped and lost a shoe, hitting the ground hard and scraping her arm on a branch. She sat for a minute and tried to relax. No one was there, she was safe, and she was okay. She heard a noise behind me and turned around just in time to see a hand raised above her face. Everything went black.

Did that really just happen? Did she come here and see me with Jody and did I just blow the chance she was giving me? Patrick let the thoughts swirl in his head as he took the box back to the kitchen. Jody looked at him. "What's in the box?" She asked as she slithered over to him.

"Nothing, Um Jody, I think I'm all set with these lesson plans, do you mind if we call it a night? I have a test to grade before tomorrow." Patrick tried to politely get her to leave, something he should have done a while ago. He didn't like how she had wormed her way into his home after just showing up in the first place, telling him about a parent concern, He figured it was made up and he was more than a little irritated. He really didn't have any use for her and found her to be rather annoying.

"Oh, we were just beginning to have fun," Jody said with a pout. "But, it's your loss. A word of advice, don't waste your time on Robin, she isn't worth it," She said.

"Jody, I _teach_ high school, I'm not _in_ high school. And as for worth, from what I have seen, Robin could run circles around you. She has more worth than a lot of us," Patrick said and smiled as Jody left in a huff.

Patrick opened the box and looked at the cupcakes Robin had brought. They looked amazing. He had no idea she baked. He saw the note folded inside and picked it up.

_Patrick,_

_ This is to apologize for being such a flake the other night. The coconut and chocolate flakes in the icing show that although I am a flake, I am worth it if you eat, or get to know me better. It won't happen again. Are you up for another try?_

_-Robin._

Patrick smiled at the note and thought he would do one better. He would go to her house with his answer

Patrick made his way towards Robin's house, determined to make things right. He didn't understand how things had gotten so out of control since their date. He needed to make sure she understood what had happened, and why Jodi was at his house. He didn't even like Jodi, he told himself, and he didn't like how she treated people, especially Robin. He hoped that by the time he got there he would figure things out, because right now, nothing was making sense to him. He just knew he needed to see her. He didn't do relationships, he never had, but something about her was different. He cringed as he pictured the look on her face when she saw Jody, she was hurt, but she was trying not to show it.

He made his way to her place, turning the car down the path by the park on the way to her house. It was late and dark, and he didn't even know if she would let him in. Why should she, he thought to himself? He didn't deserve her. He saw her car parked on the side of the road and realized she must have gone to the park for a walk. She told him how often she did that and he figured she was upset. He pulled over and took a deep breath. He got out of the car and made his way up the walking path, lost in thought. It wasn't until he almost tripped over something that he realized how far he had walked. He looked down and saw a shoe. He had tripped on a shoe. Nice, he thought. Why do people lose shoes? He realized quickly, that this wasn't an ordinary shoe, but it belonged to Robin. He recognized it from school because he had walked in on Elizabeth making fun of them when Robin had worn them.

He felt the hair stand up on the back of his neck. He picked up the shoe and looked around. "Robin?" he yelled. "Robin, it's Patrick, are you here?" He asked again. He looked around frantically, searching for her. He felt the fear rise up in his chest as he once again called to her. "Robin, please answer me if you hear me." He picked up his cell phone and dialed her number. "Come on, please answer the phone," he felt the sweat on his brow when he suddenly heard a noise. He walked towards it, realizing it was the ringing of a cell phone. His heart filled with dread he realized it was her cell phone. He saw her purse on the ground and ran towards it. Nothing could have prepared him for the scene he was about to see.

Patrick walked through a line of bushes when he saw her. She was lying on the ground between a rock and some trees, almost hidden by the mess of shrubs next to her. She was unconscious, her pants torn, but still on. Her shirt was ripped revealing much of her torso. Her wrists were tied together and her arms were bruised. Her face was hidden by her long hair, which covered it. "Oh my God, Robin?" Patrick cried as he ran to her. He quickly brushed her hair away from her face and saw the bruises and bleeding from the beating she must have taken. She moaned slightly as he touched her face.

"Robin, it's Patrick, you're going to be okay." He said in a soothing voice, trying not to show the fear he felt.

"Please don't touch me," she said in the most pathetically sad voice he had ever heard. "Leave me alone," she cried softly.

"It's okay, it's me, Patrick. I'm going to get you help," he said.

"Please don't touch me," she said again and drifted out of consciousness.

"It's okay. I'm going to get you some help." Patrick said and pulled out his cell phone and called 911. "Help is coming, you need to hang on. You're going to be fine." Patrick said as he reached for her hands, which were still tied together. "Dammit!" He tried to untie her but his hands were shaking too badly. He swore and looked around for something sharp. He let go of her hands and she whimpered.

"No, don't leave me," she murmured. "I'm so cold."

"Not a chance," Patrick said as he felt his tears fall. He pulled off his coat and placed it over her and sat down on the ground. He gently brushed her hair away from her face and held her hands as he heard the ambulance arrive.

"Over here," he yelled as they came closer. The police followed and immediately began surveying the scene. "The paramedics are going to help you, I'll be right here," Patrick said as he moved to allow the medics to help her. She didn't respond as she had lost consciousness again.

"Tell me what happened," One of the officers asked him. "Who are you?"

"I am her friend," he spat the words out like they were a joke to him. "I abandoned her," Patrick felt like he was going to be sick. "Who the hell would do something like this?" he yelled, running his hand through his hair.

"We will find the person who did this, I promise. What is your relationship to the victim? How did you find her?" he asked.

"We teach together at South. We had a misunderstanding, I guess, and I came to talk to her. I saw her car parked out here and stopped to see her. She often walks in the park. I tripped over her shoe and then I found her." Patrick said. The paramedics loaded Robin onto a stretcher. "Can we do this later; I would really like to be with her now," Patrick said.

"That's fine; we'll meet up at the hospital," The officer said. Patrick thanked them and followed Robin into the ambulance. He rode in silence as he watched the medics bandage her bloody wrists from where the rope had cut her. He watched as one of the men placed an IV into her arm. He looked at how pale she was under the lights of the ambulance. He felt like he was watching the scene from another place. The ambulance screeched to a halt at the hospital. Patrick watched as the paramedics pulled Robin out and rushed her into the hospital. He followed behind until a nurse placed a hand on his chest. "You can't go in there, you need to wait out here," the nurse told him gently. "They will let you know when it is okay to come in."

"Is Maxie Jones working tonight? That's her cousin. Can you please call her?" Patrick asked the nurse.

"Yes, she is here, I'll let her know. Please have a seat," the nurse said and went to call Maxie. Patrick pulled out his cell phone and called Elizabeth. He told her there had been an accident and Robin was in the hospital. He would fill her in when she got here. He thought that Robin would want her there. He would let her make the other calls. He turned and saw a bathroom nearby. He ran inside and vomited into the stall before sitting down to try and collect his thoughts. What the hell had just happened? How could he have let her get hurt like this? Was she going to be okay? He made his way back out to the waiting area, fighting back tears.

"Patrick, Patrick, what happened? Where's Robin?" Elizabeth came running into the E.R. She looked and saw the expression on his face.

"Oh God, is she, oh God," she sank down into a chair.

"No, she is alive and they are working on her," Patrick couldn't bring himself to look at her. His heart was breaking for what Robin must have gone through.

"What happened, you need to tell me right now," Elizabeth demanded.

"Robin was attacked at the park. I found her unconscious. She is really messed up," Patrick said and broke down as he spoke the words aloud. "Her clothes were torn and she has bruises all over."

"What? Not Robin, oh please, not Robin," Elizabeth said over and over as she put her head in her hands.

Maxie came out and saw them sitting there. She wiped the tears from her own eyes as she made her way over. "Hi Elizabeth, and Patrick," she nodded in his direction.

"How is she?" Patrick pressed.

"I can't really give you any details, Patrick, because you aren't family, and I don't know you well enough, I'm sorry. Robin will have to decide what and if she tells you what happened. Elizabeth, do you know where her parents are? I can't reach them. Are they still out of the country?"

"They are, and probably can't be reached for another few days. I can take care of her. Can I see her?" Elizabeth asked Maxie as they walked to a private area.

"In a moment, but I need to prepare you. Robin is very bruised and battered. She is awake, but won't admit to what happened to her. We really want to run a rape kit on her, but she is refusing. Do you think you might be able to talk her into that? It is the best chance we may have to catch this guy."

Elizabeth nodded, holding back her tears.

"Let me go see if they are ready for you," Maxie said.

"Okay, I'm going to go and talk to Patrick for a minute," Elizabeth said. She took a deep breath and walked over to where Patrick was sitting, watching her anxiously.

"Hey," she began.

"What's going on? How is she?" Patrick asked, rubbing his hands on his pants. He was so upset, he couldn't think straight.

"You should go home. There isn't anything else you can do here. Robin is in good hands and I'll be here," she said and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere. When can I see her?" Patrick asked with a tone to his voice that Elizabeth knew was serious.

"I don't know. I am going to go in to help her through the rest of the exam. It's not something she wants to do, but she has to. As soon as I know more, I'll let you know," Elizabeth wiped her tears and stood up to go meet Maxie. Patrick grabbed her arm.

"Please tell her I'm here. Tell her," he stopped and put his head in his hands.

"I will." Elizabeth said and walked away.

"I just want to go home," Robin's voice rang out emphatically. "I am fine, I just got a little messed up, it's no big deal."

"Hey sweet stuff," Elizabeth said as she entered the room, trying to act normal. She felt tears immediately spring to her eyes as she saw her best friend. Robin had a huge red welt on her cheek and her lip was cut and bloody. She had a bandage on her forehead and her right arm. Her wrists were bandaged and she was sitting up and arguing with the nurse.

"What are you doing here? I am fine, this is ridiculous. Will you tell them that I can take care of myself?" she said.

Elizabeth looked at the nurse. "Can I have a minute alone with my friend?" she asked. The nurse nodded and left them alone.

Elizabeth sat down next to the bed. "Hey, do you remember what happened?" She asked as she took Robin's hand in hers.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I was in the park and thought someone was there. I think I scared them and they ran away. I must have fallen or something and got cut up," she said, not wanting to admit she really didn't remember anything after she left Patrick's.

"Well, because that isn't what happened, sweetie. Patrick found you in the park," Elizabeth began.

"What do you mean, no he didn't," she said, not believing anything she was saying.

Elizabeth continued. "He found you unconscious and beaten on the ground. He called the police and paramedics and stayed with you until they got there." She could see Robin beginning to tear up. 'Sweetie, you were attacked, and whoever did this may have also sexually assaulted you. We need to check," she said carefully.

"Get out." Robin cried. "I don't know why you are saying this, it isn't what happened. Patrick wasn't there and you don't know what you're talking about," she said as she turned to look away from her, tears spillingndown her cheeks.

"I'm not leaving you. Not now, and not ever. You can get angry with me or ignore me, but this is too important. Robin, you need to get checked and you need to get help. I don't want to push, but this cannot wait. If you are so certain that nothing happened, then you can prove me wrong after the exam, okay?" Elizabeth pushed her on this, but it was imperative to see her get checked.

Robin turned to look at her best friend for her whole life. The one she trusted more than anyone else. "I don't feel well," she said simply, laying back and closing her eyes. Oh God, what if she was right? This couldn't be happening. Fresh tears cascaded down her cheeks.

Maxie came in followed by another woman. "Hey sweetie, this is Dr. Kyra. She is going to do a pelvic exam and make sure you are okay. Elizabeth and I will be here the whole time, okay?"

Robin just nodded, wanting to say something, but not finding her voice. Was this really happening? Was she really sitting here in the stirrups being examined for, oh God, she couldn't even think it.

"All done," Dr. Kyra said and covered her up. Robin gently sat up, beginning to feel the effects of all of the bruises. The doctor motioned for Maxie to follow her outside.

"You did amazing." Elizabeth said and smoothed Robin's tangled hair down. "How are you feeling?"

Robin just lay there silently, tears falling down her cheeks. Maxie and Dr. Kyra came back inside.

"Robin, we need to go over a few things, do you want Elizabeth to hear this, or we can talk in private." Maxie said.

"No, she can stay, I want her to stay."

"Okay, well, the rape kit was negative, but it was a definite attempt. You have bruising up to a point on your thighs but there was no penetration. It is likely something scared him off." Dr. Kyra said.

Robin's eyes took a glassy look to them. She didn't recall what else was said because she kept hearing that word over and over. Penetration, was there or wasn't there? What did she say?

"Robin, are you okay?" Elizabeth asked me with concern.

"I want to be alone," she said.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Maxie said. "We are going to keep you overnight for observation. Let me take some blood and we will give you something to help you sleep."

"I really don't want to stay here," she said and cried. "Oh my gosh, what about Toots? She must be so scared."

"I will go check on her when I leave here. I am sure she is fine." Elizabeth said. Robin nodded and laid back down, completely exhausted. The nurse came in and took blood. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, after finally being left alone.

"Hey," Elizabeth said to Patrick who had fallen asleep on the chair in the waiting room.

"How is she?" he asked her. He was looking haggard and stressed out. His eyes were red and his face was showing the stubble of needing a shave. He ran his hands through his hair.

"She is asleep. She is going to stay the night for observation, but she will be okay, physically. It is going to take a while for her bruises to heal. She still won't admit to what happened. I am really afraid for her," Elizabeth said and finally let her tears fall. Patrick hugged her.

"She is lucky to have you, Elizabeth. Can I go see her?" he asked.

"She said she wanted to be alone, but I don't think that's a good idea. I am going to go to her house to get a few things for her and make sure the cat is okay, she was worried about that," Elizabeth said. "I'll be back."

Robin sat up after finally being left alone. She needed to shower. She felt gross and just plain contaminated. She gently removed the IV from her hand and held pressure on it. She walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. She carefully stepped into the stall, wincing from the pain of the bruises, which were making their presence known. She felt the water cascade over her body and she slowly sank to the floor of the stall, tears wracking her body. She sat there for a while and finished washing her body of all feelings. She washed her hair and stepped out of the stall, grabbing the towels, which were there for her to use. She stepped in front of the mirror and for the first time she saw what had happened. Her face was bruised and her eyes were red. She had a huge welt on her cheek and her forehead was bandaged, which now needed to be changed. She pulled the gauze off and reached up and touched her cheek as her tears fell down. She put on her hospital gown and put her hair up in a knot. She took a sheet from the cabinet and wrapped it around her body, feeling the need to be more covered up. She felt a wave of nausea come over her and she sat down for a moment. She heard a soft knock on the door.

"Robin, are you okay? It's Patrick," his voice came through the door full of concern and care. "Should I get someone?" He had been waiting outside the bathroom for a while and was worried.

"No, I'll be out in a minute," she said weakly. She couldn't imagine what he was doing there. She covered up every inch of herself and opened the door. She walked to the bed and sat down slowly, pain wracking her chest. She caught her breath in her throat as she sat down. Patrick walked slowly toward the bed, keeping his distance.

"Are you okay?" he asked tentatively, realizing it was a stupid question.

"I just took a fall, I'll be fine. You don't need to be here, you can go home," she said, lying down on the bed, facing away from him.

Patrick felt his heart break at her lie. He didn't know if that's what she believed or if she just couldn't bring herself to admit what had happened. "Do you mind if I just sit here?

She didn't know what she wanted or what she felt. "No," she said almost imperceptibly, huddling on the bed in a fetal position. The nurse came in and saw the IV was out.

"Why did you do that?" The nurse asked.

"I needed to take a shower. I had to clean up," Robin said in a small voice, forgetting that Patrick was there.

"Well, there are ways to do that without tampering with your medication. All you have to do is ask," the nurse got out the materials to replace the IV.

"I am sure she didn't mean to make your job harder," Patrick said to the nurse, trying to ease the tension.

Robin turned to look at him and pulled her sheet up closer to her neck. "Patrick, I didn't know you were still here."

"Hmm, I suppose." The nurse smiled at him. "There, now please keep that one in." She told Robin who nodded in agreement. The nurse walked out.

Patrick stood up and walked closer to the bed. "Can I get you anything?" He tried to be helpful, needing to do something.

"No, you really don't need to be here," her tears came again as the sheer exhaustion of the evening began to take over.

Patrick walked to the bed tentatively, not sure how to proceed. He wanted to take her in his arms and hold her until she felt safe, but he knew he couldn't do that, she couldn't handle it. His heart broke as he watched her. He pulled a chair up to the side of the bed and sat down, handing her a tissue. "Please let me help you." He asked her sincerely.

"You can't help me, I don't think anyone can," she hugged her covers to her and lay down in the bed, crying softly.

"That's where you're wrong," he said. "I can be here."

Robin looked at him, for the first time since the attack, her bruised face and red eyes searing into his soul. "Why?"

"I don't know. I just want to be here." Patrick cleared his throat as his emotions began to run over again and a single tear fell from his eye.

Robin looked at him, trying to detect his sincerity, but utterly incapable of objecting. The meds they had given her to relax were working. She lay back down and closed her eyes, unable to muster any words, but she nodded her consent.

Patrick pulled up his chair and sighed in relief, grateful for the small opening in her wall. He watched her close her eyes and breathe evenly. "I'm so sorry this happened, Robin," he began to speak as she slowly drifted to sleep.

The sun beamed in on her face and she slowly opened her eyes, trying to remember where she was. Stretching, her whole body was wracked with pain. She I looked over and saw Elizabeth asleep on the chair. She didn't remember what had happened, was she in a car accident? Moving the covers off of her legs, she felt tears sting her eyes as she looked at herself. Her legs were covered in bruises. How did that happen? She looked at her wrists, bandaged heavily. What the hell happened? Did I try to hurt myself? I knew I would never do that, she thought to herself. "Elizabeth?"

"Hey, you're awake," a voice said which was not Elizabeth.

"What's going on? Patrick? Where is Elizabeth?" she asked as her tears began to fall and she quickly covered herself up. "Please, go away," she whimpered, not knowing why she felt so afraid to be seen.

"She just stepped out, I'll get her," Patrick said as he hurried out.

A few moments later Elizabeth rushed in. She came to the bed and sat down facing me. She took my hand gently in her own. "Hey, how are you? Do you remember what happened?" she asked.

"No, obviously not," She snapped. "Please tell me what I am doing here. Why is Patrick here? How did I get these bruises?" Robin asked softly. "Was there a car accident?"

"No, sweetie. You were attacked in the park," she said carefully, not sure how much to tell her. "Patrick found you and brought you in. He has been here all night."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, clearly drawing a blank. "I don't remember anything," she said, unable to stop the tears from falling again.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Elizabeth asked her.

"I don't know, I made cupcakes for Patrick. I think I took them to his house, but I'm not sure. That's the last thing I remember. Can I go home?" she pleaded with her, really wanting to get home.

"I'll go see if Maxie is around," Elizabeth said as she stood up. She turned to look at Robin. "I know you're scared, sweetie, but you're going to be okay," She leaned in to kiss Robin's cheek and walked out.

"How is she? She was really freaked out," Patrick approached Elizabeth in the hall outside Robin's room. His stubble showed the hours he had been there and the circles under his eyes showed his fear, doubt and exhaustion.

"She doesn't remember anything. I am really scared for her, Patrick. I don't know what to do to help her. I'm going to get Maxie and see if she will release her. She wants to go home, but I don't know if that's a good idea either. I just can't believe this happened." She wiped her eyes and saw Maxie approaching them. She walked to meet her.

Patrick paced as they spoke, trying to figure out what to do next. He didn't know why he had stayed all night, or what he expected Robin to allow him to do, he just needed to be there, to see her, help her, do something. He was at a loss and truly didn't know where to go from there. Suddenly a blood-curdling scream came from Robin's room. Elizabeth and Maxie turned toward the room but Patrick was already inside. He ran in and found Robin cowering on the floor in a heap, her iv pole on the ground and her arm bleeding from where the needle had come out. She was staring at her hands and crying, but not making a sound. Patrick approached her and she backed away in fear.

"Robin, it's okay, you're okay, no one is going to hurt you," he said as he tried to get her to come out of the corner. "Robin, it's Patrick, I promise, you're okay," he spoke gently as he tried to get her to move. "You're safe and you can come out now." He felt completely powerless at how scared she seemed.

Robin looked at him as if she didn't see him. Patrick held his hand out to her and tried again.

"Robin, please come out and talk to me. Do you want me to get a doctor?" He put his head in his hand and sighed. She finally seemed to see him.

"No, no doctor, just leave me alone and I'll be fine." She moved to cover herself more, even thought there were no parts of her skin showing. "I'm just going to sit here for a while."

Patrick looked at her. "Okay then." He said and sat down on the floor next to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Sitting on the floor." he said matter-of-factly.

"Can't you just leave? You're being ridiculous," she sighed.

"I am on the floor of a hospital because you won't get up and I'm ridiculous?" he said, hoping she would keep talking.

"This is my room, and I can do what I want. If I want to sit on the floor I can do that and you have no right to judge me," she yelled at him, forgetting for a moment why she was there.

"Last time I checked, you didn't own the hospital, so I can sit wherever I want," he said and crossed his arms.

"You're an ass," she stood up quickly to leave and the pain in her body took over and she faltered with a cry.

"Hey," he was at her side in an instant. "I'm sorry, it's okay." He held her in his arms for a minute until she was steady.

Robin felt paralyzed. She didn't know what to do. After a moment, she backed away from him. "I think I need to sit down." She said as she gently sat on the side of the bed. The sheet she had wrapped around her legs had fallen to the floor and she reached to grab it, feeling insecure.

Patrick handed her the sheet and noticed for the first time just how bruised she was. She pulled the sheet over her legs self-consciously.

"Are you hungry?" Patrick asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"No, I'm tired." She said.

"Okay," he said and pulled up a chair.

"I would really appreciate being alone for a bit," she said to him. She wiped her hair away from her face, feeling how tangled it felt from the previous nights shower.

Patrick looked at her. "I don't care how many ways you ask me, I am not leaving." He looked right at her.

Robin felt tears prick her eyes. "Why not?" she asked as she brushed a tear aside.

"Because you need to have someone here with you," he spoke gently. "If I leave you, you will start thinking about what happened, which is good, but then you might get scared and you'll be alone. You have been alone too long already," he knew he was rambling, but he couldn't help it.

"But it isn't your job to help me. You don't even know me," she said softly.

"You're right. I don't know why I want to help you. I don't think you need my help. It's selfish, really. I don't know why I care what happens, but I do. I just want you to be okay. I can't stop thinking about what had begun and how I ruined it. I just need to be here with you," he said, knowing it sounded pathetic and clingy.

Robin looked at him and studied his face, trying to determine his intent. "Okay," she said.

"Okay?" he asked her with an air of hope.

"Okay," she said and closed her eyes, exhaustion taking over.

"Okay," he said and kept watch as she slept.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Six:

_Just keep running, Robin told herself as she made her way down the street and urgently searched for cover. Looking back to see if she was still being followed, she almost lost her balance. She heard a noise behind her and turned around just in time to see a hand raised above her face. Everything went black._

Robin awoke with a start. She felt her heart beat fast and the sweat on her forehead. She took a few deep breaths and sat up. She looked and saw that Elizabeth was sitting on the chair sleeping. She felt relieved that Patrick wasn't there. She moved on the bed and knocked the call button to the floor. Elizabeth awoke at the sound.

"Hey, you're awake," Elizabeth said.

Robin nodded. "How long have you been here?" She moved the covers to hide her skin.

Elizabeth walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Not long, how are you feeling?" she smiled at her.

"I'm fine," she lied.

"Sure you are," Elizabeth smiled at her. "Rob, it's me. Talk to me, tell me what's happening."

"I am in a hospital bed and I want to go home, that's what's happening," Robin said and sighed. "I just want to go home."

Elizabeth thought for a minute before proceeding. "Can you remember what happened?"

"Elizabeth, you know I love you and you're my best friend, but I can't do this right now," She began to cry. "I am going to go home," she moved to the edge of the bed and reached for the bag of clothes Elizabeth had brought for her.

"I think you should stay here. You need to rest and heal," Elizabeth stood up to stop her.

Robin turned to look at her friend. "Please leave me alone. I can't do this right now. It doesn't matter what you or Patrick think I should do. I am going home with or without your help. That's all I am going to do."

Elizabeth could see this was what Robin needed so she backed off. "Let me go make sure you are set to be discharged."

Robin glanced gratefully at her friend. "Thank you."

Robin closed the door to her apartment after Elizabeth dropped her off and locked it. She practically had to beg Elizabeth to leave her, but finally her friend acquiesced. She turned around and looked at the scene in front of her. Everything looked the same, yet everything was profoundly different. She walked down the hall toward her bedroom, feeling the walls as she walked. She could feel the air and hear the sounds of her home, which had always brought her comfort. Now they made her feel nothing. She stopped outside of her room and sank to the floor. She stared at her hands and her broken fingernails. How did she break them? She heard a noise and felt her heart rate speed up until she realized it was Toots. Her cat came up to her from the slumber of the bed and sat down next to her. Robin turned and looked at her cat and reached a hand to touch her. "Hi Toots," she said. The cat purred and kneaded her paws on Robin's leg. She turned to stretch; oblivious of the turmoil she was going through. Robin curled up on the floor and finally let everything out. She cried and cried as if her heart were breaking. Toots curled up in a ball next to her and slept.

Patrick went through the motions at school Monday morning until he finally had a break in his schedule. His students could tell something was wrong, but they didn't know what it was. Word had gotten around that Robin had been in an accident, but the facts were not clear. He called her phone for the 5th time and felt his heart sink when it went directly to voicemail. He hung up without leaving a message and sighed. He heard his door open and looked up.

"Hi Elizabeth." Patrick said, standing up.

"Hey," she said and closed the door behind her. There was an awkward silence while they looked at each other. "I wanted to thank you," Elizabeth began.

Patrick looked at her, startled. "For what?" He had been kicking himself all day for how all of this was his fault.

Elizabeth met his gaze. "For saving her. For finding her and for believing in her," she wiped away her tears.

Patrick sat down on a student desk. "You give me too much credit. I have done nothing to deserve any thanks," he ran his hand through his hair. "How is she? She won't return any of my calls. I guess I will go by the hospital after work and see if she will talk to me."

"She is at home," Elizabeth said. "I brought her there last night."

"Who is staying with her?" He asked.

"No one right now," she began.

"What the hell do you mean? You left her alone?" he yelled at her.

"Patrick, you need to understand something about Robin. The more you push her, the more she shuts down. She is safe in her house. I called a police friend of mine and they are keeping watch outside her house. I am going to pick her up this afternoon and we are going to the police station to file a report," she sighed. "I know you feel badly, but you really need to understand who she is and what she needs."

Patrick looked at her. "I'm sorry. I just want to help her. I hate to think of her being alone and scared."

"I know, and she isn't alone. She has a huge support system with me and Maxie and I have a feeling you won't be far away," she smiled at him. "Call me if you want, but I will try to talk her into answering your calls."

"Thanks Elizabeth," he said as she left.

Patrick turned to go back to his desk; thankful to know Robin would be making a police report. He still felt sick to his stomach about everything. He looked up as his door opened and sighed as he saw who it was. "I'm sorry, Jody, but I am really busy."

"Oh really? Are you? You don't look busy to me. I wanted to talk to you about the other night, and maybe get a do over?" She walked over to his desk and her perfume made him nauseas.

"I am not interested and I am asking you to leave, please," he said, trying to stay calm.

"Oh really? Why is that? Is there someone else? When you ran off did you meet up with Robin and start something?" Jody teased.

He felt his anger boil. "I have tried to be polite because you are a colleague and it is not my style to be rude, but I am asking you one more time to get out of my room."

Jody could tell his tone had changed. "Fine, but it's your loss," she said and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Patrick had enough. He picked up the stapler off his desk and threw it. He watched as it broke onto the floor. He once again ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He didn't know what to do. He simply didn't know.

Robin sat in the small interview room with Elizabeth at the Police Station. She had answered as many questions as she could, but the detective was trying to tell them that it would be very hard to catch the person who did this. The information Robin gave them was sparse at best and she really didn't remember much of the attack. Elizabeth looked at the detective. "Are we done here? I would really like to take Robin back home to rest."

"It's okay, Elizabeth. I want to help as much as I can; it's just that I don't remember anything else." Robin said.

"You did great, Ms. Scorpio. We will be in touch, and please call us if you remember anything. Even the smallest detail can be important." The detective said.

"Okay, thank you," she said and they got up to leave.

Elizabeth pulled up into Robin's driveway. "I brought a bag and can stay overnight," she said.

Robin looked at her best friend. "I am so grateful for you, Elizabeth and you know how much I love you, but I really need to be alone for a bit. I am okay, I promise, I just want to be alone."

Elizabeth nodded. "Okay, but I'll call later and if you don't answer, I'm coming over."

Robin leaned over and hugged her. "I would expect nothing less," she smiled and walked into her house.

Robin put her purse down on the table and looked at the detective's card in her hand. She sighed and put the card down. She knew she needed to remember more, but she just didn't want to face it. She walked into the kitchen and saw the mess in the sink. She remembered making the cupcakes for Patrick. How simple everything was then. How could everything change so drastically in just a few days? Her cell phone rang and she looked at it. She sighed and sat down at the table. "Hello?"

"Robin! I am so glad you answered." Patrick said. He didn't think she would pick up. "How are you feeling?" He didn't know what to say now that she answered.

"I'm okay; thanks for calling. I am going to take a nap, but I'll talk to you soon," she wanted to end the call.

"Wait," he said, not wanting to lose her. "Did you eat anything today? I can bring some food over for you; I won't stay if you don't want me to."

She sighed. "I haven't had much of an appetite, but I appreciate the offer," she said.

"Great, see you soon," he hung up, not allowing her to say no.

Robin looked at the phone. Great, she really didn't want to see anyone. She went to feed Toots and clean up a little.

She had just finished when the doorbell rang. Her heart jumped and she went to look out the peephole. She relaxed when she saw it was Patrick. She opened the door, wrapping her sweater tightly around her.

"Hi," Patrick said as he walked in carrying two big bags. He looked at her and his heart broke. She looked like she hadn't slept in a week. Her face was drawn and she appeared to be covering every inch of herself, like she was hiding from the world. The main thing he noticed was the look in her eyes. Gone was the sparkle, and instead there appeared to be emptiness.

"I brought some things I thought you might like," he put the bags on the table. "There is pasta and salad and soup and chicken," he looked at her. "I wasn't sure what you might want."

She wrapped her arms around her and smiled a small smile. "Thank you; that will be a big help."

"So, is there anything else I can do for you?" he put his hands in his pockets.

She shook her head. "No, thank you. You have done so much for me already."

"No I haven't, Robin. I should have done so much more," he said more to himself than to her.

She looked down. "Well, thanks again, but I think I am just going to rest for a bit," she walked to put the food in the fridge.

"How about we eat something after you rest. If I can be presumptuous, I would bet you haven't slept much recently," he said.

She looked at him. "How did you know?"

"Just a hunch. You look exhausted. I know you want to be alone and I don't want to intrude, but I brought some things to grade, so I can sit here while you sleep if it will make you feel better," he said.

"A babysitter?" she smiled at him.

"A friend," he said and smiled warmly at her.

"Okay I guess," she said and walked to her bedroom while Patrick sat down on her couch and took out his papers to grade. He was really grateful she had agreed to let him stay. It was a small victory, but he was willing to take any opening she would give him. If it made her feel better that he was there, then he would be there. He looked at the papers in front of him and sighed. May as well get some of these done.

Robin walked into her bathroom and let her tears fall. She was just a mess. How much did Patrick know about what happened to her? What did he see? How did he find her? She was so embarrassed and ashamed about everything and the fact that he was here was so confusing to her. She wanted him here, she knew that, but everything was such a mess in her head. She changed into a t-shirt and a pair of shorts and got into her bed. Toots jumped up next to her and curled up, purring. Robin scratched the cat's head and closed her eyes, exhausted again.

"_Over here," he yelled as they came closer. The police followed and immediately began surveying the scene. "The paramedics are going to help you, baby, I'll be right here," Patrick said as he moved to allow the medics to help her. She didn't respond as she had lost consciousness again._

Patrick heard moaning and sat up, realizing he had fallen asleep on the couch. He collected himself and listened again, realizing it was coming from the bedroom. Patrick went to the room and knocked gently on the door, but got no response. "Robin? Are you okay?" He asked. He didn't hear anything but more crying. He slowly opened the door to her room and saw her in bed, clearly having a bad dream. He walked over to her and reached to touch her, to wake her.

"HISSSS." Toots suddenly turned into a devil cat. Patrick smiled and looked at the cat. "It's okay; I am not going to hurt her," he said. Toots relaxed, but stood at attention, ready to pounce if necessary. "Robin, it's Patrick, please wake up, it's just a dream," he said and gently shook her shoulder. He almost fell backwards when she shot up and screamed. He sat down on the edge of the bed. "Shhh, it's okay, it's okay, you're safe. You are in your own bed and nothing is going to happen to you," he said and she finally turned to focus on him sitting there. She reached out and touched his face with her shaking hand.

"Patrick?" she asked with tears streaming down her face.

"Yes, it's me," he said softly and she buried her face in his shoulder, sobbing as if she finally realized what had happened.

Patrick wrapped her in his arms and held her tightly as the sobs wracked her body. He blinked back his own tears as he tried to sooth her. He just let her cry and he rubbed her back and spoke softly to her. "You're safe now. I am so sorry, Robin. I am so sorry," he repeated the phrase over and over.

After a few minutes she pulled back and looked at his shirt. "Oh, I think I remembered something" She said and reached over to grab a kleenex from the nightstand. She wiped her face and dabbed at his shirt where her tears had left a big mark.

He touched her hand and smiled. "I think it will be fine," he said. He looked at her. "What did you remember?"

"I heard you and I heard the ambulance. I don't know what happened before that, but I knew you were there," she looked at him. "Thank you."

"This never would have happened if I had been who you thought I was. I don't know how you can ever forgive me," he said sincerely, hoping somehow she could.

"None of this is your fault," she shrugged. "I think you are exactly who I thought you were," she tried to smile.

"How about you? How are you, really?"

She sighed. "I am just not sure," she looked down at her hands and he took one of them in his own.

"I am," he said.

"You are what?" she looked at him, not knowing how she felt about her hand in his own.

"I am sure you will be okay. You may not be the same as before, but you will be okay. In fact, I predict great things," he smiled at her.

"Great things, huh?" She asked.

"Oh yes, the greatest," he smiled. "How about we go into the living room and have something to eat?"

She exhaled. "Okay, just let me change."

"Okay," he said and stood up with Toots following behind him.

Robin watched him leave and for the first time in forever, she felt a tiny bit better. She got up to change.

Patrick put the pasta salad in a dish and warmed up the soup in the microwave while he waited. He heard her coming and turned to see her walking in with baggy sweats and a long sleeve t-shirt on. She had left her hair down and it was flowing over her shoulders. She smiled at him. "Made yourself at home I see?"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to be obnoxious or anything," he blushed.

She laughed. "No, I was kidding, it's great, thank you," she walked over to the couch and sat down while he brought the food in and set it on the table.

"I didn't know what you might feel like eating. I realized I don't know what you like to eat, so I got an assortment," he rambled. She looked at the food.

"Looks great to me. I haven't eaten in a while, and the hospital food was not very appetizing, so I am thrilled to have anything normal to eat," she looked at him. "Patrick, thank you again."

He beamed at her. "My pleasure, now let's eat."

They ate and talked about work and Patrick was filling her in on the latest gossip. They both avoided anything about the attack and Robin was grateful for the distraction. She felt at ease and it was really nice. She sat back on the couch and smiled. "That was really good, thank you."

He poured them each some water. "I'm glad you liked it," he handed her a glass. She took a sip and put the glass down. Her cell phone rang and she looked at the number. "Excuse me," She said and answered the phone. She walked to the other room and Patrick began to clear the dishes. It was only a few minutes before she came back. "Patrick, thanks for everything, but I think you should leave now," she said, back to being tense.

"What's wrong? Who was that on the phone? I really want to help you, Robin, please don't shut me out," he said.

"It was the police. They think there were similarities between what happened to me and another victim a few months ago. They want me to come back down and talk to them," she said, looking down.

"Okay, then that's what you'll do," he said matter- of- factly.

"Oh really? You think you know everything about me and what I need?" She yelled at him.

He was taken aback. "Of course not, but if they have a lead on who may have done this, it's only right to help."

She looked at him. "Do you think this is easy for me? I can just go down there and explain all of the details again to someone who doesn't really understand anything about me," she yelled at him. "You don't know the first thing about what happened to me. You weren't there. You didn't see what he did to me. You weren't there," she said and sank to the floor.

Patrick felt like he wanted to vomit. She was right. He wasn't there. He sat down next to her on the floor. "You're right. I failed you in the worst way possible. But I can tell you right now, I won't fail you again," he said through his own tears.


	5. Chapter 7-8

Chapter Seven:

Patrick met his brother at the bar near Matt's house later that evening. Matt had been trying to get a hold of his brother for a few days, but Patrick had not returned any calls. Matt looked up as Patrick walked to the table. "Hey," Matt said.

"Hey, how are you doing? Is everything healing up from the accident?" Patrick asked as he sat down.

"Yes, thanks. That's not why I wanted to see you. What the hell has been going on with you? You aren't returning any calls and mom said you haven't been by at all since Friday," Matt looked at Patrick, concern and curiosity mixed together.

Patrick sighed, not knowing where to begin. "I'm sorry, man; I have just had a lot going on. This new job is making things crazy," he lied, hoping Matt wouldn't notice.

"Sure it is, and this has nothing to do with your new friend, Robin?" he smiled at him.

Patrick looked at him. "What do you know about Robin?" he barked.

Matt was taken aback by his response. "Um, nothing, other than the fact that you were on a date with her when I was in my accident. Chill out, I was just messing with you," he could see Patrick was really torn up about something. "Dude, what's going on with you?"

Patrick ran his hand through his hair. "I fucked up royally. I may have ruined something really amazing," he took a swig of the beer that was in front of him.

Matt had not seen his brother look so serious in a long time. "Tell me what's going on with you."

Patrick exhaled. "I need you to keep this quiet, can you do that?"

Matt nodded. "Of course man, I'm your brother."

"Robin is like no one I have ever met. She's funny and smart and sincere. She doesn't take any crap from anyone and she seems to get me," Patrick smiled as he spoke of her.

"So what's the problem? She sounds amazing. When can you bring her home for dinner?" he grinned at his brother.

Patrick's expression changed. "Something terrible happened and I don't know how to help."

Matt was confused. "What do you mean? Stop skating around the subject and tell me what the hell you're talking about."

"There is another woman at work who won't leave me alone," Patrick began.

"Is she hot?" Matt smiled.

"No, and she is nasty to Robin and a complete tool. Anyway, I had a nice dinner with Robin at my house and things ended abruptly. Something spooked her and she left. She was really weird to me for a few days, but then she came over to talk and brought me these great cupcakes with coconut all over them and a note about how she was sorry she was a flake," he smiled at the note.

"Sounds like she just had a bad moment, what's wrong with that?" Matt asked.

"When she came over, Jody, the other teacher, was there and acted like we were involved or something. Robin left so fast, I couldn't explain anything." Patrick said.

Matt nodded. "I see, but may I ask why Jody was at your house?"

"I don't know, man, she wanted to go over lessons or some shit, I was in the process of getting her to leave when Robin showed up," he continued.

"So, what's the big deal? You just need to make her see it was nothing. If this Jody is like you say she is, I am sure Robin knows it." Matt took a drink of his beer.

"That's not everything," Patrick sighed. "I kicked Jody out and went after Robin. I was on my way to her house and," he stopped talking when his eyes filled with tears.

Matt was concerned for his brother. "Patrick, what is going on? You are beginning to scare me."

"I found her in the park. Dude, she was half naked and beaten to a pulp. I thought she was dead," he said and put his head in his hands.

Matt felt ill. "Oh God, man, is she okay? What happened?"

Patrick looked at his brother. "She was attacked and I don't know the extent of how far the guy went," he said. "And it's all my fault."

Matt was stunned. "Patrick, look at me."

Patrick complied.

"Did you attack Robin?" He asked his brother, a tactic he hoped would work.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, of course not," he yelled at his brother and then quieted down when he realized he was yelling.

"Exactly my point. Then how on earth is this your fault?" Matt asked and Patrick softened when he realized what his brother meant.

"Because if I hadn't been such an ass, she wouldn't have run off," he said.

"I see, and so this is something else you can now assign yourself blame for." Matt would not allow his brother to go down this road again. "You need to get your head out of your ass on this one and stop that line of thinking. You are not at fault here, and what you do now is what's important."

Patrick knew all too well what his brother meant. "I know, but you didn't see her, man. It was so horrible. I just can't imagine how someone can get through that."

Matt looked at his brother. "You might want to skip that part when you talk to her," he smiled at his brother.

Patrick smiled back. "It feels good to talk to someone about this."

"So tell me what happens next. Is she home? How is she doing?" he asked.

"She is home, but she isn't okay. I was with her, but she needed her space, so I finally agreed to leave. I might go back later," he said and looked at his watch.

"Do you really like this woman, or do you just feel sorry for her," Matt asked him.

"I don't feel sorry for her at all. I really like her and I want her to be happy," Patrick answered.

"Then you need to do whatever she needs. But Patrick, make sure you don't forget your family. Mom is worried about you," he said.

"I know, and I'll call her, I just can't get Robin out of my mind," he said.

Matt smiled. "And that's a bad thing?"

Robin got up with her alarm and sat up with her legs over the side of the bed. She ran her hands through her hair and sighed. She was going to go to work today. It had been three days since she had been home and it was enough sitting around and thinking. She stood up and went in to take a shower. She washed her hair and her body and stepped out of the steam, wrapping herself in a towel. She looked at the mirror and wiped the condensation off the glass. At least her face was mostly healed, and with some make up, no one would see. She brushed her hair and her teeth. She felt the familiar nausea that had been in the pit in her stomach for the last week. She took a deep breath and exhaled. There was no time for that now; she needed to get back into her life. She picked up the hair dryer and began her normal routine.

Elizabeth said goodbye to her students when the bell rang and went to finish cleaning up the supplies from the experiment the kids had just completed. She was grateful for having the next class off, but felt sad and angry that Robin wasn't there to gossip with her. They had always spent their prep hours together, and Elizabeth didn't realize just how much she relied on her friend. She wiped a tear from her eye as she closed her cupboard.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A voice said from the doorway.

"Robin?" Elizabeth turned around and saw her friend in the doorway. She ran over and went to hug her but stopped.

Robin smiled at her friend and pulled her in for a hug. "It's okay, Elizabeth," Robin said.

Elizabeth hugged her friend and felt a sense of relief. She pulled back and touched Robin's face. She turned to close her door. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back today?"

"I don't know, I guess I needed to do it by myself. I'm sorry." Robin said.

"Don't be sorry. How are you doing?" She looked closely at her friend and was sad to see the look of emptiness in her eyes.

"I am here and I am getting through the day, that's all I can say. I am going to go back to my room, but I wanted to let you know I was here." Robin said and turned to leave.

"Okay, but how about dinner tonight? I can bring something over?" Elizabeth asked eagerly.

Robin shook her head. "I appreciate it, but I think being here today is enough. I don't feel like company later."

"Since when have I ever been company?" Elizabeth asked her. She smiled at her friend. "I will let that one go for today. I can respect you wanting to be alone, but I am not company, sweetie, you never need to put on anything special for me."

Robin exhaled, grateful for her friends understanding. "I love you, Elizabeth. I'll see you later."

Robin walked out of the room and wiped away the tears, which threatened to fall from her eyes. She leaned against the wall and exhaled. She just needed to get back to her room and finish the day. She could do it. She walked down the hall and had almost reached her room when a voice called out to her.

"Robin, hey, it's so good to have you back," Jody walked quickly towards her.

Robin was immediately on edge; what did Jody know? "Hi Jody."

"I didn't know you would be back today, we were all wondering. So, what exactly did happen?" Jody went to touch Robin's arm but Robin backed away.

"I have a meeting to be at, Jody, so I will have to talk to you later." Robin turned to walk back to her room when she bumped into a student and his papers went flying. Jody laughed and walked away.

"I'm sorry," she stammered as she went to help him gather his stuff.

"It's okay Ms. Scorpio. Glad to see you back," the boy said and went back on his way.

Robin walked quickly to her classroom and went inside. She walked to her desk and sat down, trying to calm herself. She felt everything spinning around her. She felt the sweat on her brow and her hands were shaking. She picked up her classroom phone and dialed. "Can you come to my room please?" She hung up the phone and waited.

Patrick hung up the phone and without a thought, made his way to her classroom. He didn't even know she was there. He had a million thoughts running through his mind while he walked. He got to her room and opened the door. She was sitting at her desk with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her head was in her hands on top of her knees. She looked up as he walked in. She gave him a small smile. "Hi," she said.

He relaxed a little when he saw she was physically okay. He walked over to the desk and sat on a student desk across from her. "Hi yourself."

"I feel a little stupid, but could you just talk to me for a bit? I seem to have gotten myself a little off track," she said and let a tear fall down.

"Of course. I could tell you about my morning class where someone wanted to know the dates of World War 4, which sparked an interesting debate about what is classified as an actual world war." Patrick laughed, trying to distract her. "I swear, sometimes I am amazed we actually get to any of the lessons we are trying to teach. Then a cell phone went off and everyone waited to see what I would do."

"And what did you do?" Robin asked, beginning to relax.

"I put my phone number on the board and told her if she had something to share, she needed to text everyone in the class." Patrick looked at her with a serious expression.

"You did not put your number on the board," she said emphatically.

He finally grinned. "No, it was Jody's," he said and they both laughed.

Robin wiped her eyes and smiled at him. "Thank you," she said.

He stood up and looked at his watch. "I can call for a sub and we can just talk if you want," he said, hating that the bell was going to ring to signal the next class.

She shook her head. "No, I'm okay. I can do it."

"I don't doubt that for a second. How about I bring dinner over later? I mean, if it's okay with you and you want the company," he didn't want to be pushy.

"Sure, that would be nice," she said and took a deep breath as the bell rang. He watched her change completely as the students began filing in and greeting her. No one could tell there was anything different, but Patrick knew how wrong that was. He watched her a minute longer and then walked back to his room.

Chapter Eight:

Robin walked into her house and found her tears fell as soon as she closed the door. She was a mess and it seemed to come and go with no warning. She almost burst out crying during a few classes and she was angry with herself for being so out of control. If there was one thing she prided herself in, it was her ability to not let her emotions rule her life. She had been there and it was no place she ever wanted to go again. She sighed as she walked over to put her bag down and sit at the table while she looked through her mail. She tried to ignore the pain in every ounce of her body as she moved and reminded herself to take something for that. She didn't want to take anything that made her drowsy, but maybe some aspirin or ibuprofen. She put the bills down and then she put her head down and cried.

Patrick wanted to call her before he came, but he was afraid she would cancel, so he just decided to go over after school. He knew she had said yes to dinner, but he hated the thought of her being alone and to be honest, he missed her. He thought it was too soon for her to be at work, but he didn't know her well enough to say that. He pulled his car into her driveway and walked to the door, rang the doorbell and waiting. He heard her inside and smiled when she opened the door, squinting at him through her puffy eyes.

"Patrick, I didn't think you were coming until later," she said, moving to let him walk in. She closed the door behind him and bolted every lock.

"I wasn't sure what time we agreed on, so I thought now was good," he flashed his dimpled smile at her and saw she didn't even notice. He could see the lights were off in the house and she had been sitting on the chair in the kitchen. Her purse and bag were just on the floor, like she was on her way to do something and just stopped. "Robin, how are you?" He asked her.

She shrugged. "Fine; I think it might be best if we rescheduled, I am not really feeling up to company," she walked into the kitchen and he could see every move caused her pain. He followed her.

"You know, it might be helpful if you talked about what was going through your mind," he said bluntly.

She put her hand on her cheek and rested it on the table as she sat down and looked at him. "That's the problem," she said softly, tears filling her eyes again.

"What is?" He sat across from her.

"My mind is empty. I don't know what happened and it's driving me crazy. I need to remember what he did and I can't. I need to know," she said as she wiped her tears. She stood up and walked slowly into the other room, embarrassed at him seeing her like this.

He exhaled and crossed his arms, following her and sitting next to her on the couch. "What do you think happened?" He pushed; not knowing himself how far the attack went.

She looked at him. "I'm sorry, but I really think you should go. I don't want to talk about this with you," she wrapped her arms around her waist as she huddled as far into the corner of the couch as she could.

"Okay," he sat there and looked straight ahead.

"Why don't you leave?" she asked him.

"Don't want to," he shrugged.

"This is my house, and unlike the hospital, I can insist you leave," she said, moving a little out of the corner of the couch.

"Why do you want me to leave? Why do you insist on being alone?" he asked her, challenging her at every word.

She was aghast at his boldness. "What is wrong with you? I was just attacked and beaten within an inch of my life and almost raped and I want time to be alone to deal with the fact that if I hadn't gone so far into the park and if I hadn't tripped and lost my shoe, I might have gotten away," she yelled.

He was beyond happy to hear she wasn't raped, but more so, he needed her to realize something. "I think you just filled in a hole."

"What?" She said, exasperated.

"You remembered being in the park and running and losing a shoe. I think that's pretty important," he said calmly.

She was quiet for a minute. "You're right, I did," she said.

"So maybe I should stay," he said with a grin.

She smiled at him and for the first time, it looked like she meant it. "Thank you."

"For what?"

She took a deep breath. "The detectives think you scared away whoever was attacking me. If you hadn't come to find me, it would have been worse."

He got really uncomfortable and stood up. "I'll be right back, I just need some air."

She watched him walk out, confused by his sudden change. She walked after him and looked outside. He was sitting on the step to her house, his head in his hands. She turned to look away; feeling like it was a private moment that she was invading. She thought again and walked out to where he was. She sat down slowly next to him and touched his shoulder. "What's going on?"

He looked at her and she saw the saddest expression in his eyes. There was a pain that was palpable. "It is my fault you were attacked in the first place," he sighed. "If I hadn't let Jody squirm into my home, you never would have seen her and run off. None of this would have happened. I don't know how you can ever forgive me for that."

She shook her head. "Patrick, look at me," she said and he turned to face her. "I walk in that park all the time. It is part of my routine and anyone who knows me would know that. The detectives think my attacker is someone who knows me, so it wouldn't have mattered if I went when I did or later, this wasn't random. You did nothing to facilitate this attack and I need you to understand that," she looked at him. "I think there's more to it than that."

He looked away, her gaze piercing. "I let someone down once and I can never take it back," he said softly.

"Can you tell me what happened?" She pushed.

"When I was 18, I was dating this girl on and off. I liked her, but I knew there was nothing there, no romantic feelings. She was more into me than I was into her and although I tried to be more, I just didn't feel anything. I told her I wanted to end things and she was so hurt. She became really angry with me and started to spiral into a really bad place. She tried to tell me how bad she was feeling, but I didn't listen. I wanted to move on with my life and I didn't care what happened to her," he felt his tears fill his eyes as he remembered. "She killed herself a few months later," he said softly.

Robin felt so badly for him and for the girl. "Patrick, that wasn't your fault. You can't blame yourself for someone's pain. In fact, I think it's arrogant for you to think you have that much power," she moved closer to him and squeezed his forearm. "I would bet there was a lot more going on with her than you had any way of knowing, and if there is one thing I have learned from being a high school teacher, it's that each child has the weight of the world on their shoulders and it can take something so minute to bring all of that down. You couldn't be responsible for her life and you shouldn't carry that with you. It's tragic, but it's not a reflection on you. You didn't let her down and you didn't let me down."

He looked at her and sighed. "Yes I did. It won't happen again. I don't know why I just told you that, I came here to make you feel better, not worse."

She smiled at him. "So you didn't invite Jody over?"

He looked at her with a disgusted expression. "God no, she just showed up and told me there was a parent issue we needed to discuss. She was there for maybe 10 minutes when you came up and I threw her out right after. She is not someone I care to spend a second of my time with," he looked at her and smiled. "Did you think I liked her?"

Robin shrugged. "Well, she is single and has a nice figure and doesn't shy away from contact, I don't know."

"And she is rude and insincere and wears gross perfume and has the shallowness of a kiddie pool. I would hope you might think higher of me than that," he said.

She put her elbow on her knee and held her face in her hand. "I do, but I think when I saw her, I just reacted. I'm sorry."

He stood up. "I think we should go back inside."

She nodded and stood up. He opened the door and she stepped in the house and suddenly got really dizzy. She turned to him and he saw the expression on her face. He reached for her as she fainted, slowly moving to the ground with her.

"Robin? Hey, Robin?" He held her as he tried to wake her up. She blinked and looked up into his chocolate colored eyes.

"Oh, what happened?" She said, focusing on the fact that she was in his arms and he was touching her face.

"You fainted. Should I call the doctor?" He asked, helping her to sit up. He still didn't release her from his strong arms.

She shook her head. "No, I'm okay. I just need to sit for a minute. I think maybe going back to work wasn't the best idea."

He agreed. "Why did you?"

She felt tears fill her eyes again. "I can't stand being here alone," she wiped her face. "I'm scared all the time," she looked up at him. "I feel so bad telling you that."

He looked at her with his eyes wide, full of confusion. He almost couldn't find his voice. "Why would you say that?"

She shrugged. "Because the last thing I want is to make you feel like I am your responsibility. You just got through telling me something really personal and I'm grateful, but I don't want to be another burden for you to feel responsible for."

He smiled and wiped her tears away, not even thinking about the intimate nature of his move. "Robin, I am here because unlike before, I can't get you out of my mind. I don't know why, but I feel like I need to be with you. I feel more for you in a few weeks than I have ever felt for anyone," he ran his hand through his hair. "I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, but I just want to help, I need to help."

She smiled at his words. "Thank you for your honesty. I will be okay. I will get through this, somehow."

He smiled. "Of course you will. How about if I stay here for a little while with you, so you won't be alone?" He suddenly felt like an idiot for suggesting something so forward. "Or maybe I can call Elizabeth, which would probably be better for you."

She stood up slowly, getting her feet under her. "Patrick, I would like it if you stayed with me for just a little while so I can take a nap."

He nodded. "I can do that," he watched her as she slowly walked into the other room, sitting down gently on the couch. She laid her head on the pillow and wrapped her arms around her waist. He picked up the blanket nearby and covered her, sitting down next to her feet. He smiled as Toots jumped into his lap and curled up. He scratched the cat's head and watched as Robin smiled at them before closing her eyes.


	6. Chapter 9-10

Chapter Nine:

Robin sat up and took a minute to remember where she was. She realized she was on her couch and it was 5pm, according to her watch. She looked over and saw Patrick asleep on the opposite end of the couch, his head on his arm on the pillow and Toots sprawled over his lap. She smiled at them and gently moved to get up, not wanting to disturb him. She walked into the kitchen and hugged her arms around her waist, a position she was most comfortable and looked out the window. She saw the detective's card on the table and sighed. She couldn't imagine that she knew the person who attacked her. It was too horrible of an idea. If it was random, then there was no connection, no real chance of anything happening again. But now, what if he came back to finish what he started? She felt sick and turned to run into the bathroom. She threw up and sat on the floor for a minute, trying to calm her racing heart. She splashed water on her face and rinsed her mouth out. She was in trouble, and she didn't know what to do.

Patrick heard her in the bathroom and wasn't sure what to do. He thought about calling Elizabeth, but he didn't know if that would make Robin feel better. He decided to give her a minute and then he would ask. He looked up as she walked out of the bathroom and back into the room with him. He smiled at her. "Are you okay?"

She was so embarrassed and a ball of prickly emotions. She looked at him. "No, but I am not sure what to do about that," she sat down and wiped her face, her tears falling faster. She sighed and picked up the pillow and threw it across the room. Toots ran into the safety of the bedroom. She turned and looked again at him. "Don't you have a life to get back to?"

"Well that was subtle," he said.

"Sorry, just don't know why you insist on watching me fall apart," she walked over to pick up the pillow she had thrown. She grimaced when she bent over and tried to hide her pain as she stood up.

He stood up and walked over to her. He was almost a foot taller than her, but she met his gaze. "What are you doing?"

She looked at the pillow in her hands. "Cleaning up."

"Normally, when someone throws something out of anger, they let it sit for a minute. Why do you always feel the need to make things right?" He asked her, standing close to her.

"I don't do that," she said and looked down.

"Sure you do. You wanted Tony to feel comfortable, so you talked to him in the lounge even though it was obvious he grossed you out. You went with Elizabeth to the bar when you never usually go out. You came with me to the hospital and stayed when you had no obligation to do so, and you sat and listened to me while I blubbered on about my past, while I was supposed to be making you feel better," he sighed. "When is it time to make things right for you?"

She shook her head, as if she was trying to remove his words, to make them not true. She wiped more tears that fell and played with her hair. "It's not that simple," she said and sat back down on the couch. He joined her and she continued to play with her hair. "The police think I know my attacker. Do you know what that means?"

He felt his stomach twist. "Why do they think that?"

"Because there was no robbery, just an assault. They think the person wanted me and followed my routine to know when and where I would be. They think it is someone who I know and may not realize is obsessed with me. It could be anyone, Patrick, a student, a parent, some strange man I met once, how do I deal with that? They probably know where I live. It makes me feel so violated and I am so scared they might come back and finish what they started," she spoke with a crack in her strong demeanor.

"Why don't you let me stay here for a few days? Or better yet, you can stay with me. I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I could help you to feel safe. You have already met my mom, so you know I am relatively well rounded," he grinned.

She shook her head. "No, it isn't your responsibility to help me. I was actually thinking of putting in my resignation and moving altogether. It wouldn't be that big of a deal to start over somewhere."

He felt like a knife went into his chest. "No, Robin, you can't do that."

She looked at him, surprised by his passionate response. "Why not?"

"Because you don't seem like the kind of person who runs away. You stay and fight. I admire that about you," he said.

"You don't know the first thing about me. Running is my specialty. Why do you think I stay home so much? I run from anything that resembles closeness and I self sabotage everyone who tries to get close to me," she met his gaze. "You should run while you still can."

"You don't scare me," he smiled. "So how about the company? Your place or mine?"

She shook her head. "I can't leave Toots alone."

He saw an opening and felt a surge of hope. "She can come, too. She seems to like me."

Robin looked at him and tried to gauge his intention. She really liked him and it scared her. She didn't know what was right and what she should do. "I need to call in for a sub for tomorrow and get my lesson plans ready," she avoided the question.

"So I take it that you don't want my assistance?" He asked her, disappointed, but trying not to show it.

"Patrick, I just don't know what to do right now. All of this is so confusing and the things I am feeling when you are here are just not appropriate right now. I'm just tired and I want to take a shower and sleep for a week," she stood up and turned away from him.

"Robin, what are you feeling? Why is it inappropriate? Why can't you let yourself lean on me?" He moved behind her.

She felt his closeness and resisted the urge to fall into his arms and let him save her. She just couldn't do it. She took a deep breath and turned to look at him. "I'm tired and I am just going to take a shower and go to bed. Thank you for everything, but please lock the door if you leave," she turned and walked into the bathroom and closed the door, leaving him standing there, watching her.

Patrick turned and walked to the kitchen. She did say if, not when. He figured he would wait until she was out of the shower and then he would go. He didn't want to, but he needed to respect what she wanted.

Robin peeled her clothes off and stepped into the steaming shower. She let the water fall over her body and she tried to wash everything away. She wanted him to stay. She wanted him to hold her and make everything okay. She wanted to feel safe and she knew that since the attack, the only time she felt sense of security was when he was near. None of that mattered, though. She would never want to take advantage of his kindness and she would never ask him to stay. She just couldn't. She turned to grab the soap when she was suddenly hit with a vision. She was in the park and she saw the hand above her face and then the pain was all through her body. She struggled to fight and she fought to keep her clothes on, but he was pulling and she was screaming.

Patrick heard her and pounded on the door. "Robin? What's going on? Robin?" He yelled and tried to open the door. She continued to scream and he stepped back and kicked the door in. He rushed in and saw her huddled on the floor of the shower, shaking. Her hair had shampoo dripping down her face and her eyes were closed. He grabbed a towel from the rack and reached in and turned the water off. He stepped into the shower and covered her with the towel. He wiped her face and felt his own tears prick his eyes. "Robin, can you look at me, please?" He tilted her face to look at him. "You're safe, it's okay."

She blinked a few times and focused on him. "Patrick?"

He smiled. "That's right. Can you get up?" He wanted to get her warm and dry.

She took a deep breath. "I don't know if I can."

"Can I help you?" He asked her. She nodded and he leaned in and gathered her in his arms, being sure the towel was covering her. He carried her into the bedroom and sat her down on the side of the bed. She held the towel to her, but her body was shaking uncontrollably. He knelt in front of her. "I need another towel. Which closet is it?"

She motioned where he should go and he grabbed more towels and came back and put another towel around her. He rubbed her arms and she continued to shiver. He moved to put a towel over her hair when she looked at him and caught his eye. He met her gaze and she leaned into him and sobbed as he held her, letting her get it all out. Something profound had happened and he knew that he wasn't going anywhere.

Chapter Ten:

Robin cried into his shoulder as she sat there, dripping wet, wrapped only in a towel, but she didn't care. She felt like the weight of the world was slowing pouring off of her shoulders. She was spent, like she had just run a marathon and she wasn't sure she even had the energy to pick her head up.

Patrick felt like he was home. He thought she fit perfectly in his arms and through his whole life, he had longed for someone to wake him up like she had. He had almost lost hope that there was someone out there for him. He also realized the ridiculousness of having these feelings in the midst of her having a breakdown. He needed to get her through this, get them through this, and then they could maybe be more.

Robin put her hand on his chest and picked her head up, using her other hand to almost hold her head up, resting her forehead on her palm. Patrick touched her face and smoothed her hair. "Hey, are you back?" He smiled at her, no a hint of anything other than compassion in his face.

She exhaled. "I am so exhausted. I don't know what happened, but I think every bit of my energy just left my body."

He was concerned, but figured it was probably just the extent of the emotional release she had just experienced. "We need to get you dressed or you're going to get sick. Where are your clothes?"

"I can do it. Do you want to wait in the other room?" She asked, looking down.

"No. I don't want to leave you. I will turn away and give you privacy, but I am simply not leaving," He said leaving no room for argument.

She nodded, grateful. "Okay. Can you just hand me those pants over there?" She motioned to her clothes and he handed them to her. He turned and looked out the window as she put her clothes on. She stayed sitting on the bed and looked over at him. "All done," she whispered.

He turned and smiled at her. She was a mess, with wet hair plastered in all directions, red splotches on her face, her bare feet on the floor and her clothes wrinkled and worn, but Patrick thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. "You should drink something. When was the last time you ate anything and kept it down?"

She was quiet for a minute. "Yesterday, I think."

He sighed, "You need to eat and sleep to heal. I'll get you something, but first I want you to tell me what you can about what happened in there."

She looked at him. "I remembered a lot. It was so very real, you know? I felt it in my gut, like I was there again and this time he would finish what he started," she began to get upset again and he decided it might be best to stop.

"We can talk about it later. How about if you just rest for now? I'll stay right here," he moved to the chair by the bed.

"Okay," she said and lay down on the bed. She faced him and closed her eyes, drifting to sleep almost immediately.

A few hours later, Patrick was warming up some of the food from the previous evening and before he could go see her, she was in the kitchen, watching him. "Hey, did I wake you?"

She shook her head. "No, I just got up. I am a little hungry."

He grinned and flashed his dimples. "Well then it's a good thing I am prepared," he walked over with a plate of food for her. He sat down across from her.

"I need to get things ready for tomorrow," she said.

"Already taken care of. We both have subs coming in and I emailed our lesson plans to the office. You have nothing work related to worry about."

"Why are you off, too?" She asked as she sipped the soup.

"I think there are a few things we need to do, and I think I might know how to help you some more," he said. "Do you trust me?"

She didn't hesitate. "With my life."


	7. Chapter 11-12

Chapter Eleven:

"Where are we going?" Robin asked Patrick as he drove them the next morning. She had slept most of the night and was feeling much better this morning. He had gone home late the previous evening and they had spoken on the phone until she fell asleep. He was glad to see her with more color in her face, her long hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"You'll see. I think you need to get your mind off of things and I am going to take you to where I go to think," he said and smiled at her. She grinned and then turned to look out the window. After a few more minutes she turned to look at him.

"The zoo?" she asked him. "We are going to the zoo?"

He pulled into the parking lot and paid the attendant. "Do you have something against wild animals?"

She thought for a minute. "No, I love animals, that's why I teach high school," she joked and he grinned, happy to see her sense of humor was somewhat back.

"Good, then just let me take you where I want and tell me later how you feel," he parked and got out, grabbing his bag from the back seat. He walked over to her door and opened it and she stepped out into the bright sunlight, putting her sunglasses on. She grabbed her sweater and carried it, in case it got cold. He held out his arm and she linked hers through it, marveling at who this man was and where he came from to rescue her.

Patrick felt amazing as they walked and talked through the zoo. She was so relaxed and he found her personality coming through as she spoke to him about everything and nothing. He purposefully kept the conversation light, not wanting to push anything on her, but he also had a plan for that. He knew she needed to get more of her fear out, or another episode like the shower was bound to happen.

They walked up to the giraffe and ostrich exhibit and Robin stopped, marveling at the beautiful creatures. He watched her as she looked at the giraffes and saw one standing with a baby. She grabbed his arm and pointed to the baby. "Look at that, the mother is helping the baby to eat leaves."

"Cow," Patrick said.

Robin looked at him. "Excuse me?"

"A female giraffe is called a cow," he smiled.

She laughed out loud. "What else do you know about giraffes?"

"The male is a bull, the baby is a calf, they walk 15 feet with each step, they only sleep 5 to 30 minutes each day and their tongues are 27 inches long," he smiled at the last part.

She looked at him, her mouth open. "Who are you?" she said.

"I'm a history teacher," he said as he leaned on the fence.

"Animal history?" she asked as she smiled at him.

"No, but I focused my study on African society and the cultures are strongly linked to the animals of the regions," he said. "I have layers, you know," he pouted.

"I am beginning to see that," she said and shivered a little. She was already wearing her sweater, but the air had taken on a little chill. He put his arm around her. "Come on, I want you to see something."

She went with him, loving the feel of his arm around her. When they got to the exhibit, she looked around in wonderment. "Oh Patrick," she said.

He smiled at her and nodded. "This is where I come to gain perspective," he stopped as a butterfly landed on his arm. She put her sunglasses on her head and looked around as the hundreds of butterflies were fluttering all around them. It was an enclosure kept perfectly for hummingbirds and butterflies and it was the most amazing thing she had ever seen. He looked at her. "Give me your hand," she did and he held it out with his own and in a moment, a beautiful butterfly landed on them. It immediately calmed its wings and Robin felt her tears prick her eyes. It was so beautiful and so peaceful. "That is a _Euphaedra preussi preussi, native to Africa."_

_She watched as it flew away and landed near them on a leaf. She was overcome with emotion and just stood there, her eyes filling with tears at everything. There was a bench near them and he led her there to sit down. "I wanted you to see this because sometimes I think we get lost in the gravity of our day to day lives and we forget that the world is such a vast and incredible place. There is so much out there to be thankful for and so much we have yet to understand. I think sometimes it's easy to get caught up in the enormity of our fears and if we step back and see the bigger picture, it helps us to gain clarity," he looked over to her and saw her tears falling. He took her hand and turned to look at her. "I wish there was something I could do to make your fear and your pain go away, but that's something you are going to have to live through. I can promise you, though, that you will live through it and come out the other side a stronger, more amazing woman," he turned and saw a hummingbird fly to pollinate a flower. "Look," he said. "See how hard that little guy is working to move something we can't even see? In his world, that's the most important thing for him to do. In your world, surviving each day and getting better is the most important thing for you to do."_

_She wrapped her arms around his arm and leaned her head on him. "You are an amazing man, Patrick."_

_He looked at the hummingbird and smiled. "I think you're quite amazing, too."_

_They walked through the zoo back towards their car when the rain began to come down in buckets. Patrick looked at her and shrugged. "I swear it was supposed to be beautiful all day." _

_She laughed as the rain pelted them. "It has been beautiful. It doesn't matter, we won't melt," she took his hand and they walked in the rain back to the parking lot. There was a large covered area where Robin pulled him for a minute._

_"__What is it? Are you okay?" he asked her, his whole body soaked to the bone._

_She looked at him and smiled, her own body as wet as his. "Thank you," she said. "Thank you for this day, this beautiful moment and for giving me the one thing I needed."_

_He smiled at her. "What was that?" he wiped a piece of her wet hair off her cheek._

_"__Hope that it will get better," she said and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him and resting her head on his chest._

_Chapter Twelve:_

Patrick pulled his car up to her house and they got out, both soaked and cold. Robin opened the door and they walked in.

"You should go change," he said. He had his gym clothes in his car because he was going to go work out before, but he never did. He held the bag and she nodded.

"You can go into the spare bedroom and change, too," she said. He walked into the room and she went into her room. She closed the door and peeled off the wet clothes. She was a mess of mixed emotions, most caused by Patrick. She was confused by her feelings for him and every so often, a feeling of excitement coursed through her at the possibilities of what the future held.

Patrick changed into his sweats and a t-shirt and walked back out into the family room. She was in the kitchen, fixing a plate of food for them. She walked in with some fruit and chips and placed them on the table. She sat down on the couch and he took some grapes before joining her. "How are you feeling?"

She smoothed her wet hair and exhaled. "I feel better. Today was great."

"But," he said, sensing there was more.

"Now that I'm here, I can't stop thinking about who it was that attacked me. I wonder if he is still watching me, or if he will come back," she ran her hand through her hair and sighed. "I just wish I could move past this."

He nodded. "You will, but it will take time. Have you remembered anything else?"

She shook her head. "Not since last night. I remember more of the actual attack, but not who did it."

"That's okay; you will remember when you're ready," he ate more fruit.

"I suppose; you know you don't have to stay here. I am doing better today and I am sure you probably have things to do at home. I feel badly taking up all your time," she didn't want him to leave, but she felt awkward, like she was keeping him there too long.

"I'll go if you want, but I am having a good time," he smiled.

She blushed. "Me too. I really don't know how to thank you for taking my mind off of everything today. You have been so nice to me and I'm just not sure why."

He smiled and walked over to sit down right next to her. He looked into her eyes and gently touched her hair, tucking it behind her ear. "You just don't see it, do you?"

She felt her heart beat faster at his closeness. "See what?" she whispered.

"Your worth. You are such an amazing woman, Robin. You are strong and beautiful and intelligent and you make me question everything I ever thought about when it comes to being happy. I thought I was happy, before, but I wasn't."

"And now?" she asked him, reaching out to touch his cheek.

"I think I wasn't sure what happy really was. When you came over to my house and we had dinner, I felt at home for the first time in so long. When you ran off, I didn't know what had happened, but I realized that I needed to know more. I wanted to know what scared you and what made you so guarded. I was looking forward to figuring out what we might have, but you came over and saw Jody, and I felt like I was punched in the gut. I was so sure you would never want to see me again, and it occurred to me that I needed you to know that I would never do anything to hurt you. The look on your face was what I felt in my heart and I was just so mad at myself. I went after you and," he stopped and looked down.

"And you found me in the park," she said. "I'm so sorry, Patrick. You have been pulled into this horrible nightmare and you shouldn't have."

"You shouldn't have been attacked, Robin. I would give anything to take that away," he said.

She smiled a little smile and sighed. "How about we don't talk about regret anymore and talk about what happens next?"

"I think that would be amazing," he smiled and she looked at him, almost moving in for a kiss, but something stopped her. He ached to touch her, but he didn't dare. He just took her hand and brought it to his lips. He gently kissed the soft skin and put her hand back down.

"I need to tell you something," She said with a serious tone.

"Okay," he was curious as to what was on her mind.

"You have asked me a few times why I am so guarded and you're right to want to know. I tend to be a very private person, I talk to my colleagues about family and being happy, but there is a line I don't cross because some things are just too painful to realize, and too personal. I know a lot of teachers share their stories about their husbands and wives and boyfriends or girlfriends, but I never have. It's not because I am ashamed of anything, but there are things that I wish would remain hidden. I have lived like that for a while, but now, I think maybe it's time to open up," she stood up and walked to the window and looked out.

Patrick knew this was something big, and he didn't want to interrupt her. He let he speak. "You told me something deeply personal and heartbreaking about your past, and I didn't say anything at the time, but I had a similar experience," she turned and looked at him, her familiar stance of her arms around her waist stood out to him to be like she was holding herself in.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked her.

She smiled. "I hate when someone tells you something about themselves and the other person has to tell them how their issues or feelings were more important or serious. It's like if I said I had a rough day, and you told me how your day was so much worse. What you told me was all you, and it deserved that attention from me."

He shook his head at her remarkable selflessness. "You are an amazing woman," he said.

She looked at him. "When you hear what happened, you might think otherwise," she walked back to the couch and sat down next to him. She took a deep breath. "When I was in college, I met a man named Tim. He was cute and sweet and caring. We were both studying to be teachers, he was going into elementary education and I was in secondary. We began dating and things moved along just as they should have. My family loved him and his family loved me. He did everything right, and he loved me completely," she wiped her face with her hand as her tears fell.

Patrick didn't know where this was going, but he could see her utter heartbreak at what happened. "Can you tell me what happened?"

She looked at him and exhaled. "I was out with Elizabeth and Brad when I got a phone call from Maxie. Tim had been in a car accident and he was being airlifted to the hospital. By the time I got there, he was gone." Robin said sadly and Patrick could see it was more than just his death that bothered her.

"What aren't you telling me?" he asked her softly.

She looked at him. "They found an engagement ring in his pocket and everyone knew he was going to propose to me. He was on his way when he was killed," she said.

Patrick felt his heart break for her, but he could tell something else was eating away at her. "Robin, you left a crucial part of the story out."

She looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"You told me your family loved him and his family loved you and he loved you, but you didn't tell me that you loved him," he said gently.

She sobbed into her hands and he pulled her to him and held her. She sat back after a minute and looked at him. "How is it that I have known you for a few months and you are able to see into my soul? I am so ashamed to say that I didn't love him and I didn't want to marry him."

Patrick looked at her. "Robin, why is that something to be ashamed about?"

"Because he died for me and he never knew how I really felt. If I had been honest with him and not scared, then he could have moved on and he might still be alive. Everyone talked about our tragic love and how horribly sad it was, but they never knew how I betrayed him. I didn't deserve him. I was a coward," she stood up and walked into the other room.

Patrick followed her and stood in the doorway. "You're right, it was tragic, but not for the reasons you think. You had to go through all of this mourning and sadness with a heaping of guilt for no reason. You did nothing wrong, Robin. If Tim was more into you than you were him, then join the club of people with failed relationships. For you to take on his death as your responsibility, well that's just as arrogant as me telling you I felt responsible for my own mourning. It is not your fault that he died. Please let that go," he said sincerely.

She looked at him and walked over to where he stood. "There's more," she said.

"I'm listening," he said softly.

"I feel more for you in a few months than I ever felt for him. Is that bad?" she said, close to him. "I feel so guilty."

He traced a line around her jaw with his finger and looked into her eyes. "No, that's not bad. I think it's pretty amazing."

She wrapped her arms around her waist and he smiled. "You always cover yourself up, you shouldn't do that, you're beautiful," she blushed and he continued. "Can I tell you what I see when I look at you?"

She nodded, not finding her voice. "I see a woman full of strength and integrity. I see someone who makes me feel alive and I find myself wanting more. There has never been anyone in my life that has made me feel so much. You feel more for me than you felt for him? I can't feel badly about that because it means that what I feel is real and you can feel it, too," he reached up and took her face in his hands. He pulled her to him and let his lips brush against hers, an agonizing slowness that tortured both of them. He needed to make sure she was okay with it and that he wasn't pushing her. She wrapped her hands around his wrists and pressed her mouth onto his, running her hands up his arms and to his hair. They locked into each other and Patrick held her to him, relishing her body so close to his as their lips rubbed together in a sweet and intense kiss. She pulled away after a minute to catch her breath and touched his face.

"I don't know what to say," she said.

"How about you say yes to dinner tomorrow?" he asked.

She smiled. "Okay, I can do that."

He smiled and tried to calm his heartbeat. He had never had such a profound reaction to someone before and he was a bit unnerved by his feelings. He decided to change the subject. "Are you going to go in tomorrow?"

She nodded. "Yes, I need to. There is too much I need to cover and there really is no reason for me to stay home. I am healing and it will be good for me to go to work. You really can go home now," she smiled at him.

He sighed. "I don't know; I don't like you staying here alone."

She smiled. "I will be fine. You need to go home and take care of yourself. I will call you if I need anything, but I think you have sufficiently done your job today."

He looked at her. "You are hardly a job."

"You know what I mean. Go, it's okay. I will see you tomorrow," she walked to the door.

"Lock your door behind me and call me any time," he said, not feeling right about leaving her.

"I will," she said and smiled as he walked out. She watched him get into his car and drive away before she bolted her doors and walked back into the kitchen.

He sat in the shadows and watched the exchange and his blood boiled. She wasn't alone and she was supposed to be. She was supposed to close herself off from everyone and then he could go in and take what he wanted, what he tried to take before, when he was interrupted. He had been so close, but it wasn't right, she wasn't ready. Soon she would be and he wouldn't miss again. He thought about her routine and how he knew she would go back to some of her daily customs soon. Perhaps at work? He knew all of her places and he memorized her actions. He would make his move and then there would be no mistaking who she was meant to be with.


	8. Chapter 13-14

Chapter Thirteen:

"How are you? I can't believe you didn't call me yesterday." Elizabeth was sitting in Robin's classroom the next morning, trying to get the details of her day with Patrick. "You look amazing, by the way."

Robin smiled. She felt amazing. It was almost as if the attack never happened. How could one person have such an amazing effect of her? She looked at Elizabeth. "I feel great, Elizabeth. I don't know how to explain it, but it's like after the attack, I was at my lowest and in just a short amount of time, my life is better than it has ever been."

Elizabeth was so happy for her friend. "Patrick seems to be a great guy. I might have to have a talk with him, though."

Robin rolled her eyes. "Thanks mom, but I think I'm good," she sat down on a desk and looked at her. "How are things with you and Brad? I meant to ask about that earlier."

Elizabeth smiled. "Amazing. We have been connecting so much recently and I think we might finally be on the right track."

Robin hugged her friend. "I'm so glad, sweetie. I love you both and I want you to be happy." They both looked up as students began to file in. "Talk to you later?" Robin asked.

"Lunch, my room." Elizabeth said before walking out.

"Miss Scorpio, you look really pretty today," a student said as she walked in.

"Thanks Lila." Robin said and walked back to her desk. She felt pretty, and like a teenager again. She sat down and checked her email.

Patrick talked about ancient Mesopotamia and answered the questions from his students, but his mind was miles away from the lesson. He fought the urge to call her classroom at every break he had and he tried to stop thinking about her, but it was useless. She invaded every one of his thoughts.

"Mr. Drake, where were you yesterday?" A particularly nosey 9th grader asked him.

"I had something to take care of," he said. "Did you miss me Robert?"

"Yes, the sub was mean," he said as he took his book out of his bag. "Then Mr. Smith came in and was asking us all these questions."

Patrick looked at him. "What do you mean? What did Mr. Smith want?"

Robert was painstakingly setting out his materials and Patrick sighed. "Robert, what did Mr. Smith want?"

"Oh, he wanted to know something about why you weren't here and then he asked us about Miss Scorpio I think." Robert turned to talk to a friend who came in.

Patrick was confused. Tony taught special education and had no reason to talk to his sub about anything. If he had a question about a student, he should have come to him, not a sub. Why was he questioning the kids about Robin? He made a mental note to check on that, but the bell rang and his next class began.

Robin sat at her desk after her last class and closed her eyes for a minute. It had been a long day and she was exhausted. She was also excited to see Patrick. She began to gather her work to take home when she heard someone at her door. She looked up and smiled. "Hi Tony," she said, hoping this would be quick. "What can I do for you?" Robin asked politely, still gathering her things.

"Where were you yesterday?" Tony asked as he walked into the room and closed the door.

It wasn't a friendly tone, it was more accusatory. Robin looked up at him, her fear beginning to creep in. "Excuse me? Why is it any of your business where I was? Is there something you need?"

Tony walked closer to her. "I see you are feeling okay, so you weren't sick."

"Tony, I would appreciate it if you left." Robin said, feeling a bit like she was cornered. She picked up her phone to call for help and he walked over and shoved the phone away from her, the entire piece crashing to the floor. Robin stood there for a minute, trying to decide what to do. He was between her and the only exit and she knew she had no chance at escaping with him standing there. "Tony, I need you to let me leave now. We can talk another time," she walked around her desk and he moved to grab her by the arm, holding her roughly. She struggled to get away from him but he tightened his grasp.

"Miss Scorpio," the door opened and Lila walked into the room. Tony stood next to Robin and tightened his grip on her.

"Lila, now isn't a great time." Robin said, trying to keep her voice steady. She wracked her brain to think of a way to get her to help, but she didn't want to risk Lila's safety.

"Oh, is everything okay?" The astute teen asked her.

Robin smiled. "Yes, I know you needed to get your paper back on Ibsen's "A Doll's house," so I dropped it off in Mr. Drake's room. You can go there and ask him for it, okay? I'll talk to you later," she said, praying the teen would understand the message.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Lila said and reluctantly turned and left.

"Good job," Tony said and leaned in and kissed her cheek. He got angry when a tear fell down her face. "I wouldn't have to do it this way if you had given me a chance."

"Tony, please let me go. You aren't going to get out of here with me, so just stop. I won't tell anyone about this," she said.

"What about your new man? What will he think about this? I worked with you for 5 years, Robin. I asked you out over and over again and you always said no. He is here for a month and he is already in your house." Tony sneered.

"Are you watching my house? Do you know where I live? What is wrong with you?" she was scared and angry.

"Shut up and do as I say," he said and smacked her face.

Patrick was milling around his office waiting for Robin to come by. She had told him to wait there and she would come by after her meeting with a student. He was still trying to figure out what was going on with Tony. He knew it was possible that Robert was mistaken, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to it. He remembered how Tony had hung on Robin that first time he had seen her and how it was obvious she wasn't interested. He looked up as someone walked into his room.

"Mr. Drake? My name is Lila and Ms. Scorpio told me to come to you and get my paper." The teenager said.

Patrick smiled at her. "Are you sure? I don't have your paper. Maybe you misunderstood?"

Lila shook her head and Patrick could see she was upset. "No, I think something is wrong. Mr. Smith was in the room with her and she seemed to be acting really strange. She told me to come and get my Ibsen paper from you, but we read Ibsen months ago." Lila began to cry as she continued. "I really think something might be wrong."

Patrick called Robin's room and got no answer. He tried her cell phone and still got nothing. He made his way to her room with Lila close behind. "Can you tell me exactly what she said?"

Lila was getting increasingly upset as she ran to keep up with him, her legs no match for his 6 foot frame. "She said the paper was from "A Doll's House" and I think she meant that as a clue."

Patrick turned to look at her as they walked. "What is it about?" he thought maybe Robin was trying to relay a message to him.

Lila wiped her tears. "A man who treats his wife like a doll. He doesn't like her to do anything if it isn't for him."

Patrick got to the room and opened the door. The desks were overturned, but there was no sign of her or Tony. Lila screamed and Patrick turned to look at her. "It's okay, everything will be okay. Can you call your mom to come get you?"

Lila wiped her face. "I'm 16. I drive to school."

"I would like for you to call her anyway," he tried to remain calm for her sake, but his heart was racing. He picked up his cell phone and dialed 911 and then school security. He walked over to her desk and felt sick. There were definite signs of a struggle and she was nowhere to be seen. What was he going to do? This was right under his nose and he didn't see it.

Chapter Fourteen:

Patrick stood in her classroom while the police looked all over. He was wracking his brain, trying to figure out where Tony took her. He walked to the officer. "What can I do?" he asked him.

"Nothing sir, you should probably go home and wait for us to call you if we find anything." The officer said.

Patrick shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere."

The officer turned around as more personnel came into the room. The Principal and the school police came in and Patrick walked to them. He filled them in on what he knew. He didn't know how much she had told them about the attack. The principal shook his head. "I feel like this is all my fault."

Patrick looked at him. "Why would you think that?"

"We have had some complaints about Tony, but nothing that warranted any formal action. I never thought he would do something like this. Robin is like a daughter to me. I can't believe this has happened." The older gentleman said.

Patrick felt his anxiety rising to the surface. He turned when a loud commotion came into the room. He heard an officer say they found something. He followed them out into the hall, despite them telling him to stay back. They made their way down to the custodian's closet. He heard the custodian telling them he had gone into the closet to get supplies and found her. Patrick ran to the door and saw her, lying on the ground, unconscious, the police around her. He went to her but the police held him back.

"Stop, this is a crime scene." They said.

"No, that's Robin and she needs me," he moved to her and the officers let him by while they waited for the paramedics. He sat down next to her and saw the bruise on her forehead from where he must have hit her. He prayed that nothing more had been done. She moaned a little and he took her hand in his. "Robin? Can you look at me?"

She opened her eyes and saw him there. "Patrick?" she asked in a confused voice.

"That's right, I'm here. You're okay," he said and the paramedics came in to help her. He stepped back as they worked on her.

It seemed like an eternity for him before they moved and he could see that she was okay. She held a bandage to her head and they were talking to her as she sat up on a chair. She looked at him and her eyes filled with tears. He moved closer to her and the officers backed away for a minute. He stood tentatively in front of her, not sure what she needed. He felt his heart wanting to burst as he longed to just hold her and make it okay. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

She looked at him and nodded almost imperceptibly. She let her tears fall and he didn't care what was right, he leaned in and took her in his arms. She leaned her head on his shoulder and just tried to breathe. He was safe and he was comfort. She leaned back and he touched her face, looking into her eyes.

"Excuse me ma'am, but we should get you to the hospital." The paramedic said as he secured the bandage to her forehead.

Robin spoke for the first time. "No, please, I'm okay. I just want to go home. I just have a bump on my head."

The officer stepped up to them. "No, you can't go home until this guy is caught. We have searched the building but he hasn't been found. It is likely he will try to find you, so it would be safer if you went to the hospital."

Robin was adamant. "I don't want to go to the hospital, please."

The officer sighed. "Is there somewhere else you can go where you will be safe?"

"She can stay with me," Patrick said and stood next to her.

The officer looked at Robin. "Is that okay with you?"

Robin nodded. "Yes, thank you."

"Okay, but we will put an officer in front of your house for protection." The officer said.

Patrick looked at her. "Can I take her home now?"

The cop nodded and Patrick helped her to stand up and walk out.

"I need to feed Toots," she said through her tears.

"We will stop and get her. She can come to my house, too," he said as he got into the car.

She looked out the window and they drove in silence. They stopped at her house and gathered a few things and the cat and Patrick took them to his house. There was already a police car out front and they checked in with the officer. They walked into the house and Toots went right to the window and perched, looking out. Robin just stood in the doorway after he locked the door.

He walked to her and touched her face. "Talk to me, tell me what you need."

She looked at him and shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"Come here," He led her to the couch and she sat down. He sat down next to her and touched her forehead. "Does it hurt?"

She looked at him and shook her head. She stood up and went to go somewhere, but she turned and looked at him. "I don't know what to do."

He stood up and faced her. He knew she was holding everything in and he needed to help her. "Can you tell me what happened?"

She looked through him. "I don't know what to do," she said and slowly sank down to the ground. He caught her as she fell and he pulled her into his arms and held her as she began to cry, slowly at first, and then harder. He let her get it out and said nothing, just held her. She pulled back after a while and put her face in her hands.

"Robin, tell me what to do and I'll do it. Tell me what you need and I'll get it," he said to her, tilting her face up to look at him.

She finally looked at him and took his hand in hers. "I think I just need to be with you. Is that okay?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "That's more than okay."

"Good," she said. "I think I want to clean up and change my clothes. I think he is still on me."

Patrick looked at her. "Did he hurt you?" he asked gently.

She looked at him. "No, he just hit me and held my arm. I think he got scared after Lila came in and he ditched me to get away," she looked at him. "Oh, poor Lila, is she okay?"

Patrick nodded. "She saved you. She came to me and alerted me to what she thought was going on and we were able to get to you as quickly as we did."

"Good, she is a sweet girl and I didn't want her to be scared," she stood up. "Do you care if I take a bath?"

He smiled. "Of course not. Let me help you get set up," he said. He walked her into the guest room and went into the bathroom to draw the bath. She sat on the bed and pulled her suit jacket off. She took her ponytail out and let her hair fall over her shoulders. She stood up and turned to see him standing in the doorway. He smiled. "It's all ready."

She wrapped her arms around her waist. "Oh, okay."

He walked towards her. "I'll be in the other room if you need me," he turned to leave and she reached out and touched his arm. "What?" he asked softly.

"Will you stay with me? I don't want to be alone. I'll cover myself up so you don't feel uncomfortable," she said, going way out of her comfort zone, but feeling the need to be near him.

Patrick walked over to her and cupped her cheek in his hand. "There is nothing you could do that would make me feel uncomfortable."

She closed her eyes and leaned in to him, wrapping her arms around his torso. He held her to him and put his hand on her head. "I am so glad you trust me enough to stay here," he said.

She stood back and smiled. "I do trust you, Patrick. So much."

He grinned at her. "Good, then let's get you in the tub before it gets cold."

She walked into the bathroom and he waited by the door while she got undressed and got into the tub, the bubbles covering her. She told him he could come in and he did, sitting on the closed toilet seat. He smiled at her and tried not to focus on how beautiful she was. She leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Do you know how amazing you are?" he said to her.

She looked at him. "I'm no different than anyone else."

He shook his head. "That's where you're wrong," he moved and sat down next to the tub, facing her and reached for her hand. She took it in hers and he smiled at her. "You are nothing like anyone I have ever known. You have strength in buckets and you have a tenderness that makes me want to hold you forever," he looked down. "I'm sorry, but I think you are amazing and nothing you say will change that."

She was quiet for a minute. "I'm going to get out. Will you wait for me in the other room?"

He nodded and left. She watched him close the door and she exhaled. How was it that he was just what she needed to make herself feel worthwhile after such a horrible ordeal? She got out of the tub and dried herself off before putting on her sweats and a tank top. She walked out into the room and he was waiting, sitting on the bed petting Toots. She smiled as she walked over to them.

"Do you feel better?" he asked her.

"Much, thanks," she said, sitting down. Toots moved to her lap and curled up. Patrick looked at her and saw the huge bruise on her arm.

"Robin, are you sure you're okay?" he moved to touch her arm.

"He just grabbed me and held my arm for a bit, it's okay, it will heal," she said.

"None of this is okay, Robin," he sighed.

She moved closer to him and touched his face. "You know, you keep telling me how brave and how amazing I am, but I don't think I have told you just what I think of you."

He grinned. "Should I be scared?"

She shook her head and smiled. "No. You are the one who is amazing, Patrick. You stand by me when you don't have to and you act like my comfort is the most important thing to you. You look at me like I matter and when I look at you, I feel like something wonderful is possible," she traced a line to his lips. "Thank you."

He leaned in and pulled her to him and her mouth found his in a soft and inviting kiss. She initiated deeper access and he opened his mouth to allow her to explore what she felt comfortable with. She moved and pressed herself closer to him and he wrapped her in his arms. He broke the kiss and looked deep into her eyes. "I'm so glad you're okay, I don't know what I would have done if anything happened," he said, but stopped.

"Shh, I'm here and I'm okay," she smiled and pulled him to her for another kiss.


	9. Chapter 15-16

Chapter Fifteen:

He didn't like the news when he saw it. He didn't understand how someone could have gotten to her and tried to hurt her. She was supposed to be for him and he had come so close that day in the park. He almost had her, but now, someone else had their hands on her and he would make them pay. On the bright side, maybe the police would think that guy was the one who attacked her in the park, and then maybe he killed himself because of his shame. That would bode well for him, because then he would be free to go after her again, unobstructed. His heart beat faster at that thought. Now things were looking up and he had work to do.

Patrick woke up in the middle of the night and thought he had heard something. He got out of bed and stretched before walking out into the family room, checking to make sure she was still asleep in the guest room. She had been exhausted that evening and had fallen asleep rather quickly. He had stayed in the room with her for a while, but had finally moved to his own bed. He saw her as soon as he walked into the family room. She was sitting on the couch, hugging her knees to her chest, with Toots sitting next to her.

"Robin? Are you okay?" he asked as he walked around the couch and sat down near her.

She turned to look at him, her eyes red and puffy from crying. She shrugged. "I just couldn't sleep. Did I wake you up?"

He smiled. "Of course not, but you could have," he reached up and moved her long hair away from her face. "How is your head?"

She warmed at his touch. "It's fine, just a little sore when I lay on it," she was keenly aware of his bare chest and his simple pajama bottoms. She looked at her own long t-shirt and felt suddenly exposed. "You can go back to bed, I'll be fine."

He smiled. "I thought we have established that you do not need to always make things okay," he moved closer to her and Toots reluctantly jumped off the couch. "How about if you tell me what's keeping you awake?"

She wiped her face and sighed. "I don't think Tony was the one who attacked me in the park."

Patrick hadn't thought about that possibility. "Why not? Did he say something to make you think it was someone else?"

She wiped her fresh tears away and turned to look at him. "He didn't smell the same. I know that sounds bizarre, but the guy in the park was stronger and had a distinct smell to him. I think Tony is messed up, but I think he just snapped and went after me because he was mad that I wouldn't give him a chance. He talked about me and you and how you were new and I was already inviting you to my house. He was angry with me, but he didn't seem to know about the attack."

Patrick felt sick at the thought that any part of this might be tied to her being with him. "Okay, so tomorrow we should go to the police station and tell the officers what you think."

Robin looked at him. "You need to go to work tomorrow. I don't want you missing days because of me. You haven't been here that long."

He grinned. "You are not the boss of me."

She smiled, in spite of herself. "I guess not."

"Besides, school was cancelled tomorrow. They want to complete a search and finish checking all aspects of the building," he said.

Robin was horrified. "Oh god, that means everyone will know what happened?"

He shook his head. "Not necessarily. They are calling it a 'building problem'. It's a good idea to be 100% safe from anything. They still haven't found Tony."

She stood up and walked to the window, which was covered by the curtain. He watched her and went to stand with her. "Robin, it's going to be okay," he put his hands on her shoulders.

She turned around and was staring right at his bare torso. She leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him. She hugged his waist and closed her eyes. "I don't know what I would do without you. I have been so alone."

He tilted her face up to look at him. "I don't think either one of us will be alone anymore."

She felt a sense of comfort come over her as she looked into his eyes. She reached her hand up and pulled his face down to hers and kissed him, needing to feel safe in his arms. She ran her hands along his chest and felt her heart beat faster. It had been so long since she touched a man, and she never touched a man like him. He moved his hands down her back and pressed her against him. She pulled back and held his face in her hands. "I'm sorry, Patrick, I just don't think I can."

He stopped her and smiled. "How about if I just hold you so you can sleep?"

She felt her tears come again at her overwhelming feelings of gratitude for him. "I would like that."

He walked her back into his room and helped her get situated under the covers in his bed. He joined her and she leaned her head on his chest, relishing the feel of his skin on her face. She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

Patrick willed his body to stop reacting to her and just let him sleep. He was feeling intense emotions and knew he was in serious trouble. This woman was more important to him than he would ever admit and he knew that his life would never be the same. He was actually quite happy at that thought. He looked over as Toots jumped onto the bed and sat on his leg. Yes, he could get used to this.

Elizabeth called Robin for the millionth time and finally she picked up the phone. "Since when do you ignore me? Since when am I the last to know?" she yelled into the phone, scared and angry with her best friend.

"Lizzie, I'm sorry, I was just kind of out of it last night. I really am okay and Patrick has been taking good care of me." Robin said, feeling terrible that she had left Elizabeth out of the loop.

There was a silence before Liz continued and Robin could see the expression on her face without actually looking at her. "I'm still mad, but I suppose you're allowed to deal with this your way. Wait, did you say Patrick? What is going on with the two of you? Where are you, I want to come over."

Robin laughed. "Actually, I'm staying with Patrick," she spoke softly waiting for the explosion.

There was another bout of silence. "So help me Robin, if you don't tell me every detail of what has been going on, I might explode." Elizabeth said, but there was an air of playfulness to her tone.

"He is being a very good friend to me while," she said, smiling at her avoidance of the question.

Elizabeth sighed. "I guess I will have to get my gossip from the students," she said and they both laughed. It was common for the teachers to learn more about the relationships in the building from the kids, rather than the adults. They always seemed to know the inside track. "Although that never applied to you or me."

Robin smiled into the phone. "Sweetie you know how much I love you. I promise, I will tell you everything before any student knows anything. I just need to stay put for a little bit, until my house is clear for me to go back."

"I still can't believe it was Tony," Liz said softly, her tone changing. "I know he was creepy, but I never would have thought he would attack you like that."

Robin felt the uneasy nagging at her chest, like he wasn't the one. "I know, I think he just snapped. I hope they find him soon so he can get the help he needs."

"Will you call me later? Brad and I want to make sure you are okay," she said.

"I will. How are things between you guys?" Robin asked, thankful to change the subject.

"Actually, better. I think he got a bit freaked out by what happened to you and has been extra attentive. The sex has been amazing," she said and laughed.

"Right, and that's my cue to hang up." They both laughed. "I'm glad you're happy. Brad is a good guy and you both deserve happiness."

Elizabeth smiled. "So do you, sweetie."

Patrick walked into the room later and saw her sitting t the table grading papers. She looked up and smiled at him. "Hi, did you find out anything?"

He shook his head. "No, I talked to the officer and they still have no leads on Tony. There is one thing, though."

She put down her pen and walked over to the couch where he sat. "What is it?"

"The police agree that it probably wasn't Tony who attacked you." Patrick said slowly.

Robin felt her stomach lurch at the confirmation of what she thought. "Why?"

He leaned back and ran his hand through his hair. They searched his house and there was nothing to indicate this had been anything other than a guy who just snapped. The attack in the park was more thought out and deliberate. What happened yesterday doesn't fit," he crossed his arms and she could tell he was upset. "And then there's one more thing."

"What is it? What else aren't you telling me?" she asked him, touching his arm.

Patrick turned to look at her. "They found Tony in his apartment, dead."

Robin gasped. "Oh my god, what happened? Was he dead because of me?" she felt sick and got up and ran to the bathroom. She barely got in the door before emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She flushed and rinsed her mouth out before sitting down on the tile floor and putting her head in her hands.

Patrick felt his heart break at her reaction. This was why he didn't want to tell her, but he knew it was better coming from him. He walked to the bathroom and cracked the door, seeing her on the floor. He walked in and knelt in front of her. "None of this is your fault," he took her hands in his and she looked at him.

"How can you say that? It's all my fault," she sobbed. "A man is dead because of me," she looked at him. "How did he die? What did he do?"

Patrick took another deep breath. "The don't believe it was suicide."

She looked at him, horror in her face. "They think he was murdered? Oh god, who would do that? Why now?"

He sat down and wiped his own face with his hand. "The police think the man who attacked you killed him, but they have nothing to go on except a hunch. There were no clues left behind, at least they haven't found anything yet."

She was beyond horrified. "Oh Patrick, he probably had a family and all of his students are going to have to deal with this. This is all because of me and it isn't over yet. What am I going to do? How can I walk back into that school? How am I supposed to live with this?" she got up and ran out of the bathroom and out of the house.

"Robin, wait," He yelled and ran out after her as she took off, needing to get away from her thoughts and feelings. She didn't look, she just ran. Patrick and the officer watching the house stood in horror as the sound of screeching tires filled the air and then the sickening sound of a thud."

Chapter Sixteen:

"I swear, I didn't see her, she just ran out in front of the car." The man said who was driving the car. He stood on the side of the road, shaking his hands, visibly shaken at having hit her.

"Robin, oh god, Robin," Patrick yelled as he ran to her. She was sitting on the ground, wiping her hands off. He touched her face, his hands shaking. "Are you okay?" he let his tears come at his sheer panic.

She looked at him. "Yes, he didn't hit me, I got out of the way in time and he just hit the garbage can which knocked me over. I'm okay; I just skinned my knees and scraped my arm," she looked at the man. "I'm sorry, this was all my fault."

The man shook his head. "I'm just glad you're okay. I thought I killed you."

Patrick looked at her, beyond angry, yet grateful she was okay. "Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"No, I'm okay; I just need to clean my cuts," she let him help her get up, standing for a minute to make sure everything was working properly. She turned to the officer and assured him she was okay. She let Patrick walk her back inside. He helped her to sit on a chair in the bedroom and he sat down on the bed.

"You can't do things like this, Robin. It isn't fair," he yelled, trying to keep his anger in check. "This is the third time I had to see you hurt and each time you treat it like it's just a scratch. You have no idea what this doing to me. I don't know if you even care. I can't watch you give up on yourself," he ran his hand through his hair and got up and walked out into the other room. He needed to breathe and he didn't know what to say to get through to her.

Robin watched him walk away and felt sick to her stomach. He was right, but there was just so much she couldn't process. She walked into the other room where he was, standing by the window and looking out. "I feel like I'm getting crushed under the weight of all of this. I can't handle all of the guilt and the fear. Someone is dead because of me, Patrick, how do I reconcile that? It isn't right and I'm so sorry," she sat on the floor out of sheer exhaustion and looked at her scraped knees. She crossed her arms in front of her and let her tears fall.

He walked to her and wiped his face with his hand. He sat down next to her and she looked at him. "Do you want me to leave?"

He felt his chin quiver at the sound of her voice. "No," he said softly. "But I want you to try and listen to me for a minute. You will make yourself crazy if you give in to these feelings of guilt and responsibility. I've been there and it's a sad and lonely place to live. What happened to you in the park was horrible and the fact that you are taking all of the blame for Tony's death is like the person is attacking you all over again. You need to heal and you need to be safe and you need to allow yourself to be mad and hurt. I need you to let me help you and not shut me out."

She looked at him and nodded. "I don't know how to let you in."

He smiled. "Yes you do," he touched her face and she wrapped her arms around him. He held her to him and gently picked her up in his arms. He carried her to the bathroom and put her down on a chair. He cleaned up her arm and covered her scrapes. He rolled her pants up and gently wiped her knees. He grabbed one of his t-shirts and handed it to her to change into and she put it on while he put everything away. She stood up and walked back to the bed, sitting down gently.

"Patrick, come sit with me, please?" she asked him.

He looked at her and walked over and sat down. She took his hand in hers. "I'm so sorry I have been shutting you out of this. I guess I am just scared that if I let you in, you might be next."

He watched her struggle with what she was saying. "So now my safety is your responsibility, too?"

She got a little angry as she looked at him. "You can be as mad as you want with my reactions, but I would die if he went after you because of me. I would rather you never spoke to me again than never be able to speak to me. I don't where this guy is, how he watches me or how he knows what he does. He could be in school, a parent, an ex-student or someone else entirely. I will not put you in danger simply because you tell me you don't care," she spoke with passion and he watched her face as the feelings she had for him were written all over her face.

"Robin, I'm not mad, I'm scared. I know it's not the manly thing to say, but I don't want anything more to happen to you. I close my eyes and I see you in the park and then on the floor in school. I almost lost you both times and then today, it's more than I can stand," he looked into her eyes, his own feelings mirrored in hers. She reached up and touched his face before he crashed his mouth onto hers. She returned his kiss with a longing for more. He gently pushed her back onto the bed and she pulled him onto her, feeling the weight of his body on her like a security blanket. She opened her mouth to allow his tongue access to what he wanted and she forgot everything else that was on her mind, just him and just this.


	10. Chapter 17-18

Chapter Seventeen:

Patrick felt her beneath him and was afraid it was a dream. He wanted her so badly, but she had been through so much and the last thing he wanted was to scare her or push her to do something she wasn't ready for. He felt her hands on his back and looked into her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, his lips swollen from kissing her. She tucked his hair behind his ear.

He looked at her, so beautiful, so amazing, and it was like she only had eyes for him. He moved off of her and sat down on the bed. She sat up and looked at him. "Hey, talk to me, what's wrong?"

He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "I am afraid if I keep going, I won't ever want to stop."

She smiled. "Is that bad? I'm not complaining, Patrick."

He smiled at her. "You have no idea what you do to me. If we do this, Robin, it is more than just sex. I don't want to regret anything and I don't want you to regret being with me."

She listened to him and her heart swelled. "Where did you come from?" she took his hand in hers. "In case you didn't notice, I don't date much, well, at all. I don't talk to many people because I feel more comfortable on my own. I don't do casual and no matter what happens tonight, I am not walking away from you."

He put her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers. "What happens next?"

She stood up and walked in front of him. She pulled the clip out of her hair and let her long locks fall over her shoulders. She walked over to him and took his face in her hands, pulling him to her and kissing him, using her tongue to taste his skin. She stepped back and he stood up, gazing down into her eyes. He pulled his shirt off and she put her hands on his chest, feeling his warm skin under her fingers. She leaned in and kissed his torso and he closed his eyes at the feel of her lips on his upper body. He leaned his head back as she moved her hands to the waistband of his pants. She felt his hands in her hair as she unbuttoned his jeans and he tilted her face back to his as she unzipped the fabric. He looked at her with hooded eyes and she ran her hands under the fabric of his jeans, pulling them down, leaving his briefs on. He stepped out of his pants and she smiled at him.

"You are wearing entirely too many clothes," he grinned at her before pulling her shirt up and off her head, her hair billowing back down. He licked his lips as he took in her semi-clothed form. She was so beautiful and his breath caught in his throat. He reached to her and ran his hand over her neck, moving his finger down the peak between her breasts. He traced the line of cleavage and leaned in and kissed the same line down her neck and used his hands to move around her waist. She stepped back and blushed, crossing her arms around herself.

"Why do you do that? You always cover yourself," he said softly.

She shrugged. "I guess I have always been self conscious about my stomach, I know it's juvenile, but I just am."

He took her hands in his and moved them away from her skin. He stood and looked at her, memorizing her every feature. "Robin, you are the most amazingly beautiful woman I have ever seen and your body is magnificent. You are perfect in every way," he smiled and ran his hand over her stomach. He couldn't see a single reason why should would feel self-conscious. She was exquisite.

Robin felt tears prick her eyes as she listened to him. She gently removed her bra and let him see her completely. He leaned in and gathered her in his arms and carried her to the bed, laying her down like she was a crystal vase. He moved to her and kissed her neck before moving down to take one of her breasts in his mouth, kissing and massaging the flesh before paying similar attention to the other. He licked and kissed a train down her torso and felt her skin quiver beneath his touch. He gently ran his hand under the band of her pants and she lifted her hips slightly so he could remove the material. He ran his hands up her thighs and she felt her heat pool between her legs. She looked at him, seeing his briefs tent with is arousal. She looked at him and he made his way back to her face before devouring her mouth with his. She could feel his erection straining against his briefs and she reached her hands down and pulled them off, allowing him to spring free. She looked at him and felt her desire overcome her sense of courtesy. "Patrick, you're killing me. I want you to make love to me, please," she said softly.

He looked at her and his heart was hers. He moved his hands and pulled off her panties, revealing her perfectly amazing body in all its glory. He leaned down and she ran her hands through his hair. He looked at her and grabbed a condom from his nightstand. He covered himself and she moved on the bed, spreading her legs for him to fit in between. He rested his arms on either side of her head and leaned his body on hers. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I am, are you?" she asked him softly.

He nodded before guiding himself to her center. He slowly entered her, giving her time to get used to him. She opened her legs wider to allow him more movement and he filled her completely. She held him to her as he began to move in and out of her, each thrust bonding them more to what they both hadn't realized, at least not verbally. They moved together and Patrick held his hand on her lower back to help support her. She closed her eyes as the sensations of his body fused with hers. She felt his torso moving with his exertion and she felt her orgasm building quickly. She opened her eyes and looked into his. She pulled him to her and kissed his lips sensually, sucking on his tongue as he continued to move in and out of her.

He felt like he was losing his mind with the pleasure he was getting from her. He had never felt like this and he had never been so connected, so in tune with anyone. He was trying to hold off as long as he could, but she was just too much for him. He moved faster and as soon as he felt her walls contract with her release, he exploded inside her. They kept fused together, riding out the waves of their orgasm and neither one of them wanting to break the connection. Both of their chests were heaving with the exertion of their lovemaking, and Robin felt simply put, happy.

Patrick moved off of her, reluctantly and removed the condom. He quickly got back into the bed and they both lay next to each other, lost in thought. It was Patrick who spoke first. He leaned on his arm and looked down at her, moving her hair behind her ears. "What are you thinking?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "I am wondering how in the midst of all of the horrible things that have happened in my life, the most amazing thing has occurred. You found me and you have turned everything I ever believed to be true about myself inside out. You have made me face life and all of the amazing things I had forgotten actually existed. I am overwhelmed and I am truly happy."

He leaned in and kissed her. "I love you," he said and meant it with all of his heart.

Chapter Eighteen:

"I love you," He said and meant it with all his heart. She looked at him and her eyes were wide while she registered what he said. "I don't know if you feel the same way or if I should have waited to say something or if I just ruined something that was perfect, but I just wanted you to know," he said, feeling more exposed than he did while they made love.

Robin looked at him while he spoke, and all she could hear were the words 'I love you'. She sat up, wrapped in the sheet and looked at him. She took her hand and smoothed his cheek, already showing stubble from not shaving in a day. She touched his bare chest and he put his hand on hers. "You don't have to say," he began and she put her finger on his lips, stopping his sentence.

"When I was little, I used to imagine my knight in shining armor coming into town and rescuing me. I pictured all of the amazing heroes from the stories I read being the only man who would ever have my heart. I began to lose that image when I met men who were simply not for me. I even went so far as almost settling for less than I wanted, or deserved," she scooted closer to him. "But you, Patrick, you came into my life and it was like an explosion of feelings. Everything I had left behind came back to the forefront. You are my hero, my knight in shining armor, my friend, and my equal. I love you, too," she said simply.

He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest. She pressed her mouth on his and kissed him deeply. She broke the connection and he saw she had tears in her eyes. "What is it?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, just a little overwhelmed."

He smiled. "Me too."

"So are you going to always compare me to literary characters, because I might have some reading to catch up on?" he said with his eyes smiling.

She shrugged. "That's the drawback of dating an English teacher."

He lay her gently back down onto the bed and moved the sheet so his body was on top of hers. "I haven't found a drawback as of yet," he kissed her again and she could feel him getting ready for round 2.

"You are quite amazing," She said, running her hands up and down his taught chest.

"You think?" he grinned. "I have heard that from many."

She smiled. "Yourself included?" she laughed as he covered her mouth with his again.

She moved and pushed him over onto his back and she ran her hands along his torso. She looked into his eyes as she traced a line down his chest to his navel. His body was hers and she wanted to know everything about it. She moved to his waist and ran her hand over the area below his navel but above his throbbing erection. She traced a line down his hip and to his thighs. She purposefully avoided touching his member and he was afraid he would go crazy if he didn't have her soon. She looked at him and smiled. "What can I do for you?" she licked her lips.

He fought the urge to explode right there and she picked up his hand in hers and brought it to her mouth. She sucked on each finger and moved his hand down to her chest. He sat up and pulled her onto him, not able to wait to touch her and taste her again. She could feel his erection pressing into her and she reached her hand down while he was kissing her and wrapped her hand around him. He moaned into her mouth as she began to move her hand up and down. He moved his hand down her torso and she thought she would pass out from the sensations running through her body. He sat up and wrapped her in his arms, putting her gently onto her back. He smiled at her and took his fingers and ran them down her chest to the small triangle that formed under her navel. She looked at him and silently gave him permission to continue. He leaned in to her and pressed his mouth on her neck and moved his face down her torso. He looked at her and moved his hand to her center, feeling her warmth and her need for him. He ran his hand all around before inserting a finger into her. She moved her hips and opened her legs wider for him to touch her and he inserted another finger inside her and she opened her eyes and looked at him, her pupils wide and her expression unmistakable.

"Please, I need you now," she said.

He reached over and grabbed a condom, covering himself before moving his long body over her. She raised her position on the bed and reached for him to put his weight on her. He leaned down on her and entered her quickly, both of them gasping at the sensation. She closed her eyes and he reached down and picked her thigh up as he continued to move within her. She could feel her orgasm building quickly and she wrapped her arms around him, needing the pressure of his weight to push her over. He could feel her begin to go over the edge and he watched her face as the emotions and feelings came over her. She looked at him and ran her hands over his chest and leaned up to kiss his torso. She watched his eyes turn black with desire as she could feel him twitching before he exploded and collapsed on her, letting the sensations take over his body and he expelled every ounce of his heart and soul into her.

He reluctantly moved off of her to dispose of the condom and then got back into the bed. She moved so he could settle easily next to her body and he kissed her again. She couldn't get enough of him, and he couldn't get enough of her. They were about to continue when Patrick's phone rang. He continued kissing her. "You can get it if you want," she said, hoping he wouldn't.

"I don't hear anything," he said as he continued to hold her.

"Me either," She said breathlessly, going crazy as he moved his body over hers, his flesh teasing hers. It wasn't until they heard the voice on the machine that they both stopped. Patrick sat up and reached over to the phone.

"Hello?" he said, panting a little. Robin sat up and ran her hand over his chest. "No, I am not working out, must be a bad connection," he glanced at her and smiled. "Yes, I know where she is. Yes, I'll tell her, okay, thanks," he hung up.

"What's wrong?" she was immediately brought back into the horrors of the situation.

"Lila's mom called him and wanted you to meet with Lila because she is really worried about your safety. She was the last one to see you when Tony had you and now that word has gotten out about his death, she doesn't believe you are okay. She is scared and her mom wants to help her calm down. They want to meet at the coffee shop on main and 4th in a few hours," he said.

Robin nodded. "Okay," she sighed. "Poor Lila, I should never have told her to give you that message."

Patrick shook his head. "If you didn't, who knows what would have happened. She helped save you and in doing so, led us here. I think we both have something to thank her for."

She nodded. "You're right, so you will come with me?"

He looked at her. "You are not leaving my sight for the rest of the day, and to be honest, I do want her to know my appreciation."

Robin smiled. "You said a few hours, what time exactly?"

He grinned. "Time enough for another workout," he pulled her to him and they fell back onto the bed together.

Chapter Twenty:

"Are you ready?" Patrick asked Robin as they pulled into the parking lot of the coffee shop. They were both tired from their previous activities, but they both also wanted to help Lila.

"I am, but I just don't know what to tell her about Tony. I wish we knew who was behind this," she said and pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

"We will, and until then, you're stuck with me," he smiled and they got out of the car. Robin's cell phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hi Lizzie, what's up?" she asked. "Oh sweetie, I'm so happy for you guys. Are you with him now? Okay, tell him I said congratulations and you both have a great time tonight. I'm fine, I'm with Patrick and I am safe. Okay, see you in a few days," she hung up and smiled at Patrick. "Elizabeth and Brad are going to have a baby. They are on their way to celebrate for a long weekend. I know they had been having a lot of trouble and now, maybe things can run smoothly."

"I'm so glad, I think Liz will make a great mom, and I am sure Brad is going to be great, too. I think when they get back, we should have dinner." Patrick said as he held the door open for her.

Robin saw Lila sitting with her mother as soon as they walked in. It was clear the girl had been crying and Robin went over to her. "Hey sweetie," she said and Lila stood up and hugged her. Patrick stood back and smiled at Lila. He stayed back and talked with the mother while Robin sat with Lila.

"Ms. Scorpio, I was so afraid you were really hurt and they just weren't telling me," Lila said.

Robin smiled. "I'm fine and it's all because of you. Do you know how brave you were? You listened and you acted and because of that, I am here today."

Lila looked down at her hands. "I just feel like I shouldn't have left. If I had stayed, maybe he wouldn't have hurt you. I was just so scared and I can't get it out of my mind."

Robin sighed. "Lila, look at me."

The scared teen obliged and Robin smiled. "You need to let this go. Do you remember reading _Taming of the Shrew_ earlier?"

Lila nodded. "It was my favorite."

Robin smiled. "Do you remember the quote I had on the board, the one we talked about when we discussed Katherine?"

"My tongue will tell the anger of my heart, or else my heart concealing it will break." Lila said and wiped her tears from her eyes.

Robin nodded and squeezed her hand. "Sweetie, you have to let this go. Talk about your fears, or your pain will consume you. I am okay and we will be fine. It is terrible, what happened to Mr. Smith, but it has nothing to do with what you did or didn't do. You are my hero and I will never forget what you did for me."

Patrick and Lila's mom walked up and Robin smiled. They all sat together, Patrick smiling at Robin. "Are you doing okay? Both of you?"

Robin smiled. "I think so. What do you think, Lila?"

She smiled for the first time. "I think so, too," she walked over to Robin. "Thank you Ms. Scorpio. I am so glad you're okay."

Robin stood up and hugged her. Lila's mom hugged her as well and they turned and left. Robin sat down with Patrick, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm exhausted," she said.

He put his arm around her. "Me too, but I could get used to this kind of exhaustion."

She was quiet for a minute. "What happens now?"

He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "We go home and have dinner."

She smiled. "I would like that." They got up and walked out, their arms around each other.

He had witnessed the whole exchange from behind the newspaper he was holding and was sick to his stomach. She was awfully chummy with Drake. Why would she be with him when she could do so much better? He moved the paper he was reading and tossed some cash on the table. He looked around the café and got an idea. He needed to act fast because the longer he waited; the more chance there was that she might figure it out. She was smart; it was one of the things he loved about her. He went to get up when he saw them walk back inside. He quickly sat back down and picked up the newspaper.

"You know, we could just order a pizza." Patrick said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"No, I forgot that they have the best pastry here. I want to get some scones here and coffee and then go home and have dinner in bed," she turned in his arms and smiled.

He nibbled on her neck and she smiled. "Sounds good to me," he leaned down and kissed her.

He couldn't take it. He stood up and pulled his cap down over his face, disguising himself. He walked past them, pausing as he walked by. He bumped Patrick purposely and kept going.

"Hey, excuse me." Patrick said, looking at the back of the figure walking away.

Robin was startled and suddenly she froze. Patrick looked at her, shaking her head. "Jerk, can you believe that guy?" he realized she was upset.

"What is it? Did I bump you?" he asked her, concerned.

"It was that smell, Patrick. It was that smell like the guy who attacked me," she said and her tears fell down her cheeks.

"Where? That guy?" he turned and ran outside, Robin behind him.

"Patrick, please, let's go. I don't feel well," she said softly.

He turned and walked back towards her. "Come here," he pulled her to him and held her while he looked around, but saw nothing.

Please let me know what you think! Reviews make me write faster


	11. Chapter 19-20

Chapter Twenty:

"Okay, so who wants to tell me why Hedda always handles the pistols when she is bored?" Robin asked her students. She and Patrick were back at work and so far, the day was moving along like it should. Her room had been put back to normal and the only remnants of what happened existed in her mind.

"Go ahead Frank," Robin called on her student who raised his hand.

"Maybe she likes to have power." He said.

Robin smiled. "Maybe. Does anyone have anything to add to that theory?" She looked around and smiled when a bunch of students raised their hands. "Jane?"

"I think the pistols are symbolic of something else." The teen said.

Robin walked closer to her. "Go on, what are they symbolizing?"

Jane thought a minute and blushed. "I think it is her power over her husband and all of the men in her life. She can't do anything on her own, so the guns are where she holds her power."

Robin smiled at the girl. "Excellent. What do you all think Ibsen was trying to tell society by making a character like Hedda Gabler?"

She let them think while she walked back to the board. She turned around and saw a few hands raised. "Jon?"

"Well, Ms. Scorpio, it's like you said before with Nora in _A Doll's House_, Ibsen wanted to talk about issues that people deal with every day, and no one talks about. He wrote these characters to make people uncomfortable." Jon said.

Robin nodded. "Good, Jon." She walked to her desk and heard another student speak up.

"Ms Scorpio, can I ask you something?" Melissa, a rather vocal student said.

Robin looked at her. "Of course, what is it?"

"Can you tell us what happened to Mr. Smith? No one tells us anything and we want to know if we should be afraid to be here." Melissa said and many of the other students nodded.

"Maybe Ms. Scorpio doesn't want to talk about it," A boy named Hunter said. Several students began to argue.

Robin put her hand up and called attention back to her. "Everyone be quiet, please. I appreciate your willingness to be upfront about your concerns, and you all know I have always had an atmosphere in here where you can feel comfortable talking about sensitive issues. What happened to Mr. Smith is tragic and scary, but it in no way has anything to do with you as students. You are all safe here and I never want you to doubt that." She sat on a desk and faced them. "Look, I know you are all intelligent students and you know that there is more going on than you have been told, but I need you to trust in those who are in charge." She saw another hand raised. "Yes Suzie?"

"Is it true Mr. Smith hurt you?" She asked.

Robin exhaled, trying to keep her emotions in check. "Suzie, I think we should all just try to think about the final you all have coming up and leave the rest of the issues to the professionals." Everyone groaned when she said the word finals and thankfully, the conversation ended.

After class, Robin sat at her desk, exhausted from the emotions of being there and from teaching difficult materials. Each class had their questions about what had happened, and she did her best to deflect the discussion away from anything personal, but when you work with 16 year olds, they know immediately when you are keeping something from them. She heard a noise and looked up to see Patrick standing at her door, smiling at her. "Hey," she said and he walked in, closing the door behind him.

He didn't like how tired she looked. If she had heard half of the rumors and gossip he had from the kids, he knew she was probably struggling. "How was your day?"

She looked at him. "Can I just say I am glad it's Friday? I feel so out of it, you know? Being here a day and then being off and now back. I worry about my students and their lack of consistency with the lessons. I just wish all of this was over." She sighed. "How was your day?"

He walked behind her and massaged her shoulders. She melted at his touch. "Probably the same as yours. I think this weekend will be one where we sit on the couch and don't move."

"No moving at all?" She asked as she kissed his hand, which rested on her shoulder.

"Maybe a little movement." He said and leaned in to kiss her when there was a knock at the door.

She got up and walked over to answer it. "Hi Neil, come on in. Patrick and I were just talking about how much we are looking forward to the weekend."

Patrick smiled at Neil. "It has been a long week."

Neil smiled. "It has. Listen, a few of us are meeting in the lounge for some cake for Jenny. It was her birthday the other day and the department wanted to try and do something nice to end the week. I was hoping you could stop by." He looked at Robin. "We would love it if you came, too."

Robin smiled and Patrick nodded. "We'll be there in a few."

Neil left and Robin packed up her things for the weekend. She grabbed her purse and Patrick picked up her bag. She smiled. "Are you carrying my books?"

He grinned. "It's what any high school boy does when he wants to impress his girl."

She linked her arm with his. "I think what we did the other day impressed me enough."

He raised his eyebrows. "There's plenty more where that came from."

She laughed and they walked down to the lounge.

Robin was happy they had decided to stop by. It was fun spending some time with their peers and even though Jody had been there, she appeared to get the message that Patrick was off limits. She had kept her distance. Most of the people had left and Patrick was sitting next to Robin, holding her hand and talking to Neil. He wanted to leave and he was sure Robin did as well.

"I think we need a toast to end the week on a good note." Neil said and walked over to the counter to grab some juice for them. He handed Patrick and Robin each a glass and took one for himself. He toasted Jenny and they all drank their liquid before Patrick stood up to make their exit and Robin joined him. Neil stayed seated and watched them walk to the door. They were the only ones left in the room with Neil and suddenly Robin felt dizzy.

"Patrick, I think something is wrong," she said as she tried to grab his arm. She could barely focus on where he was before she passed out.

Patrick tried to move, but he couldn't pick up his legs. He looked over at Neil who was sitting at the table grinning at them. "Did you drug us?" He asked slowly and reached for Robin before everything went black.

Everything hurt. His head throbbed and his arms were killing him. He had a stinging sensation in his back. Open your eyes, Patrick, he said to himself. Wake up out of this nightmare. He fought his way to the surface and finally opened his eyes. "Robin?" He yelled, all of a sudden remembering what had happened. "Robin?" He yelled again. He looked around and realized he was tied to a chair, his arms and legs bound tightly and he could feel the blood on his face from most likely being hit with something. He tried to think about what had happened, but all he could remember was Robin passing out and then everything went dark. "Robin?" He screamed.

"She's busy now," a voice uttered calmly from behind him. He tried to move, but he couldn't. He felt his anger boil to the surface and the smell of something putrid sting his nose.

"Who the fuck are you? What did you do to us?" He asked, seething.

The man walked so Patrick could see him. "Neil? You did this? What the hell is wrong with you? Where is Robin? What is that smell?" Patrick was flabbergasted.

He laughed and sneered. "I told you not to go after her. I told you she was off limits, but you didn't listen." He walked up to Patrick and punched him in the stomach. Patrick held his breath as the pain filled his body.

"Where is she?" He demanded again.

"Don't worry, I'll let you watch me, that way you can see how a real man has his way with a woman. You see, she was safe when she rejected everyone, but now, because of you, she is no longer off limits." He smiled before walking into another room.

Patrick sat there, trying not to panic. He looked around, trying to figure out a way to get free. Were they still at the school? What time was it? He couldn't move his arms to see his watch or get to his phone. The fact that the door was open allowed some light to flood the room. He saw a bed in the corner and a camera set up opposite the mattress. He looked up as Neil walked back in carrying a lifeless Robin in his arms. He placed her onto the bed. "Don't touch her. I swear if you lay one disgusting finger on her I will rip you apart." Patrick said to him, his heart in his throat. He strained to see if she was breathing.

"Patrick, I don't see you as doing anything other than being a good audience right now. He pulled her shoes off and began to undress her.

"Stop it, please. What do you want? I will do whatever you want me to do." He begged Neil, praying he would stop.

"Patrick?" Robin's voice sounded as she began to wake up.

"Robin, wake up, you need to run." He said, pleading in his voice.

Neil smiled at them. "No one leaves the classroom before the teacher dismisses them."

Robin opened her eyes and saw him sitting there, bound to the chair, blood on his face. "Patrick? Oh God, are you okay?" She didn't notice Neil standing there. He smacked her face and she sucked in her breath at the sting.

"Stop it, you fucker." Patrick yelled again, unable to bear seeing him hurt her. "What are you doing?" He tried to get up, struggling desperately against his restraints. He could feel the rope cut into his wrists.

Robin seemed to get her bearings back and looked at Neil. "You? You did this? I don't understand. We have worked together for years." She felt her stomach turn. "The smell, I don't understand, where does it come from?"

He walked over to her and took her hand in his. She pulled it away but he pinned her down and quickly put her wrists in leather restraints, one on each part of the headboard. She squirmed and tried to get out from under him, but he was too strong. "Robin, this is my special cologne that I use only for special occasions. I know how much you like it." He ran his hands down her body and she fought the urge to vomit. He pulled her legs to their respective restraints. She began to sob.

Patrick was going out of his mind. He needed to do something. "Neil, please, be reasonable, this is crazy. You can't just hold us here and expect to get away with this." He spoke despite the throbbing in his head. "What did you drug us with?"

Neil smiled. "Pretty ingenious, huh? You never knew what hit you." He walked over to Patrick and punched him in the face.

"Stop it," Robin screamed. "Don't touch him again. I am what you want, so leave him alone."

Patrick tried to keep his eyes open, but the darkness was calling. He concentrated on Robin. She needed him. "It's okay, baby, it's going to be okay." He spoke to her, trying to focus on her.

"Patrick, look at me." She said, straining to see him over her restraints.

"I'm okay." He said, knowing he was far from it.

Neil walked over to Robin. "I think it's time we finished what we started in the park." He said and ran his hand over her torso. She looked at him.

"You disgust me. You act like you are a good man, you were my friend, you acted like you cared about the students, but this is what you are? You are a disgrace to men like Patrick." She seethed at him.

She had struck a chord with that last statement and he smacked her hard. "Neil, I swear to god, I will rip you apart." Patrick yelled. He saw Robin had lost consciousness again.

Neil grinned at Patrick. "Time to start the show." He walked to Robin and unbuttoned her shirt. Patrick summoned every bit of strength he had and popped his wrist. He bit his lip to keep from screaming in pain as he pulled his arm free from the restraint. He had no feeling in his hand and no movement in his wrist, but he was able to wiggle the other hand free now that the tension was loose. He kept his eye on Neil and slowly untied his feet before getting up and shoving Neil to the ground. He punched him with his good hand and Neil was taken by surprise. Patrick beat him and turned to untie Robin. He got her hand untied using one hand before a sharp pain tore through his body and he slumped down on the ground.

"Asshole," Neil said, wiping the blood off his face. He kicked Patrick to the side and walked back to Robin. "I guess he didn't like the show," he said as he leaned in and kissed her. She still remained motionless.


	12. Chapter 21-22

Chapter Twenty-One:

Sometimes things happen which can test your faith in humanity. Sometimes people do things that are so far out of character; it makes others question what they know to be real. People have issues going on at all times in their lives and when we forget to pay attention, we are sucked into the vortex of evil that exists around us. We have the power within us to change horrible situations into experiences that can promote understanding and facilitate healing. These particular moments can present themselves without warning.

Robin opened her eyes and saw Neil with his back to her, working on something. She looked down and saw her shirt unbuttoned, but her clothes still intact. She panicked when she looked for Patrick and didn't see him. She realized one of her hands was out of its restraint. She reached up as quietly as she could and pulled her other hand out of the restraint. She tried to keep the room from spinning as she took a few deep breaths. Neil kept working on something before he walked out of the room. Robin sat up and pulled her feet out of the restraints and immediately saw something that stopped her heart.

"Patrick? Oh god, Patrick?" she moved to the floor where he lay crumpled on the ground. She felt for a pulse and was relieved to feel one. She saw the pool of blood under him and didn't know where it was coming from. She looked around for a weapon of any kind and a way out. She didn't recognize the room they were in and she didn't think they were in the school anymore. She felt sick and tried to quell the feeling. She put her arms under his and pulled him so he was stretched out. She leaned in close to his face and rubbed his cheek. He stirred.

"Patrick, baby, please look at me," she whispered to him. He fluttered his eyes open and looked at her through a haze. "That's right, wake up."

He opened his eyes wide and went to get up but gasped in pain. Robin let her tears fall. "Don't move, it's okay, you're going to be okay."

"Did he hurt you? I will kill him," He said to her, his own eyes filled with tears. He tried to sit up more.

"I'm fine, but he will be back in a minute. We need to get out of here, Patrick. You need medical attention," she cried.

"Hey, look at me," he took his one hand that was moveable and touched her face. "We are both going to get out of here, I promise," he smiled at her, praying she would believe him.

They both heard a noise and Robin sobbed. She moved to the side behind the door and stood up carefully. Patrick watched her, not knowing what she was going to do, but he wanted her to stop. He shook his head. "Please don't do anything, he will kill you," he said softly.

"Not if I kill him first," she said and stood there, waiting.

"Oh Robin, are you ready for me?" Neil said as he opened the door and walked in. He stopped when he saw the bed empty and Patrick moved quickly and kicked Neil's legs with all of his might. Neil fell to the ground and Robin took the camera she had pulled off the counter and smashed it into his face with all her strength. He was out cold and Robin ran to Patrick.

"Can you get up? Can you move?" she frantically tried to pull him.

Patrick held onto her, surprised he wasn't crushing her with his weight and they made their way out of the room. Robin almost carried him on her as they went to a nearby room. She realized they were still in the school, inside a back classroom. She helped him sit on the floor and she went to the phone. She called 911 and relayed all she could before running back to him and holding him. "We are okay, you're going to be fine and this is going to be over," she rubbed his chest as she talked to him. He looked at her.

"Robin, come here," He reached out to her. She grabbed his hand and held it to her. "I love you, so much. You are the strongest person I know and you are going to be fine."

"Don't talk like you aren't going to make it, too. I will not listen to this, Patrick. Don't quit on me," she took his face in her hands. "We are both going to be fine."

He let his tears fall, unashamed. "Please tell my mom and Matt that I love them," he held her hand tightly and she shook her head but he continued. "Promise me you will make it. Promise me you will hang on," he pleaded with her.

"I will do as you ask, but you need to listen to me. Don't you dare give up. You hear me? Don't you dare leave me. I love you," she held him in her arms and sobbed.

He tried to hold her with his good hand but everything seemed so far away. He thought he heard the police arriving, but he was unable to focus. He just looked at Robin and prayed for her.

The police ran into the room and Robin let herself fall apart. She moved to the side of the room and vomited everything in her system. The paramedics came to her and began to help her, but she cried for them to help Patrick first. The paramedic assured her they were helping him and she begged to be with him. They told her they would be together at the hospital and Robin had no energy to protest their decision.

Maxie ran to the emergency room from her floor on the hospital. She had been paged when Robin was brought in and she needed to be there. She ran into the room and saw the team working on her cousin. "Tell me what we have," she said.

"Grade 2 concussion and lacerations on her wrists and ankles from being bound. She has bruising on her chest and her face, and we are waiting on toxicology reports." The attending said.

Maxie walked up to Robin and touched her face, but Robin was out. She looked at them and asked about Patrick.

"Not as lucky. He has a stab wound in the back and is in surgery. His wrist is broken and he has multiple contusions. The good news is that he had movement in all limbs, but he lost a large amount of blood. We are also waiting on the toxicology report for him. It looks like they were both drugged." The physician said.

Maxie nodded and sighed. She just prayed that Patrick would be okay. She didn't know how Robin would make it if he didn't. She held her cousin's hand and prayed.

Chapter Twenty-Two:

He had to get to Robin. He could see Neil with his hands on her, touching her. He tried to move, but he couldn't, everything was so far away and he couldn't find the way out. He tried to move but his arms and legs felt like cement. He fought the urge to go back into the darkness. He could do this, he had to.

Robin held onto every bit of strength she had and willed him to wake up. She ignored Maxie's warning for her to stay in bed. She ignored the pain in her head and the throbbing throughout her body. She had no time for pain or self-pity. She only had time for him. She would breathe when he was okay. She had been by his side since he came out of surgery. She held his bandaged hand in her own, staring at the opposite wrist, which was in a cast from where he broke it. She blinked as she thought about that. He broke his own wrist to get to her. She looked up as someone entered the room.

"Robin, this is officer Corinthos, he wants to take your statement." Maxie said as she came over to her. Robin didn't move or acknowledge the words.

Maxie sighed. "She hasn't spoken since we brought her in. She won't leave his side and she won't let us help her," she touched Robin's shoulder.

The officer walked over and sat down next to Robin. "Hi Ms. Scorpio, my name is Sonny. It is really important that you tell us what happened to you while you were held. We don't want anything else to happen to you or to Mr. Drake."

Robin kept her gaze on Patrick. She wanted to help, but she was so lost. She couldn't find a way to speak. She simply held Patrick's hand and let her tears fall. Sonny sighed. "Okay, I'll come back later and see if you feel like talking."

He walked out and Maxie thanked him. She walked over to Robin. "Sweetie, why don't you let me give you something to help you sleep? You are going to be no help to Patrick if you collapse."

Robin looked at her and shook her head. She looked back at Patrick. "Okay, I'll give you time, but if you don't start taking care of yourself, I will give you something whether you want it or not. I'll be back." Maxie said and walked out.

Patrick needed her. He saw her lying on the ground in the park, battered and bruised, needing help. He saw her lying in the hospital, alone and scared. He was with her on the floor, arguing about who was being more ridiculous. He saw her scared in her classroom and brave in the face of her fears. He felt her soft body against his as they made love and professed their love for one another. He had never known anything like the sensation of love she gave him and the feeling of being complete. He needed that now; he needed her to complete him. He couldn't make it out without her. He sensed something was wrong and he felt his eyes fill with tears. He summoned all of his strength and opened his eyes a fraction.

Robin was looking at him, praying and crying, but making no sound. She knew something was terribly wrong with her, but she couldn't move from the spot she was in. She had to be the first thing he saw when he woke up. She would do that for him, she had to do that for him. She touched his bare shoulder, which was uncovered to allow the tubes coming from his wound to drain. She could see the bruising on his chest from where he took a beating. She stroked his chin, touching his lips, which remained perfect. The canula in his nose helping to give him oxygen was one of the only sounds in the room. She thought his eyes fluttered a bit, but they still remained closed. She touched his forehead and leaned in and brushed his lips with her own.

Such comfort. He felt such warmth and such love that suddenly his path was clear. He felt her with him, holding him, loving him. He tried harder this time, and opened his eyes, looking into the eyes of his soul.

Robin saw him looking at her and she smiled. She held his hand to her face and kissed his fingers. She looked at him and let her tears fall.

"Robin?" he said weakly. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, not speaking, but answering him with her eyes. She reached over and pushed the call button, summoning help. Maxie came in along with other personnel and she let them move her back while they checked him out. She could hear him answering questions and responding to simple commands for movement. It didn't appear he had any paralysis from being stabbed in the back. She looked at her cousin as Maxie walked to her.

"He is doing great, Robin. He should be out of the woods, barring infection. He has a long road of healing ahead of him, but he has cleared the first hurdle. Will you let me help you now?" Maxie smoothed Robin's hair.

Robin walked over to the bed and saw Patrick smile at her. "Hey baby," he said, flashing his dimples at her. She smiled a tiny smile. "What's wrong?" he asked, noticing immediately she wasn't okay.

Maxie walked up to the bed, standing next to Robin. She looked at Patrick. "She hasn't spoken a word since she got here. She won't let us help her; she just wants to be with you. I was hoping once you woke up she would snap out of it."

Patrick kept his eyes on Robin as he listened to Maxie. "Can you leave us alone for a little while?"

Maxie nodded. "I'll be right outside."

Patrick felt tears prick his eyes as he looked at her, so lost and alone. "Baby, sit down, please," he motioned for her to sit. She obliged and he tried to determine her state of mind. "You're scaring me, Robin. You need to talk to me, please. Tell me what's wrong," he spoke, but she didn't. She stood up and opened her mouth as if she wanted to speak, but suddenly her eyes rolled back and she collapsed onto the ground.

"Robin? Robin? Help her now." Patrick screamed for help as she lay lifeless on the ground.

Patrick was going out of his mind with worry. He was stuck in the hospital bed and hadn't heard anything since they took Robin out of his room. He pressed the call button again. "We still don't know anything, Mr. Drake." The nurse responded.

"Shit," Patrick swore and closed his eyes. If someone didn't tell him something soon, he was going to crawl out of this bed. He looked up as Maxie came in. "Talk to me, Maxie. What's going on?"

Maxie pulled up a chair and sat down. "I need you to stay calm, Patrick."

"Oh my god, is she?" he began to panic.

"No, look at me," she said softly. "She had a stroke." Maxie wiped her own tears away.

"What? Oh my god, is she okay?" Patrick spoke through his anguish. "I need to see her."

Maxie touched his hand. "She is unconscious, Patrick, and we are doing a cat scan to see there is any bleeding on the brain. We won't be able to know the extent of damage, or if there is any until she wakes up."

Patrick felt sick. "How could this happen?" he was in shock; he couldn't wrap his head around this. She was so young.

Maxie sighed. "It is likely from stress and from trauma. She has been through a lot, physically in the last few months and there could have been an undetected head injury that manifested into a bleed. The important thing now is to help her heal."

Patrick closed his eyes. "Maxie, I need to be with her, please. I'll sit in a wheelchair or on a gurney, or anywhere, I just need to be near her."

Maxie smiled. "I'll see what I can do. Please try to relax and I'll be back."

Patrick nodded and thanked her. He was exhausted and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Patrick?" A voice was talking to him. He opened his eyes.

"Robin?" he asked before focusing on the figure in front of him. "Oh, hi Elizabeth, how is Robin?"

Liz smiled at him. "She is sleeping; I got here as fast as I could. Brad is checking on her room so we can move you closer. How do you feel?" she tried not to focus on his injuries and how he got them. She hadn't let the gravity of what happened to them sink in. She just couldn't.

"I'm okay, I will be better when I am with Robin," he said.

She nodded. "I just can't believe it was Neil. I have known him for a long time, Patrick. He always seemed so normal. I just don't understand."

Patrick sighed. "It doesn't matter, he is never going to hurt anyone ever again," he looked up as a man came in.

Liz smiled. "Brad, this is Patrick. Patrick, my husband Brad."

"I am so glad to meet you and I'm glad you're going to be okay. I just checked with Maxie and they are setting up a bed in the room with Robin. You will be moved shortly." Brad said and squeezed Liz's shoulder.

Patrick felt a twinge of relief, but he knew it wouldn't be okay until he was with her.

Patrick was brought into her room a little while later, sitting in a wheelchair for the moment. He felt his heart hurt as he looked at her in the hospital bed. She looked so small and fragile. She had bandages on her wrists and there was bruising on her face. He knew there was probably more bruising in places hidden from view. He waited for the nurse to leave before he slowly moved to the side of her bed. He took his good hand and reached up to take her hand. He put his head down and sobbed. "Robin, please come back to me. This can't be all there is for us. I need you with me. I love you," he said brokenly. He looked at her and saw no response at all. He leaned in closer to her. "Baby, it doesn't matter what happened or what you have to face to get better, we will face it together. I won't leave you, but you have to promise me the same. Can you look at me? Please?"

He waited and watched, but there was nothing. He sighed and looked up as Maxie and another doctor walked in. He saw their faces were serious. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Maxie looked at Patrick and then at Robin. "We have some results we need to discuss. There are some decisions we need to make."

Patrick felt his heart drop. He didn't know Maxie very well, but he knew it wasn't good.


	13. Chapter 23-24

Chapter Twenty-Three:

"What's going on? What did the results show?" Patrick asked as he kept his bandaged hand on Robin's arm.

Maxie looked at her cousin in the bed and then at Patrick. "Look, Patrick, you aren't a relative, and I know how important you are to my cousin, but this is a fuzzy line. I can't legally discuss her condition with you."

Patrick got upset. "You have to, Maxie. She is my partner and she would want me to know," he sounded like a scared child.

She squeezed his shoulder. "I know that, Patrick, so I am going to give you as much information as I can and I would like some help on what you think we should do next."

He nodded. "Thank you, Maxie."

She motioned for the other doctor to come join them. "Patrick, this is Dr. Cassadine, our top neurologist. He has looked over the results of the CT scan and has some suggestions."

"Hi Patrick, I'm Nikolas Cassadine. We found some bleeding on Robin's brain. It is likely the cause of the stroke and the reason her behavior was altered before you woke up. It was likely she reacted the way she did while you were in surgery because she couldn't formulate her feelings into words. She wasn't able to process language and although it seemed to be a result of shock, it was more likely a worsening of the pressure inside her brain." Dr. Cassadine said.

"What can we do to help her?" Patrick asked in almost a whisper. He was fighting very hard to keep it together, for Robin's sake.

"We can operate and try to relieve the pressure, or we can wait and see if she regains consciousness on her own. The bleeding seems to have stopped, but the risk of a clot is there," Nikolas said.

Patrick looked at the two doctors. "What is it you aren't telling me?"

Maxie wiped her eyes. "It is a very dangerous surgery, Patrick. It is possible to cause permanent damage and or disability. If we wait, she could die."

Patrick felt sick. "She could die? Then you have to operate," he said.

"I'm not sure that's right at the moment. I would like to give Robin some time to fight this on her own. The longer she remains stable, the better chance she has. It's a risk, but she is young, and I don't want to do anything prematurely." Nikolas said.

Patrick looked at Maxie. "What do you think we should do, Maxie? You're a doctor and her family. What should we do?"

She sighed. "The doctor in me says to operate, but the cousin who has know Robin my whole life says to give her time to fight," she looked at Patrick. "I wish I had an answer that would be certain, but I don't. I just don't want to put her through something that could possibly alter her quality of life."

Patrick looked at her and then looked at them. "How much time can we give her before we have to operate?"

Nikolas thought for a minute. "It depends on how stable she remains. If she doesn't have any more bleeding and there is no evidence of a clot, she can stay like this for a while, and maybe even improve, but if a clot develops, she could suffer an aneurysm. We just don't know. I'm sorry."

"Can I have a some time alone with her, please?" Patrick asked them.

The doctors nodded and walked out. Patrick stifled a sob as he looked at her. He stood up slowly and moved to the bed, being careful of his own bandages and of her monitors. He sat down next to her and smoothed her hair back with his good hand. "Robin, I need your help with something. I don't know what to do and I need your help. You know, as teachers, we help solve problems every day. We help students when they have problems at home, or are bullied in class. We talk to them about issues that scare them and excite them. We try to guide them when the world gets so big they feel like they are drowning," he felt his tears fall. "But Robin, what do we do when we can't find the answers? Who helps us when the world gets so dark that we can't find the light?" His voice faltered as he held her head gently.

"I know history, Robin. I teach about the past and I show my students how to learn from the mistakes and triumphs of others. I also know, based on history that remarkable things happen all around us. One person can change the world. One group can make a difference. Baby, what I'm asking you is so much smaller than that. I just need one tiny miracle. You don't have to save the world or start a revolution. You just need to open your eyes and look at me. You just need to fight your way back to my arms. That's all you need to do," he leaned back and closed his eyes. "That's all you need to do, please."

"Patrick? Hey, wake up." A voice spoke to him and he opened his eyes.

"Matt, hey, I'm so glad you're here." Patrick looked around and realized he was asleep in his own bed next to Robin's bed. His brother was sitting there, looking at him with tears in his eyes.

"What the hell happened? Why didn't you call us?" he demanded; scared at how hurt his brother looked and how serious Robin appeared to be. "Mom is in the waiting room, but she is so angry."

Patrick nodded. "I know, and I'm sorry. I'm fine. It's not about me anymore; it's about Robin," he looked over at her.

"The fuck it is," Matt said loudly. Patrick glared at him. "Sorry, but you were stabbed in the back and were beaten badly. Dude, you broke your own wrist to get away." Matt shook his head, lowering his voice.

Patrick shook his head. "Not to get away, to stop him from touching her," he sighed, remembering, "he was going to rape her in front of me, make me have to watch. I couldn't let him touch her," he looked at Robin and felt his heart break. "She has to wake up." His voice broke as he spoke.

Matt looked at her. "What did the doctors say?"

Patrick looked dejected. "She had a stroke. She is fighting a brain bleed and they don't know if there will be any permanent damage or if she will recover. There is an option of surgery on the table, but we are giving her a chance to wake up on her own, first."

"Why wait? If she needs surgery, then they should do it." Matt said.

Patrick exhaled. "It's not that simple. Surgery could have dire consequences to her quality of life. It is a last resort unless we have no choice. I begged them to give her some time to come back on her own."

Matt nodded. "You really care about her, don't you?"

Patrick looked at him. "I love her."

Patrick had spoken to his mom and to Matt and both were sufficiently convinced that he was going to be okay. He was grateful for them, but even more grateful for the time alone with Robin. He moved to the chair and got closer to her bed again and took her hand in his. He was about to speak when there was a knock at the door. He looked up and smiled.

"Hi Liz," he said.

"No change?" she asked him.

"No, but she is stable, so that's good," he said, trying to convince himself.

"Do you think it would be okay if she had another visitor?" Liz asked.

Patrick looked at her, confused for a minute. "Lila?" he asked.

Liz smiled. "She and Robin have always had a special connection. I don't know how much Robin has told you about Lila, but she and her mother were abused by her father and Robin was the one who pursued the issue by making sure they got the help they needed and she was instrumental in getting Lila and her mother away from the husband. Lila was a different child before that, so withdrawn and so sad. After they put her father in jail, she simply blossomed and her mother became a different woman as well. Robin has always been close to them and Lila is having a really hard time. I think Robin would be okay with her visiting."

Patrick nodded. "Of course. Can you just help me make sure everything is covered on my back before she comes in?"

Elizabeth nodded and made sure they were both presentable. She walked out and a minute later Lila came in with her mom. Patrick smiled and motioned for them to come closer. "Hi Lila, please sit down. Hi Carly," he said to the girl's mom."

Carly walked over and sat down behind her daughter. "Ms. Scorpio saved our lives and I will be forever grateful to her. I just want her to be okay, she deserves a lifetime of happiness."

Patrick smiled. "I agree," he looked at Lila. "Are you okay?"

Lila wiped her tears. "Is she going to die?"

Patrick shook his head. "No, she is going to come back to us."

The teenager looked at him. "You look bad. Are you okay?"

Patrick smiled. "I'll be okay. Why don't you talk to her?"

Lila shrugged, "Can I just read to her?"

Patrick fought back his tears. "I think she would like that."

He held Robin's hand as Lila picked up a book.

_Do not go gentle into that good night,  
Old age should burn and rage at close of day;  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light. _

_Though wise men at their end know dark is right,  
Because their words had forked no lightning they_

_Do not go gentle into that good night. _

_Good men, the last wave by, crying how bright  
Their frail deeds might have danced in a green bay,  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light. _

_Wild men who caught and sang the sun in flight,  
And learn, too late, they grieved it on its way, _

_Do not go gentle into that good night. _

_Grave men, near death, who see with blinding sight  
Blind eyes could blaze like meteors and be gay,  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light. _

_And you, my father, there on the sad height,  
Curse, bless me now with your fierce tears, I pray.  
Do not go gentle into that good night.  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light._

_(Poem by Dylan Thomas)_

Lila wiped her eyes and looked at Robin. "Ms. Scorpio, you taught me all about courage and hope. You taught me to rage against the sadness and the sorrow and to believe in my worth. You cared about my mom and me when no one else had the time to spare. Please fight and come back to us. Mr. Drake looks like he needs you a lot and you make a cute couple. We miss you and we will be waiting for you to come back to school," she leaned in and kissed Robin's cheek. She walked over and hugged Patrick. She turned and walked out with her mom.

Patrick was overcome with emotions. He looked at Robin. "Did you see what you did? You changed that girls life, baby. You have affected the lives of so many people and you need to wake up and live your life. Please look at me, come back to me," he put his head down and waited.

Chapter Twenty-Four:

_Just keep running, Robin told herself as she made her way down the street and urgently searched for cover. Looking back to see if she was still being followed, she almost lost her balance. She heard a noise behind her and turned around just in time to see a hand raised above her face. Everything went black. She opened her eyes later and saw Neil there, pinning her down, trying to pull off her clothes. She tried to scream, but there was no sound. He had his hand on her face and her head was pushed against a rock. The smell of his cologne was stinging her eyes and she was fighting to stay conscious. His hands were all over her, prying her legs apart, but she wasn't going to move. She wasn't going to let him hurt her. He punched her and hit her, and she finally gave in to the darkness of sleep, but before she could, a sound came through the park and he ran away. She didn't remember what happened next._

_She was at the hospital and Patrick was there. She was scared and he calmed her. She was sick and he helped her. She looked at him and her heart swelled. She needed to tell him, she needed to see him, but he wasn't there anymore. Where was he?_

_She was in the zoo, and there were giraffes, and then butterflies and then the rain. He was standing there, soaking wet, kissing her. She felt her heart almost burst at the intense feelings she was having. She was falling in love._

_She was at work and there was Tony and she was scared. She needed Patrick, she needed help. Why was this happening? Why couldn't she speak? She tried to scream and she couldn't make a sound. She began to panic. Where was Patrick? Was he dead? Was she to blame? She felt the darkness coming over her._

Patrick heard the machines screaming as he watched helplessly as she was being attended to. He didn't know what happened; one minute he was talking to her and the next minute she was in trouble. He watched what the doctors did, the tests they were running and the discussions they were having. He kept his eyes on her and though her saw her fingers move. He stared at them again, but there was nothing.

"Patrick, Nikolas thinks we need to operate. He doesn't know why her pressure is spiking, but it is imperative that we keep her calmer." Maxie said.

"Maxie, I think she moved. I think she is coming back. Can we give her a few more minutes, please? What if she is afraid because she is remembering everything? She has been through so much and she didn't remember all of it. What if it's coming back to her? Please give a few more minutes. Let me help her, please," he pleaded with her.

Maxie sighed. "Let me talk to Nikolas."

Patrick took the moment they spoke to move back to Robin's bed. He sat down facing her are touched her face. "Robin, you are running out of time. I know you are fighting to open your eyes. I can feel it. I am with you, fighting with you. You are not alone in this and you will never be alone in this fight. I just need you to look at me. You don't need to do anything else, baby, just look at me. I need to believe in what we have and that it isn't meant to end like this. You need to pull on every ounce of strength you have and come back to me," he pleaded with her and Maxie and Nikolas watched them. They all saw her move her right hand and reach for him. Patrick took her hand in his. "That's right, baby, I'm here. You can do it. Just listen to my voice and follow it to me. You can open your eyes; I know it. Come on, look at me and show me your beautiful brown eyes," They all watched as her eyes fluttered and she struggled to respond. "Please, Robin, keep pushing, you're almost there," he stroked her cheek with his finger. Finally, her lids fluttered open and she stared ahead of her. Patrick felt his tears fall. "That's right, Robin, you did it."

He let them move him back to the chair while they began to examine her. He realized he wasn't breathing and slowly exhaled. He didn't like the fact that she didn't say anything. He was scared to death and the moments seemed to take hours. Finally they walked over to him.

"She is conscious, Patrick, and that is really good, but there seems to be some damage to her left side. She hasn't moved her left side and she isn't speaking." Nikolas stopped when he saw Patrick put his head in his hand. "Hey, it doesn't mean it's permanent. She needs to heal and it is too soon to tell the extent of the damage or if it will be long term. It is good she woke up; we can take surgery off the table for now. We will be back soon to check on her and send in therapy tomorrow to assess her. It is still possible the trauma of what happened is affecting her ability to vocalize anything, and that may come back sooner. She is able to respond to pain on her left side so it is also very possible she will move soon."

Maxie looked at him. "Do you want to go back to your own room now? You don't need to stay with her anymore."

Patrick looked at her. "I'm not going anywhere."

Maxie smiled and nodded. "I figured. We will be close by if you need anything."

They left and Patrick took a deep breath. He moved closer to the bed and looked at her, her eyes closed again. He reached over to her face and stroked her cheek. She turned and opened her eyes, looking at him. He smiled at her. "Hi baby," he said softly to her.

She looked at him and her tears fell out the corners of her eyes. "Well, I guess you recognize me, right?" he said sweetly.

She moved her right hand and touched his cast. She looked at him with pain on her face. "I'm okay, sweetie, just a scratch," he smiled. "I love you and you're going to be okay. You just need to concentrate on getting better," he wiped her tears away. She looked at him and moved her hand.

"What is it? Do you need something?" he asked her. She motioned that she wanted to write. Patrick looked around and found some paper and a pen on the table. He handed her the pen and tried to hold the paper. She struggled to write. Patrick looked at what she scribbled and his heart broke. He looked at her. "I love you, too," he leaned in and kissed her softly. She touched his chest with her hand. "Can you try to talk to me?" he asked her.

She opened her mouth but nothing happened. She started to cry again. He shook his head. "Shh, it's okay. You will talk, baby, when you're ready," he smiled. "Besides, I don't need to hear your voice to know what you're saying."

She moved back to the paper. "You okay?"

He nodded. "I'm fine."

"Tell me," she wrote.

He smiled. "Broken wrist, stab wound on my back and bruises, all which are healing."

She cried again. "Stab?"

He rubbed her chin. "It's okay. I am okay. Everything will heal. I just need you to be okay," she closed her eyes and breathed slowly. "That's right, just relax. You know, we are quite a pair. As soon as we are released, I think we should go somewhere nice and warm to recuperate. What do you think? We could go to the Bahamas or Miami or California?" he spoke to her as she was fixed on him.

Patrick ran his hand up and down her arm as he spoke. "We could also stay at home and just be together. It doesn't matter, as long as we get naked at one point."

For the first time she smiled at him. "You like that idea?" he asked.

She nodded. "Good," he said. "Then naked will be a top priority," he said as she closed her eyes again. He smiled as she grasped his fingers tightly while she slept.

Please let me know what you think!


	14. Chapter 25-26

Chapter Twenty-Five:

Robin woke up in the middle of the night and looked around her, trying to remember where she was. She realized she was in bed in the hospital and when she looked to her right, she saw Patrick asleep in his bed. She smiled as she looked at him and decided that his bed looked to be far more comfortable than her own. She slowly moved her covers off of her and went to get up, but when she put her left leg on the floor, it gave out from under her and she crashed to the ground. Her IV pole smashed into the nightstand and her arm scraped along the bed frame.

Patrick was jolted awake at the sound and turned to see Robin sprawled on the floor. He yelled for help and gently got up out of bed and moved to her. "What happened? Are you okay?" He asked her, seeing her tears running down her face and the blood running down her arm. He moved to her but he wasn't able to lift her because of his back and his injured hands. He looked up as the nurses ran in.

"What happened? One of the nurses asked Patrick and Robin.

"I don't know, I was asleep and I woke up when she fell," he was so angry that he couldn't help her. She sat there, silently crying, looking at nothing.

The nurses helped to put her back into the bed and they began to tend to her arm. Patrick looked at her. "Hey, you're okay. Why did you get up?" He asked her as he brushed her tears away as they bandaged her arm.

She looked at his bed and then looked at hers. She closed her eyes and flinched as they reapplied her IV. Patrick tried to figure out what she needed and suddenly it was clear. He waited for them to finish helping her and he watched them walk out. He pulled his IV pole over to the other side of the bed and touched her cheek. "Were you lonely?" He asked softly.

She looked at him and nodded.

"Me too, so how about if I come to you?" He said.

She smiled a tiny smile and he gently got into her bed, pulling the covers over them. She immediately snuggled into his chest and he saw how her left arm hung limply next to her. He held her to him and braced her against his body. "It's going to be okay, we will get better."

She sighed, not believing him. He looked at her. "You aren't allowed to doubt me."

She rolled her eyes at him. "That's right, I said allowed," he grinned. "It's up to you to tell me I'm wrong," he kissed her forehead and she let another tear escape. They both closed their eyes and finally fell asleep.

Patrick was sitting in the chair the next morning after he had gotten dressed for the first time since the surgery. He was making remarkable progress and they were going to release him that afternoon. He still had to take it easy and stay home, but he didn't need to be in the hospital. Robin had been taken to Physical Therapy for assessment and he was waiting for her to come back.

"Patrick," he heard a voice say from the door. He turned and looked.

"Hi Jody," he said, not happy she was there.

"We have all been so worried about you. I just can't believe what happened to you, I mean, Neil seemed like such a nice guy," she walked in, standing too close to him.

"Jody, I appreciate you coming by, but I really need to rest. I'll be sure to tell Robin you stopped by," he said, fully aware she had not even mentioned Robin being there.

Jody smirked. "Patrick, you do know this is all her fault. I mean, if you hadn't latched onto her, nothing like this would have happened."

They were both startled as there was a sound at the door. The nurse was wheeling Robin back into the room and they had heard everything Jody had said. Robin was staring at Jody, anger in her eyes, but Patrick also saw a hint of guilt. "What, Robin, no quick comeback? What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

"Jody, get out now. The only person responsible for what Neil did is Neil. You have some nerve, spewing out blame like you have an ounce of understanding as to what Robin has been through. I would appreciate it if you never spoke to us again. Goodbye." Patrick turned and watched as the nurse wheeled Robin into the room and closed the door behind her, shutting a flabbergasted Jody out in the hall.

The nurse looked at them. "Well, she was a witch," the nurse said and Patrick nodded.

"Can you make sure she doesn't come near our room again? Patrick said as the nurse fixed Robin in the chair by the window.

"I will make a note for all to see. Lunch will be here soon," she said and walked out, leaving them alone.

Patrick sighed. "How was therapy?" He asked her.

She looked at him and picked up her left knee a fraction off the floor.

Patrick beamed. "Robin, that's amazing. I am so proud of you," he said as he saw her turn her head and look out the window. She sighed.

"Robin, look at me, please," he asked her and she slowly turned to see him. "She doesn't know what she is talking about. Jody is a vindictive bitch and she is way out of line. You have zero blame in any of this," he looked at her. "If anything, it's my fault for setting all of this in motion. I just couldn't get you out of my mind," he smiled at her.

She motioned for the paper they had brought for her and the pen. "Maybe she's right?"

Patrick ripped the paper off the pad and crumpled it up. "Robin, enough of this. You need to stop blaming anyone but Neil for any of this. People like Tony and Jody are just jerks that don't have enough self esteem to live their lives with self-respect. People like Neil are just plain evil. We are together because we love each other and we need each other. If anyone else can't handle that, it is his or her problem to work through. I only have one concern and that is you."

She shook her head and picked up the pen again. "Why can't I talk?"

He sighed. "I don't know, baby, but I know that when you're ready, you will," he ran his fingers over her cheek. "It doesn't matter if you can talk, I can hear you."

She reached up with her right hand and touched his fingers.

"I love you, too," he said and leaned in and kissed her.

Chapter Twenty-Six:

"Patrick, are you sure this is a good idea?" Matt asked his brother as he helped him around Patrick's house.

"She needs help and I want to be the one to help her." Patrick said as he looked inside the fridge to see what he had and what he might need to get. He put some food out for Toots who had made herself home in his bedroom.

"But how can she get around? You are barely healed yourself, what if one of you falls down or needs help?" Matt asked. Patrick glared at him and Matt shrugged. "You can get as pissed at me as you want, but I am not going to let you hurt yourself worse."

"Look, I know you're looking out for my best interest, and I appreciate that, but Robin can walk with a cane now and her balance has come back strong. She can move enough herself and care for herself. I just don't want her to be alone," he said softly.

Matt smiled. "You don't want to be alone."

Patrick smiled back at him. "Maybe."

"So Robin, do you understand the process we will take with therapy?" The psychologist spoke to her as if she were 3 years old. Robin was frustrated and bored by his constant need to talk to her about feelings and emotions. She knew she needed to speak; she just had to find her voice. She nodded at him to get him to leave.

"I am going to give you homework to do when you get home, and it's important to practice your communication skills. Do you need me to go over it again?"" The short dirty-blonde haired man asked her.

Oh god, not again, just shut up. Robin thought to herself. She would give anything to speak right then, not because she wanted her voice, but to get him to leave. She looked up at the door as Elizabeth stood there. Robin smiled a huge grin at the relief her friend brought.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth," she smiled as she looked at the man and at Robin. She knew her friend well enough to know this guy was toast.

"Jason Morgan, psychologist. I specialize in feelings and behavior modification for traumatic brain injuries. I was just telling Robin how important it is to talk about all of your feelings and to not hold things in. Sometimes when we use our eyes to communicate, things can stay embedded in our subconscious. We need to verbally get out all of our thoughts and emotions. We must purge," he said as he moved his hands in the motion of throwing up.

Robin though she might purge right there. She looked at Elizabeth, a pleading gaze that anyone would pick up on. "Thank you so much, Mr. Morgan. Robin is leaving today, but we will be sure to make an appointment soon," she walked him out as Robin sat down, relieved.

"Oh my god, who was that freak?" Liz asked as she walked over to her friend. "I'm sorry you were stuck," she smoothed Robin's hair down and smiled at her. "You look so amazing, sweetie. You are standing and walking better. How do you feel?"

Robin smiled at her. She nodded, but used her right hand to point to her left arm. She tried to pick it up, but it only moved a small amount.

"Okay, so there is still work to be done. I think you should look at the positives. It has only been a week and you have regained almost full use of your leg. You are strong enough to be discharged today and when you go home, I bet the rest of your recovery will move right along." Liz helped her pack her bag. "DO you have someone coming to the house to stay with you?"

Robin blushed and nodded no.

"Well you can't stay by yourself. You should come stay with Brad and me." Liz said to her. Robin shook her head. She reached for the paper she always kept nearby and wrote on it. She held it up for Liz to see. "You're staying with Patrick?" Her eyes almost bugged out of her head.

Robin nodded, smiling. She wished she could tell Liz how nervous she was to be going home with him, but she also wanted to see him and be sure he was okay. They needed each other and these last few days without him staying there had been so painful. She simply wanted to be near him. She looked up and saw him standing at the doorway with Matt.

"Hi," he said to her. He seemed to notice Liz and smiled at her. "Hi Liz,"

"Hi Patrick. Are you sure you're all set for Robin?" Liz asked and Robin reached out and touched her arm, silently berating her friend.

"What? I just want to be sure you both are taken care of." Liz shrugged and Matt nodded.

"I already went through this with my brother. They are both more stubborn than the other." Matt smiled.

"If you two are finished, I would like to take Robin home." Patrick said, not taking his eyes off of Robin.

Please let me know what you think!


	15. Chapter 27-28

Chapter Twenty-Seven:

Patrick walked his brother out after he had helped them get settled in his house. Robin was sitting on the couch and Patrick assured Matt that he would call if there were any problems. He closed the door behind him and walked back over to her. She was sitting with her eyes closed, Toots on her lap. Patrick sat down and Robin opened her eyes to look at him.

"Hey, do you need anything?" He asked her.

She shook her head and yawned.

"I agree. Shall we take a nap?" He asked her.

She smiled and shook her head.

"Okay, come on." Patrick stood up and helped her get up. He handed her the cane in her right hand and they walked into the bedroom. He walked to grab a t-shirt out of his dresser for her. He walked over to her and smiled. "Tomorrow we should go by your place and get some of your clothes."

She took the shirt and opened her mouth to say something, forgetting for a minute that she couldn't. She sighed and he walked over to her. "You will talk soon, Robin, okay?" He ran his fingers through her hair.

She shrugged and wiped her tear away. She reached over and touched his cast. She felt her heart ache as she saw how bruised he still was. She looked at him, her eyes questioning. "My wrist is healing. The cast will come off in a couple weeks," he said, not wanting to talk about how he broke it.

She looked around and motioned for a pen. He reached over to the nightstand and pulled the pad he had ready for her. She took it and wrote. "How did you break your wrist?"

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Why don't we just change and take a nap."

She continued to stare at him, her face speaking volumes. He flinched at her gaze. "What is the big deal? It doesn't matter now. We are both safe and Neil is going to pay for what he did. I want to focus on the future."

Robin shook her head. She took the pen again and wrote. "Just because you focus on the future doesn't mean the past didn't happen. Let me help you."

He sighed. "How will knowing what happened help you? Hasn't this pig taken enough from you? Why do we need to spend more time on him?" He walked away and stood by the window.

Robin felt tears fill her eyes again. She wished she could speak. She needed to help him because it was clear to her that he was suffering with what he went through. She stood up and walked over to him, moving to stand in front of him and looking up at him. He wiped his face, which showed the emotion she felt. She reached up and touched his face. He looked at her and smiled. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just not used to anyone calling me on my stubbornness. Come here," he walked her back to the bed and they sat down. Patrick looked at her. "Do you remember being held in the room at school?"

She nodded. "Okay, so I was tied to a chair and Neil hit you again, hard. You lost consciousness and he was going to," he stopped as he felt a lump in his throat. She touched his arm, encouraging him. She grabbed the paper.

"He was going to rape me, wasn't he?" She wrote.

Patrick looked at his hands. "He wanted me to watch."

Robin gasped. She couldn't imagine how he must have felt. She looked at him and tried to say something, but couldn't. She simply hugged him with her one arm.

He looked at her. "I couldn't let that happen, Robin. I had to get him to stop. He was unbuttoning your shirt and I couldn't get free. I guess my adrenaline was running because I popped my wrist so I could get free."

She looked at him. "You broke your own wrist?" She wrote on the paper.

He shrugged. "I told you, I had to do something. I lunged at him and knocked him down. I was able to get one of your arms free before he stabbed me in the back."

Robin felt sick. She shook her head, as if to erase the image of Patrick being hurt so badly. She felt his hand on her chin, moving her to look at him. "Don't do that," he said. "Don't look away from me, please. I can't bear it if you feel an ounce of sadness or guilt about any of this," he said as his voice broke.

She nodded and took the paper. "You either," she wrote.

He ran his hand through his hair. "Can we just change and rest for a bit?"

She smiled and shrugged.

"What? Do you need something?" He asked her, concern all over his face.

She looked at him and took her hand and ran it over his chest. She moved closer to him and pulled him to her for a kiss. He lowered his mouth on hers and put his hand around her waist. She pulled back from him and smiled. He traced a line around her cheek. "I need you too," he said softly.

She stood up and pulled her shirt over her head. She stood in front of him and looked at him. She slowly helped him to unbutton his shirt and she moved it off his shoulders, cringing at the bandage on his back. She put her hand on his shoulder blade and ran it down his back. She looked at him, concern on her face.

"It really is okay. I'm okay," he said, running his hand over her smooth stomach. He felt a familiar tug in his groin as he looked at her, but knew there was no dealing with that tonight. He tried to take his mind off of her semi naked form. She noticed him back off and smiled, the same thoughts in her mind.

She went to pull off her pants and lost her balance. She began to fall and Patrick stood up to help her. She reached out to grab him and he pulled her to him, her pants around her ankles. She sat down on the bed next to him and they both smiled. She blushed and he looked at her. She felt his gaze penetrate her and she looked at him, a questioning expression on her face.

"Look," he said to her, motioning to her hand on his arm. She looked and took a minute to register. "That's your left hand, holding my arm, tightly, actually," he grinned.

She pulled her hand away and held her hand out in front of her, stretching her arm out. She smiled and then turned to him and threw her arms around him. He laughed at her exuberance and she slowly backed away and found his mouth with hers. She kissed him deeply and he slowly lowered her back onto the bed. She smiled at him and nodded, knowing they needed to rest and take it easy. He pulled his pants off and got into the bed next to her, pulling her to him. He covered them and she wrapped her arms around him, falling asleep in his arms.

Robin woke up a few hours later and smiled when she saw Patrick sprawled out next to her. He had his arms out like he was reaching for something. The covers were far down and she could see the little trial of hair begin under his navel. He was so beautiful and he loved her. He had been through so much for her and she knew that no matter what happened, she could never thank him enough. She fought the urge to run her hand over his torso, knowing he needed his sleep. She looked at her hands again, moving both of them and smiling at how her fingers were finally doing what she wanted.

"So, should I be worried your playing with your fingers?" Patrick's voice broke into her thoughts. She jumped at the sound. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

She turned to look at him and smiled. She took the opportunity to run her hand over his chest, relishing the feel of his skin. He sighed in contentment and closed his eyes. She leaned down and kissed his chest, moving her mouth over his nipples. He touched her face and grinned. "I don't think we should do anything strenuous, baby," he said, not believing the words coming out of his mouth.

She looked at him and nodded. She turned and grabbed the pen and paper. "Maybe a little play?" She wrote.

He grinned, "What did you have in mind?"

She looked at him and ran her hand along his torso to his boxer shorts. She leaned in and kissed his lips as she ran her hand under the waistband of his shorts. She stroked his rapidly growing erection and he sucked in his breath at her touch. "God Robin," he said softly. She continued to move her hand up and down his shaft as he pulled her mouth into his and plunged his tongue into her mouth. She looked at him and smiled.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said. "I don't think this is what they meant by therapy," he tried to slow his breathing.

She sighed, knowing he was right, but she just missed him. She looked at him and nodded. He got up and walked into the bathroom. She ran her hand through her hair and got up, pulling his shirt on and walking into the other room. She sat down on the couch and pulled the blanket over her. She felt her tears come again, more in anger at her situation than anything else. She leaned back and closed her eyes.

"_Jody, I appreciate you coming by, but I really need to rest. I'll be sure to tell Robin you stopped by," he said, fully aware she had not even mentioned Robin being there._

_Jody smirked. "Patrick, you do know this is all her fault. I mean, if you hadn't latched onto her, nothing like this would have happened."_

They were both startled as there was a sound at the door. The nurse was wheeling Robin back into the room and they had heard everything Jody had said. Robin was staring at Jody, anger in her eyes, but Patrick also saw a hint of guilt. "What, Robin, no quick comeback? What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

Robin felt her heart beat faster as the memories came through her head. Jody was right; this was all her fault. She sat up suddenly, another thought running through her mind. If she couldn't talk, how could she ever teach again?

Chapter Twenty-Eight:

Patrick woke up the next morning and stretched his long body out, feeling the emptiness next to him. He saw Robin wasn't there and he sat up, hoping she just woke up early. He got up and pulled on some sweats before walking out and seeing her sitting on the couch. She had papers spread out all around her and she was working on something. He walked over to her and sat down across from the couch. "What's going on?"

She looked at him and then handed him a sheet she had written out for him. He read it and his heart sank. He looked at her, "Robin, what do you mean you aren't going to teach again?"

She continued to work on her writing and didn't look at him. He moved closer to her and touched her hand, making her stop writing. She looked at him and sighed, handing him another sheet. "If I can't talk, I can't teach."

He shook his head. "Robin, you will talk again. Why are you giving up on that? I don't understand why you aren't working on getting your voice back, and are just working on giving up your career?"

She glared at him. "I'm sorry, it just looks to me like you are giving up," he said. He looked at the papers around her, lesson plans and exams. He knew she had to prepare, but he felt like she was resigning herself to being mute.

Robin looked at him and wrote again. "Long term sub coming over with Liz. Need to prepare. Let me work."

He nodded, "Fine, you can do as you please, but I don't think you need a long term sub. I think you're taking the easy way out."

He walked back into the bedroom, leaving her working on her notes, angry at what he said, but worried he was right. It was just that being a teacher made you accountable to a whole group of students who couldn't wait for her to get better. She had to prepare her kids and make sure their education was the best it could be, and right now, that wasn't possible with her. She sighed as she gathered up her lesson plans and notes for the sub. She put everything down except a pad of paper and her pen and stood up, walking back into the bedroom to see Patrick.

Patrick looked at her. "I'm sorry, I don't think you're giving up, I just feel like if you have a long term sub, you don't think you are going to get better, and that scares me," he walked over to her and faced her, taking her hand in his good hand.

She smiled at him and nodded, writing and then handing him a piece of paper. "Will never give up and will talk, just not sure when."

He nodded. "Okay, I'll let it go, for now," he grinned as he leaned in and kissed her. They heard the doorbell ring and Patrick went to open it, Robin right behind him. He smiled at Liz and a tall man who he assumed was the sub.

"Hi guys," Liz said as she walked in. "This is Lorenzo Alcazar, the English teacher who is going to be your temporary sub."

"Pleasure to meet you both," Lorenzo shook their hands and Robin smiled at him. Patrick sized the man up, not liking just how both women looked at him.

"So, how long have you been teaching? Since the 80's?" Patrick asked him.

Robin and Liz looked at him and Lorenzo smiled. "Not quite. He turned to Robin. "Elizabeth filled me in on what happened, and I'm so sorry, but I want to assure you that I will do my best to keep your students on the right track until you get back."

Liz smiled and Patrick sulked. Robin handed him some paper. "Thank you," it read.

"So Loren, What made you become a sub?" Patrick asked.

"It's Lorenzo, and I decided to try and make a difference in the lives of children after I finished my 3rd tour of duty with the Marines. I have been back for the last year finishing my teaching certification and I found subbing to be a very valuable career." Mr. Alcazar flashed his white teeth at the women. "Actually, Patrick, you would probably enjoy seeing some of my pictures from my visit to the White House with the President, you being a history teacher."

Patrick was having an increasingly difficult time not liking him, but he tried. "Thanks," he mumbled.

"So Ms. Scorpio, I would love to see your lessons," he said.

Robin smiled and wrote down on the paper. "Robin, please."

He smiled, "Robin it is." They walked to the table and Robin handed him the files she had and the notes on her students. Lorenzo remained a consummate professional and they all seemed to get along well.

"It was really nice meeting you, please email me anytime you have a question or a concern." Robin wrote down and he nodded before Liz walked out with him. Patrick closed the door and turned to see Robin almost fall. He lunged for her.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He helped her to the couch and she sat down, trying to breathe in deeply. He touched her face and she looked at him. "What is it?"

Robin looked at him. She shook her head and reached out to squeeze his arm, trying to reassure him. "Should we go to the hospital?" He asked in a worried tone.

She shook her head no and looked up at him, trying so hard to say something to him, something he needed to hear and she needed to say. She felt her tears fall as she simply couldn't speak and she put her head in her hands. He pulled her to him and held her. "I told you, baby, it will come back," he said soothingly as she cried.

She looked at him, adamant about something. She stood up and walked to the kitchen, looking for something, but not finding it. He followed her, watching her look and she seemed almost frantic about something. He tried to stop her again. "Robin, baby, you're scaring me," he said, trying to calm her down.

She looked at him and stopped for a minute, focusing on his face. She reached out to touch him and collapsed.


	16. Chapter 29-30

Chapter Twenty-Nine:

Patrick was holding Robin in his arms as he waited for the ambulance. He was having trouble holding her and feeling for a pulse with his arm in a cast. He felt his tears begin to build up as he waited. "Robin, look at me, please, can you open your eyes? You are really scaring me, baby, please wake up," he heard the ambulance and gently placed her down while he opened the door. He watched as they ran in to work on her and he answered their questions the best he could. He called Maxie on his cell and told them they were coming. He went into the ambulance with her and watched as they worked, not knowing what they were fixing or even looking for.

"Patrick? Patrick? What happened?" Liz asked as she ran into the hospital emergency room. She saw him there and made her way over. "Everything was fine when we left not even an hour ago. What happened?"

Patrick was pacing. "I don't fucking know what happened. As soon as you guys left she almost fainted and then she became frantic like she needed to tell me something, and then nothing."

"What do you mean nothing? Patrick, what does that mean?" Liz cried.

Patrick couldn't answer her, he was broken. He shook his head and wiped his face. "I don't know, Elizabeth, I just don't know what happened." His voice cracked as he spoke.

"I'm sorry, Patrick, I don't mean to yell, I'm sorry," she hugged him and he flinched at the pressure in his back. She apologized and they both looked as Maxie and Dr. Cassadine walked in. The all were ushered into a conference room.

"I don't understand, I thought the bleed was stopped. How could I have taken her home if there was a chance this might rupture? What did I do?" Patrick was beside himself with worry. Nikolas told him they needed to do emergency surgery to relieve the pressure on her brain and he was having a hard time processing what had happened. He looked at them, "You said it was really dangerous to operate, it could permanently impair her. You said to wait and I did. What the hell are you good for if you can't tell me what will help her? What kind of a doctor can't decide what procedure should be done?" Patrick knew he was rambling, but he was losing it.

"Look, Patrick, Neurosurgery is precarious at best and even with the best there is, there is so much more we still don't know about the brain. It isn't as black and white as fixing a broken bone. I realize it sounds like we don't know what we're doing, but I assure you," Nikolas said.

"Patrick, Robin needs this surgery, and we can't wait any longer," Maxie said.

Patrick ran his hand through his hair. "Okay, okay," he said, his voice full of anguish. "You are her family, Maxie, I trust you."

Maxie hugged him. "You are her family, too. I will consult you with everything."

He nodded, unable to voice his thanks. He looked at Nikolas. "Can I see her for a minute?"

Nikolas nodded. "The team is getting ready, you can have a few minutes."

Patrick nodded and let them take him to where she was. He walked in and saw her lying in the bed, so still and unmoving. He wasn't even sure she was breathing. He walked up to the side of the bed and took her hand in his. "Robin, you are going to have a procedure to help you feel better. I know you tried to tell me something was wrong, and I didn't hear you," he sobbed. "I know I said I would hear you and I didn't. I don't know how to show you how sorry I am for that. I am so sorry," he leaned in and kissed her. "I also need you to know I believe in you and your strength. You are a fighter and you need to fight to come back to me. Think of us, standing in the butterfly exhibit, surrounded by the beautiful species and feel yourself taking energy from that, from me. I love you. Please don't leave me," he saw the doctors and nurses come in and unhook her and wheel her out. He stood there, in the empty room, the debris of her care around him, and he sank to the floor in despair.

"How long does this operation take?" Matt paced the waiting room with Patrick. He had arrived soon after Robin went in and he was as nervous as his brother. He had come in and found Patrick sitting in the middle of the exam area. He had coaxed him out into the lounge, but he was truly worried for his brother's health. He had never seen him this despondent. He didn't think his brother would survive losing Robin.

"Something must have happened and they are trying to figure out how to tell me." Patrick said without moving.

Matt looked at him. "That's not true and you know it. The doctors will come out as soon as they can. There first priority must be Robin and not telling us anything."

Patrick shrugged. "I yelled at her, you know."

Matt looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"I told her getting a long-term sub was like giving up and that she was taking the easy way out," he almost choked on the words. "Can you believe that? What a Prince, she's home for a day and I am already calling her a quitter. I am a fucking idiot."

Matt shook his head. "Dude, I have known you my whole life and you are a lot of things, but self deprecating isn't one of them. So you got angry with her to motivate her, so fucking what? She loves you and it wouldn't matter if you begged her to push or to quit, Robin wouldn't do anything she didn't want to do and you know that. Stop this train of thought right now, Patrick, it's dumb."

Patrick looked at him. "Dumb?"

Matt smiled. "Dumb."

Patrick snorted. "You never were the vocabulary wordsmith."

Matt was happy to see his brother take a breath. He walked over to sit down when they both saw the sight at the same time, the doctors all coming towards them. Patrick grabbed his brother's shoulder and they both braced for the worst.

Okay, so she's alive. Nothing else mattered because she's alive. He would see her in a few minutes and everything would be fine. Patrick spoke to himself as he paced across the room after the doctors walked away. He went over and over what they said in his head. Pressure relieved, lost her twice on the table, not sure of permanent damage, no guarantee she will regain consciousness, next 24-48 hours are critical. He shook his head and looked over at his brother who was on the phone with their family, relaying everything. He couldn't talk to them, to anyone. He just needed to see her and it would be fine. She would know what to do. She would tell him.

"Patrick, you can go in now," Maxie came out and spoke to him, her own eyes red from crying. "I was able to get in touch with her parents and they are trying to get a flight in from the Congo," she saw Patrick's expression. "Don't ask. Robin's parents have never been there for her. She has always been so much closer to her Grams. I have spoken to her, but she is agitated that she can't speak to Robin. I'm not sure how to help her with that." Maxie teared up again as she spoke.

Patrick nodded. He knew he should say something helpful, but he couldn't find his voice. The irony wasn't lost on him, the fact that he was silent. He just didn't know how to deal with this. He followed her into the room and Maxie left. He stood at the foot of the bed, looking at her. He wondered if she knew he was there. Her head was bandaged and it occurred to him that they probably had to cut her hair, but he didn't care. He looked around at the machines helping her live and wondered again how this happened. He walked over to the bed and sat down, not touching her yet, scared to hurt her. He was worried that he would do something wrong. He thought back to the night before when she had wanted more from him and he denied her. What if that was her last chance at love and he said no? He had pushed himself onto every aspect of her life and now she was lying here, almost dead, and he was to blame.

He looked up as Nikolas came in with a doctor Patrick had never seen. The two walked up to him and Nikolas smiled. "Patrick, this is Dr. Lois Cerullo. I asked her to consult on Robin's case because she has some specific medication trials going on with this type of injury. I would like her input on the best course of post operative treatment."

Patrick stood up and shook the doctor's hand. "Hi, nice to meet you. Do you think there is something more you can offer Robin?" Patrick asked the doctor who appeared to be in her late 40's.

Lois held Robin's chart and nodded. "I think so. I am going to order a few more tests to check some levels, and then we will go from there. It's important that she continues to improve and the best possible outcome will be for her to wake up as soon as possible," she walked over and looked at the readings on the machines. "We will be back a little later, Mr. Drake," she said.

Patrick thanked them and they left. He scooted up closer to her and for the first time since the surgery, he touched her face. He felt his tears fill his eyes and he sighed. "Robin, can you hear me?" he rubbed her cheek with his finger. "Do you know I'm here? I love you and I wish more than anything that I could trade places with you, but I can't take this away. I need you to fight your way back to me," he felt sick as he realized the gravity of everything. "I need you to be with me. I'm not strong enough to live without you. I know how pathetic and needy that sounds and I don't know why you would want to be with someone like that, but it's like something connected in my life when I met you and I don't want that connection to break," he put his head down. "I need you to tell me how to help you."

Later that night, Patrick sat with Robin and picked up her favorite book. He decided his best course of action was to keep talking to her, to help her find her way back. He opened her book to the dog-eared page and read aloud.

"_No sooner met but they looked, no sooner looked but they  
loved, no sooner loved but they sighed, no sooner  
sighed but they asked one another the reason, no  
sooner knew the reason but they sought the remedy;  
and in these degrees have they made a pair of stairs  
to marriage which they will climb incontinent, or  
else be incontinent before marriage: they are in  
the very wrath of love and they will together; clubs  
cannot part them."_

"I can see why you love that passage, it's beautiful." Patrick said as he looked at her. He touched her face and smiled at her. It had been several hours and he was hoping against hoe that she would open her eyes to him. He looked back at the pages and sighed. "This is more your style, Robin. I brought something of else to share with you, and I think you'll like the message it sends."

"_On the shore, dimly seen through the mists of the deep,  
Where the foe's haughty host in dread silence reposes,  
What is that which the breeze, o'er the towering steep,  
As it fitfully blows, half conceals, half discloses?  
Now it catches the gleam of the morning's first beam,  
In full glory reflected now shines in the stream:  
'Tis the star-spangled banner! Oh long may it wave  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!_"

Patrick smiled at his words. "You see, Robin, this verse is one that people hardly ever sing, but I think it's one of the most powerful. It's like you," He took her hand in his and stroked her fingers. "It's like the darkest points in our lives, when we think there is nothing there to guide us or help us, and suddenly we see something through the darkness. Baby I need you to find your light through the darkness. I need you to come back to me," he stared at her and watched her as she slowly opened her eyes and stared back at him.

"Robin? Can you see me? Hey, baby, can you look at me?" he asked her as she blinked a few times. She didn't seem to recognize him, but then again she didn't seem to recognize anything. He ran to the hallway to get help.

Chapter Thirty:

Patrick waited while the doctors looked at Robin. He paced back and forth and tried to listen to what they were saying. He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. He looked up at Nikolas and moved into the hallway with him. "What is it?" Patrick asked.

Nikolas looked at the chart. "It is remarkable she has regained consciousness so quickly, and that is a really good sign."

"But," Patrick knew there was more.

"But there are some big concerns. She isn't speaking and she isn't responding to commands. Her reflexes are good, so she has movement, but she isn't able to communicate with us yet. I am hopeful that will come soon, but it might not. I would like to wait a little while and recheck her in a few hours," Nikolas said.

Patrick nodded. "I need to sit with her."

"Of course. Just keep talking to her and encourage her to respond. Brain injuries are really uncharted territory, Patrick. There is no blue print on how this might go." Nikolas smiled and walked away.

Patrick walked back into the room and over to her bed. He was glad to see all of the hospital personnel out of the room. He walked to the bed and sat down on the mattress, facing her. He took her hand in his and she opened her eyes. "Hi baby, can you see me? Do you know where you are?"

"Patrick? Are you okay?" she said softly.

He looked at her, not sure if her heard correctly. He was afraid he was dreaming, or hallucinating, or in the wrong room. He felt his eyes fill with tears and he looked at her.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" she smiled a tiny smile.

"Are you really here? Am I dreaming?" he asked her softly.

She reached out for his hand. "I missed you."

He put his head in his hand and let his emotions come out. "I didn't think I would hear your voice again." His voice cracked as he spoke. "I should get the doctor," he realized suddenly as he stood up.

"No, I don't understand. I was holding you because you were hurt and I was trying to get help," she looked at him. "You're sure you are okay?"

He realized she didn't remember the last week. She last remembered being rescued from Neil. "I'm okay. Baby, tell me what you last remember."

She closed her eyes and he was afraid. He squeezed her hand and she looked at him. "You were tied to the chair and I was tied to the bed. He hurt you, Patrick, and I was so scared you were dead," she began to cry.

I'm so sorry you were so scared," he said. He could see she was feeling uncomfortable.

"Does something hurt you Robin? What is it?" he asked her, running his hand over her face.

"My head hurts," she reached up and felt her forehead and her eyes grew wide. "Why is my head bandaged?"

He looked at her. "I need to get the doctor to give you something for pain," he got up, needing to know what to do. He didn't want to tell her too much, but he couldn't lie.

Robin tried to remember what happened. "Patrick, when were we rescued from Neil?"

He sighed. "A week ago," he pushed the call button and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Have I been unconscious for a week? What happened to my head?" she asked him.

He shook his head. "No, you suffered a stroke, Robin, and you had damage to your side and your voice. You weren't able to talk. From the moment we left the school until today, you haven't spoken a word."

"A stroke? How? Oh god, what happened?" she cried.

He looked at her. "You had a brain bleed most likely from your attack in the park and when Tony hit you and the car. All of those together probably contributed to your stroke. The doctors feel you will make a full recovery."

She reached for his hand. "I'm so sorry I put you through this. You must have been so scared."

He smiled. "It doesn't matter. You came back to me and now you are going to be okay. We are both going to be okay."

She looked up as the doctors came in. She held onto Patrick's hand as they walked up to her. She finally let go when they asked him to leave.

Robin was reading a book when Patrick walked in later that evening. She had made him go home and take a shower and change. She was sitting up in her bed and her dinner was sitting on the counter untouched. She looked up when he came in and she smiled. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," He said, so happy she looked better. He sat down next to the bed and smiled at her. "Should you be reading already?"

She grinned. "It's what I do. Books are everything to me, Patrick. I love literature and it makes me feel relaxed and home. I use books like security blankets, I always have. I think that's why I love teaching literature," she smiled. "But now that you're back, I think I will use you instead."

He smiled. "Oh really? Use me how?" he asked her.

She rolled her eyes. "As my blanket," she reached out for him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," he said, holding her hand.

"What happened to me? Why were you so worried? Is there something I am not aware of? Was I not expected to wake up?" she had so many questions and she was trying to make sense of everything.

He looked at her and smiled. "You had a serious brain surgery and the doctors weren't sure you would regain consciousness or if you would suffer any disability," he sighed. "But Robin, look at you. You are awake and alert and you are perfect. I chose to only focus on that."

She smiled at him. "Is this real? Am I really awake? Why are you suddenly far away? Who is that behind you? Is that Tim? Is it Tony? Patrick, where did you go?" she looked, but she couldn't see him, or anything for that matter. She was still trapped in darkness.

Patrick sat next to her bed where he had been for the last two days, since the surgery. He looked at her, staring out into space, not acknowledging anything. He wondered if she was really in there, or if he had lost her forever.


	17. Chapter 31-32

Chapter Thirty-One:

"_Robin, hi," Patrick said when he opened the door and let me in. I could smell a distinct smoke odor in the house and he looked more than a bit disheveled. _

"_Hi, is everything okay?" she asked as she hesitantly made her way inside._

"_Fine, just fine, um, make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back," he said and quickly headed back to the kitchen. _

_Robin smiled and slowly followed him into the kitchen. It was a complete mess. There were pots and pans all over the counter. There was something smoking in the oven. She walked over to him and put her hand on his arm. "Why don't you take it out of the oven, I think it's done," she said, trying not to laugh._

_He turned around, startled that she had followed him. He had a small blush creeping into his already red face. "You think?" he took whatever it was out of the oven. He waved the smoke away which emanated from the burned food. "Maybe if I cut the burned parts away?" he said tentatively._

"_Um, sure, and then what will we have left to eat?" she asked and cracked a smile. _

_He began to laugh with me. "I'm sorry; do you think this is an omen? I mean, first my brother, and now this? Maybe you should just run away," he said as he wiped the sweat off his brow._

"_I don't know; is that what you think I should do?" she leaned over the table and turned off the oven. _

"_No, but obviously I'm batting zero," he said. He looked so dejected that she felt her heart melt a little._

"_I'll tell you what. Why don't you go get cleaned up, I'll order a pizza and we can sit and have some wine while we wait for it to arrive?" she suggested._

_He smiled, grateful at the idea." Okay, just give me a few minutes."_

_Robin called and ordered the pizza. She heard him moving around in the bedroom so she went to work cleaning up the kitchen, putting the pots and pans in the dishwasher and wiping the stove of all of the burned remnants. She left the thing he had cooked on top of the stove and was just wiping up the last of the crumbs when he came into the room._

"_What are you doing? You don't need to clean my house," he said, totally floored._

"_I'm not cleaning your house, just your kitchen, and I'm sorry, I wanted to be helpful. Do you want me to mess it up again?" she said, not sure if he was angry or not._

"_No, of course not, but I don't know, this just isn't what I had planned," he smiled at how that sounded._

"_Well, why don't you fill me in? What did you have planned?" she asked. _

"_I don't know, a little food, a little conversation, no house cleaning," he said. _

"_Okay, well, the pizza should be here in a few minutes and I brought the wine, now all we need is the conversation," she said with a smile._

Patrick woke up from his nap in the chair and smiled at his memory of their make up date at his house. He was so amazed by her and by how she made him so comfortable just by being there. He had never felt so at ease with any woman before. He had dated a lot of girls, but he never saw himself getting close with anyone because there had never been a connection. If he would rather spend time alone than with someone else, he wasn't going to push it. He didn't care if that was selfish or wrong; it was simply how he felt. Until he met Robin.

He saw her and his world changed. He didn't even remember what his life was like before he met her. He looked down at her in the bed and stroked her cheek. "Robin, I know what the doctors are telling me and I know what the science says, but I don't believe it. I think you're listening to me and you're fighting to come back to me. I believe in you and I need you to prove me right. You know how stubborn I am, so it's really important that you back me up," he paused for a minute.

"I'm afraid that maybe you don't want to wake up. I don't like saying that, but I worry about what you might be thinking. It might be hard to fight your way back. It might be a long walk, but you won't be alone, baby. I am walking beside you. Do you understand me? You are not alone, but Robin, I don't want to be alone either," he stood up and walked to the window, looking out. "It's a beautiful day out, I wish you could see it," he turned back to her and ran his hand through his hair. He looked at his other arm and the cast that sat there. He shrugged his shoulders and stretched his arms out, trying to get the kinks out of his lanky body, which wasn't made for sitting in these hospital chairs.

"You should go home and get some rest." Patrick turned and looked for the person in the room. He didn't see anyone, so he shrugged, feeling a bit like he was losing his mind. He sat down next to the bed again and looked at her, noticing a different look in her eyes.

"Robin? Are you back?" he asked her, not believing his own eyes.

"I said you should go home," she said softly and smiled at him.

He stared at her for a minute and she smiled. "Oh god,"

"It's okay, I'm here," she said, trying to reach out to him, but not quite able to yet.

"You came back to me. I knew you were in there, baby, I knew you could do it," he said, his tears escaping down his cheeks.

"I love you. I'm sorry," she said, her own tears falling.

"Why are you sorry?" he brushed her tears away.

"I made you so sad. Not any more," she smiled. "Here to stay."

He nodded, unable to speak for a moment. "I'm going to hold you to that," he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips before going to get the doctor, feeling for the first time, like things might be okay.

"I can't believe I don't remember being home with you." Robin said to Patrick later that evening. "I can't imagine how difficult this must have been for you."

He smiled at her. "Will you stop apologizing for any of this?" he smoothed her hair around her face. "None of this is your fault. I just thank god you came back to me."

She sighed. "What happened to Neil?"

Patrick shook his head. "I don't know, to be honest. They brought him here after they rescued us, but I assume he is in custody. I don't want to think about him at all."

Robin felt her tears come to her eyes. "He was my colleague for so long, Patrick. How could I not see what was going on? He could have hurt a student, I mean, who knows if he did anything else."

He smoothed the blanket over her legs. "Robin, I don't think you should be worried about any of this right now. I need you to stay relaxed and get better," he wiped his eyes, which were filling with tears at his anxiety.

Robin could see his fear and knew he needed a break. "Patrick, why don't you go home and relax? You should take a shower and sleep in your bed. I am okay and I think you need a breather."

He ran his hand through his hair. "I don't want to leave you. I don't want anything to happen."

She smiled. "Baby, I'm okay. I am able to talk and move all of my limbs. The doctors are very optimistic that tomorrow I will be able to get up and try to walk. I am going to need you to help me and you need to stay strong, so the best thing you can do for me is to take care of yourself. Besides, Toots is probably lonely."

Patrick knew she was right. "Okay, but I'm going to call you when I get home and you better answer. I'll come right back if you don't pick up."

She nodded. "Got it, will answer phone. Now come here and kiss me before you leave."

He leaned in and touched her face before brushing her lips with his own. She felt the kiss all the way to her toes and she instantly knew her heart belonged to him forever. He looked into her eyes and saw his future. He was so incredibly lucky and he knew it. He kissed her again and touched his forehead to hers, gently, avoiding her bandage. "I love you."

"I love you, too. I'll wait for you to call," she said and watched him walk out.

Patrick walked down the hallway and wiped his face of his tears. He didn't feel right about leaving and he was worried about her being alone. Actually, if he was honest with himself, he didn't want to be alone. He stopped at a bench area and sat down, exhaling and trying to relax. He knew he needed to sleep and allow both of them to heal, but he felt like a scared child. He picked up his cell phone and dialed.

"Hello?" she answered, confused by who would be calling her room.

"Hi," Patrick said, trying to keep the tears out of his voice.

Robin was immediately concerned. "What's wrong? You couldn't have gotten home yet. Are you okay?"

He was so happy to hear her voice and he just felt like he was losing his mind. "No, I am kind of having a panic attack. Pretty sexy, right."

Robin felt her heart break a little at the sound in his voice. "How far away are you?"

"Not far."

"Can you make it back to my room?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then come back while we talk."

"Okay."

"Do you know what I want to do as soon as we get home?" Robin spoke softly to him.

"What's that?"

"I want to spend a whole day naked."

"Is that right?"

"Um hmm. Is that a problem?"

Patrick stood at her doorway and hung up his phone. She did the same and reached out her hand to him. He walked over to the bed and took her hand. She moved gently in the bed.

"Come here with me," she said, patting the side of the bed.

"Robin, I don't think that's a good idea. I don't want to hurt you," he said.

She looked at him. "You have taken care of me for the longest time, Patrick, and now you need to let me repay the favor. Let me hold you and help you relax. Please let me help you tonight."

He nodded, knowing it was selfish, but needing her to hold him. He took his shoes off and sat down on the bed, laying his long body close to her, but not bothering any of the wires or IV parts. He looked at her and she smiled softly before putting her arm around him.

"Close your eyes," She said to him.

"I didn't think I would ever hear your voice again," he said, his fears creeping up again.

"Shhh, try to sleep and listen to my voice," she said as she ran her hand through his hair. "I'm going to tell you a story."

He smiled and closed his eyes, relishing the feel of her next to him.

"Once upon a time there was a lonely girl who lived a lonely life with a lonely cat. She thought she was happy because she had a good job and a few close friends and a nice family, but she was truly lonely. She saw the world in black and white." Robin heard his breathing become slow and steady and knew he was giving in to sleep. She kept talking. "One day, a new boy came into the lonely girl's life and she started to see the world in colors. He brought her blue and pink and orange and green and her life exploded with passion and love. He showed her that there was more to life for her and she can't wait to live it," she prayed he was able to have some peace as he slept. She closed her eyes and fell asleep with him in her arms.

Chapter Thirty-Two:

"So are you really okay Ms. Scorpio?" Lila asked Robin the next day. She and Her mother had come by to see Robin and make sure she knew how much they missed her. Patrick had finally gone home to shower and change and feed Toots. He was going to bring lunch by in a little while.

"Yes, sweetie. I am finally getting better. I am so proud of you and the rest of your class for being so strong." Robin smiled at her and Carly. "Both of you are amazing women."

Lila smiled. "Mom likes the sub you got for us. He is nice, but he doesn't know things like you do."

Carly blushed. "Lorenzo was kind when we had some concerns, that's all."

Robin grinned. "Lorenzo? You are on a first name basis?"

Lila rolled her eyes at her mom. "Mom, it's Mr. Alcazar and he is off limits."

Robin laughed. "Lila, if he likes your mom, then you should be happy for them. Besides, finding someone who cares about you is a rare and wonderful thing."

"Like you found Mr. Drake?" the teenager smiled.

"You know I don't discuss my person life with my students." Robin said, knowing she was busted.

Carly laughed. "Like you said, it is rare to find someone who is so caring and who is genuine and honest. We are truly thankful for you in our lives."

Robin was touched. "I appreciate that, but you both know how proud I am to know you as well. You are both an inspiration."

Carly wiped her tears and hugged her daughter. "Let's leave Robin to rest. You can now report back to the class that she is on the road to recovery."

Robin smiled at them and said her goodbyes. They left and she sighed, happy for Carly and glad everything was going okay. She didn't even remember meeting Mr. Alcazar, but she knew it must have been the period where she was drawing a blank. She moved in the bed and swung her legs over the side. She had been able to get up earlier, but she hadn't walked on her own yet. She thought she would try to see what she could do. She held on to the side of the bed and slowly put her weight on her feet. She stood up and felt surprisingly steady. She took a step and smiled at her ability to move with relative ease. She figured she would try for the bathroom, using her IV pole for balance. She made her way to the bathroom and smiled at her success.

Patrick made his way back to her room with lunch and a renewed sense of purpose. He was slightly embarrassed by his behavior the previous night, but he also knew that she had been just what he needed. He wasn't ashamed at his love or his need for her. He just didn't need to cry like a little kid, but maybe she could just let that go. He laughed at himself, as he was almost giddy. He got to her room and saw her bed was empty and felt a momentary pang of anxiety until he saw the bathroom door was closed. He figured the nurse was in there helping her. He put the food down on the tray table and the bag she wanted on the chair. He looked up as the door opened and she stood there.

"Robin? Are you okay? Are you in there alone?" he jumped up and went to her.

She smiled. "I did and I am fine," she took his hand. "I could use a hand getting back to the bed."

He put his arm around her waist and helped her walk back to the bed. She sat down and he knelt in front of her. "Why are you up and walking by yourself?"

"I need to see what I can do, Patrick. I want to take care of myself and get out of this hospital. I am too young for all of this and you don't need to take care of me," she said, trying to catch her breath from the exertion.

"Baby, I am not taking care of you. As of last night, you were taking care of me," he smiled and touched her knee. "You had a stroke and major brain surgery. You were in a coma for a few days, not to mention being attacked in the park, nearly raped, hit in the head by a crazed teacher and almost run over by a car all before being drugged and held by Neil."

"You say all that like it's a big deal," she grinned at him and they both laughed. She put her hand on his, which still lay on her knee. "Look, I know that there is a lot to deal with, for both of us, but I know we can deal with it. I need to go home and find a sense of normalcy. I want to go out on dates and be romanced and have fights and make up and just find out what we have and where it will go."

He stood up. "Okay, but I think I already know the answer to some of those questions," he scratched his head and looked at her. "Did you want to date me or someone else?"

She shrugged. "Well," she smiled at his look of despair. "Patrick, please. You are it for me and we both know that. It's just that I need you to make sure you want to be with me. All of the things you have been through are because of me. I mean, who starts a job and is thrown into the kind of craziness that you have? This could be just the emotion of everything talking and when things calm down, I don't want you to have second thoughts."

He sat down next to her and pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. He wrapped his arms around her and she ran her hands through his hair. She felt like she was walking on air and the sensations his lips gave her were just mind blowing. She parted her mouth a little allowing his tongue access to hers and they intensified the kiss. Patrick pulled away after a moment and looked at her flushed and swollen mouth.

"Do you think I'm having second thoughts?"

"God I hope not."

"Then stop that kind of thinking and lets move forward. We can date and we can argue, but I'm not letting you go. I love you and those words and those feelings are not something I give out easily. They are reserved for my soul mate and I'm looking at her," he said, tears in his eyes.

She touched his face and ran her fingers down his chin. "How did you find me? How did something so amazing happen to me?" she let her tears fall.

He wiped her tears and smiled. "Shh, this is only the beginning," he pulled her to him again and held her.


	18. Chapter 33-34

Chapter Thirty-Three:

"Are you sure you're okay being here alone?" Elizabeth asked Robin as she helped her into her house. Liz had taken the day off to help her best friend.

"Yes, I am fine. I haven't been home in a long time and I need to take care of myself. I can walk around relatively well and the threat to me staying here is over, so I am happy to finally be home," she said, sitting down at the kitchen table. It had been a week since she had woken up and she had made remarkable progress, enough for the doctors to let her go home.

"And Patrick is okay with this?" Liz asked her.

Robin smiled. "No, but he didn't have a choice. It is too soon for us to be so together. He needed to go to work today. Besides, I don't want him to get bored."

Liz smoothed her friend's hair and grinned. "I don't think that's possible. You should have seen him while you were unconscious, Robs. He was so lost. I don't think I've ever seen someone so in love."

Robin blushed. "I feel the same way, Lizzie, but,"

"But what? What's the hold up?" she asked. "Sweetie, you've waited for a love like this your whole life. Why are you hesitant?"

Robin shrugged, "I guess I'm just scared that something is going to happen."

"This isn't Tim. History isn't going to repeat itself," she said.

Robin nodded, "I know. I'm going to work on my issues, Liz, I promise. First I'm going to take a nap. Patrick is going to come by later with Toots. I asked him to give me a little time to get reoriented."

Liz gathered her things. "Okay, I'll leave you, but you know you can call if you need anything."

Robin hugged her friend. "Thanks. Love you."

"Love you, too." Liz smiled and left.

Robin took a deep breath and stood up. She still had some trouble moving her body the way she wanted, but if she concentrated on it, everything seemed to work. She made her way onto her bedroom and looked in the mirror. Ugh, she thought, I look like crap. She fingered the spot on her head where the stitches had been. They had taken them out this morning before she was released. She would have to figure out a new hairstyle to cover that. She turned around and walked to the bed and sat down. She fingered the fabric of her comforter and remembered Patrick helping her after she had a nightmare. She smiled as she thought of him. She always smiled as she thought of him. She lay down on the bed and drifted to sleep.

"You all know the test is still on Monday, so make sure you study and pay close attention to the dates I gave you." Patrick said before the end of his last class. He had struggled to get through the day, but he was glad Robin had made him come in. He needed to get back into the swing of things.

"Mr. Drake, I think we need to postpone the test until Wednesday." An outspoken student named John said.

Patrick smiled. "Really, and why is that?"

"Well, you haven't been here, Mr. Drake, and we think it would be better if you could review more of the material with us." John said and numerous students nodded in agreement.

Patrick thought for a minute. "Well, I see, so if I postpone the exam to go over everything in more depth, that would mean the test would have to be made more challenging, to account for the extra time."

"No, Monday will be fine." A bunch of kids said.

Patrick smiled. "I figured as much."

The bell rang and the students began filing out. Patrick looked up as a group of students came to his desk. He smiled at them. "What's up?"

"Mr. Drake, we know you are friends with Ms. Scorpio, and we know you will probably see her soon, so we wondered if you could give this to her." The girl who spoke gave him a bag of wrapped items. "There is something in there for you, too."

Patrick nodded. "I'll see that she gets it," he smiled at them. "Thank you."

The girls smiled and giggled. "We are just glad you're okay and we hope Ms. Scorpio is able to come back soon."

Patrick thanked them and smiled as they left. He hoped she would come back soon, too.

Patrick pulled into Robin's driveway that evening and smiled at Toots who sat in the passenger seat. He had spoken to Liz who assured him that Robin was okay. He also smiled at his surprise for her. He got out of the car and grabbed his bag of things he had for her. He picked up Toots in her carrier and walked up to the door, ringing the doorbell.

Robin opened the door while on her phone. She smiled at him and motioned for him to come in while she continued her talk. He was happy to see her looking so good, but he could tell the phone call was upsetting to her. He made his way into the family room and let Toots out, who promptly made her way to her favorite spot by the window. He sat down and watched her as she finished her conversation. She hung up and walked over to him, slowly sitting down.

"Hey, you look amazing," he said, smiling at her. "What's going on?"

She shrugged. "That was my mom."

Patrick knew they were supposed to be coming in to see her. "Are they on their way?"

She shook her head sadly. "Apparently, since I seem to be out of the woods, they don't think it's necessary to stop their trip. They told me to feel better and to call them if I need anything."

Patrick was stunned. "Robin, do they know the extent of what happened?"

She nodded. "They do, but you don't know my parents, Patrick. I have always been an after thought. It's not a big deal; really, I have lived my whole life without them. My grandma is really the one who raised me."

He pulled him to her and held her. "It's a very big deal and it's their loss."

She let her tears fall as he held her and then pulled back, wiping her face. "I don't want to think about them anymore. Tell me about your day, how was school?"

He smiled and filled her in on the day's events. Nothing too exciting had happened; most people were back to their normal routine. He handed her the bag the students had given to him for her.

She opened the card and saw her students had signed it. She smiled at the writings and the messages. She handed it to him to read as she pulled out the gift. It was a gift card to a nice Italian restaurant that Robin had always talked about. There was a note and she blushed. "For you and Mr. Drake, even though we aren't supposed to know you are dating."

Patrick smiled. "Very nice. You know how important you are to them. You are such a great teacher, Robin."

She shrugged, "I just have good students."

He shook his head. "Nope, you're the best."

She stood up and walked to the window, looking out. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "What's going on in your head? Talk to me."

She turned around in his arms. "I'm just so glad all of this is over. I want to move on with my life and not be so afraid all the time."

He tucked her hair behind her ear. "I don't want you to be afraid anymore, either. I want to make you feel safe and loved."

She stepped back and smiled. "Your cast is gone. Why didn't you tell me you were having it removed?"

He grinned. "It was a surprise. I got it off after work."

She took his hand in her own and brought it to her lips. She kissed his fingers and he felt his groin twitch at her touch. He stepped away from her and turned around.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"God no, but you don't know what you do to me, Robin. I don't want to hurt you. I want you so much it hurts," he said, willing his body to stop reacting to her.

She smiled. "I love what you do to me and I love watching your body react to me. The doctor said sex was okay, Patrick. I need you and I want you to make love to me. If you aren't ready, then I'll wait."

He answered her by pulling her to him and crashing his mouth onto hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and plunged her tongue into his mouth. He pressed his pelvis up against her waist and she could feel his erection straining against the material of his jeans. He picked her up in his arms and walked into her bedroom, placing her onto the bed. She sat up and pulled her shirt off, revealing her braless figure. He smiled at her and pulled his own shirt off. He leaned down and lowered her body onto hers, being careful not to put too much of his weight onto her. He used his tongue to trace a line down her chin and her neck, kissing the pulse point on her neck. She moaned at his touch and he kept moving down her shoulder and then to her chest. He took one of her nipples into his mouth and licked and sucked until it stood erect. He did the same for the other one and moved down her stomach, kissing her flesh and using his hands to massage what his tongue missed. He sat up and smiled at her.

"What?" she asked, breathless from his touch.

"You are just so beautiful," he said sincerely.

"Even with a chunk of hair missing?" she self-consciously touched her head.

He leaned in and kissed her forehead and then the area around her incision. "You couldn't be more beautiful to me."

She pulled his mouth to hers and ran her hands up and down his torso. She wrapped them around his back and looked into his eyes. "Does your back hurt?"

He shook his head. "No, it's okay. It wasn't deep," he sat back and pulled her pants and underwear off. He stood up and removed the rest of his clothes. She licked her lips and watched his beautiful form standing above her. She felt the heat at the center and she reached her hand up to pull him to her. He joined her on the bed and they were done talking with words. Their hands spoke and their lips danced with each other. There was a hunger to connect, but a patience to make it last. Patrick took a condom and sheathed himself and gently positioned himself between her legs, but stayed at a distance. She looked at him and leaned up towards his face, devouring his mouth with her own.

Their eyes spoke to each other and he linked her fingers through his own as he entered her, filling her completely and taking her breath away. She clenched her muscles around his shaft and he thought he might lose it right there. He began moving in and out of her slowly at first and then faster. She closed her eyes as the sensations ripped through her and the fear and doubt she had been feeling flowed out through her fingertips.

Patrick never knew a feeling like this one. He was so completely lost in her that he wasn't sure where he ended and she began. He saw the look of love and devotion on her face and knew it was mirrored on his own. He felt his release building and he felt like this moment, more than any other in his life, was profound in its simplicity. This was what he wanted, who he loved, and why he was on this earth. She was his reason.

"Oh god, Patrick," She panted as the feelings of euphoria ripped through her body. She felt like a wet noodle, unable to move and not wanting to go anywhere. She could feel him harden even more and in one more thrust he exploded into her, leaving nothing back. He collapsed onto her and they both lay there, trying to put their hearts back into their chests. She wrapped him in her arms and held him, not wanting any of this moment to end.

Chapter Thirty-Four:

"Are you sure you're ready to be here?" Patrick asked Robin as they arrived at school a few days later.

"Yes. I am ready to get back to my routine. I miss the normalcy and I need to get back into my career," she said and smiled at him. They had been spending most of their time together and Robin was finding herself falling deeper in love with him.

"You will call me if there is any moment you feel like something is wrong or you get tired or," He spoke and she glared at him.

"I will do all of the above if you stop hovering and let me get to work," she grinned and walked with him into the building. He dropped her off at her classroom and went to his own.

Robin looked around at the rows of desks and the posters on her walls. She felt her familiar sense of excitement at being in front of so many faces and having the ability to explore great literature with them. She sat down at her desk and took a deep breath, flashing for a minute at the sight of Tony standing there. She smoothed her shirt down and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. She began to go through the notes the sub left.

"Ms. Scorpio, we're so glad you're back." A group of students came in and sat down as the morning began to get underway.

"Thanks, it's good to be back," Robin smiled and went about reading the plans while the students filed in.

"So, how was the morning?" Liz asked Robin at their break after the 2nd class.

"Good, but I'm tired. I am so glad I only have a few days and then we have a week off for Spring break. I need to get my legs back under me." Robin said as she ate a carrot.

Elizabeth smiled. "I'm just so glad you're here. I really missed you."

"How have you been feeling? Any morning sickness?"

"Not really. I have actually been feeling better than I did before the pregnancy. I hope it lasts."

"Me too." Robin said. They heard a sound and Liz looked at the door and sighed.

"Your room is down the other hall." Liz said.

"I just wanted to stop by and welcome you back," Jodi said to Robin.

Robin smiled sweetly. "That's so nice. I appreciate the sentiment," her voice was dripping with sarcasm. "See you later," Robin walked over and closed her door.

"Bitch," Liz said.

Robin shook her head. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. So, what's on the agenda for break next week?"

Liz smiled. "Brad got some time off and we are going away for a few days."

"That's great. You guys deserve a break." Robin yawned and looked at the clock. "One more class and then home."

Liz grinned. "One more class and then Patrick, right?"

Robin shrugged. "Perhaps." They both laughed.

"So, how was your day?" Patrick asked Robin as he drove her home.

She smiled. "Long, but good. How about yours?" she fought the urge to reach over and touch him.

He looked at her and longed to kiss her. "Fine," he wondered if the car could go faster.

"I think I want to take a bath and relax with a glass of wine," she looked at him. "Are you interested in either one of those?"

He raised his eyebrows as he pulled into her driveway. "I might be persuaded."

They walked into the house and Robin sat down on the couch. Patrick put their stuff down and sat down next to her, smiling. "Do you know what I want?"

She shrugged, "What?"

"To be naked with you," he said and flashed his dimples.

"I think that could be arranged," she stood up and walked into the bathroom. She filled the tub and added bubble bath. She turned around and saw him standing there, completely naked. He was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She turned off the water and walked over to him, running her hands over his torso before leaning in and kissing his chest. He reached down and pulled her shirt over her head, letting her hair billow down over her shoulders. She stepped out of her pants and he slowly removed her bra and panties. She walked to the tub with him following and she watched while he got in and sat down. He reached out for her and she took his hand and stepped into the tub, sitting with her back against his chest. She backed up into him and he wrapped his arms around her, leaning in to kiss her neck.

She turned around slightly in his arms so she could reach his face and she pulled him to her into a kiss. Her tongue pressed into his mouth and she could feel his erection poking her lower back. She turned around completely and straddled his thigh while she reached behind him and grabbed the glasses of wine she put out. She handed him one and they both took a drink. Robin spilled some down his chest and smiled as she leaned in and licked the sweet liquid off his torso. He leaned back and moaned at her touch.

Robin stood up and stepped out of the tub. She smiled at him and walked into the bedroom. She sat down on the bed and watched as he walked towards her, grabbing a towel and drying himself off along the way. He took his protection from his wallet and put it on before laying his body onto hers, pressing his skin onto hers. She opened her legs to allow him access to her and she guided his shaft to her opening. She looked at him and searched his face for her feelings as he gently entered her.

Robin sucked in her breath as he made her feel things that no one else could. She pushed him gently onto his back and sat up, controlling the movement and depth of penetration. He reached his hands up to caress her breasts and she moved softly back and forth on his shaft. She pushed her hands on his torso for leverage and he closed his eyes with the intensity of the feelings she was given him.

A little while later, they lay together, naked and sweaty, relishing the after glow of their love. Patrick ran his hand up and down her arm as she drew a circle on his abdomen. He smiled. "I could stay like this forever."

She smiled into his chest. "Me too."

He exhaled. "Next week we are off, so I think we should do something fun."

"Okay, like what?"

"Take a trip, just you and me. What do you think about that?"

Robin was in her room the next morning writing her vocabulary words on the board when she heard a knock at the door. She turned around and smiled. "Hi Lorenzo, how is everything going?"

The gentleman smiled as he walked into the room. "So far so good, Robin. I didn't have a chance to come by and see you yesterday, but I just wanted to thank you for the opportunity to work in your classroom and for putting in a good word for me with the administration. I have been hired permanently for the job that was left open from, well, you know."

Robin nodded. "It's okay to say his name. Neil is hopefully going to get the help he needs. You know, Patrick will be happy to help with any lessons, he is a great history teacher."

Mr. Alcazar smiled. "He has been really helpful. I just wanted to make sure you were okay with me being here."

"Of course I am, why would you think otherwise?" Robin asked him, confused at his concern.

"I don't know. I just didn't want to be a reminder of anything bad for you. You seem like an amazing woman and a superb teacher. Since I have gotten into teaching, I have never met a teacher who had such a positive and profound effect on students. When I was subbing for your classes, there wasn't a day that went by where the students wouldn't talk about how much they missed you or how much fun you made learning for them. I just hope I can become half the teacher you are," he said with all sincerity.

Robin smiled at him. "I think you are already a great teacher because you want to be. You have the eagerness and willingness to make your classroom a place where kids feel valued and that is a huge part of being successful. I'm really glad you will be staying here with us."

A little while later the students arrived and Robin began her lesson. She smiled to herself as she thought about Lorenzo and what he had said to her. Hopefully, he would be able to find success here.

Patrick smiled at the response he received when he told his students of their pop quiz. He knew he shouldn't get pride in that, but he always enjoyed seeing what his students really knew and the best way to do that was to test them when they weren't prepared. He had some questions about the recent lesson he had given to them and because he had been absent for a bit, he wasn't sure how much had actually gotten through to them. He sat down after passing out the tests and watched them while he thought about Robin.

He checked his computer for hotels and smiled as he thought about his surprise for her. He had a lot planned for next week and he couldn't wait. He turned and looked back at his class and continued to monitor their progress. He knew there were things Robin needed to work through to feel totally safe and secure after everything had happened, but he was confident that she could do it. He knew that he, too, had some things to figure out. He ran his hand through his hair and exhaled. He couldn't wait to go away with her.

The final bell rang and Robin breathed a sigh of relief. She was feeling the weariness of being back to work and although she loved her job, it was the most exhausting emotionally and physically. She began packing her things for the week off, figuring out what lessons and grading she needed to complete. She smelled something funny and looked around, but saw nothing there. She knew she needed to head to the office to get her mail and make sure there was nothing else to finish before she left. She looked up and saw Patrick at her door. She smiled and motioned for him to close her door. He did and she wrapped her arms around him and he brought his face to hers for a kiss.

"How was your day?" he asked her, kissing her again.

"Long, exhausting, but good. How about yours?" she ran her hands over his chest.

"Same, but I am ready to get out of here. Shall we head down to the mailboxes?" he asked her, wrapping his arm around her waist. "I think most people have left, but we should still be able to get into the office."

"Yes, the sooner we get our stuff, the sooner we get out," she said and pulled him to her for another kiss.

He grinned and they walked out, keeping an appropriate distance as they walked toward the office. Patrick turned to her and raised his eyes. "Do you smell that?"

She nodded. "I thought I smelled something earlier, but I wasn't sure. Is it smoke?"

He looked at her, "I don't know, come on." They walked towards the office when they heard screaming. Patrick took off in a run and Robin followed behind him. They came up to the office and saw the chaos surrounding them. There was an irate man in the office and several students huddled near the far wall. The secretary was trying to reason with the man, or so it appeared. Patrick saw there was smoke surrounding the area and he ran in, not thinking. Robin followed right behind him.

"Who are you? What the hell is going on?" The man screamed at them as they ran inside the room. Robin went immediately to the students and Patrick stood in front of the secretary.

"My name is Patrick Drake and I'm a teacher here. Whatever is wrong, I am sure we can help you. There is no need to scare anyone here."

The man held a weapon of some sort in his hand and it was obvious there was a smoke bomb, which had been tossed in the office. The students were coughing and crying and Robin was trying to help them while trying not to freak out about Patrick. She cursed the fact that she had left her phone in her room. She looked at the kids. "Do any of you have a cell phone on you?" she whispered.

The kids were scared, but one boy handed her a phone. She nodded and went to call but figured it would make too much noise, so she texted Elizabeth and told her to call 911 and then she called 911 and left the phone open. She told them to sit there and stay quiet. She stood up and moved closer to Patrick.

"Who the hell are you?" The man sneered at her and Patrick felt his skin crawl. He moved closer to her.

"My name is Ms. Scorpio and I am also a teacher here," she said. "These students are really scared and they don't need to be here. If you let us help you, can you let them leave?"

The man shook his head. "No, I don't think so. I need someone to help me and I'm not letting anyone out until I get answers."

Robin stood next to Patrick and she felt him move closer to her. "Please tell us what you need the answers to."

The man looked at them and then at the students. "I need to know who is responsible for my son Tony's death."


	19. Chapter 35-36

Chapter Thirty-Five:

Patrick tried to think about what he could do. He had no weapons and no idea what this man wanted with them. He looked at Robin standing next to him and he knew there were about 10 students and the secretary huddled behind them. He went to speak when Robin stood in front of him.

"I knew Tony very well and I wonder if you want to talk about him. We worked together for a long time and I know how much he loved his job." Robin said softly.

The man's look softened at her words and he turned to face her. "How did you know my boy?"

"Tony and I spoke about our students all the time. You know how much he loved to help kids and I think he wouldn't want us to be scaring these children. Can I let them leave and we can discuss everything?" Robin walked closer to the man and Patrick moved with her.

"He did love his job, so much, but I just don't see how he is gone, you know?" The man began to cry and Robin looked at Patrick. He shook his head no to her, knowing what she wanted to do.

"What's your name?" Robin asked him.

"Tony Jones. My son was Tony Jr." The man said.

"Well, Mr. Jones, is it okay if we let everyone else go while we talk?" Robin asked and just when the man was about to agree, there was a commotion and Lorenzo burst through the door. Tony leaped forward and grabbed Robin, holding a knife to her throat. Patrick reached for her when Tony tightened his grip.

"Get back or I'll kill her. I have nothing to lose," he said.

Patrick held his hands up and kept eye contact with her. She was remarkably calm, despite the predicament. He could hear the kids crying behind him.

"I am sure Mr. Alcazar didn't mean to burst in and can leave now." Patrick said with only a hint of the anger he felt.

Tony moved toward the door with Robin. She felt sorry for this man, not only because she knew she was the reason he was hurting, but because she knew what it felt like to be so lost. She looked at Patrick and tried to show her calm, but he was scared to death. She let him lead her out the door and into a side room. Patrick followed them and walked into the room with them, not caring about the danger, but needed to be with her.

"Get the hell out of here." Tony said to him.

"I can't do that, Mr. Jones. I love her and we have both been through some really hard times recently, so if you are holding her, you've got me, too." Patrick said.

Tony nodded and released her. She ran to Patrick and they stood together, looking at Tony who appeared to be ready to do something to himself. Patrick walked up to him and sat down. "Look, man, I get it. You're hurting and you're scared to live without him, but sometimes, the hardest thing you can do is go on with your life. Tony would have wanted you to live, not give up. He believed in looking at the best in people and he learned that from you."

Robin walked up to Patrick and put her hand on his shoulder. "Mr. Jones, Tony was a good man who made a poor choice. He didn't deserve to die for that choice, but it's important for you to know that your life can be about making sure he didn't die in vain," she said. "We can help you with that."

The man looked at them and it appeared that what they said got to him. He put his knife down and put his head in his hands. Robin walked over to him and moved the knife away and hugged him while Patrick opened the door and let the police in. He stood with Robin while they cuffed Mr. Jones and read him his rights. Robin recognized the officer and walked up to him. "Officer Corinthos, I don't know if you remember us, but I'm Robin Scorpio, you helped me before."

"Of course I remember. It was because of you that I met my significant other." Sonny smiled at her.

"Oh, well I'm glad to hear that," she smiled, not sure what he meant, but she continued. "Mr. Jones really needs help, not jail. Is there anything we can do to help him?"

Sonny flashed his dimples at them and nodded. "I'll see what I can do when we get him downtown. I am sure if he needs some help, we can get it for him. I'll ask my friend Jason, he is a therapist."

"Jason Morgan? He talked to me at the hospital," Robin said and Patrick suppressed a laugh at the memory of Jason.

"Yes, thanks to that, we met and found we have a lot in common." Sonny smiled and Robin understood what he meant.

"I'm so glad you found each other and if there is anything that you guys can do for Tony, we would appreciate it." Robin said and turned to Patrick.

"Are we set to leave, or do you need anything else from us?" Patrick asked Sonny.

"No, we are all set. We will call you to come down and give an official statement tomorrow, but we are good for tonight." Sonny said. "I'm glad you are both okay."

Patrick smiled and he and Robin walked out.

Robin and Patrick walked into her house after driving home in silence, both lost in thought. She put her bag down on the floor by the door and sat down on the couch. He dropped his bag next to hers and sat down next to her.

"I can't do this anymore," she said.

He looked at her. "Do what?"

"Live in fear. I'm sorry that Tony Jr. died and I'm sorry that Tony is grieving, but I found myself falling into this place again, taking blame for something that I didn't do and couldn't have stopped, and I refuse to do that anymore. I am not responsible for the worlds problems and I want to be happy, Patrick. I want to be happy and in love and not apologetic about it," she turned and looked at him. "I love you and I want the world to know that."

He smiled at her. "I'm very happy to hear that. You know, before our incident this afternoon I had planned a trip for us to take next week. I was wondering if that was still a good idea, and I think it is."

She nodded. "It's time for us to start working on us, you and me. I don't care where we are, here or somewhere else, as long as I am with you, I am home."

He pulled her to him and she met his lips with her own. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. He looked at her face, flushed and mirroring the feelings he had. This week was going to be life changing; he knew it.

"I can't believe we are finally here." Robin said as she and Patrick walked into the hotel. She had been so excited when he told her they were going to Aruba. She looked at the beauty of the hotel and the tropical atmosphere and felt free. He put his arm around her waist as they walked to the check in counter.

"I know, believe me. I just hope there aren't any students here. I plan to be completely indecent the next few days," he nibbled her neck.

"I am at the point that I don't care if anyone sees us. I want you all the time and I am not ashamed to say it," she reached her hand around him and let it rest on his rear.

He grinned and checked them in. They made their way to the room and after they entered, Robin ran to the balcony. "Patrick, you have to see this."

He walked out and smiled. "It's beautiful," he said, looking out at the ocean which spread out below their room. Robin turned to look at him.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"This, for knowing just what we needed. For loving me and putting up with my craziness," she wrapped her arms around him.

He hugged her to him and inhaled the scent of her shampoo. She drove him wild doing nothing. He took her face in his hands and brought her mouth to his. He brushed his mouth against hers and she ran her tongue across his lips. He moaned into her mouth and she pulled away.

"Let's see how comfortable the bed is," she said softly.

He scooped her up in his arms and kissed her as he carried her to the bed. He placed her down and she sat back and reached for him to join her. She looked sad all of a sudden and he touched her face. "What's wrong?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop, you know? I have been waiting my whole life for someone like you to find me and since you have, I've put you in so much danger. You have been through pain and fear and I just wonder if you have regrets."

He smiled at her. "Do you think I have regrets?"

She shook her head. "I don't want you to have regrets."

He sighed. "I regret everything that has happened to you the last few months. I hate that you were attacked and I regret that I couldn't do anything to help you. I regret not seeing Neil for who he was and allowing him to get to you again. I regret that you were in the hospital so close to not waking up. But Robin, I don't regret anything that has happened between us. You have made me come alive in every way and I will never regret being with you. I love you, completely."

She touched his face and smiled. "You're wrong. You did help me. After I was attacked, the only time I felt safe was when you were close to me. I didn't even really know you, but it was as if you were my safe place. You had that power over me from the first day we met and I saw you in the lounge. I am here now because of you."

He leaned in and kissed her softly. She returned his kiss and opened her mouth, allowing him access to her tongue. His skin felt alive and every touch was more inviting and needy. She backed away slightly from him and pulled her shirt off, revealing her blue bra. She stood up in front of him, standing between his legs and pulled his shirt off of him. He leaned in to her and brushed his lips against her smooth skin. He reached up behind her and unclasped the lingerie and allowed it to fall onto the floor. He massaged her breasts and she moaned in pleasure at his hands. He pulled her to him and kissed her stomach, running his tongue up her middle and to each breast, using his tongue to circle her nipples until they were screaming for more. She felt weak from his touch and gently pushed him back onto the bed. She straddled his thigh and leaned in to kiss his neck and work her way down his throat to his chest. She used her hands to massage his waist as she kissed his chest and moved down his torso. He moaned at her touch and when she reached his groin, he thought he would go crazy.

Robin looked at him and smiled, her eyes almost black with desire. She unzipped his pants and pulled them down and off. His boxers were tented with his arousal and she immediately went to remove them. His erection sprang free and she immediately went back to kiss his thighs and then she moved to his penis. She took him in her mouth and he hissed in pleasure. "Oh god Robin," he said as she worked him up and down with her hands and her mouth. He moved his hips with her and closed his eyes, trying to hold on and let go with her, in her. She released him with a pop and moved back up to his face. She plunged her tongue into his mouth and he gently flipped her over onto her back.

Patrick sat back and looked down at her. She was so beautiful and she only had eyes for him. The way she looked at him was the biggest turn on he had ever seen and he leaned down and traced a line down her stomach with his tongue. He pulled her pants and underwear off at the same time and took his hands and ran them up her thighs. She blushed as he worked his hands over her. "What is it? Do you want me to stop?" he prayed the answer was no.

She smiled. "No, it's just that no one has ever looked at me that way. I feel so exposed and it is amazingly intimate."

He grinned at her. "You are so beautiful, Robin. I don't know how you can't know that."

She reached up to him and pulled him onto her. "You make me beautiful, Patrick," she ran her hand through his hair. "I need you, now, please," she almost whimpered.

He grabbed a condom and covered himself before settling between her legs. She looked at him and guided him to her where he thrust into her quickly, causing both of them to gasp at the sensations. She closed her eyes and he touched her face. "Did I hurt you?" he asked, concerned.

She ran her hands on his back. "No, please, move deeper inside me," she opened her legs to allow him more access.

He began to thrust in and out of her and she joined his movements as they made love in a way they hadn't before. It felt different to both of them, more complete, more connected and just more in love. Patrick felt his heart almost burst out of his intense feelings for her and he could tell she felt the same way. They reached orgasm together and both of them knew this trip was going to be something special.

"What should we do next?" Robin asked him later that afternoon. She was lying on his chest, tracing a line with her finger. They had made love more than once in a short time and were enjoying each other's bodies. They had ordered room service and were enjoying some fruit and cake. Patrick ran his hand through her hair.

"More sex?" he asked.

She smiled. "Of course, but first I want to go dinner and try out the casino."

He laughed. "I see, and if I win, I feel like there needs to be some sort of prize when we come back to the room."

She pretended to think about it. "And what if I win?"

He grinned. "I feel like there needs to be some sort of prize when we come back."

She laughed and moved to his face again for another kiss. "You amaze me."

He pulled her to him and wrapped her in his body. "I love you."

Chapter Thirty-Six:

"When did you have time to plan this?" Patrick asked her as they walked along the beach. He was carrying a picnic basket she had ordered from the resort and she was carrying a plush blanket.

"I just made a few phone calls, no big deal. I thought a picnic by candlelight would be romantic," she grinned.

"It is the best idea," he pointed to a spot that was secluded. "How is that?"

She nodded. "Perfect," she spread out the blanket and took the basket from him. They sat down and she began to take out the sandwiches and champagne.

"Are these cheese sandwiches?" he asked, smiling.

"I thought we could go old school and have wine and cheese. There is a special surprise for dessert," she moved closer to him.

"Oh really? And what might that be?" he nibbled her ear.

"Later. Now we eat," she playfully patted him away.

He picked up a sandwich and fed her a bite. She grinned as she chewed and looked at him. "Tell me the worst day you had teaching," she asked him with a smile.

"The worst day?" he thought for a minute. "Worse like worst lesson, or worst like mean kid, or worse like most embarrassing?"

She laughed. "I didn't realize there were categories. Um, worst like embarrassing."

He looked at her in all seriousness. "Wait, you don't have categories?"

She laughed, "Of course I do, it's just that I guess I didn't think of it like that."

He moved closer to her and pressed his mouth onto hers. "That's what I love about you, the absolute perfection you bring to everything."

She leaned back onto the blanket and pulled him onto her. "You are my perfection," she said as she reached between them and ran her hand over his groin. He plunged his tongue into her mouth and felt all sorts of amazing feelings coursing through his body. She was lost in his kiss as the sun began to set they began to explore each other in the sunset. They were sitting up and enjoying some champagne while they watched the sun set, and Patrick was thinking of skinny-dipping soon. Suddenly, a sound that neither one of them could have possibly imagined broke through their passion.

"Mr. Drake? Ms. Scorpio? Is that you?" A teenaged voice asked.

Patrick froze, knowing he was in no physical condition to stand up in front of anyone but Robin. She also froze, but came out of it quickly. She looked up at Patrick and saw his horror. She moved in front of him, placing herself strategically in front of him. She looked up at the voice.

"Hi Rachel, how unexpected to see you here." Robin said with a smile.

Rachel smiled and nodded. "I know, right? I was over there with my parents and I was like, I think those are my teachers. I should go get them and they can meet you. Mr. Drake, I don't think my parents have met you, yet." The teen was completely oblivious to their obvious discomfort.

"No, that's okay, Rachel. We will see them around here, I'm sure. It's getting dark, maybe you should head back over to them." Patrick tried to keep the panic out of his voice.

Rachel sat down on the blanket opposite Robin and Patrick groaned. "So I just wanted to tell you how happy we all are for you both being okay. We weren't happy with Mr. Alcazar and I think you are so much better at teaching literature," she smiled at Robin.

"That's sweet, but Mr. Alcazar has his own methods and I am sure you would have grown to like his style," she was acutely aware of Patrick trying to move closer behind her. "How about you tell your parents we said hello and maybe we will meet up with them tomorrow. It's been a long day and I think we will be heading back inside now."

Rachel smiled. "So, are you two an item?" she stood up and Patrick breathed a sigh of relief.

"We are colleagues who are enjoying each other's company." Robin smiled.

"In Aruba?" Rachel laughed and Robin blushed. "It's okay, Ms. Scorpio, we love that you both are happy. I'll see you both later," she bounded back across the beach and Patrick fell back onto the blanket.

"Oh my god," He said.

Robin turned around and laughed. "I think we both can change our answer."

He looked at her. "Yes, definitely, that was by far the most embarrassing moment ever," she giggled and lay down on him, pressing her leg into his groin.

"We need to get out of the public eye, like right now," he said softly as he moved his hands over her body.

"But I wanted to run in the water," she pouted.

"There is a student here," He hissed as she moved to take off her shirt.

She grinned. "I know, and I need to teach him a very important lesson."

He could barely hold himself together as he looked at her. "Are we going to play school?"

She shrugged. "Once a teacher, always a teacher," she smiled as she put their food away and cleaned up the blanket. "But you're right, this needs to be a private lesson."

He sighed. "Thank god, because I am about to devour you, whether we are in public or not," he stood up and she stood up with him when suddenly Rachel came bounding back with her parents. Patrick pulled Robin in front of him and held her there.

"Ms. Scorpio and Mr. Drake, this is my mom and dad." Rachel said.

"So nice to meet you," Robin said and shook their hands. Patrick reached over her and shook their hands, not moving from his position behind her. "Nice to meet you, as well."

"Rachel speaks so highly of both of you," the mom said. "How lucky to run into you both here."

"Yes, lucky," Patrick said. He put his hands on Robin's shoulder and squeezed.

"So, I hate to be rude, but we have a reservation inside and we are already late. Are you staying long?" Robin said.

"All week, so I'm sure we will see each other again." Rachel said.

"That's so great. Okay, then, have a great evening." Patrick said and watched as the family walked away.

Robin burst out laughing after they were out of earshot.

"We are not leaving our room for the entire week. Now let's walk back with you directly in front of me," he said.

She turned around and faced him. "Do you know how turned on I am right now?"

His eyes bugged out. "Have you not seen me? Felt me?"

She smiled. "I'm just saying that I'm right there with you."

"Room, now," he said and they made their way back to the resort.

"That was the most embarrassing thing ever." Patrick said as they finally made their way into their room. He locked the door and walked over to the windows and made sure the shades were all closed. He turned around to find her standing there, trying to stifle a smile. "What?"

"Nothing," She laughed. "You are the cutest thing ever," she walked over to him. "Do we have to stay in the dark from now on?"

He looked at her with wide eyes. "They are all around us. I don't want to take any chances."

She ran her hand down his chest and stopped at his hips. She pulled his shirt off and then she pulled her shirt off. She stood there and wrapped her hands around his torso, laying her head on his chest. She loved to feel his skin in hers. She became quiet and he rested his chin on her head.

"What's running through your mind?" he asked softly.

She shrugged. "Sometimes I just get overwhelmed."

He backed away and looked into her eyes. "About what?"

She wrapped her arms around her waist and turned away from him, picking her shirt up.

"Hey, don't do that. Come here," he sat down on the bed and reached for her. She sat down on his knee and he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Do you have doubts about your feelings for me?"

Her eyes opened wide as she looked at him. "No, god, no."

"Do you have doubts about how I feel about you?"

She shook her head. "No, but sometimes I worry about what happens when," she stopped.

"When what?" he prodded.

"What if you get bored? What if I'm not enough? Patrick, you are such an amazing man and I know we jumped into this really fast, and I don't want you to feel like you owe me anything," she said.

"Don't I?" he asked.

She looked at him incredulously. "What do you mean?"

"Robin, I owe you my love and my life. You have made me happier than I ever thought I deserved to be and I owe it to you to make sure you feel appreciated and loved every day of your life. How could you even think that you weren't enough for me? You have my heart and that is something I have never and will never trust with anyone else. You're it for me, you're stuck," he moved her hair off her shoulder and wiped her tear away.

She was overcome with emotion and she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her mouth against his. She turned and straddled him while he sat on the bed and he ran his hands up and down her back. She pulled back and traced his chiseled jaw with her fingers. "I'm sorry for that."

He couldn't find his voice for a moment, overcome with passion. She smiled. "For that little melt down. I think I get it now."

Finally, his voice returned. "Get what?" he asked her through the sound of his heartbeat, which he was sure the neighbors could hear.

"What it means when someone loves you enough to put you first. I've never had that," she said.

He looked at her, his own eyes wet. How could it be that she was never anyone's priority? He just didn't get it, but now his mission was crystal clear. He was going to give her everything she deserved. "I love you, Robin," he put his arm around her and stood up, turning her over onto her back and laying her on the bed. He sat next to her and leaned in to massage her shoulders and then he unclasped her bra from the front, moving the fabric away and leaning down to take her nipple in his mouth. She moaned at his touch and he ran his tongue to the other nipple to pay similar attention. She felt all of her passion pooling between her legs and she yearned for him to touch her all over.

Patrick moved down her torso and she ran her hands through his hair as he worked her stomach with his hands and his mouth. He looked at her as he pulled her shorts and panties off before feasting his eyes on her small triangle of hair, which led to her center. He leaned down to kiss her thighs and he inhaled her scent, causing his already hard erection to twitch in anticipation. He ran his hand over her mound and could feel the heat and wetness emanating from her. He leaned in and ran his tongue across her hips while he inserted a finger into her center. She writhed under the feel of his finger and she moaned as he used his thumb to find the bundle of nerves, which almost sent her over the edge.

He smiled at her pleasure and removed his hand and ran his fingers back up to her chest, massaging and kissing his way back to her mouth. He plunged his tongue into her mouth and she pulled him against her, causing the friction of his shorts and the strain of his erection to almost cause her to orgasm. She gently pushed him on his back and straddled his thigh. He could feel her wetness against him and he was afraid this would be over too soon. "Robin, I need you," he panted and she nodded. She leaned over him and pulled the rest of his clothes off, allowing his engorged penis to spring free. She marveled at the beautiful specimen he was and reached her hand around his shaft, causing him to inhale sharply. She ran one hand over his torso while she ran her other hand up and down his erection, causing his hips to respond in kind. She reached over for their protection and covered him gently before straddling his hips and lowering herself onto his throbbing member. Both of them took a moment to get used to each other and Robin controlled the level of penetration, taking him as far as she could. The warm and tight sensation was something that made him think he would lose consciousness. He grabbed her hips and worked with her as she slid gently up and down, making love to him in a way that was unlike any connection they had in the past. She leaned down onto his chest and he wrapped her in his arms before turning their position so she was on her back and he was settled between her legs. He began to thrust in and out of her, faster and harder.

"Oh god, Patrick, more, please," she murmured.

He did as she asked and she moaned as her orgasm took over. He reached down and fingered the bundle of nerves that sent her pleasure to a new level. She used her muscles to squeeze him, causing him to bury his face in her shoulder as he emptied himself fast and hard. She picked her knees up and held him to her, loving this part of their connection, feeling so linked, knowing this was a part of him that was just for her.

Patrick tried to stop his heart from beating so fast as he reluctantly moved off of her and disposed of their protection. He lay back down and pulled her to him. She faced him and wrapped her arms around him, resting her face against his chest. He pulled the comforter over them and kissed her forehead. They said nothing, needing no words, as was often the case between them. Patrick knew they would rest, and when they got up, there was something he had planned that he knew now, was the right time to do.


	20. Chapter 37-38

Chapter Thirty-Seven:

"You know, we can't spend our entire vacation having sex." Robin said as she sat facing him on their bed.

"You say that like you mean it," he pouted.

She smiled. "I just think we should do more."

"Like what?" he ran his fingers over her arm.

"I don't know, I just wonder what else I could learn about you," she smiled. "You are simply full of surprises. You have made so many differences in my life and I want to know more."

"Should I be nervous?" he asked her with a smile.

"I don't know, should you?" she grinned. "Let me ask you some questions and you can determine your level of comfort."

He sat up and straitened his back. "Okay, bring it."

She ran her hand through her hair and picked up his hand in hers. She looked at him. "What is your idea of romance?"

"You," he said without missing a beat.

"No, come on, I want to know what you think is romantic," she sighed and sat next to him, her back against the headboard.

He scratched his face. "Okay, I guess I never really thought about it that way. To me, romance is what happens when you are expecting something else," he saw her look at him. "Take us for instance. When we went to the zoo, I had one thing on my mind," he smiled when she grinned at him. "No, not that. I just wanted you to stop hurting. I needed to make you see that the world had so much to offer you and the fact that you were so sad; it just broke my heart. Going to the zoo was a chance to show you something beautiful. But Robin, what happened when we sat in the butterfly exhibit, the look on your face and the way you opened up, well that was one of the most romantic moments of my life."

She just nodded. "Wow," she moved closer to him. "You get a prize for that answer."

"Really? And what's that?" he put his arm around her.

"You get to ask me a question," she grinned, knowing he was hoping for something else. "I told you, we are not going to have sex all the time."

He sighed. "Fine, but you'll want me before too long."

"I always want you, the issue is layers. I want to peel some layers," she reached under the covers and rubbed his thigh. "We will have sex again, but not yet."

He put his hand on hers. "Why did you give me a chance?"

She didn't understand what he meant. "A chance at what?"

"A chance to be with you? What was it that made you let your guard down? Why did you think I was worthy?" he was sincere with his question.

She was quiet for a minute. "Well, it's easy, actually. You were simply the one," she turned slightly to look at him. "You moved something in me that had long been buried and you excited me in ways that showed me I just might be worth something. You didn't get scared when I shut you down and you really seemed to care about what I wanted and needed. No one had ever put me first like you did and more that that, you made me want to do the same for you."

He felt a lump forming in his throat. "I'll take that."

She turned and faced him fully. "I love you, completely," she leaned in and kissed him, running her hands through his hair.

He looked at her and his expression was different. He took her hand in his. "Get dressed."

"What?" she asked him.

"I need to take you somewhere. Get dressed," he repeated and got out of the bed. He walked over to put his clothes on.

"Okay," she said in a confused voice, but she did as he asked.

A few minutes later they were walking out onto the beach in the moonlight. Robin had put on a tiny halter sundress and Patrick had on white pants and a blue t-shirt. He had his arm around her as they walked towards the water. There was light illuminating from the resorts around them, but they were secluded.

"Aren't you afraid we might be spotted?" Robin asked him.

"Strangely, no," he laughed. He took off his shoes and she took off her sandals and they stepped into the foamy ocean at the edge of the sand. The warm water ran over their toes and they both were lost in thought.

Patrick turned to look at her and took her hands in his own. She looked at him and smiled at how amazingly handsome he looked. He looked at her hands in his own and took a deep breath. "I need to tell you something, okay?"

She could see he was completely serious and reserved and she was a bit alarmed. "Okay, of course."

He exhaled. "Robin, you are the most amazing person I have ever met. I was living my life before and I thought I was okay, you know? I thought things were good and I was happy. I had friends and I went out, but to be honest, I was a shell of the man I became when I met you," he touched her cheek as her eyes filled with tears. "You made me come alive inside and everything I do now is better because of that. I wake up happier and I live each day like I can't believe this is my life. The happiness and the love you have brought into my life is the greatest gift anyone could have ever received. I feel like I have a purpose that is new and important and that is to make my life with you," he got down on one knee and pulled a box out of his pocket. He opened it and revealed a beautiful diamond ring. Robin felt her heart stop. "Robin Scorpio, I love you and I respect you and would like to know if you would do me the honor of spending the rest of your life by my side. Will you marry me?"

"Robin? Are you okay? Patrick asked her. "Did you hear me?"

Robin stood there, staring at him, her eyes filled with tears and when she blinked, they flowed down her cheeks. "I heard you."

He cleared his throat, not sure what to do.

She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. "I don't know what to say."

He smiled. "It's a simple yes or no question, objective answer, multiple choice. No essay involved."

She smiled at him. "There is nothing simple about what you said to me. Do you mean it? Really and truly? I mean, because if you're not sure, or you have doubts about being with me, then I need to know that, because," She was stopped by his mouth on hers.

Robin felt him almost lift her off her feet with the kiss and she was mesmerized when they broke apart. "What on earth would give you the idea that I am hesitant about this?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again before placing her hands on his cheeks. "Nothing, but I didn't expect this. I just wasn't ready and I feel like I ruined it," she smiled at him. "Do it again."

"Excuse me?" he laughed.

"Do it again. Ask me again," she stepped back and clasped her hands together.

He smiled at her and got down on one knee again. "Robin, will you marry me?"

She got down on one knee as well. "It would be the greatest honor of my life to become your wife."

"Was that a yes?" he grinned.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, yes," she squealed as he put the ring around her finger. She looked at it and fresh tears came back to her eyes. "It's beautiful, Patrick."

He felt a lump in his throat. "How was that for romantic?" he asked her.

"I think you got an A+. In fact, I think you wrote the book," she ran her hand down his chest and stopped over his heart. He saw her eyes brim with tears again.

"What is it?"

"I just can't believe this is real. I can't believe you love me and I can't believe we are going to be married. This life, you, it's everything I ever dreamed I wanted, but I never thought I deserved."

"Why not?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just think I was always punishing myself for what I did to Tim."

He pulled her onto his lap as they sat in the sand. "Robin, you didn't do anything to Tim. He died believing you loved him and that made him happy. You have nothing to be sorry for. If anything, I am the one who should be alone. Someone died because I was to stupid to see what they were feeling. I made someone end their life because of the pain I caused."

She felt so badly when he said things like that. "No, Patrick, you did no such thing. You can't help who you love and nothing you did pushed that girl into ending her life. It is sad and tragic and it breaks my heart to know she had no one to help her see her worth, but it wasn't your responsibility and it is not your fault," she took his hand in hers. "As high school teachers, we see this all the time, Patrick. Teenagers can take everything so profoundly personal and sometimes no matter how hard we try, we can't break through the wall they put up. But I guarantee you, knowing the kind of man you are the kind of teacher you have become, you have made a difference to countless teens. That has to count for something."

He felt his eyes grow moist. "I think both of us need to stop looking back and try to look forward. We have a chance to be happy and I can't wait to live our life."

She looked out into the water and the moonlight bounced off the waves. She turned to him and smiled before pulling him onto her as she lay back on the sand. She wrapped her arms around him and he pressed his mouth onto hers. She parted her lips slightly and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth and dance with hers. She was lost in his kiss when a rush of water came around them. They both were shocked by the intrusion, but it was the most erotic sensation for them. Patrick moved her hair away from her face and smiled. "Now what?"

She smoothed his hair behind his ears as she looked up at him. She didn't say anything, just took her hand and traced a line down his chest. He looked down at her and saw the water had made her halter top see through and he had to stop himself from devouring her right there. "I think we should go back to the room."

She nodded. "I need you, now," she pulled him to her again and he pressed his body onto hers, his hips ground into hers, his arousal obvious. She moved her leg and the friction he was causing against her was sending her over the edge. She looked at him. "We need privacy, now."

He got up and pulled her up with him, both of them covered with wet sand. They moved fast back to the side entrance of the resort and got to their room. Robin locked the door and walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower. She went back to find Patrick and saw he was removing his clothes. She smiled as he came back to her and untied the top of her halter dress. He peeled it away and revealed her beautiful body, which was beckoning for him. She stepped into the shower and he followed and once again they were locked together. The water rushed over them and Patrick put on his protection and hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he entered her. She ran her hands through his hair and buried her head in his neck as he moved in and out of her. She felt limp, like he could do whatever he wanted and she wouldn't care. She loved every bit of him, and she felt it was important for him to know that.

After their shower, they lay spooning on the bed again, exhausted and fulfilled. Patrick had his arms wrapped around her and their hands were entwined around her ring. She sighed.

"What's on your mind?" he asked her, his mouth near her ear.

"Tomorrow we have to go back to reality," she said. "I don't want this to end."

He hugged her tighter. "It won't end. I promise."

Chapter Thirty-Eight:

Robin stood in her classroom on Monday morning, looking at her hand and marveling at the beautiful ring that sat on her finger. The rest of their vacation had been wonderful, and although she was upset to have it end, she was excited to begin the next phase of their relationship. The first bell rang and she looked up as the students began filing in. She smiled at all of the Spring Break chatter.

"Ms. Scorpio, how was your break?" A girl named Jill asked her.

"Very nice, Jill. How was yours?" she asked her.

"Fine. Are you sure it was just fine?" The teen pressed her.

Robin looked at her and smiled. "Yes, fine. Is there something else you were wondering?"

"Nope, just wondered," she walked to her desk and sat down. The final bell was about to ring, so the students were sitting in their desks, getting ready.

Robin blushed and went back to getting her lessons ready. She looked up as more teens were whispering. She stood up and walked over to the group. "Okay, what's up?"

The group looked at her and smiled. "Nothing."

Robin rolled her eyes. Sometimes she wondered why she chose high school. She walked into the hallway to see if anyone else was coming, and she closed her door.

Patrick smiled as he wrote on the board for his first hour. He didn't think he had stopped smiling since she had said yes. He was so excited to have dinner with his family and Robin tonight, so they could tell them the news. He also had Robin ask her cousin Maxie to join them. He turned as his students began filing into the room. He walked back to his desk to get his lessons and looked up as a student approached him. "Hi Marcie, what's up?"

"Mr. Drake, did you have a nice vacation?" Marcie asked him.

"It was nice, thanks." Patrick said. The girl still stood there. "Is there anything else?"

"I guess not." Marcie said and turned to sit down.

Patrick felt like there was certainly something else, but he couldn't be bothered. He heard the final bell ring and he got up to start the lesson.

"Okay, so what do we know about Franz Kafka?" Robin asked her students.

There was silence and she stood there, her arms crossed. "Seriously? Don't make me give you a test the first day back. Tell me what we know about Kafka."

Finally a hand went up and Robin nodded. "Andy?"

"He married another writer?" Andy said.

Robin looked confused. "No, he didn't."

"He was engaged to another writer?" Another student said.

Robin sat on her desk and looked at them. "Okay, what is going on?"

"You have a ring on." One student said.

Robin blushed. "I do."

"It's on your ring finger." Another said.

"Yes it is." Robin grinned.

"Who gave it to you?" Another asked.

Robin laughed. "Since when is this relevant to your lesson?"

"We just wondered if it means anything." A group asked and then giggled.

"To me it does." Robin smiled.

The students groaned and Robin walked to the board. "Shall we continue?"

"Is it from Mr. Drake?" A voice yelled out.

Robin looked at her class through squinting eyes, trying to figure out the culprit. They all looked like angels, but she knew what was underneath. "If I tell you one little thing, will you all get back to work?"

They all nodded.

"Okay, Mr. Drake and I are engaged," she said and there was clapping. Robin blushed to the tip of her ears. "Enough, you know how I feel about sharing my personal information. Now, somebody better tell me something about Kafka."

"So, I went over your quizzes from before break and I have to say, there are a lot of you still messing up some important dates. I think we need to review what happens when," he said. He turned to write on the board when he heard whispering. He turned around and smiled. "Okay, what is it?"

There was silence and he stood there, his arms crossed. "I am perfectly content staring at you until someone spills," he smiled a dimpled grin.

Finally a hand was raised. "We heard a rumor." Hillary said.

Patrick was really hoping it wasn't about his excitement on the beach. He was fairly certain no one had seen that. "Okay, what does this rumor have to do with history?"

Hillary looked down. "Nothing, but it does have to do with you."

Patrick looked around the room. "So until we discuss this, nothing else is going to get done?"

There were numerous nods. "Fine, what do you want to know."

"We heard Ms. Scorpio is wearing an engagement ring and that you gave it to her." Hillary smiled.

"What if I said I didn't?" he teased.

The teens looked like a deer in headlights. Patrick decided to end their misery. "You're right, Ms. Scorpio and I are engaged," he smiled and his class yelled in appreciation. "Now, history? Please?"


	21. Chapter 39-40

Chapter Thirty-Nine:

"So, did anything interesting happen during your classes?" Robin asked Patrick as they stood in his classroom after work.

"You mean besides receiving the Spanish inquisition about my intentions with a certain beautiful English teacher? Nope" He grinned.

"How did they know so quickly? I mean; I know I was wearing the ring, but they are so forward. I swear I blushed numerous times," she blushed again telling him.

"I don't know, but they seemed genuinely happy," he stood in front of her and took her hand as he looked into her eyes. "How do you feel?"

"Tired, but good. Why?" she looked at him, linking her fingers with his.

"It just occurred to me that not long ago you had a stroke and although we had a wonderful and very active vacation, I just want to make sure you aren't doing too much. I don't want you to have any more health problems," he leaned in and kissed her.

"I know, but I really feel good. Sometimes my leg gets a little stiff, but it goes away if I move. I need to remember not to sit for long periods of time. I think my speech is finally all back to normal," she ran her hand through her hair. "And my hair is growing back over the scar."

He smiled at her. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she hugged him.

"Well isn't that cute." Jodi said from the doorway. Patrick felt Robin stiffen at the sound of her voice. They both turned and looked at the door.

"Is there something you needed?" Patrick asked, keeping his arm protectively around Robin.

"I just wondered if the police had talked to you yet?" Jody smirked. "I mean it is your fault that 1 teacher is dead and another is in jail."

Patrick felt his blood boil and he moved but Robin stopped him. She smiled at him and walked over to Jody. "I think I have worked with teenagers long enough to recognize an act of desperation, Jody, and I must say, you have mastered it. Do you watch Mean Girls often or do you just sit in your room and think of ways to try and hurt other people? As a teacher, I would think that somewhere along the way you might have developed some compassion, or selflessness, but I guess not everyone is bright enough to grasp those concepts," she smiled at the woman's blank expression as she tried to process what Robin said. "To answer your question, no, they have not spoken to us yet, but if they want to, then we will be happy to talk. Before you go, I would also like to let you know that when someone attacks you, kidnaps you and stabs you, placing blame on the person victimized is just plain cruel. Perhaps some sensitivity classes would be beneficial to you. I will be sure to mention that to the Principal, I mean, he does want to make sure my transition back to work goes smoothly. Have a nice evening Jody," she closed the door in her face and turned to look at Patrick, his face showing his admiration at what he just witnessed.

"I am so incredibly turned on right now," he said to her.

She laughed. "Really? Because of that? She ran her hands around his waist and let them rest on his behind.

He leaned in and pressed his mouth onto hers. "We should go home, now."

She grinned and nodded. "Yes, we should."

A little while later they arrived at Robin's house and she smiled at him. "Are you coming in?"

He took the keys out. "For a minute."

"Just a minute?" she teased.

"Or two," he flirted back.

"Come on," She said as she made her way to the door. They went in and Robin put her things down and turned around to look at him.

"What is it?" he smiled at her.

"I'm nervous about our dinner tonight," she sighed.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked at her. "What could you possibly be nervous about?"

She put her hands on his chest. "What if your family doesn't like me?"

He looked at her like she just spoke in a foreign language. "Robin, how could you even think something like that? My mom and my brother already met you and you they love you. Besides, what's not to love? You are the most amazing woman I have ever met and I asked you to be with me forever. They will accept you the same way," he kissed her.

She wasn't convinced. "How much do they know about what has happened to you because of me? You were stabbed, Patrick. You broke your own wrist because of me. You risked your life to save me. If I was your mother, I would have reservations."

"What about what you just said to Jody? Don't you believe that? You are not to blame for anything that has happened and no one in my family would even think anything else," he smiled. "Okay?"

"Jody is a skanky bitch and I will say anything to her to get to back off. Whether I believe it completely is still a work in progress. I just think I should have picked up the signs. I worked with Neil for years, Patrick. How did I not see what was going on? How did I let him get as far as he did? I guess being back at school today; it just hit me. How do I just let it go?" she wiped her eyes.

He held her to him. "We take the time we need to heal and to process what happened. You should talk to someone if you think it would help you. We have lots and lots of sex."

She laughed at him. "That last part, explain 'lots'."

"It depends on how well you keep up with me," he turned and walked to the bedroom.

"Oh no you didn't," she said and walked after him.

"I am going to take a shower, I feel a little dirty," he said. He stood in front of her and peeled his clothes off. He walked over to her, completely naked.

She ran her hand over his torso and smiled as she licked her lips. She removed her clothes and stood before him. She felt her heart leap in her chest as he moved to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him, pressing his growing erection into her middle. She moaned into his mouth as he lowered it onto hers. She reached her hand between them and wrapped her fingers around his shaft. He hissed at the feel of her hand on him and she gently moved her hand up and down, feeling him get increasingly harder and feeling herself wet with desire.

"Forget the shower, I need you to make love to me," she said to him. "I need to feel you all over my body."

He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed, placing her down and she opened her legs for him to lie on her. He moved over her body with his tongue and she felt the need for him to move faster. "Patrick, I need you now, please," she panted.

He covered himself with a condom and entered her fast and hard, both of them crying out at the sensation. He began driving in and out of her and she reached up to his back, gently holding his chest against hers, their abdomens smacking together with each powerful thrust. Robin felt her orgasm building and the pressure was overwhelming as she yelled his name while the waves of pleasure rocked through her body. Patrick continued to thrust as he watched her orgasm take over her body and her face became flushed with the love they were making. He held on a minute longer before exploding inside the condom and collapsing onto her in complete exhaustion. She held him to her while they both came down from the high of their passion and finally he rolled off of her, disposing of the condom and then returning to her to hold her and stay in the moment. He cradled her in his arms and kissed her neck. "I think we should spend every day after school the same way."

She smiled. "I'll try to keep up with you," she turned in his arms and wrapped her legs around him, trying to relish the feeling of everything he did for her body and soul. They would have to get ready for dinner soon, but for now, they would just lie together.

Chapter Forty:

"Oh my gosh, I am so nervous." Robin said to Maxie as they drove to the restaurant. Robin and Patrick decided to arrive separately because Robin had wanted to meet with Maxie first. "I am so glad you were able to come with."

"I wouldn't have missed it and you know that. If your parents can't find the time to get their ass in gear and come in, then I will do the honors myself." Maxie said as she put on her makeup in the mirror as Robin drove.

"They have a lot of important things to do, Maxie, I can't be selfish about it." Robin sighed.

Maxie looked at her cousin. "Thank goodness for Patrick. I am so glad you have someone who puts you first and will always do that. You deserve that and I wish you believed that."

Robin blushed. "I know that, but I just feel guilty when they are making a difference in this world."

Maxie shook her head. "Okay, so tell me who will be at this dinner?"

"Patrick, his mom and his brother, both of whom you've met. His dad should be there, too, but his parents are divorced, so there will be a whole other level of weird." Robin pulled into the parking lot of the Italian restaurant and she parked the car before exhaling. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Maxie grinned "I got your back, let's go show them what the Scorpio Jones women can do."

Robin laughed. "If you say so."

Patrick was laughing with his brother when Robin and Maxie arrived. Both men stood up as the women approached the table. Patrick hugged Robin and they all sat down. "Hi Maxie," Patrick said.

"Hey Patrick, Matt," Maxie said and smiled. "Where is your mom?"

"Bathroom. She and Aunt Alexis are discussing things." Matt said and the boys smiled. "They always head to the bathroom when there is something they need to discuss without us. I don't think they ever realized we are adults."

Robin smiled. "I didn't know your Aunt was coming. I am excited to meet her."

Maxie smiled. "So, Matt, what do you do for a living? I don't think we really ever talked about that while you were in the hospital."

Matt blushed. "I am an air traffic controller," he smiled.

"Matt is one of the calmest people under pressure. If there is a crisis, you want him there. It takes a lot to get him riled up." Patrick smiled at his brother, his pride evident.

"You must have some amazing stories." Robin said to him. She looked at her cousin who seemed a bit taken by Matt. "Maxie works in high pressure situations all the time, being an emergency room doctor."

Patrick picked up on what Robin was doing. "I think it would be a great conversation for a private dinner."

Matt glared at his brother and Maxie hit Robin under the table. "What?" they both asked at the same time.

There was no time for answers as Patrick's mom and aunt came back to the table. Robin and Maxie smiled warmly at the women. "Robin, so good to see you again." Mrs. Drake said and Robin stood up to hug her.

"Hi Mrs. Drake, this is my cousin, Maxie, you remember from the hospital." Robin said.

"Of course, but I told you to call me Maddie," she said and sat down. "This is my sister, Alexis Davis."

Robin and Maxie said their hellos to Alexis and they all resumed normal conversation. Robin looked at Patrick and he nodded. "Okay, so Robin and I wanted to have everyone here for dinner so we could tell you all something." Patrick said.

Everyone was silent and waited expectantly. Patrick took Robin's hand and smiled. "I asked Robin to marry me and she accepted."

Mattie squealed and Matt hugged his brother. Maxie hugged Robin and Alexis shook their hands. Robin breathed a huge sigh of relief as everyone seemed genuinely happy.

"So, what are the details? When is the big day? Where is it going to be?" Maddie asked a ton of questions and Robin had no answers.

"Mom, stop, we haven't planned anything yet. We just wanted you all to know." Patrick said.

"I can't help it, I am just so happy." Maddie said. She beamed at Robin and suddenly, her expression changed. "I don't believe it."

Everyone turned around to look at what she saw and Robin and Maxie had no idea what was wrong. A handsome older gentleman and a much younger woman were approaching the table. Robin felt Patrick stiffen next to her.

"Dad, hey, so good to see you." Matt said to break the silence.

"Thanks for inviting me." Noah said as he walked over to hug his son. Patrick stood up and Noah hugged him as well. He looked at Robin and Patrick seemed to find his voice.

"Dad, this is Robin, my fiancé, and her cousin Maxie." Patrick said.

Noah smiled broadly and Robin stood up and accepted the bear hug Noah offered. She smiled at the handsome man and could easily see where Patrick and Matt got their rugged features. Everyone turned to look at the much younger woman standing behind Noah.

"Everyone, this is Sam Mccall, my friend," he smiled and the woman grinned as she walked to him.

"Is that what they call it now?" Maddie said under her breath, but loud enough for most to hear.

Matt shushed his mom. "Dad, and Ms. Mccall, please sit down," he smiled and the couple sat down. Maxie grinned at Robin and the two of them watched the scene with mild amusement. This was definitely more than either had expected.

"So, Robin, what made you become a teacher?" Alexis asked her.

Robin smiled. "It's kind of funny, because I didn't grow up wanting to become a teacher. I just fell in love with the literature and found the best way to enjoy it was to share it with kids for the first time. Don't get me wrong, I love my job, I love teaching, but I really get so much out of reading the material with the kids," she took a drink.

Patrick grinned. "She is the best at what she does. The kids love her."

"He has to say that, but really, they love Patrick just as much." Robin took his hand.

"All of the teen girls are probably in love with him." Matt said.

"Shut up," Patrick told his brother.

"What? I am just saying, I never had a teacher that looked like either one of you," he grinned.

"I would have to agree with that," Maxie added and Matt grinned at her.

"I never had a doctor that looked like you, wither." Matt said and blushed.

Robin and Patrick smiled at the sparks, which were forming between their relatives.

"I like books too." Sam said. Everyone looked at her, forgetting for a minute that she was there.

"Does Noah read you one at bedtime?" Maddie asked.

Noah put his napkin down. "That's enough Maddie. Our son asked us here to celebrate and that's what we're going to do. Put your bitterness away for one family moment."

"My bitterness? I think you might have it a little unresolved issues yourself," she glared at Sam.

"Mom, dad, enough." Patrick said. Robin felt terrible at their bickering and she knew Patrick was embarrassed.

"So, Noah, Patrick told me about the time you came and spoke to his students about working in the Clinton election. That must have been fascinating." Robin said, remembering how Patrick had told her a small amount of his father's government work.

The conversation took on a much more relaxed turn and they all finished the evening in a respectful manner. Robin smiled as Matt walked Maxie out to the car because she had an early call and Robin would go with Patrick. They all made their ways to their cars and after they were on the road, Patrick let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Unbelievable," he said.

She looked at him. "You have a very nice family, Patrick. It went fine."

He looked at her and smiled. "That's one of the things I love about you."

"What's that?" she touched his thigh.

"Your eternal optimism. Your ability to look at a situation that was uncomfortable at best and find the good in it," he felt her hand on his thigh and smiled.

"I am just glad they didn't ask how I got their son stabbed and almost killed. All the rest was gravy," she said and they both laughed.

"I suppose you're right," he grinned as he pulled up to her house. He walked her to the door and she looked at him.

"Thanks for a wonderful evening," she wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with me at my house? I can stay here, too," he said as he pulled her close.

"No, I have papers to grade before tomorrow and if we are together, the only thing I will be grading is nothing teenage friendly," she pulled him to her for a kiss.

He lingered on her lips and smiled at her. "Fine, but I will call you later and maybe you can grade me over the phone."

She smiled. "I'll see what I can do. I love you."

"I love you," he said as she walked into the house. He turned and went back to his car and sighed, happy, but already missing her. He drove home and thought about her.

Robin changed into her pajamas and fed Toots. She grabbed her bag and sat down in the family room, turning on the television to noise and pouring herself a glass of wine. She began to read some essays when she heard a noise. She turned to look, but saw nothing. Shaking it off, she continued reading when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She decided to check out the rest of the house, just to be sure it was okay. She had no idea what she was about to find.


	22. Chapter 41-42

Chapter Forty-One:

Robin grabbed her fireplace poker and her cell phone and walked through her house, searching for the noise she heard. She didn't find anything, but the more she looked, the more creeped out she felt. Someone had been in her house; she knew it. She picked up her phone and dialed.

"I'm not even home yet, did you miss me already?" Patrick asked her sweetly.

"I think someone was in my house," she whispered.

Patrick did a u-turn and began driving back to her house. "What? Are you sure no one is still there? I'm on my way, don't move," he was freaking out as he drove. "Robin, just keep talking to me."

"I looked around, but I didn't see anything," she was in her bedroom and she had Toots with her. She huddled in the corner of her closet. She heard a noise again and she cried.

"I heard it again," she whispered. "I'm scared, Patrick."

"I'll be there in a minute," he wanted to call the police, but he didn't want to hang up with her.

"I can crawl out my window, maybe I should do that?" she said.

"No, stay where you are. Please, baby, I don't want anything to happen to you," he pleaded with her.

There was a loud crash and Robin screamed before the line went dead. Patrick was sure his heart stopped. "Robin? Robin?" he screamed into the phone. His hands were shaking and he dialed 911, relaying all he knew. He told them to contact Officer Corinthos. He screamed up to Robin's driveway and ran to the door. He felt his heart drop when he realized it was open. He ran inside, looking for her, not knowing if the person was still there.

He ran to her bedroom and saw the drawers overturned from her closet and her bed disheveled. He heard a noise and saw Toots run out from under the bed. He moved to the other room and heard a noise at the front door. He ran out and saw the police there. "Officer Corinthos, thank goodness you got here. I can't find her. I was on the phone with her and something happened and now I can't find her." Patrick was rambling.

"Okay, calm down and tell me what happened from the beginning," Sonny said, flashing his dimples and trying to calm the tall teacher down. He looked at Patrick, who easily had 3 inches on him. "When was the last time you saw her?"

"20 minutes ago. I dropped her off after dinner and she called me while I was driving home. She said she thought someone was in her house. I should have called the police right away but I didn't want to hang up with her. There was a loud commotion and she screamed and then the line went dead." Patrick ran his hand through his hair. "Oh god."

"Alright, let me go fill in the detective and we will figure out what we are going to do next." Sonny walked to the other detectives and Patrick thought he was going to lose his mind.

"We have detectives scouring the perimeter. It doesn't sound like we lost much time before you got here, so we have a good chance of finding her." Sonny said.

Patrick nodded, but he had to go out and help look. He wracked his brain to think of what might have happened. "Neil, oh god, is it Neil?" he ran to Sonny. "Where is Neil, is he still in custody?"

Sonny nodded. "Last I heard. I'll put a call in." The detectives yelling outside interrupted them, "It sounds like they found something."

"Robin?" Patrick yelled as he ran outside. He saw them huddled over something and he felt his heart sink. "Robin?" he cried again.

"Patrick?" he heard a sound that made his heart leap. "Patrick?" she cried again and ran to his arms.

"Oh baby, thank god," He held her and she grabbed him. "Are you okay?" he pulled her back to look at her.

"I'm okay, just took another little hit on the head," she said.

"Oh Robin, you can't take any more head injuries. We need to go to the hospital. You are just getting over a stroke," he held her, scared for her and relieved at the same time.

"No, baby, I'm okay, just cold," she shivered and he realized she was wearing a tank top and pajama bottoms with socks but no shoes.

"Who did this? What happened?" he asked her.

"I don't know, I was on the phone with you and then a man came in with a mask on. I hit him and scratched and got out the window. I think I just hit my head when I fell down and blacked out for a minute, but then the police were here," she was trembling all over.

A paramedic came over to look at her. "Miss, can you come sit in the rig so I can check your vitals?"

She nodded and Patrick led her to the ambulance and she sat on the back of the rig, wrapping a warm blanket around her. The paramedic examined her and Patrick watched every minute. He stared at her, as she looked so small sitting there, a bandage on her forehead and an oversized blanket wrapped around her body. He wanted to just gather her in his arms and take her away.

"I'm really fine, I just fell down, nothing major. I'd like to go home, if that's okay," she said to the paramedic.

"I would like you to go to the hospital, but if someone can stay with you, it is okay for you to go home." The paramedic said.

"I'm not leaving her side," Patrick said and Robin smiled. "Let's go to my place."

Robin stood up gently and he put his arm around her. "Can I grab Toots?"

"Of course. Let's go make sure Officer Corinthos is finished with us for the evening," Patrick said.

"Okay," she said and they walked to the house to gather Toots and say their goodbyes.

The figure lurked in the shadows, watching her. Once again, he had come so close. He wouldn't miss a third time, no way, no how. He had an idea of how to get to her. He grinned at his brilliant idea. There was no way it could fail. 

Chapter Forty-Two:

"Robin, I really think we should have gone to the hospital," Patrick said as they walked into his house. She put Toots down who promptly ran to her perch by the window.

"I am really fine, Patrick. I just bumped my head when I fell and I know not to take it for granted that I'm okay. I checked out fine and I don't even have a headache. I don't have a concussion or blurred vision. I am okay." Robin said seriously.

He walked over to her and took her face in his hands. He stared into her eyes and smiled. "I don't want my fiancé to be hurt in any way," he leaned in and kissed her.

She ran her hands up under his shirt and felt the soft warmth of his skin. "You know, I love you, and I won't do anything to put myself in jeopardy. I am really okay."

He nodded. "Okay. Now we need to figure out who was in your house," he walked over to the couch and sat down, turning to face her as she sat down next to him. He put his head in his hand and closed his eyes, thinking.

"What if Neil didn't act alone?" Robin said, almost to herself.

"What do you mean? He confessed and you recognized the smell and he almost killed us both." Patrick said.

"I know, but there are inconsistencies if you think about it. How was he able to get both of us tied up in the room at school? You aren't easy to move and there were people in the building. We weren't out for that long before realizing where we were. What if he had help?" she stood up.

He exhaled and stood up to join her. "Who have we overlooked?"

She looked at him and they both were lost in thought when there was a knock at the door. Robin was alarmed but Patrick walked over and looked out. "It's Officer Corinthos," he opened the door and let Sonny in, followed by another officer.

"Hi, Patrick and Robin. I have some things I need to go over and I thought it would be best if we did that now. This is Detective Jasper Jax, he is going to be joining me on the case." Sonny introduced the man with him.

Patrick looked at them. "Do we have to do this now? Can't we come by tomorrow and talk?"

Robin walked up and put her arm around him. "It's okay, I want to help any way I can."

Patrick nodded and they all sat down, going over everything that happened and trying to make sure there was nothing missed. Jax looked at Robin. "Is there anyone new at work that you feel might be a strange fit? Someone who kind of showed up at the right time but seems to be out of place?"

Robin shook her head and Patrick looked at her. "Alcazar."

"No, he is a nice man, a good sub and now he has a permanent position." Robin said.

"Who is Alcazar?" Sonny asked.

Robin thought about it. "Lorenzo Alcazar was called in to sub for me when I was first out, and then he was hired to fill in for Neil."

Sonny was taking notes and Jax was thinking. "Do you know anything about him?"

"He was in the military, or at least that's what he told us. Now that I think about it, I don't know much about him." Patrick said.

"Why would he lie about that? It's not like we couldn't check, and besides, he has started dating Carly, the parent of one of my best students," Robin sp-oke and stopped as the pieces were coming together.

"Would this student or her mother know the specifics about your routine or your home?" Jax asked her.

Patrick stood up and paced the room. "Are we that stupid? Did we let someone into our home who was involved with this?"

Robin shook her head. "I am very private about my personal business. I don't talk about what I do after school, but Carly and Lila have always been closer to me because I helped them through a difficult time."

Sonny and Jax looked at each other and nodded. "I think we will check this out and be in touch. Stay in tonight and Patrick, keep your eye on Robin. Anything unusual at all, let us know."

Patrick looked at Robin and smiled. "I am not leaving her side."

Robin rolled her eyes. "I am not an invalid."

The men all shook their heads. "Just take care of yourself." Jax said and they walked out.

Patrick walked over to Robin and sighed. "I love you and I respect you, but I will do anything to keep you safe."

She stood up and held his face in her hands. "I would expect nothing less from my husband," she leaned in and met his lips with hers. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss.

"How about we continue this in the bedroom?" she asked him.

He stood up and picked her up in his arms. "Who am I to deny you anything?" he kissed her as he took her into the bedroom.

"So when is the wedding?" Elizabeth asked Robin as they ate lunch in Liz's room the next day. Robin had filled her in on everything that happened, but Liz was focused on the impending nuptials.

"I don't know. We haven't had a moment to think about it with everything else happening. I guess we should figure that out." Robin said as she ate some carrots.

"You think?" Liz smiled. She put her hand on her stomach, "Please baby, let mommy eat and keep it down."

Robin smiled. "Still having morning sickness?"

"Morning, noon and night," Liz smiled. "But I am almost at the end of the first trimester and so I think I will start to feel better soon."

There was a knock at the door and both women turned to look. "Hi Lorenzo, what can I do for you?" Liz asked.

Robin found herself immediately suspicious as she looked at the man who was now a chief suspect in her attack. She sat there, not moving, just observing.

"I didn't mean to interrupt, I was just wondering if you had any worksheets that correspond with unit 5 in the book. I was trying to prep for tomorrow's lesson and I can't find anything from Neil's plans about them." Lorenzo said and shifter awkwardly at the door.

Liz got up to look and Robin stood up as well. "I'm going to head back to my classroom, Liz. Call me later?"

"Sure," Liz said as she looked through her files.

Lorenzo touched Robin's arm as she walked past him and she froze. "I hope you're doing okay, after everything that happened."

Robin turned to look at him. "What do you mean?"

He stepped back, aware of her body language. "Sorry, I just meant after the stroke and being gone for a while, I didn't mean anything else."

Robin smiled, feeling like she was being unnecessarily rude. "Thanks, I'm doing fine," she walked back to her room.

"Ms. Scorpio," a voice called out to her as she walked back to her class.

Robin turned around and smiled at the student. "Hi Kendall, what's up?"

"I have some questions about the paper that's due next week." Kendall said.

"Well, if you can walk with me back to my room I'll see what I can do." Robin smiled and spoke to the student as they walked.

Behind them, farther down the hall, a sinister face watched her and sneered angrily. There was always an interruption. He never seemed to be able to catch her alone. His plan needed her to be alone. He couldn't risk anyone seeing him or hearing her. He turned and walked back down the hall, smiling. It was okay to wait; she was worth it.

Patrick cleaned up his papers after the final bell and was taking the things he needed to grade and putting them in his bag, not knowing why, as he knew he wouldn't look at them tonight. He wanted to spend the evening with Robin and figure out when they should get married. He wanted to do it now, but he knew she would have certain expectations. He just didn't want to wait. "Hey, Patrick, do you have a minute?"

He looked at his door and then grabbed his bag. "What about? I have to get to an appointment," he didn't tell her it was with Robin, but he could barely stomach Jodi as it was.

"I just wanted to apologize to you for getting off on the wrong foot." Jodi said as she made her way closer to him.

"I'm not sure I am the one you should apologize to, Jodi." Patrick said. "Robin is the one you hurt," he turned to walk out when she blocked him.

"But Patrick, you are the one I care about, " she stood too close to him and he began to get nervous, not because of her, but because he needed to get to Robin. She shouldn't be alone and she was waiting for him.

"Back off, Jodi. I appreciate the fact that you feel the need to apologize, but you can do it to my fiancé when you see her. Right now, I have to go. Please move out of my way," he said sternly.

She looked at him with venom at the word fiancé, but moved out of the way. He walked past her and stood at the door for her to leave so he could lock his room. She walked past him slowly and he slammed the door. She watched him and walked the other way. She hoped she had stalled him long enough. He would see the truth soon enough, until then, she would be patient.

Robin sat at her desk, waiting for Lila to finish a test she had taken after class. She was almost finished, and Robin watched her door, waiting for Patrick to get there. She had welcomed Lila after school so she wouldn't have to be alone. Even though she felt relatively safe in the school, she kept going over the facts in her mind. What if Lorenzo was after her? She knew the security had increased since everything had happened and her room especially was being monitored, so she did feel safer in her room, but the butterflies were still in her stomach. She smiled at Lila as when the girl turned in the paper.

"All set?" Robin asked.

"Yes," Lila said a bit solemnly.

Robin sat on the edge of her desk. "What's going on?"

Lila shrugged. "Nothing."

Robin moved to gather the work she would take home. "If you don't want to talk about it, then that's okay, but don't lie. I know something is bothering you."

The girl sighed and smiled. "You always cut to the chase."

Robin laughed. "Life's too short to wait for things. If you want to know something, you need to ask."

Lila nodded. "My mom has been seeing Mr. Alcazar pretty regularly."

Robin felt her heart race a little. "Does that bother you?"

"No, maybe a little. He is a nice man, but there's just something I don't like." Lila said.

Robin nodded, trying to keep her personal issues out of this. "Is he nice to you?"

"Yes." The teen said.

"So it's just a feeling?" Robin asked. Lila nodded and Robin smiled. "I think you should talk to your mom about your concerns. You know how much she loves you."

"I don't want to mess up her happiness." Lila said.

"You are her happiness, sweetie. Just talk to her and see what she says. It will make you feel better and she just might have a new perspective on things." Robin said and Lila smiled.

"Thanks Ms. Scorpio. Do you want me to stay and walk out with you?" The teen asked, knowing the history.

Robin shook her head. "No, thanks. Mr. Drake will be here soon. I'll be fine by myself for a few minutes."

"Okay, bye." Lila said.

Robin waved and turned to finish packing her things.


	23. Chapter 43-44

Chapter Forty-Three:

Patrick made his way to Robin's classroom when he thought about Jodi and what had transpired earlier. He shook his head as he tried to figure out what her angle was. He couldn't shake the nagging feeling he had that she had something more to do with everything. It also bothered him that they were thinking about the people they worked with as suspects in something really horrible. He exhaled and decided to put all of his thoughts aside and concentrate on Robin. He walked to her room and saw it was empty. He felt a momentary pang of anxiety when he saw her coat and bag were still there. He turned to walk down the hall when he saw her coming towards him, her arms full of papers.

"Hey," she said breathlessly. "Care to give me a hand?"

He broke out of his stupor and walked to grab the stack of papers. "Sorry."

She looked at him. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

He placed the papers down on her desk and turned and sat on a student's desk. "I just had a weird conversation with Jodi."

Robin laughed. "What else is new? 

He smiled. "I know, but it just seemed like she was stalling me or something. Did anything weird happen to you?"

She was quiet for a minute. "Actually, I was waiting for you and it was eerily quiet in the hall. I felt a little nervous, so I went to the office to make copies instead of staying in here. It seemed silly, but now."

He picked up her coat. "Let's get out of here. I have something planned for us that will keep our minds off of all of this."

She smiled as she let him help her put the coat on. He picked up her bag and his own and led her out of the room and to his car.

He watched them leave and once again his anger grew. He was so close, just another minute and he would have been able to get to her. If Patrick hadn't come to her room, he would have had an easy target. That bitch Jodi had one fucking job to do and she couldn't finish. He would have to make sure she knew her mistake. He wouldn't fail again; he was running out of time.

Robin walked into the house and collapsed onto the couch. Toots ran up and immediately purred at her. She scratched the cat's ears and smiled. "So what is the plan for tonight?"

He walked over to her and handed her a beer, keeping one for himself. She took a long drink and smiled at him. "We need to set a date."

She grinned. "When did you have in mind?"

"I don't know, tomorrow?" he grinned.

She laughed. "Too soon. Maybe we wait a few more days?"

He shrugged. "Whatever you want," he moved closer to her and took her hand in his.

Robin looked at him and felt her heart jump as he smiled and his dimples popped. She suddenly remembered how lonely she used to be and how she never thought she would find love, let alone someone as amazing as Patrick. She felt her eyes fill with tears and he cupped her face in his hands.

"What is it?" he asked her, concerned at her tears.

"I just wonder sometimes what I did right. What I did to deserve someone like you in my life," she said and blinked, a few tears escaping.

He smiled and shook his head. "You're so wrong, Robin. I'm the one who is lucky. Meeting you was the best thing I have ever done and loving you was the smartest. I think we need to make sure neither one of us ever forgets how lucky we are," he stood up and reached his hand out to her. She stood up with him and he gathered her in his arms, carrying her to the bedroom. He put her on the bed and stood back, looking at her as he began to take his shirt off, she stood up and shook her head.

"Let me," she said as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt, running her hands under the fabric and against his skin. She pushed the fabric away and leaned in to his torso, meeting his skin with her tongue as she moved the fabric off his shoulders. He licked his lips as she made his toes curl with pleasure at her soft kisses and gentle hands. His erection began straining against his pants and he moaned as she knelt down and gently unzipped his trousers. She ran her hands under the waist of his pants and pulled them down slowly, running her hands down his legs and back up his thighs. She paused at his briefs and looked up at him, a smile forming on her lips. Her look drove him wild and he thought he might lose it. She kept her eyes on him as she pulled his briefs down and released his throbbing member. She stood up and pushed him gently onto the bed, straddling his thigh. She moved her hands up and down his toned abdomen and traced her finger to the trail of hair under his navel. She leaned in and traced the same line with her mouth before leaning down and taking him in her hands, running her fingers up and down his shaft.

Patrick gasped at the sensation she created by the friction of her fingers and her kisses which followed. He ran his hands through her hair and she made her way back up to his face. He pulled her to him and wrapped her in his arms before turning them over and hovering above her. He grinned at her as he slowly unbuttoned her shirt, moving the soft fabric aside and slowly unclasping her bra from the front. He unveiled her breasts and leaned in to take her nipple in his mouth, licking and sucking until it pebbled and puckered under his manipulations. He did the same to the other and he kissed a line down her torso to her pants. She bit her lip as he took one motion to pull her pants and underwear off. He kissed her calves and her inner thighs before inhaling her scent and reaching over to take a condom, covering himself. He leaned down and kissed her hips, moving his hand to cup her center and he slowly inserted a finger into her, getting harder at how wet she was for him. He moved his hand and she opened her legs for him to settle in and he moved up to meet her, his mouth on hers as she reached down and guided him to her center.

Patrick looked into her eyes as he slowly entered her and she pulled his mouth to hers as he filled her as only he ever could. She moaned and wrapped her leg around his waist as he moved in and out, creating wonderful friction in all of the places that drove her wild. They both moved to an invisible beat and finally, they reached the height of their pleasure. Patrick rolled off of her and disposed of the condom and then looked at her, her face flushed and her chest heaving with the effects of their love. He leaned down and kissed her, not wanting the connection to end. She wrapped him in her arms and felt their hearts beat together.

"I love you," she said breathlessly.

He looked at her and suddenly got choked up. "You are my everything. I love you so much."

She smiled and touched his face. "My love," she said as he laid his head on her chest, content to stay there forever.

Chapter Forty-Four:

Patrick and Robin were sitting in the family room watching television that evening when the doorbell rang. He got up and walked to answer it, letting Sonny and Jax come in again. Robin stood up and walked next to Patrick.

"What's going on? Did you find out who is after me?" she asked.

Sonny sighed. "There have been some developments, but unfortunately, we have more questions than answers."

Patrick motioned to the table. "Why don't we sit down."

Jax and Sonny sat and Robin grabbed some water and joined them. She looked at the men and ran her hand through her hair. "What developments?"

Jax looked at them. "It appears there are more people involved than we initially thought. Someone who has more information about you both," he looked at Robin. "What can you tell me about Tim Cloutier?"

Robin sucked in her breath and Patrick was confused. "He was a guy I dated years ago. He died in a car accident." Robin said slowly. "Why?"

Patrick took her hand in his own. "What does this have to do with anything?"

Sonny stared at Robin. "You seem bothered by the mention of his name. What aren't you telling us?"

Robin took her hand back and clasped them together. "I am just wondering what this has to do with me being attacked and someone trying to get into my house. Tim has been gone for 8 years and I have left that part of my life behind."

Jax stared at her. "Did you know Neil was his cousin?"

Robin was shocked and shook her head. "No, there is no way, I am sure I would have known that. How is that possible?"

Patrick looked at them. "What else aren't you telling us?"

Sonny looked at him. "Allison Bryant."

Patrick turned white and it was Robin's turn to be confused. "What are you doing?" he asked them.

"I am going to guess from your response that you knew her?" Jax asked.

Patrick crossed his arms over his chest. "I will ask again, what are you doing?"

Robin looked at him and then the police. "Why are you here?"

Sonny's face relaxed a little and he sighed. "I'm sorry. You both have been nothing but cooperative, but this investigation is bringing up a lot of twists and we need to be sure we are getting the truth."

Patrick looked at the officers and stood up. "Can we finish this another time?"

"Sure, but one more thing." Jax said. "Did you know that Jodi and Allison were sisters?"

Patrick felt sick. "What the hell are you talking about? Is this all some kind of sick joke? Are these people playing with our lives?"

Sonny stood up and looked at them. "I think you should stay away from the school for a few days. Take some personal time and lay low. We are going to station a few patrol cars outside to watch the house. We think there is a real threat out there to both of you."

Robin looked at them and stood up quickly. "Excuse me please," she ran to the bathroom.

Patrick looked back at the direction she ran and then at the officers. "Please, let us be for tonight."

Sonny and Jax nodded and Patrick let them out, locking the door behind them. He turned around and slid to the floor, his back against the door. How could this happen? Who does this to people? He put his head in his hands and sighed.

"Patrick, Patrick?" Robin yelled from the other room. Her voice was full of fear.

He was there in a second and saw her on the floor of the bedroom, looking at something.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked as he saw her holding something in her hand. He sat down and looked.

"Where did you get this?" he asked her. He took the photo from her hands. It was a picture of the two of them from their vacation. It had a message written across their faces, 'both of you will pay'.

"It was in my purse. Someone got to me somehow. Patrick, I'm really scared. What's going on?" she cried.

He pulled her into his arms and held her. "It's okay, we are going to be fine."

She looked at him. "How can you say that? These people targeted us, Patrick. They have a deep seeded animosity against us and it isn't going to go away," she wrapped her arms around her waist. "Patrick, who is Allison?"

He ran his hand through his hair. "She was the girl I dated in high school. The one who killed herself."

"She is Jodi's sister? What is going on? Who plays with people lives like this? What do they want from us?" Robin had so many questions, and no answers.

He shook his head. "I don't know, but I think it's time we turn the tables a little. We are not victims, Robin, and it's time we take back our lives."

She looked at him and nodded. "I agree. What's the plan?"

Chapter Fifty-Five:

"So are you sure that you're okay doing this?" Patrick asked Robin as they drove to the police station the next morning. They had both called in for substitute teachers and were going to discuss their plans with Sonny and Jax.

"Let's stop for breakfast, I want to go over some things," she said.

He looked at her with a questioning glance. "Okay."

She turned in the car and looked at him. "How do we know that Sonny and Jax are who we should trust?"

Once again he glanced at her. "I don't understand, do you think they are corrupt?"

She looked out the window and sighed. "Something just doesn't add up."

He was quiet as he pulled into a small diner and parked. He didn't want to admit it, but he thought the same thing. "Do you think it's safe to talk inside?"

She looked at him and felt her tears fill her eyes. "I don't know what to think. I feel like I am a ball of paranoia. I don't like this, Patrick. I feel so twisted up inside."

He took a deep breath. "Do you trust me?"

She nodded. "Of course, how could you even ask?"

He smiled. "Just checking. I trust you, too and I trust your feeling that something is rotten in this story. I'm going to take us somewhere to figure this out."

She felt immediately better. "Okay."

A half hour later, Patrick pulled up into the parking lot of the zoo. Robin smiled as they got out of the car and walked to the entrance. He took her hand and they walked into the park, going directly to the area with picnic tables and benches. They sat down and Robin looked at him. "I don't know if I trust Sonny and Jax. All of the information we have received about our case has come from them. What if they are behind this and what if they have an ulterior motive?"

Patrick was quiet for a minute. "I suppose it's possible. How do we check?"

She picked up her cell phone. "I think we need help."

He nodded. "I agree," he picked up his phone as well.

"Why on earth are we at the Zoo? What were you talking about when you called me?" Maxie asked Robin as she met her by the Giraffe exhibit. Patrick was standing with Matt and both of them were filling their family in on their issues.

"The officers came to Patrick's house last night and they had all of this information about Tim. They also had info about Patrick's past. They mentioned people we worked with as being involved in this conspiracy to hurt us. I just don't believe it. I worked with Neil for years and I would have known if he was related to Tim. I just don't think I could be that clueless." Robin said and looked up as Patrick and Matt joined them.

"I agree with Robin," Matt said. "Something doesn't add up."

Maxie stared at Matt, trying to process this whole premise. She looked at Robin and Patrick and then at Matt, who she was beginning to trust. "Okay, so we need a plan."

Patrick sighed. "That's where we have a problem. We both are supposed to be at the station this morning to answer more questions and if there is a chance that Sonny and Jax are involved somehow, what do we do?"

Maxie smiled. "Didn't you tell me that Sonny was dating Jason, the psychologist I work with?"

Robin nodded. "Yes, that guy was so weird. I guess there is no accounting for taste."

Matt raised his eyebrows. "Who is Jason? Who is dating whom?"

Patrick laughed. "Dude, try to follow. Sonny and Jason seem to be having a relationship. When Robin was in the hospital after the stroke, when her voice wasn't working, they assigned Jason to help her deal with her feelings," he grinned when Robin rolled her eyes at him.

"Jason was the most obnoxious person. He wouldn't stop going over the touchy feely things he thought were holding me back. It was horrible and he kept staring at me, with these huge eyes. Sonny came to talk to me when I was there and apparently their eyes met or something, and the rest is history," she shivered at the memory.

Maxie smiled. "I think I should have a discussion with Jason and see if I can get any information out of him about Sonny."

Matt shook his head. "No, it could be dangerous."

Patrick smiled at his brothers' protective response to Maxie. "Excuse me? You don't get to tell me what I can or can't do." Maxie said to him.

Matt looked at her. "I didn't say you could or couldn't do it, but if these people are involved, you could be in danger. Excuse me if I don't like that."

Robin and Patrick looked at each other, delighted at the obvious sparks flying. "Look, we don't want either one of you involved, but we needed to talk about what has happened. I guess we should just go to the department and talk to the officers." Robin said.

"No, I think you should wait. Is there somewhere you can go that is safe for a while?" Maxie asked.

"I guess we can go to a hotel, but I don't know if that's necessary." Patrick said.

"Will we get in trouble for not going to the police department?" Robin asked.

Maxie shook her head. "No, we are going to figure this out. You and Patrick go home and get whatever you need. Why don't you drop Toots off at my house, she and Scratch can hang out. Matt and I will go to the hospital and talk to Jason."

"Scratch?" Matt asked.

Robin grinned. "Scratch and Toots are from the same litter. We got them together."

Matt didn't hide his pleasure at Maxie asking him to come with her. "You guys need to call us as soon as you get settled so we can reach you," he said.

Robin nodded and hugged Maxie and then hugged Matt. Patrick put his arm around her and they parted ways. Patrick walked Robin toward the butterfly exhibit and she smiled. "A quick stop?" she asked.

"I think we both need a little perspective," He smiled as they walked into the room.


	24. Chapter 45-46

Chapter Forty-Five:

"I don't believe this, Patrick, it's all so messed up." Robin said as they walked into the hotel room across town. "What about our jobs? What about our homes, what are we supposed to do? Run away?"

He sighed as he put their bags down on the floor. He wished he had an answer for her, but to be honest, he was just as concerned about everything. He sat down on the bed. "Come here."

She turned and looked at him, her arms crossed, her eyes flaming. "I don't know how you can stand to be near me."

He looked at her like she was crazy. "Robin, none of this is your fault. I don't know how many more ways I can tell you that. You keep blaming yourself for all of this, but it simply isn't true."

She walked over to the bed and stood facing him, standing between his legs. She took his hand in hers and kissed his fingers. "I love you, but you have blinders on when you look at me. Patrick, your life was normal before you met me. You were brought into this ridiculous web of I don't even know what, and now you are hiding out in a hotel like a criminal. How is that not my fault?"

He put his hands on her hips and pulled her to him, closing the gap between them. "We still don't know why this is happening. This could just as easily be because of me and you could be in danger because of it. We simply don't know, but I need you to understand something. Whatever has happened to bring this on, it doesn't matter. The person or people tormenting us are not stable and there is no suitable reason to excuse this behavior. If you made someone mad or if I made someone mad, it is irrelevant, no one deserves this treatment, Robin. We both deserve better."

She listened to him and for the first time, it seemed clearer. "You're right. I don't think I ever looked at it like that before. I think I was trying to make excuses for why I deserved this and you are correct, neither one of us deserves it," she looked at him and he gazed at her through dark eyes. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked her.

"For talking me down from my ridiculous tangent. I love you so much and I am glad you're with me."

"Me too." He said and pulled her to him, his mouth finding hers. She pushed him back onto the bed and straddled his waist, leaning in to kiss his neck. She sat up and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, leaning down to move the fabric and using her tongue to trace a line across his torso. He reached his hands up under her shirt and she pulled them away.

"Let me take care of you first," she said. She moved off of him and he moved farther up on the bed. She smiled at him and licked her lips, moving closer to him and gently massaging his torso and as she moved down his abdomen he felt his groin twitch at the movement she was making. She ran her hand over his groin and she could feel him hard under the fabric. She rubbed her hand up and back over the fabric and he moaned at her touch. She straddled his thigh and slowly unzipped his trousers, pulling them down and off, revealing the tent of his briefs. She moved back up his leg and let her palm run over the bulge. He looked at her.

"Please, you're killing me," he moaned and she opened her mouth over his and sucked on his tongue as she kept her hand brushing over his still covered erection. He bucked his hips gently as she moved her tongue in and out of his mouth. She sat up and smiled at him, moving down his leg and slowly pulling his briefs off, watching as his erection sprung forth. She looked at him and leaned down to kiss each hip. Her hair flowed over him and he closed his eyes, relishing her lips on his skin. She gently took his member in her hand and he hissed in pleasure as she ran her fingers up and down his shaft. He looked at her for a minute before she took him in her mouth.

"Shit, Robin," he said as he panted while she worked him up and down before releasing him with a pop. She moved up his body and he couldn't wait any more. He needed to taste her, touch her. He flipped her over onto her back and slowly pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it on the ground. He leaned in to her breasts and gently unclasped her bra, releasing her beautiful soft skin and he took each breast in his mouth, flicking her nipples with his tongue, making her writhe under his touch. He moved down her flat stomach and unzipped her jeans, pulling them down and off along with her panties. She lay there, naked and exposed, waiting for him to love her. He ran his hands up her thighs and leaned in to kiss her hips and moved to her core. He ran his mouth over her center and licked and tasted her below him, getting even harder at her moaning. He looked at her and she handed him a condom, watching him as he covered himself.

"Patrick, please, I need you so much," she said and pulled him on top of her while she pulled his mouth onto hers, he entered her quickly and filled her completely. He put his arm under her lower back and moved slowly in and out of her, causing amazing friction and intense feelings. She gently pushed him over onto his back and straddled him, allowing deeper penetration and giving him an eyeful as he reached up and massaged her breasts as she moved on him. She felt her orgasm building and he could feel her constricting around his shaft. He wrapped her in his arms and turned her back over onto her back as he thrust into her fast and both of them reached their orgasm together. Patrick lay on her, exhausted and feeling an overwhelming sense of peace and contentment. He moved to dispose of the condom and then lay back on her, holding her to him.

She looked at him and brushed her hair to the side, kissing his chest. "You are amazing."

He kissed her deeply, feeling himself begin to get hard again. "You are my life."

She felt him against her and she grinned into his kiss. "Again?"

"What can I say?" he asked as he moved to love her again.

"Okay, so what exactly am I supposed to do again?" Matt asked Maxie with his arms crossed over his chest. "And how is this supposed to help my brother?" They stood inside Maxie's office at the hospital.

Maxie shook her head. "Haven't we gone over this enough times already?"

"Humor me," he smiled and his dimpled grim made her stomach jump. She shook her head, as if that would erase the image.

"Jason Morgan is a therapist. He is in a relationship with Sonny Corinthos, who is one of the officers investigating Robin and Patrick's case. We want to find out more of a background on Sonny, so you need to get it from Jason," she said.

"And how exactly am I supposed to do that? I am not exactly 'interested' in that sort of thing, in case you didn't notice," he leaned in close to her as he flirted.

She pushed him gently back as she walked farther away from his charm. "I told Jason I had a friend who needed to talk. I told him you were struggling with your sexuality and needed a man to help you figure out some things. He is expecting us shortly."

He looked at her and laughed out loud before realizing she was serious. "Maxie, you cannot be serious. What the hell am I supposed to say to him? How is this going to help my brother? Patrick enjoys it when I humiliate myself, but I don't quite think this is the kind of help he needs."

"Are you really that dense? Must I explain everything?" she fumed at him. "Look, you are handsome and Jason has a soft spot for troubled men who are looking for guidance. You need to pump him for information on his own success with Sonny and let him help you figure some things out. I have no doubt you can do it."

"You think I'm handsome?" he winked at her.

"Oh please, like that is all there is," she put on her lab coat and walked over to him. "You need to look more upset," she messed up his hair and untucked his shirt. "There, now you seem like you need therapy."

Matt was trying to relax after having her hands all over him. He stepped away from her and looked at his shirt. "This looks ridiculous. Being troubled doesn't mean I can't get dressed."

"Ugh, you are infuriating. Now play the part and come with me." Maxie said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him out into the hall with her.

"When were they supposed to call?" Patrick asked Robin as they sat on the balcony of their hotel room.

She smiled as she snuggled into him. "Maxie said she had set up Matt's appointment at 2, so it should last about an hour. She will call after." Don't worry about your brother; Maxie won't let anything happen to him.

Patrick held her to him. "I'm not worried, but I don't know a lot about this Jason guy and my brother is not the quickest on his feet."

"He is an air traffic controller, Patrick. He is very good on his feet," she laughed.

"Okay, true, but still, I don't like him messed up in this," he sighed.

Robin stood up and walked to the ledge of the balcony, leaning on the arms and looking out across the land. "I'm sorry, Patrick. This is all my fault."

He felt immediately angry with himself for making her think he was upset about this because of her. He walked over to her. "Robin, none of this is your fault. If there is one thing I have learned since I met you is that when you have the support of those you love, anything is possible."

She nodded. "That's true, but I know what you mean about getting others involved. I love Maxie, but she is very hot headed. She deals with the immediate threat, which is great for an emergency room doctor, but out in the real world, it leads her into trouble."

Patrick smiled to himself. "She sounds like my brother."

Robin leaned her face on her hands and sighed. "I just want this to be over."

He turned and leaned against the ledge, facing her. "I know, and it will be, soon."

She moved and hugged him. "I hope so."

"Are you ready?" Maxie asked Matt as they sat in the waiting room of Jason's office.

Matt didn't answer; he just sat there, grumbling to himself.

"Good, then let's go." Maxie said as Jason opened the door and smiled at them to come in. Maxie pulled Matt up and led him into the office.

"Hi Jason, thanks you so much for agreeing to see my friend on such short notice." Maxie said.

Jason stared appreciatively at Matt and walked closer to them. "It was no problem. Why don't you have a seat, Matt?"

Matt stood still and Maxie pushed him. "Come on, I'll sit with you for a minute." They sat down on the couch and Jason sat on the chair across from them.

"So, Matt, Maxie tells me you've been having some trouble identifying with certain things lately? You feel conflicted about your place in life?" Jason asked.

Matt crossed his arms and nodded almost imperceptibly.

Maxie elbowed him in the side while Jason took notes and Matt glared at her.

"Maxie, why don't you leave Matt alone with me for a while. Sometimes it's easier to talk about our feelings when those we are close with aren't listening." Jason smiled at Matt.

"No, I don't mind if she stays." Matt said with fear at the thought of being alone with him.

Jason smiled. "See, that's more than you've said all session. Trust me, it gets easier. Maxie can wait outside for a bit and we will call her in soon."

Maxie grinned at Matt. "Just remembered what we talked about and you'll be fine," she leaned in and kissed his cheek before leaving.

Matt felt his heart drop as Jason sat back down and picked up his pen. "So Matt, tell me when you started having these feelings."

Someone was going to pay for this, Matt thought to himself. He would be sure of it. He looked at Jason and sighed. "It's been recent, actually," he said and figured he may as well get this over with.

Chapter Forty-Six:

Patrick looked up from the couch as Robin walked in from the kitchen area of their suite. "Maxie and Matt are on their way over."

"Okay, good. Did she say anything about how it went?" Patrick asked her, putting down his papers.

"No, but she said there was a lot to talk about." Robin sat down next to him and sighed. "Patrick, I want to go to work tomorrow."

He put his hand on hers. "I know, me too, but we need to be sure it's safe. There is just too much we don't know about Jodi and Neil and if what Sonny told us was true. I don't want to risk our safety or the safety of those around us."

She put her head in her hands. "I just hate this, it's not who I am and it's not who you are. We don't hide, we fight. I don't know how to do this."

He pulled her close to him and she put her head on his chest. "I know, but we need to stay a little longer."

They watched some tv in silence as they waited and finally there was a knock on the door. Patrick looked through the peep hole and opened the door.

Robin hugged Maxie as they walked in and Matt walked in with his arms crossed in front of him, looking furious. "So, what's the scoop?" Robin asked.

Maxie looked at Patrick and smiled. "Your brother has a double date with Jason and Sonny."

Matt looked at all of them and fumed. "Very funny. This was the most humiliating experience of my life," he collapsed onto the couch and put his head in his hands.

Patrick smiled and pulled up a chair and Robin and Maxie joined them. "Tell us what happened."

"I had to talk about my 'feelings' with a freak who won't shut up." Matt looked at them. "Look, I don't care which way you go, men or women, whatever floats your boat, but gay or straight, that guy is a creep."

Maxie sighed. "Matt went to Jason for a therapy session and was able to pick his brain. I think it was a very manly thing to do."

Matt smiled at her. "You do?"

She smiled back. "I do."

Patrick sighed. "Look, you two can get all touchy feely later. We need to get out of here and back to our lives. What did you find out?"

Matt shot him a look that said more than words. He took out a pad of paper an looked at the writing. "I wrote some things down that might be important, but I'm not sure," he noticed Patrick looking at him.

"You took notes?"

"Jason said it is important to free write your thoughts. He said it would help me to see what I was feeling inside." Matt said and they all looked at him. "What? I had to play along. I ended up just writing down things he said that might be important."

Robin moved closer to Matt. "You did amazing, thank you."

Matt smiled at her and looked at his paper. "So it appears that Sonny is from a place called Benson Hurst, and apparently his father was involved in the mob. Sonny hated the life and devoted himself to law enforcement and making the world a safer place." Matt sighed. "But I got the impression that maybe he goes outside the lines of the law at times."

"Why do you think that?" Maxie asked.

"There were things Jason said that didn't fit. He said that Sonny talked to him about cases that were out of the jurisdiction of our county. He acted like it was the reason he fell in love with him, because of Sonny's sense of right and wrong and his intense need to write all wrongs, no matter the cost."

"You got that out of him at your session?" Patrick asked.

"The dude won't shut up when you ask about him. He got all starry eyed when he talked about Sonny and he just wanted me to have a relationship with someone like he has. He wants the whole world to feel his happiness. It was actually kind of sweet." Matt smiled and they all looked at him. "I'm just saying," he shrugged.

"Okay, so do you think it's possible that Sonny made up some things about our situation to try and find the culprit?" Robin asked.

Matt exhaled. "I think it's possible, but I don't know."

"I need to talk to Jody." Patrick said.

"What?" all three of them asked him in unison.

He ran his hand through his hair. "The only way to know if what Sonny said about Jody and Neil is true is to talk to them. Neil is still in jail as far as I know, so Jody is the easiest option. I am going to just ask her."

"I don't think it's a good idea." Robin said. "She is unstable and if it's true, she could lash out and do something terrible."

He walked over to her and pulled her to him. "I will be fine. I will talk to her in a room where there are other people around. It will enable us to go back to work and figure some things out."

Robin was quiet, but she knew it was their best shot. She nodded. "Fine, but maybe I should go and visit Neil."

"No," all 3 of them said at once.

Robin crossed her arms. "Why is it okay for you to talk to your psycho but not for me to talk to mine?"

Patrick took her by the shoulders and looked at her. "Robin, Jody is a jerk and possibly out for revenge, but so far she hasn't done anything to me physically. Neil attacked you, my god, he almost raped you and he almost killed both of us. There is no way I will allow you to talk to him."

Maxie and Matt sighed at the last part of his words. "Oh Patrick, really?" Matt said.

"I don't recall asking your permission, or needing it for that matter. No one allows me to do anything I don't want to do and nobody will stop me from getting to the bottom of this," she walked to the bedroom area and grabbed her suitcase, packing her things inside."

Patrick walked to her and took her arm. "Stop, Robin, please."

She looked at him, fire in her eyes. "I can do whatever I want."

He stared her down, needing her to hear him. "I'm sorry, I used a poor choice of words, but the point is that what you want to do is infinitely more dangerous than what I want to do. You need to understand that."

She turned and took his hands in hers. "I understand that I can no longer wait here and hide. I worked too long to get to where I am and so have you. We can't just give up our lives and our careers; we need to fight. I can find out what Neil knows and who he really is. I will be safe because he is behind bars. I can do this, Patrick."

"I don't like it, Robin. I'm scared of what he will say or do to put you back in a place of fear. I don't want him to hurt you anymore than he already has," he said softly.

She knew he was right, but she also knew she could handle it. "Okay, we'll try it your way first."

He hugged her. "Thank you."

Maxie eyed her cousin, knowing that Robin gave in way too easily. Patrick may be fooled, but she wasn't. She wouldn't let her cousin do anything stupid, but she needed to also make sure she remained safe.

Matt looked at his brother and motioned for him to come out to the balcony. Patrick followed him while Maxie and Robin stayed inside. "You know she is going to see Neil. I think it's best if you go with her."

Patrick shook his head. "I know, and I also know that she has no idea what it might do to her to be alone with him. She is so damn stubborn."

"Kind of like you." Matt said.

Patrick sighed. "I hate this."

"I know, but we are in the middle of it, we need to finish it." Matt looked into the room.

"So, how are you and Maxie doing?" Patrick asked his brother.

Matt looked at him. "What do you mean? She dragged me into a ridiculous situation and I did the best I could. That's it."

Patrick smiled, "Right, so there will be no second date?"

"I'm pretty sure there needs to be a first date before a second one comes. She is too high maintenance, I need a woman who can just chill out," he said, a bit unconvincingly.

Patrick nodded. "I see, well, that's fine, because I don't think she's that into you."

Matt turned to his brother. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Why would you think that? Is there something you aren't telling me?" he was suddenly aware he was yelling.

The lanky teacher grinned. "Nope, but now you know that you want her to be into you. You can thank me later."

Matt walked back into the room, fuming at his brother who was once again right about everything.

"Okay, so you will call in the morning after you get to work?" Maxie asked Robin as she and Matt got ready to leave. "I am on call, but if you need me, I'll be there."

Robin smiled at her cousin. "I will be fine and we will be smart about everything," she hugged Maxie and walked over to Patrick.

"Take care and I'll see you tomorrow." Matt said and the two walked out.

Patrick sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. Robin walked over and sat down next to him, rubbing his back. "Talk to me, please."

He looked at her. "I feel like I've handled all of this the wrong way. It's not who I am to sit back and wait and I feel like I've been a coward. You are right about everything, and it's about time I listened to you."

She smoothed his hair down and put her hand on his thigh. "I think we both need to stop looking back at what we've done. You have been the best partner I could have asked for and we are both treading on dangerous ground here with not knowing what or who we can trust," she turned his face to look at her. "One thing I know for sure is that I can trust you."

He stroked her cheek. "I trust you with my life Robin. I think it's time we go home."


	25. Chapter 47-48

Chapter Forty-Seven:

"So we go to school like everything is normal and what, just see what happens?" Robin asked Patrick as they got ready for bed after arriving home. "What if something happens? What if the police come to talk to us?" she came out of the bathroom after brushing her teeth. She stood there with her pajama bottoms on and a pink tank top which hugged her slim figure.

Patrick turned and looked at her as he took his clothes out of the bag from the hotel. He smiled at her and felt his blood pump quickly through his body. He put the bag down and walked over to her. "You don't have to go in if you don't want to. I don't want you to be nervous or uncomfortable," he put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

She was quiet for a minute as she looked at his face, the face she loved and the dimple which made her toes curl with pleasure. She reached up and stroked his cheek. "You are sweet, and I love you, but this needs to end and it won't end if I hide at home. I just want us to be safe and I want to start planning our wedding."

He smiled at her. "What about the honeymoon?"

"What about it?" she ran her hand down his chest.

"I think we should plan that, too," he ran his finger under the strap of her tank top.

She felt her skin pucker under his touch and her nipples became hard under the thin fabric of her top. "What did you have in mind?" she spoke as she pushed up against his groin with her body.

He felt his erection twitch in his pants as she moved her body over his. "Somewhere cold or warm?" he whispered in her ear as he leaned into her.

She felt her whole body tingle at his nearness. "If we go someplace cold, we will bring the heat," she ran her hands over his behind and squeezed.

He moaned in her ear as he nibbled her neck. "How about you bring the heat right now."

She felt herself wet with anticipation of what was to come. He reached down and pulled her top off, revealing her pebbled nipples and her soft skin. He leaned in and took her breast in his mouth, kissing and caressing a line across her chest to the other waiting flesh. She closed her eyes as he continued to manipulate her body in ways that drove her wild. He moved back up to her face and he crashed his mouth onto hers, moving them to the bed as he pulled his shirt off and she went to work on his pants, pulling them down before she moved onto the comforter, reaching for him. He pulled his briefs off and crawled slowly onto the bed. She bit her lip as she watched him and she quickly pulled off the rest of her clothes, wanting him in the worst way. He reached over and grabbed a condom, covering himself and moving onto her. He lay his body on hers and everything slowed down as he looked into her eyes. "I love you so much," he said softly.

She smiled at him and wrapped her arms under his, moving her legs and bending her knees. He entered her slowly at first and then with passion and intensity. She ran her hands down his back as he moved in and out of her, building to a climax that was profound and powerful. Robin felt like for the first time in a long time, things were going to be okay.

"So you're sure there was nothing weird in your room when you got there?" Robin asked Patrick the next day at work. They were each in their classrooms and had made a plan to call each other after each class.

"Nothing other than a million papers to grade. I looked for Jody, but I don't think she is here today. Are we still planning to go to the police department after work?" he said as he filed some tests.

"Yes, I want to get to the end of this and if we go and talk to Neil together, we can make sure nothing happens." Robin said as she played on her computer. "Besides, the sooner we go, the sooner we can go home and continue what happened last night."

He grinned. "Promise?"

"I have to go, student alert," she whispered. "Love you."

"I love you," he smiled as he hung up.

Robin finished the last class of the day and sat back, exhausted but happy to be done. She had been trying to concentrate on the day's activities, but her mind kept going to Patrick and what might happen at the precinct. She was waiting for him to come by and they were going to leave together. She looked up as a familiar face stopped by her room, but one she didn't expect. Smiling tentatively, she walked over. "Hi Jason, what are you doing here?"

The psychologist walked over to her. "Hi, Ms. Scorpio, I was actually here to speak to the school counselors about suicide prevention and on my way out I ran into Patrick. He wanted me to tell you that he had an unexpected parent meeting and he will be a few minutes late. I was on my way to meet Sonny at the PCPD and I told Patrick I would take you there and he would meet us as soon as he could." Jason smiled.

Robin thought that was weird, but she also knew how parent meetings could happen quickly. She looked at Jason and smiled. "Okay, let me grab my things."

Patrick whistled as he made his way to Robin's classroom after his last class. He had stayed after to help a student for a few minutes, so he was running late, but he was anxious to get to her and get to the precinct. He walked down the hall and was stopped by a large figure who blocked his path.

"Hi Lorenzo, excuse me." Patrick said, moving to the side.

"No, we need to talk." The tall older teacher said.

Patrick raised his eyebrows at him, remembering the warnings the officers gave him about Alcazar. "I need to meet Robin, so maybe we can talk later. Please, excuse me."

Alcazar looked at Patrick. "Robin is gone. You need to listen to me."

"What do you mean she's gone?" Patrick yelled at him, his anger and panic rising.

Lorenzo took him by the arm and pulled him into a room. "Keep your voice down," he said sternly.

Patrick pulled his arm back and glared at Lorenzo. "I don't know who you are or what you're doing, but you need to get out of my way," he knew that Lorenzo could probably easily take him, but Patrick didn't care. He was going to get to Robin.

"Look, you need to shut up and listen to me." Lorenzo said. "I will tell you what I know but not here. We need to leave."

Patrick looked at him and tried to figure out what to do. He needed a way to know if this guy was a friend or foe. "Who are you?" he asked him.

The tall soldier sighed. "I am here to help. It is not safe to talk here, please just come with me. I promise I will explain everything."

Patrick went with his gut. "Fine, but if you are lying, or if you hurt Robin, I will kill you," he said with complete intent.

Lorenzo nodded. "I would expect nothing less," he walked out with Patrick following him.

Robin woke up and everything was fuzzy. There was blood caked on her arm, but she didn't know where it had come from. There was pain emanating from all parts of her body. She tried to focus on the room around her, but she had trouble focusing. "Don't panic," she said aloud.

"Whose there?" A voice called out near her.

Robin tensed immediately and waited. She might have imagined it.

"Please, can you help me?" The voice came out again, full of fear and anxiety.

Robin stood up and tried to look around. The room was dark, but she could make out a small window that was uncovered on the side. She limped over to it and pulled the sheet away, letting a small amount of light into the room. She squinted and tried to get accustomed to the glare. She turned and saw a figure crumpled on the ground, in obvious distress. She walked closer.

"Can you help me, please?" The voice sobbed.

Robin looked closer. "Jody?" she asked the cowering figure.

"Robin, oh God, he got you too?" Jody sobbed as she lay on the ground. "Please, help me."

"Where are you hurt?" Robin asked, ignoring the questions she had and the fear in her heart.

"He shot me," she said, holding her side. "I thought he liked me and he wanted to be with me." Jody sobbed as she spoke.

Robin looked around for something to use to stop the bleeding. She ran back to the window and grabbed the sheet that had held out the light. She came back to Jody and pressed the fabric over the wound.

"Oh God," she cried.

Robin felt tears prick her eyes. She hated blood and she was scared. "Who did this, Jody?"

"Jason, the guy who came to talk to the kids today during school. He had been by once before and asked me to detain Patrick while he went to talk to you. He said it would be worth it for me to help him and I did. But then today, he was different, so mad. He came to the office and put something over my mouth. When I woke up, I was in this room and he was ranting about how I couldn't be trusted. He was angry I had screwed up and now you would still be in the way," she took a few deep breaths to calm herself. "He was just so mad. He thought I had tipped you off to his guilt and he didn't believe me that I didn't know anything. He shot me and left, saying he had to go and get you himself."

"Jason is the man who did this? How is that possible?" Robin asked rhetorically. She looked around for something, anything to allow her to escape. She didn't remember how she had gotten there.

"It's no use, there is no way out." Jody said sadly. "I'm so sorry for treating you so badly."

Robin turned and looked at her. "Jody, all of that is in the past. We need to get out of here and back to work, that is all that matters."

Jody had lost consciousness and Robin tied the sheet around her, trying to stop the bleeding. She felt her panic begin to rise and she stopped for a minute, breathing slowly and trying to relax. She needed to get back to Patrick. She looked for something, anything to help her and Jody. Her mind was whirling and she tried to remember what happened. She heard Jody stir again and went to see how she was.

"Robin?" Jody called out. "I don't want to die. I have more things to do and I don't think I have been very nice to people. I feel so bad," she sobbed.

Robin felt badly for her, but she didn't have time to be a therapist. She needed answers. "Jody, do you have any siblings?" she decided to be blunt, as they had no time for beating around the bush.

"What?" Jody asked her, confused by the question.

"Look, I don't mean to be blunt, but I need to know. Did you have a sister who died years ago?" Robin asked her.

Jody looked at her. "No, I have 2 brothers who are alive and well. What is going on? I need to get out of here," she began to yell.

Robin sighed. "It's okay, Jody, save your strength. I think there are a lot of answers we need to know," she froze as they heard someone coming.

"Oh no, he is going to kill us." Jody sobbed.

"Shh, just be quiet, I will handle this." Robin said, annoyed with Jody but sharing in her fear. She moved back to the spot she woke up in and pretended to be asleep. The door opened and Robin could hear footsteps coming near. She braced herself for what was coming next.

Patrick couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You are working undercover for the FBI? You have been following Jason and think that he is involved in numerous missing person cases. Is he even a psychologist? Are you even a teacher? How is this helping me get to Robin?"

Lorenzo looked at him as they drove to a safe house. "There is only so much I can tell you. I think you are in danger and we already know that Robin is in danger. We have reason to believe Jason has taken Jody because she messed up his plan. We also believe Neil worked with them as well."

Patrick was thoroughly confused. "I don't care about any of this except getting to Robin. I need you to let me help her."

"You need to stay at the safe house and wait for us to do our job." Alcazar said.

Patrick stayed silent. There was no way that was going to happen.

Chapter Forty-Eight:

Robin kept her eyes shut as the footsteps came closer. She felt like she would pass out from the fear, but she also knew they needed to get out of there. She suddenly recognized the cologne and her heart sank. She felt a hand touch her cheek and she recoiled, not able to help herself. She opened her eyes and looked at Neil.

"Hi Robin, ready to go?" he asked her, grabbing her roughly by the arm.

She yanked her arm away but he was too strong. "What is going on here? How are you not in prison?" she fought to keep her tears at bay.

"All in due time, now it's time for you and me to reconnect," he said the last part as he leaned in to kiss her. She turned her face away from him and he laughed.

"You may have gotten away from me once, but it won't happen again. I will have you, just you wait," he sneered.

Robin was trying to think of something to help her, anything to get out of his grasp. She heard Jody make a noise and Neil turned to look at her. "You can't still be alive," he said to himself as he let Robin go and walked over to the injured woman. "You just never give up, so you?"

Jody sobbed and Neil reached for his gun. Robin ran over to them. "Stop, leave her alone, she isn't going to do anything and she is already weak from so much blood loss. You aren't here for her, so leave her alone, please."

Neil turned to look at Robin. "Will you leave with me?"

Robin looked at Jody, crying and weak. She made eye contact with the woman who had been so nasty to her. "I will go with you, just don't hurt her," she said and shut her eyes, silently praying.

"Now that's more like it," he walked closer to her.

"Can you answer me a question first?" Robin begged, trying to stall him.

"Anything, my love," he kissed her on the cheek.

"What does Jason have to do with this?" she needed to figure out the connection.

Neil smiled. "Jason is my brother."

Robin shook her head, realizing everyone had fooled them. She thought about Patrick and Maxie and Matt. They were all in danger. "Where is he now?"

Neil stared at her. "Why the sudden worry about Jason? He is a big boy and can take care of himself. Besides; he has taken a liking to Patrick's brother, Matt is it? I guess there is no accounting for taste."

Robin looked at Jody again and saw the woman fighting to stay awake. "Neil, we have all worked together for a long time. How did we get to this? What happened to you?" she was stalling, but she was desperate.

He looked at her and pulled her to him, making her sick. "Let's go somewhere private and get more comfortable," he dragged her to the door and she wondered if she would ever see Patrick again.

Patrick waited for Matt and Maxie to pick him up. He had promised Alcazar he would stay put in the safe house, but he had no intention of doing so. He really didn't know what to do, but he was sick about everything. He needed to find Robin and he needed to get to her before anything happened. He looked at his phone and saw the text from Matt that he was at the intersection they discussed. Patrick slipped out the window and ran through the woods to the corner. He saw the car and jumped in the back seat. "Drive before we talk."

Matt drove while the 3 stayed silent. After about 5 miles, Maxie turned in her seat and looked at Patrick. "Where is my cousin?"

Patrick sighed. "I don't know."

"Stop the car." Maxie commanded. "I mean it, stop this car right now."

Matt pulled over and looked at her. "Maxie, we need to keep going."

Patrick looked behind them to make sure no one was following them. "Look, I don't know where she is, but I know that Jason is involved and the police are not going to help us. I don't know what to do, but you two are the only people I knew to trust."

Maxie sighed. "Go to the hotel on 8th and Maine. We will be safe there."

Matt nodded and they drove the last few miles to the hotel. Maxie put on her sunglasses and they all walked into the lobby, checking into a room. Maxie was aware of the looks they were receiving and she linked her arms through both brothers. She smiled at the people around them and flashed a grin at the man behind the counter. "We need a room for a few days and I would appreciate some discretion, if you know what I mean."

"Of course, Maam, would you like 2 beds or 1?" The concierge asked.

She pretended to think about it. "2 please," she smiled and handed him cash before taking the keys and walking in front of the Drake brothers who followed.

"Okay, tell us what you know," Matt said as they checked into the room. Maxie was locking the doors and closing the shades.

Patrick filled them in on what had happened and what he knew. They were both shocked and it was finally Maxie who broke the silence. "Matt, you need to call Jason."

Matt looked at her. "What? Did you not just hear what Patrick said? He is not who he appears to be. What do you want me to do with him?"

"He may not be everything we thought, but he likes you, and that isn't an act. You need to call him and tell him you want to meet him here and when he gets here, we will find out what he knows." Maxie said emphatically.

"Are you crazy? He could be a killer! How are we supposed to handle him?" Matt asked her. He looked at Patrick who had remained quiet. "You can't tell me you agree with this ridiculous idea."

"I don't know what else to do. While we sit here and discuss this, Robin could be hurt or worse. I don't care how, but we need to get to her." Patrick said.

Matt had never seen his brother like this. He nodded. "Okay, I'll try him," he pulled out the card he had with Jason's number on it. He dialed and waited, the other two watching him. He figured it would go to voice mail, but suddenly a voice answered. "Hi, Jason, it's Matt Drake, we spoke in your office the other day?" Matt said, not knowing what he was doing. "Right, so I was wondering if you ever met people outside of your office, for a private session?" he knew he was turning red while he spoke. "You do, great, I am staying at the Brick Court on Maine and 8th, can you meet me here?" he rolled his eyes as Jason spoke. "Okay, I will see you then, thanks," he hung up and sat down on the couch. "He will be here soon. I really don't like this idea."

"Thanks man, it's our only connection to Robin. We won't let anything happen to you." Patrick said. He looked at Maxie and smiled at how she watched Matt. "I am going to wash up for a minute," he left them alone.

Robin was dizzy and scared. She had almost passed out a few times and Neil was still pulling her through the field. She finally felt her legs go out from under her and she fell down. "Get up," he said.

"No, I can't. Whatever you are going to do to me, just do it. I can't fight anymore. I can't run and I can't stop you. Whatever you are planning, just fucking get it over with, I have had enough," she felt her tears fall out of sheer exhaustion.

Neil picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She prayed for help before she lost consciousness.

"We will be in the bathroom listening, so don't worry. Find out as much as you can about what he knows." Patrick whispered as they heard the knock on the door.

Matt nodded and watched as Patrick and Maxie went onto the bathroom. They closed the door and waited. He walked to the door and opened it, smiling at Jason. "Hi, come in."

Jason walked in and looked at him. "I have to say I was surprised to hear from you. I didn't think you were interested."

Matt sighed. "I have been a jumble of nerves since we last talked, but something happened that made me realize that you were right."

Jason sat down next to him. "Right about what?"

Matt stood up and walked farther from Jason. "I can't be happy until my brother is happy. We have this weird tradition in our family, that when one person has an issue, we all put our lives on hold until that person is okay," he looked at Jason and pulled up the chair so he faced him. "Patrick's fiancé is missing and I can't act on my feelings until he finds her," he spoke with a seductive tone. "You remember Robin? Maxie's cousin?"

Jason stared at him, adoration in his eyes. "What if I told you that I could help you with your problem?"

Patrick almost burst out of the room but Maxie held him back.

"I would be eternally grateful if you could help my brother out." Matt said.

Jason sighed. "I know what it means to be indebted to a brother. My brother needs to get over his issues and maybe if I help you, he can do that, too." Matt had no idea what Jason meant, but if it meant getting to Robin, he didn't care.

"Here, go to this address and see what you find." Jason wrote something down on a sheet of paper. "When can we meet again?"

Matt looked at the other man who sat inches from his face. "I will call you soon."

Jason leaned over and kissed Matt's cheek before leaving. As soon as the door was closed, Matt told them to come out. He walked into the bathroom and wiped his face. He came out and Maxie hugged him and Patrick went to say something but Matt held up his hand. "Later, we need to go," he ran out with Maxie and Patrick close behind.


	26. Chapter 49-50

Chapter Forty-Nine:

"Jason is Neil's brother? How is this happening? What the hell is going on?" Patrick asked from the passenger seat as Matt drove to the address Jason gave them.

"I don't know, I just know that we need to find Robin so I can punch Jason." Matt said.

"Guys, what if it's a trap? Why would Jason willingly give up information on his brother? I don't like this." Maxie said from the backseat.

"We don't have any other choice. This is the only lead we have and we have no choice but to follow it." Patrick said, feeling the same concern.

Matt pulled up to a wooded area where there were numerous cabins. He looked for the one Jason told him and when he parked he turned to tell Patrick to wait, but his brother was already out of the car. "Dammit Patrick, wait," he said as he and Maxie followed Patrick.

The cabin had been empty for a while, as the cobwebs and dust indicated. Patrick coughed as he walked in and squinted, trying to see in the dusky dark room. He turned as Matt moved the shades off of a window and some light flooded into the room. They all saw the crumpled body in the corner at the same time. "Robin?" Patrick cried as he ran over, moving the body. He saw it was Jody and yelled for help.

Maxie ran to her, checking for a pulse and looking at the sheet tied around the woman's side. She looked at the brothers. "She is alive, we need to get an ambulance."

Matt called 911 and Patrick looked at Jody. "Jody, can you hear me? I need your help. Hey, can you wake up?"

Maxie looked at him. "Give her a minute."

Jody slowly opened her eyes and focused on the people there. "Jody, it's Patrick, I need to find Robin. Do you know where she is?"

Jody's eyes grew wide and she looked at him. "No, oh no."

Patrick began to panic. "What is it? Where's Robin? Who took her?"

Jody closed her eyes as her tears escaped. "Neil has her," she said before passing out again.

Patrick was stunned. "How the fuck is he out of jail? Oh God, I have to find her," he stood up and paced around the cabin. Matt walked up to him.

"We need a plan. You can't just go off on your own without help. Neil can hurt you." Matt said to his brother.

"Who gives a shit about me, I need to get to Robin. He could be doing something to her, oh God," he felt nauseous.

Maxie walked over to Patrick. "Robin will hold on until you find her. She is the strongest most resourceful person I know. If she was here, she would have left a clue for us. We need to look around."

Matt nodded and Patrick turned to look for something, anything. He found a small spot of blood on the floor and felt his heart sink. He leaned down and picked up another piece of paper with the cabin information on it. He felt like she was close and he needed to check out the other cabins.

The ambulances approached and Patrick knew that he would be taken back to safety if they found him. He slipped out the back of the cabin while his brother and Maxie still looked. He made his way down the path to another cabin.

Robin sat in the middle of the dark cabin, her shirt torn and her arm bruised. Neil had left her alone while he went to do something, she didn't know what and she didn't care. She needed to get away and get back to Patrick. She held her arm to her chest and walked to the door, almost opening it when she heard a noise. Panicked, she ran to hide in a corner of the cabin and held her breath. The door opened and a tentative figure walked in.

"Robin?" Patrick called out, walking into the room.

"Patrick? Oh God, Patrick is that you?" she cried and ran to him, almost falling into his arms.

"Robin? Are you okay? Let me see you, oh thank God," He held her as his tears fell. It was dark and he couldn't see very well, but he held her tightly. "We need to get you out of here."

"You aren't going anywhere." Neil said as he stood in the cabin doorway.

Robin sobbed in Patrick's arms and he held her as she almost passed out.

"You are crazy. The police are on their way, there is no way out. Get out of our way." Patrick said.

"You think you're so smart, using Matt to get Jason to help you. Too bad I know my brother a lot better than you. I set him up to lead you right to me and now you're here," he walked up to them, standing in front of Patrick.

"You think you know me so well. You have no idea what I am capable of doing to protect my family. If you think you know me so well, fight me like a man and we'll see who ends up standing." Patrick said. He moved in front of Robin who had slowly sunk to the ground. He ached to gather her in his arms and hold her, but he needed to end this.

"You don't know anything. Robin belongs to me and I will have her. You can't give her what she needs, but I can." Suddenly there was a lot of commotion outside and the police came over the loud speaker, telling Neil to surrender. Patrick saw him take out a gun and point it at him.

"There is nothing you can do, man. Just give up and get out alive." Patrick said. He looked around him for something to use as a weapon, but had nothing.

The voice came on over the speaker again and before anyone could react, the door was thrown open and some sort of smoke bomb went off. Patrick took the commotion to fall on Robin, shielding her as best he could. He heard the police run in and there was gunfire exchanged. He held her and didn't move until the noise stopped. There was silence before a light shone on them and Lorenzo walked in.

"Come on, we need to get out of here." Alcazar said.

Patrick gathered Robin in his arms and followed the officer outside to a waiting paramedic. Maxie and Matt rushed up to them and Patrick lay Robin down on a gurney, finally seeing the extent of her injuries. "Oh God, Robin," he took her hand in his, scanning her body, seeing her shirt torn and her skin exposed, her arm bloody and bruised and her pants ripped at the waist. He felt sick at the thought of what might have happened to her. He took her face in his hands. "Robin, sweetie, can you look at me?"

She remained unconscious and Maxie worked on her vitals. She looked at Patrick and Matt, tears in her eyes. "We need to get to the hospital."

"Okay, come on." Matt said, leading his brother to the ambulance and taking Maxie in his car to follow.

Patrick sat silently in the ambulance with Robin as they continued to work on her and he took her hand and prayed.

Chapter Fifty:

Patrick sat by Robin's bedside after Maxie had walked out to get the test results. He knew they had to perform a rape kit and it made him sick to think that because of this lunatic, she had undergone 2 such exams. He felt like such a failure both as a man and her fiancé. He should have done better, not acted like a baby and tried to control her. He put her hand in his and held it against his cheek. She was still unconscious, not waking up once since she passed out in the cabin. He sighed as his tears fell and he brushed them away as if irritated with himself for being vulnerable. He prayed the results would be negative and whatever damage was done wasn't so deep. He looked up as Matt walked in and pulled up a chair.

"Hey, any change?" Matt asked his brother.

Patrick shook his head, saying nothing.

"Neil is dead."

"Good."

"Can I get you anything?"

"No."

"Want me to call mom or dad?"

Patrick glared at his brother.

"Fine, but you need someone to help you. You are a mess and I'm worried. Tell me what to do." Matt said, scared that his Patrick was so shut down.

"I'm fine. Go home and I'll see you later."

"You're a jackass." Matt said and Patrick glared at him. "What? You think you are alone in this? I have been here the whole time and I hate what happened as much as you and Maxie. You can't just act like this whole thing hasn't had any effect on me. Don't be such a jerk." Matt moved to leave, scared for his big brother.

Patrick put Robin's hand down and stood up. "I'm sorry, I appreciate everything you have done, but if she isn't okay, none of it matters."

Matt looked at Robin and then at his brother. "She will be okay."

"You can't know that."

"Actually, I can. She came into your life for a reason, and it wasn't to end this way. Be with her, talk to her, but don't shut us out. Family is everything, Patrick, don't forget that you're not alone." Matt walked over and hugged his brother before walking out.

Patrick watched him leave and turned back to Robin. He sat down and smoothed her hair away from her face. "Without you, I am alone," he sighed. "How many times have I sat here with you? I think this is the worst, because this is my fault. I can't believe this, Robin. I can't believe I let this guy near you again. When I found you in the park the first time, I had no idea how important you would become to me, but now I do, and I need you to be okay. I need you to wake up and be my wife. I can't live this life without you," he let his tears fall and made no attempt to stop them. He turned as Maxie walked in.

"Do you have the results?" Patrick was afraid to ask.

Maxie nodded. "She wasn't raped."

Patrick let out an audible sigh of relief. "Thank God. Why isn't she awake?"

Maxie sighed. "I don't know, she should have regained consciousness by now. She has had so many head injuries recently; I am hoping this one didn't cause new damage. We will give her a little more time before doing anything else. I will consult with her neurologist."

"Thanks Maxie." Patrick said and hugged her.

"I'll be back in a little bit," she said and left.

Patrick looked back at Robin and smiled. "Did you hear that? You are going to be okay. Now we have so much to live for, baby. You need to wake up for me," he said.

Lorenzo walked into the room and stood at the door, knocking gently. Patrick walked over to him. "You know, I should have you arrested. When you are at a safe house, you need to stay put. You could have been killed."

"My life isn't important. I had to get to her and I couldn't wait. I know that Neil is dead, but what about Jason? I am worried about my brother." Patrick said while keeping an eye on Robin.

"Jason is in custody. He has been arraigned and is being held without bond," he sighed and Patrick looked at him.

"What is it?"

"Officer Corinthos and Officer Jax have gone missing, both with a connection to Jason. We are trying to find out information, but it doesn't look good. I'll be in touch, and please call me if you need anything." Alcazar said and Patrick nodded as the officer left.

He walked back over to Robin and sat down, running his finger along her cheek and silently praying. He looked at her hand and remembered proposing to her. He remembered everything and he needed more. "We need to make more memories, Robin," he said softly.

"I know."

Patrick looked around, but didn't see anything. He looked at Robin, whose eyes were open and staring at him. "Hey, you came back?"

"I love you," she said as her tears spilled out of her eyes.

He leaned in and kissed her. "I love you more."

"Are you okay?" she asked him, trying to see if he had any bruises.

"I am perfect, now that you're okay," he leaned in and kissed her.

Patrick helped Robin into the house after driving her home from the hospital. It had been a week since the incident and she had been bugging Maxie to let her go home. "Take it easy and lean on me if you want." Patrick told her.

"Stop babying me, I am fine," she snapped and then sighed. "I'm sorry, I just hate feeling weak. I really am okay, I feel stronger than I have in a long time and I just want to go back to how things were before."

"That's never going to happen." Patrick said.

Robin looked at him as she walked to the couch. "What do you mean?"

"We were apart before and now we are getting married. Our lives will be better than before," he smiled.

She grinned. "Come here," she patted the couch next to her.

He sat down and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Do you want to talk about what's bothering you?" she asked as she touched his thigh.

"What do you mean?" he felt himself get hard at her touch.

"You have been avoiding talking with me about what happened before you found me. You are covering something up and I don't want you to do anything to protect me from what you went through," she spoke to him as he looked away. "Patrick, look at me, I am going to be your wife, your partner in every way, don't hide."

He looked into her eyes, so full of compassion and love. He cupped her cheek in his hand. "I am just so sorry this happened."

"This wasn't your fault, you need to stop apologizing," she said, rubbing his thigh.

He put his hand on hers and stopped her before something happened that she wasn't ready for. "It was my fault, Robin. Neil got to you because I didn't handle anything the right way. He was able to hurt you twice and I didn't protect you. I don't deserve your love."

She felt tears fill her eyes. "Baby, how can you say that? You are the best man I have ever met. You are kind and generous and smart and brave. You stood up to a lunatic pointing a gun at me to protect me. You are my hero and I don't know how many ways I can show you that. Nothing happened to me because I fought to come back to you. You are my everything," she stood up and straddled his lap, pulling his face to hers and fusing their lips together

Patrick wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, feeling his erection strain against his pants. He pulled back and cleared his throat. "We shouldn't do this, it's too soon."

She shrugged. "I don't think so, I think it's been too long. Maxie gave me a clear bill of health. My cuts and bruises are almost healed and I haven't had any neurological symptoms at all. If we wait, it's because of you, not me," she stood up and pulled off her shirt before walking into the bedroom.

Patrick didn't need any further prodding. He followed her and watched her from the doorway. She had removed the rest of her clothes and was lying on the bed, her hand draped over her body. He pulled off his shirt and walked to join her. He traced a line down her torso with his finger and leaned in to kiss her. "I want to make love to you, I just don't want to hurt you."

She moaned under his touch and moved her hand to touch his chest. She had longed to feel him, his strong arms and his broad shoulders. She leaned up on one arm and he laid down on his back. She ran her hand down his chest to the waist of his trousers. She leaned in ad kissed him while she pushed her hand into his pants and stroked his erection. He moaned into her mouth as she continued to touch him while her tongue worked on his mouth. He reached down and undid his pants and she pulled them off quickly. She moved down and took him in her mouth, running her tongue up and down his shaft and using her hand to make sure his experience was amazing. He moved his hips under her and thought he might lose it right there.

"Robin, please," he panted, pulling her up to him and turning her gently on her back. He looked at her and stroked her cheek, his eyes full of love and yearning.

"Make love to me, please," she said.

He went to get up and get protection when she touched his arm. "Don't use anything."

He looked at her. "What are you saying?"

"We both want children, Patrick, let's start trying now," she said, knowing they had both discussed this at length, just never the time.

He looked at her, "Are you sure?"

She smiled. "I am, are you okay with that?"

He felt tears come to his eyes. "You know I want that more than anything. I want us to have a family."

She pulled him on top of her and he entered her slowly, the sensations of being in her with no barrier were almost too much to bear. She moaned deeply and wrapped her legs around him thighs. He pushed deeper into her and began to move faster, running his hand over her nipples as he moved.

"Oh God, Patrick, you feel so good," she said as she felt her climax coming on. He could see her tremor slightly and he used his thumb to manipulate the small bundle of nerves at her center. He sent her over the edge and she almost screamed as the most powerful orgasm shook her whole body. She contracted around him and he buried his head in her neck.

"I am almost there," he said into her neck. "Oh God," he panted.

"Let go, baby, oh God," she felt another wave of pleasure sweep over her and he couldn't hold back any longer. He exploded inside of her and she could feel his release fill her up. She had never felt anything so amazing and she wanted it to last forever.

Patrick thought he saw stars. He had never had any experience like that one and he wasn't sure if he would be able to move again. He finally pulled out of her and they both felt an emptiness that made them appreciate their connection more. He pulled her to him and she draped her leg over his thigh, resting her hand just above his penis. She began to trace a line with her finger and he already began to respond to her. She looked up at him and smiled. "I love you."

He was choked up for a minute and nodded, "I love you, too.

"Ms. Scorpio, don't you think we should have a free weekend since you are getting married? We should have no homework to help celebrate." Matthew said.

"You are so sweet, thinking of only me and not at all about you. I wouldn't want to be selfish, though, and make you miss out on some fabulous paper writing because I am having a party." Robin grinned at her students.

There were multiple groans as the class realized they had to write a paper. "But you aren't going to be here to help us." A student yelled out.

"Would you like some cheese with that whine?" Robin said and stood in front of them with her arms crossed. "Now pay attention, because this is important," she walked to the board and wrote out a phrase. "This above all to thine own self be true," she moved back to the students and walked around as she spoke. "When Polonius gave Laertes advice on how he should act while in college, he really gave lessons on life in general. We know that Shakespeare himself had suffered incredible loss in his own life and the words Polonius said probably were from Shakespeare's own feelings. I want you all to think about what advice you have received in your life, either from your parents, or friends, or teachers. I want you to write about what circumstances prompted the advice and if you realized at the time how important it was, or if it took time for you to come to that realization. Look at the motivations behind why we impart such wisdom and how it takes a strong and mature person to be able to take such advice," she smiled at them.

"Ms. Scorpio, where are you and Mr. Drake going on your honeymoon?" A student asked.

"Let me give you some advice that I received at a young age," she grinned at them. "Children should be seen and not heard." They all laughed as Robin blushed.

"Mr. Drake, why can't we come to the wedding?" Johnny asked.

Patrick smiled. "Because we want to have fun."

The class groaned. "We know how to have fun," Johnny said.

"Let's just say there are some things I want to keep private. I'll bring in pictures," he said. "Now open your books to page 248."

"Why do we have to learn about stuff that's so old?" shelly asked.

"You guys are in high school, what is up with the whiny questions? You know how important history is, because if we don't learn about history," He began and the students replied together.

"We are doomed to repeat it." They all said.

Patrick laughed. "Exactly. But more importantly, we need to understand why certain laws exist and how we came to survive the mistakes of our ancestors. Now I know I will be away next week, but Mr. Alcazar will be helping you through the unit on the forming of the FBI. He has a unique perspective which I think you will all like."

"Where are you going to take Ms. Scorpio on your honeymoon?" Benji asked.

Patrick shook his head. "Page 248 please."

Elizabeth stopped by Robin's classroom after school. She held her stomach as she tried to catch her breath. "My gosh, I am only 5 months pregnant and it feels like I have a whale on my chest."

Robin walked over and hugged her friend. "I'm so glad you're here," she smiled and sat down. "I can't believe I'm finally getting married. I can't believe this is all happening."

Liz smiled at her best friend. "You deserve all of it, sweetie. You and Patrick have been through so much and have come out stronger. I can't believe it has been 3 months since everything finally ended with Jason and Neil. 3 months since you and Patrick were able to finally begin planning your life together."

Robin grinned. "I know, and I'm so blessed to be here, healthy and happy. Patrick has been so amazing, Lizzie, and Maxie has helped me so much with getting over some of the physical scars I had. I also think she and Matt may have a little thing brewing."

Liz nodded. "I know and I am so glad Jason has been locked up for a long time. This has been such a crazy year."

"And how are you? Have you been feeling okay? Has Brad been bothering you?" Robin asked; referring to the fact that Elizabeth had found out Brad had been having an affair. He had been begging her for another chance, but Liz needed time.

"It's complicated, Robin. I mean, I'm going to have a baby, his baby, and I don't know if it's right to let him back into my life. But how can I deny my child a chance to know its father?" she sighed. "But sweetie, I just want to focus on you right now. You and Patrick are about to be married and I for one am ready for a party."

Robin smiled at her friend. "Okay, then I think I'm ready to go. I just need to stop by his room before we leave."

"Okay, I'll meet you around front in my car. Say your goodbyes because you can't see him again until you walk down the aisle." Liz hugged her and walked out.

Robin grabbed her bag and looked around her classroom. Next time she walked in she would be Mrs. Drake. She smiled as she walked out.


	27. Chapter 51-52

Chapter Fifty-One:

"I have everything I need, I promise." Matt said on the phone to his brother.

"The rings?" Patrick asked.

"Dude, I have it all. All you need to do is get to the church on time." Matt laughed.

"What about dad? Is he bringing that girl? I don't want a scene and you know how mom can get." Patrick said.

"I will make sure they remain in their corners. Look, all you need to do is look pretty and get married. I will be over tonight and we can go over anything you feel we need to go over." Matt said.

"Okay," he looked up and saw Robin at his door. "Gotta go," he hung up.

Robin walked in and put her bag down on a desk. "Hi," she said and he met her half way. He leaned in and pulled her to him in an intense kiss.

"Well, that was quite a greeting," she said, flushed from the heat between them. She ran her hands across his chest.

"How was your day?" he asked her, nibbling on her neck.

"What day? Every though I had is now gone and all I can think of is making love to you for hours," she said as she ran her hands over his buttocks, pressing him into her. She could feel his arousal growing.

"God, Robin, you're killing me," he leaned in and covered her mouth with his again. He sucked on her lip and she felt her center grow hot.

"I just want to leave you wanting more," she said as she backed away from him.

He tried to return his body to a normal state, but found it difficult. "You have no idea how much more I want," he crossed his arms in front of him. "Are you sure we have to spend the night apart?"

She nodded. "Yes, it's bad luck to see me before the ceremony and I don't want to tempt fate," she smiled. "But I think we can talk on the phone."

"Oh you can bet on it," he said and watched as she grabbed her bag. "I love you."

She looked at him. "I love you so much," she blew him a kiss and left.

Robin spent the rest of the evening shopping and getting pampered with Maxie and Elizabeth. They had dinner with Maddie and Alexis and finally, Robin was home for the evening. She pet Toots and changed into her pajama bottoms and a tank top. She made some hot chocolate and sat down on the couch. She wanted to call Patrick, but she figured she would wait a little longer.

Patrick smiled as Matt and Noah joked and laughed at his expense. He really appreciated the fun evening of dinner and laughs, but he wanted to go home and call Robin. He was so excited to become her husband; he just didn't want to wait another minute. He waved as they dropped him off at his house and left. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer before walking into his bedroom and pulling off his shirt and pants. He pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms and walked back into the family room, turning on the television and looking at his cell phone. He dialed and waited.

"I thought you were out with your dad?" Robin said smiling into the phone.

"I was. I thought you were out with my mom?" he grinned.

"I was. What are you doing now?" she asked.

"Sitting on my couch with a beer. You?"

"Sitting on my couch with hot chocolate."

"What are you wearing?"

She smiled as she looked at herself. "Pajama bottoms and a tank top. You?"

"Pajama bottoms," he felt himself getting hard as he spoke to her.

She ran her hand over her chest. "It's a bit chilly in here, but I think I could find a way to make it warmer."

He ran his hand over his body as she spoke. "What did you have in mind?"

"Can you go into your bedroom?" she whispered.

He was already on his way. "Only if you go into yours."

She ran into her room. "I'm there."

"Me too."

"Take your clothes off," she said. "And then lay down on your bed."

He did as she asked and was surprised at his almost giddy anticipation as to what would come next. "You should take your clothes off, too. Pretend it's me pulling off the fabric covering your breasts and feel my mouth clasp around your nipples. I am using my tongue to trace a line down your torso to your waist."

She felt like she was going to lose it right there. "Robin, are you there?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm here," she said, sex dripping from her voice. "I feel you on me."

He smiled as he pictured her. "Now pull off you bottoms, feeling my hands over yours," he felt his erection twitch as he spoke to her.

"Patrick," She said softly. "I want you to picture me with you, kissing you, moving down your muscular torso to the trail of hair that leads to what I can only imagine is your amazingly massive erection," she cooed into the phone. "Touch yourself like it was me."

He grasped his shaft and began running his hand up and down its length, wishing it were her there with him. He had never done anything like this before and it was amazing. "Tell me what you're doing." Robin whispered.

"I'm stroking myself like you do," he said with a sultry voice. "Baby, I need you to touch yourself for me."

She didn't have the heart to tell him she was already there. "I'm ready for you," she said. "I feel your fingers all over me, slipping inside of me."

He pumped his fist over himself as she spoke. "You sound so sexy, baby," he said. "Love yourself for me."

She writhed under her own touch as he spoke to her. She inserted her fingers into her wet center and felt herself almost coming apart at the sound of his breathing. "Oh God, Patrick, I am close. Feels so good," She said as her orgasm shook her body.

He felt himself straining as he was almost there and he spoke into the phone. "Robin, I love you, so much," he pinched the base of his shaft as he felt the tremors begin to come over him and he moaned as he let himself go in his hand. He rode out the waves of pleasure as he heard her do the same.

"Oh my God, that was amazing," she said shyly into the phone.

He lay there, spent in every way as she breathed heavily into the receiver. "Tomorrow we can reenact that and maybe add a few new moves."

She smiled as she felt her heart rate return to normal. "I can't wait. Have a good night. I love you," she said.

"I love you too. See you tomorrow," he said and they both hung up, neither one about to go to sleep.

Chapter Fifty-Two:

"So what did you do after we dropped you off last night?" Matt asked Patrick as they arrived at the hotel.

Patrick was sure his ears were bright red. "Nothing; just took a shower and went to bed."

"Well I had to sit and listen incessantly to dad talk about how wonderful Sam is. I swear, if dad is getting more action than I am, there is a serious issue with my love life." Matt pulled out their tuxedos and hung them up.

Patrick looked at his brother. "What about Maxie? I thought things were going well with you two."

Matt blushed. "She is great, but I'm afraid she is kind of out of my league."

"What the hell does that mean?" Patrick asked as he pulled out his shoes.

"She's a doctor, smart and beautiful, and well, I'm not." Matt sat down on the bed.

Patrick smiled at his brother. "So you haven't made a move yet?"

"Not even a little one." Matt said.

Patrick laughed. "She probably thinks you really were interested in Jason."

Matt glared at him. "If this wasn't your wedding day, I'd kick your ass."

"I'd like to see you try," he smiled. "I'm just teasing. Look, weddings are full of romance and nostalgia. Tonight is your chance. Robin and I will be in the honeymoon suite, so you have the room all to yourself. Make your move and give it a chance," he said and ruffled his brother's hair.

"I don't know, I'll see," he knocked his brother's hand away and went to begin getting dressed.

"So, what did you end up doing last night after you got home?" Maxie asked Robin as they sat in the hotel room getting their hair done along with Liz.

"Nothing; just took a shower and went to bed," she said, grateful the chair was not facing her cousin. She blushed just thinking about the phone conversation from the night before. She never did things like that.

"Well I hope you're rested, because I doubt you'll get much sleep tonight." Maxie laughed.

"Very nice, Maxie. So tell me how it's going with Matt? Are you two getting along?" Robin changed the subject.

Maxie sighed. "I don't know. He is handsome and smart, but he never does anything, you know? I can't come onto him much more than I have. I think he might be gay."

Robin laughed. "No, he isn't. Let's just say that you can be somewhat intimidating. Maxie. Give him a chance to put on the moves. You know, Patrick and I will be in the honeymoon suite tonight, so you will have the room to yourself. Why don't you invite him in?"

Maxie shrugged, "I just might."

"You're sure she's here, in the hotel, right?" Patrick asked his father as they waited in the room about a half hour before the ceremony was to begin. He was so nervous and wanted to see her. He missed her and it hadn't been this long since he had seen her in a while.

Noah put his hands on Patrick's shoulders. "She is here and she is ready. You need to relax and let it happen."

Patrick sighed. "I can't help it. We have worked so hard to get here; I just don't want anything to mess it up."

Matt smiled at them. "You are just so cute."

"Shut up," Patrick said and they all laughed.

Robin stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself. She felt like a princess ready for her prince. Her hair was pulled back with flowers and there were tendrils falling all around, framing her face. Her makeup was subtle, accentuating her features. Her dress was a beautiful white gown that was a simple sleeveless tight corset top that flowed into a plush full-length skirt. There were small rhinestones around the waist and at the foot of the dress, as well as the top of the bodice. She smiled as Maxie walked up with the veil.

"What's wrong?" Maxie asked her.

Robin smiled, although her eyes were wet. "It's nothing; really, I just wish my parents were here."

Maxie put the veil on and felt her own eyes wet with tears. "I know what you mean," she fixed the fabric and smiled at her beautiful cousin. "You look absolutely stunning. Patrick won't remember his name."

Robin laughed and hugged her. "Maxie, I am so proud to have you here with me. I love you so much."

Maxie hugged her back. "Okay, enough blubbering. We have a wedding to start."

Robin nodded. "Yes we do. Now you're sure he's here?"

"For the millionth time, he is here and waiting." Maxie smiled and took her cousin by the arm, leading her to the hallway for the ceremony.

Patrick stood at the end of the aisle as people came in and began to sit down. He smiled at his mom as she sat down. He looked at Matt and smiled as his brother was keeping Noah and Sam occupied to avoid any problems. He wanted to get things started and finally be reunited with Robin. He smiled as another long lost relative who he didn't know congratulated him. He just waited and knew it wouldn't be long now.

Robin stood with Maxie in the hallway before proceeding to the aisle. They were alone and the girls were making last minute adjustments to Robin. "Sweetie, are you sure you want to walk down the aisle by yourself?" Maxie asked her.

She sighed. "Yes, if my dad isn't here, I want to be alone."

Just then, Liz rushed into the hallway, holding her shoes in her hand. She stopped at Robin and tried to catch her breath. "Oh Robin, you look stunning." Liz said as she put her shoes on.

"Where did you go? You were here before and then you left. Is everything okay?" Robin asked her.

"Yes," Liz panted. "Had to pick up a present."

Robin was confused. "What present?" she turned and looked and almost fainted. There, walking towards her were her parents.

"Mom, Dad?" Robin asked as she stood there, stunned.

"Hello luv, my sweet baby girl." Anna said as she hugged her daughter. Robin looked at her father who hugged her and kissed each cheek.

"We are so sorry we haven't been able to get here until now, and there is much to explain, but if you'll have me, I would like to give you away." Robert said.

Robin turned and looked at Maxie and Liz who both were wiping their tears.

"I would love that." Robin said. "Thank you for being here."

"No, thank you for being the most amazing woman we have the privilege of knowing." Anna said.

"So, tell us about this Patrick character." Robert said as he linked arms with his daughter.

Robin laughed. "All you need to know is that he is the best man I could ever meet. You will love him."

Maxie walked up. "We need to get started."

Robin smiled and waited with her father as Liz and Maxie prepared to walk down the aisle ahead of her. Anna went and sat down; smiling at the man she assumed was Patrick. He was quite handsome, she conceded.

Patrick watched as the procession began. He saw the woman walking in before the bridesmaids and he didn't recognize her, but she looked a lot like Robin. He smiled at her, figuring it was a relative. He heard the wedding march begin and everyone stood up as the doors opened and finally, he saw her. He thought he would melt into a puddle. She was breathtaking and he was surprised to see she was with a man, he didn't know who. Everyone was looking at her, and it occurred to him that she only had eyes for him. It was like they were alone a room of hundreds. He watched her walk down the aisle and they simply locked eyes. He wondered if it would be bad form to rush up and grab her.

The man and Robin stopped just before where Patrick was standing and the Reverend asked who gives this woman in marriage.

"Her mother and I do." The man said and kissed Robin on the cheek before sitting down.

Those were her parents? They made it? Patrick wanted to hear all about it, but more importantly, he wanted to take his bride in his arms and hold her. He walked to her and linked her arm in his and walked to the front of the aisle.

"You look incredible." Patrick whispered.

"You look amazing," she replied softly.

"Your parents?"

"Yes."

The Reverend cleared his throat and they both faced him, ready to begin.

The ceremony was beautiful and when it was time for their vows, Patrick took Robin's hands in his own and smiled. "For a teacher, you would think that public speaking would come easy for me, but right now, my words seem inadequate. How can I put into words what your love has done for me? You have made every single part of my life better. When I wake up I look for you and when I go to sleep you're the last thing on my mind. You have a quality about you that makes the world a better place and the fact that you deem me worthy of sharing your life with you has made me the proudest man in the world," he took a deep breath and tried to calm his quivering chin. "I will make it my life's work to honor you, respect you and challenge you. I will be the best husband, friend and partner you could possibly have. There is no part of me that isn't yours and I can't wait to begin our journey together," he felt his tear fall down his cheek and she wiped it away.

Robin sniffed and tried to hold it together. She looked at him and smiled. "Who are you and where did you come from?" she laughed and he smiled. "When I look at my life, I see a lot of 'things'. I have a career and I have friends, but I never felt like I had a purpose, you know? Something I was meant to do. Until you came into my life and it all became clear. I was made to love you. I was meant to be here and to find you and to share my life with you, the joy and the sadness, all of it. I look at my future and all I see is happiness. I want to love you, argue with you, have babies with you and grow old with you. There is no part of me that isn't yours and I can't wait to begin our journey together," she didn't care that her tears spilled over her cheeks.

The rest of the ceremony went on but neither one of them noticed, they were simply lost in each other. When it was time to kiss the bride, Patrick took her face in his hands and she grasped his wrists and they came together in a passionate seal that made the people in the hall blush. They looked into each other's eyes and turned to walk down the aisle as man and wife.

They walked into a room off to the side of the chapel area and Robin pulled him to her and kissed him like she had been longing to do. He pressed her up against the door and felt like his heart was going to pound out of his chest. When it was necessary to breathe, they parted, never taking their eyes off of each other. Robin ran her finger over his lips. "I missed you, my husband."

He sucked on her finger. "I missed you, my wife," he leaned in and covered her mouth with his again. Their tongues playing tag and both of them lost in the moment.

There was a knock on the door. "Robin? Patrick? You need to come out and join the party." Maxie hissed.

Robin laughed. "She sounds mad."

Patrick licked his lips. "I thought the party was in here," he traced a line over her breasts.

"Oh God, can we skip it?" she moaned.

"Patrick, come out now." Matt hissed from outside the door.

"Okay, keep your pants on," he grumbled, going in for one more kiss.

They took a minute for their bodies to return to normal and hand in hand, walked out to greet their guests.

They were each swept away to different areas of the room and kept glancing longingly at each other. Noah needed to introduce Patrick to some random person and Anna wanted to meet more of Patrick's family. Both of them had been apart enough and finally extricated themselves to make the rounds together. After the dancing and the toasts, they were enjoying a moment alone when a voice interrupted them.

"I am so happy you asked me to be here to witness this event." Sonny said.

Patrick smiled and Robin hugged him. " Officer Corinthos, you and Officer Jax did so much to help me and Patrick and we are both so glad you are okay."

"Please, call him Sonny, and call me Jax." Officer Jax said as he stood next to Sonny. "You know, in a way, everything that happened made it easier for both of us to realize some things." Sonny said, smiling at Jax.

Patrick was surprised, but wasn't sure if he understood what was being implied. "I'm just glad Jason didn't succeed in hurting either one of you. Thank goodness Alcazar found where he was holding you both."

Jax nodded. "I know, and it also gave me an opportunity to decide to pursue a career in the FBI. It is frowned upon to engage in any sort of relationship inside a precinct, so if I move to the FBI, we can see where things go," he winked at Sonny.

Patrick and Robin looked at each other. "That's awesome. Thanks again," she said and the two men walked away together.

Patrick looked at Robin. "Did they just?"

She laughed. "Let's just concentrate on what we need to do to get to the room," she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again.

"I believe our obligations have been met," he said and they went to say their goodbyes.

A little while later Patrick and Robin made their way up the elevator to the honeymoon suite. Their hands were all over each other, aching to touch the flesh underneath the layers of clothing. Robin pulled at Patrick's tie as the elevator doors opened and she turned to walk to the door when he swept her off her feet.

"Oh, my," she said laughing.

"I need to carry you over the threshold," he grinned as she put the key in the door and pushed it open. He carried her in and once the door was closed he placed her gently on the ground and just looked at her.

She rubbed his face with her fingers. "What is it?"

He was choked up as he looked at her. "I just love you so much. I am so proud to be your husband."

She felt her eyes fill with tears. "I hope I make you happy every day forward."

He slowly lowered his mouth onto hers and suddenly, they were moving toward the plush bed. He pulled and tugged at his shirt, trying to remove the clothing quickly. She went to work on his pants, unbuttoning them and fumbling with the zipper. She reached her hands under the waistband of his pants and brushed her hand over his hard erection. He moaned into her mouth as his hands tried to find the zipper on her dress. She stroked him up and down as he kissed and licked her mouth and neck.

"Where is the zipper?" he whined, as he needed to feel her, taste her. She stepped back and smiled as she reached and unzipped the gown, letting it fall away, revealing a beautiful set of snow-white undergarments. She pulled everything off and sat on the bed, waiting for him to make a move. He pulled his pants the rest of the way off and moved onto her on the bed, laying his body on hers, moving over her skin like he hadn't been with her in months. She felt her center wet and ready for him and she yearned to feel him inside of her, fused with her heart and soul.

Patrick moved down her torso, taking her nipple in his mouth and flicking it with his tongue until it pebbled. He did the same with the other and while he manipulated her breasts, he moved his hand down to her center and inserted a finger into her. She opened her legs to allow him more room and felt her orgasm building as he put pressure on the bundle of nerves at her core. "Oh God, Patrick," she writhed under him and he felt himself getting harder as she let herself go. He moved over her and leaned in and kissed her passionately while she reached her hands behind him and pushed him closer to her. He looked into her eyes and stroked her cheek as he entered her, filling her completely and connecting them in a way that neither one of them could ever put into words. She moaned again into his mouth and he began to move slowly in and out of her, but soon the intensity picked up.

"Turn over on your back." Robin said.

Patrick smiled and did as she asked. She reached her hand down and grasped his shaft in her hand, moving her fingers up and down and reaching down to his chest with her mouth. She kissed a line down his torso and felt his hips begin to move with the motion of her hand. She massaged his thighs and moved to straddle him, carefully lowering herself onto his erection and using her hands as leverage on his chest, she moved up and back with him. The intense feeling of the deepness of their connection overwhelmed her both physically and metaphorically. She felt his hands on her hips and he moved his fingers up her waist and to her breasts. She began to shudder as her orgasm took over and she lay down on him as the waves took over. He wrapped her in his arms and turned them over, continuing to thrust into her a few more times before emptying himself into her, feeling like every ounce of himself was expelled in that moment.

Robin wrapped her arms around him and held him to her, not wanting him to move out of her. She couldn't get enough of him and she wished that moment could last forever.

Reluctantly, Patrick moved to let her catch her breath and she quickly moved close to him, resting her head on his chest. They both began to breathe normally and Patrick ran his hand through her hair. "We didn't even look at the amenities of the room."

She smiled. "I like these amenities," she ran her hand over him.

He traced a line down her back to her buttocks. "I know what you mean."

She looked up at him and he met her with another kiss and they once again melted into each other. Their future looked amazingly bright and although they knew there would be struggles, they also couldn't wait to live each day.

Thanks for reading my story!

The End.

I have a sequel called "Love is Courage" which I will post soon if there is interest.


End file.
